Hear You Me
by Lost Inside Myself
Summary: An rpg held by 2 people. This is basically the story of an Meister and a weapon - it does hold a slight romance to it, but is generally just a general story about their history.
1. Meet

Just to clarify some things. This was all done in an instant messanging program so it's in the beginner's rp text. This **was done by TWO people**. I know that "Chrona" is really spelled "Crona" - but both my friend and I like the spelling "Chrona" better. Chrona's gender is **unknown - even to the AUTHOR of the manga**. So I don't want to hear **anything** that has to do with an arguement on Chrona's gender.

This is the completely original rpg with no changes except for our in-between conversations cut. So there's probably plenty of mistakes - please disregard them.

This rp started on 8/10/09 and ended on 9/3/09. It's basically Hisoka and Isaac's life story with childhoods and their beginning in Shibusen aside. This story **does **have a **tiny** bit of romance in it - but is **not **a love story.

Lastly, prepare yourself. And enjoy, I appreciate comments. 3

* * *

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 8:04:22 PM): Issac: Oof! *falls over* Hey, watch where you're go-- Oh, it's you.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 8:05:37 PM): Hisoka: -lets out an oof, about to kindly apologize till she sees it's merely her weapon. Instead now mumbles a soft apology- Must've tripped or something...

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 8:07:37 PM): Issac: *rolls his eyes* Sometimes it's like you need a tail just to stay standing. *gets up, lifting her along with him by the armpits*

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 8:10:16 PM): Hisoka: I'm not that must of a klutz. -frowns at, doesn't like how he can lift her like this.- Don't do that...it makes me feel short..

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 8:11:50 PM): Issac: You are short, so it's a wonder you aren't more grounded. *sets her down anyway, sighs* Where were you off to in such a hurry?

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 8:26:57 PM): Hisoka: I'm not that short. -staring up at him, frowning- Japanese people are naturally at this height, I'm average. -eyes, then blinks a bit- I was going to Shibusen...

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 8:30:10 PM): Issac: *looks down at, shrugs* Short to me. If you're goin' there, I guess I gotta go too, huh? *mutters something unpleasant, just for show really*

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 8:33:31 PM): Hisoka: -crosses arms at him- You're a giant. And you don't have to come if you don't want to. I don't need you at my side 24/7. -heads for Shibusen-

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 8:35:24 PM): Issac: Hey, giants are cool. Midgets are just funny. *stays there for a minute, not coming along just yet until she's a bit of a ways away, jogs to catch up* ... *looks at her*

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 8:38:17 PM): Hisoka: -frowns- It's not funny. Height is just height. You're at a natural height for who you are and I am, too. -wavers hand- Class is over, I figured you'd not want to come near this place till tomorrow. -glances at- So why follow me

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 8:38:18 PM): ?

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 8:41:30 PM): Issac: You're still short compared to me. Rattling off a bunch of facts isn't gonna make you taller. *shrugs, looks away* ..'Cause I got nothing better to do, that's all. I don't care as long as I don't have to study anything. Or take another one of those damn tests.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 8:45:11 PM): Hisoka: Hm. -counts on fingers- How many souls have you collected? -not referring to them as "we" at that since she could care less. It's just an assignment- Hopefully enough so we don't need to take "extra" classes. -raises a brow at him-

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 8:49:54 PM): Issac: *says right off the top of his head* Six, no thanks to you. *looks down at her, irritated already* Y'know, we could be getting a lot more done if you weren't so obsessed with all this.. creepy magic stuff. At this rate, how in the heck are we gonna get 99 souls? By just hoping that a witch dies in the vicinity?

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 8:52:26 PM): Hisoka: Six...not a lot at all. You should get to work on that. -blinks- And this "creepy magic stuff" is interesting to me. Challenging to learn and effective if I need to use it for self-defense. Besides, we don't need to rush to get 99 souls. We have Plenty of time as long as we keep up with everyone.

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 8:59:14 PM): Issac: It's your responsibility too, idiot. You're my technician whether you like it or not, so if you wanna keep up so bad, you're going to have to put more effort into it. The whole reason they're doing it in the first place is to teach us to do teamwork, not have one out doing all the killing and the other with her nose in some dumb book. *folds arms* You can't do this crap forever, and people are gonna start callin' you the "W" word.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 9:01:16 PM): Hisoka: I'm doing my job when I'm given an assignment or when we need to do one. Fair and square. Other than that, I don't see a need to do it. Just be patient, ok? -looks back ahead- I don't care if they call me that. Let them. I'm only doing it because it's interesting. It's not like I'm bent on destroying everyone.

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 9:04:49 PM): Issac: Well, you're not doing your job if we're already this far behind, are you? You might not, but I do. I don't wanna have to wait around forever for you to get off your ass and start doing real work, and I sure as hell don't wanna become a death weapon just to collect dust. *scowls, looks away* You say that now, but it's gonna start looking real nice to punch a big hole in Shibusen someday. Before then, people might get to thinkin' that you might be number 100.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 9:17:37 PM): Hisoka: We're not behind. -crosses arms, sighs, tries to think of a way to get him off her back- We'll go get more souls tomorrow if that'll soothe you, ok? -frowns- I'm not going to try and punch a hole in Shibusen. The magic won't make me evil. It'll just give me more of a defense.

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 9:53:24 PM): Issac: ... *isn't one to turn down a deal, but isn't going to let her worm her way out of it either* Only if we get more than two, at the least. I wanna have twelve by the end of the week. *shakes his head* Power corrupts, you might not think that now, but when you see what you have it'll cross your mind. 'Sides, what's the point in learning a defense if you aren't using it on anything, eh?

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 9:56:24 PM): Hisoka: Fine. We'll have twelve by the end of the week. Happy? -hopes there's even enough assignments for that.- I'm not into having it for power, though. I just want to learn it to have it. And use it if it ever comes to that. You never know when you might need something. It's good to have tricks up your sleeve.

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:00:06 PM): Issac: Fine. Twelve is a lot better than just squat anyways, if we wanna prove ourselves. *definitely glad about that, is starved for more work to do* The more you know about it and the more you use it, the more you want to use it. Usually, having a trick up your sleeve means something small, but magic is unlimited and therefore addicting.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:01:18 PM): Hisoka: Mmhm. -sighs- I'm not going to argue about it, ok? I already told you I wasn't going to go there. So I'm not going to. -walks into Shibusen, looks around- hmm...

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:02:37 PM): Issac: I'm just trying to look out for you. Sheesh. *looks away, but still keeps following her because he really did have nothing to do and is bored out of his skull*

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:07:39 PM): Hisoka: Did you hear about the new individual they brought in? I'm curious. The person has a demon blade, I think they said...

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:08:43 PM): Issac: *shrugs* Nah, didn't hear anything about that. Gossip's for chicks. *was really just teasing that time, looks at her more seriously* Is it safe to have that kinda thing in the school?

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:10:13 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head at- Your comments never cease to amaze me, Issac. -blinks- I don't know I wonder how strong it is. Think we could take it? -grins a bit jokingly at- But still, I want to meet the person...

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:16:01 PM): Isaac: *shrugs, unsure* I dunno, you might be a bit outta practice, right? *still teasing a tad, frowns when she says she wants to meet it* ..Well, at least watch it for a bit first, so you don't end up pissing it off on accident.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:17:34 PM): Hisoka: Heh. Oh please, I'm perfectly in practice. -stretches-

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:18:02 PM): Hisoka: Aw...where's the fun in that? -looks at- You like adventure, don't you? This is an adventure.

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:19:33 PM): Isaac: Adventures are good, but only on my terms. *shrugs* If you're too chicken to do it yourself, I'll go first. I have more tact. *lying*

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:24:11 PM): Hisoka: No way. I want to talk first. -heads into the guest area, walks down stairs- You can't say you're not interested.

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:25:43 PM): Isaac: 'Course I'm interested, but I'm not gonna let curiosity kill this cat. *points thumb at self, follows her as expected but a little bit behind*

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:26:39 PM): Hisoka: Hm. Well, who's to say curiousity will kill us? I mean, they're letting the person stay down here in a guest room. Not a prison cell.

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:28:30 PM): Isaac: Maybe they're just doing that to keep kids from getting all panicked? I dunno, but something about this really doesn't smell right. *folds arms, less sure the further they go down*

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:32:47 PM): Hisoka: I'm sure everything will be just fine. -looks around the guest area, keeps walking- Hm...I don't know where we're going..

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:34:48 PM): Isaac: ... *looks back, hoping that they can retrace their steps just in case* I think that's the point, Hisoka. You aren't supposed to know.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:36:16 PM): Hisoka: Actually -scratches chin- You are supposed to know if you're here. Some kind of training with soul perception or something. Hehe...oops...

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:40:04 PM): Isaac: ..Great. *sighs, shoves his hands in his pockets and slumps* You got us lost, didn't you? *turns around, starts going the opposite direction* C'mon, we're not gonna find it this way. Might as well ask someone.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:42:27 PM): Hisoka: I didn't get us lost. We're just misplaced. -scratches back of head- heh heh....-looks toward- Who's around to ask? Do you even know where we've been?

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:45:38 PM): Isaac: *grumbles something rude under his breath, looks at over his shoulder* We're lost. And you tell me, you're the one always hangin' around here. *stops* ... Uh, I'm not on such good terms with the staff right now.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:52:03 PM): Hisoka: We just have to keep walking...we'll find someone or get somewhere sometime...-starts leading again. Tries to remember where they had been-

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:54:01 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs, follows her anyways because at least they have a better chance of doing it together rather than splitting up* Fine, but I don't feel like wandering around here all day, alright?

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 10:54:52 PM): Hisoka: What else do you have to do, hm? Hopefully we can get out and to the apartment in time for dinner. I hate being off schedule ...

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 10:58:18 PM): Isaac: *rolls eyes* I don't care, I had a big lunch. Not everything has to be right on time, you know. *looks around, trying to find the way to this demon sword thing so that they can do it and get it overwith*

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 11:00:00 PM): Hisoka: You'll be hungry by time dinner comes. You always are. -stretches, goes around corner and knocks right into someone. Stumbles back- E-eh...-blinks- Sorry...-looks at who she ran into-

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 11:07:12 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* So? It's not like I'm gonna whine about it. *lying, of course, but watches when she bumps into someone* ..Don't make this a habit, alright? *goes over to the person they bumped into, offers hand* You ok? Sorry about my clumsy friend. || Chrona: *was walking along, minding own business until something big came and made the world tip over* Ah! *rubs back of head, looks up* ..N-no. I'm fine. *stands up, looks at* Are you okay, miss..?

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 11:10:26 PM): Hisoka: I-I didn't see him there. I'm not that clumsy all the time. -looks at- ...You're not familiar to me. I'm fine, but, who are you? -smiles a bit- Are you the new person who came here we've been hearing about?

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 11:14:56 PM): Isaac: *frowns when the person doesn't take his hand, retracts it* ..Well, you at least need to look where you're going more often. || Chrona: *has the perpetual frown, looks at and holds right arm* ..My name is Chrona.. *blinks* I-I guess, I'm pretty new here.. haven't started yet.. it's scary. *shakes head*

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 11:20:02 PM): Hisoka: I do look...today is just one of those days. Chrona, huh? That's an interesting name...-tilts head, notices posture and takes it this person is insecure- My name is Hisoka...-pleased with self- So you are. It's nice to meet you. We...sort of got lost down here...-giggles a bit- Scary? Don't worry, things will get better. I'm sure it's just because this is all so new, right?

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 11:25:54 PM): Isaac: One of the days where the ground has magnets on your eyes? *looks at Chrona skeptically, watches* ... *doesn't trust it, or rather, him, because this thing seems like a dude* || Chrona: Nn.. *doesn't know how to respond to the name remark, shifts uneasily* ..Hisoka.. *nods politely* You too. Just go that way and keep going left. *points to a hallway* ... *stares at for a moment, looks at the ground* Nooooo... it's impossible~ *shakes head* I wanna go back to Mr. Corner before the blue man comes back...

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 11:29:54 PM): Hisoka: -finds Chrona to be interesting for someone that was supposedly dangerous. Doesn't see her as dangerous at all. Rather, finds her to be a very insecure person that'd rather run away or...as she said...go to Mr. Corner. Gives a comforting smile- Hey, hey...don't go to Mr. Corner. It's not impossible, I promise. -takes hand- Things will work out, alright? And the blue man...-imagines it's Sid- is a good man. He'll keep you safe.

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 11:37:47 PM): Chrona: *isn't really dangerous, at least, not with Raganrok in check and people like Maka keeping an eye out* ... *doesn't return the smile, freezes up a bit at the contact and stops right there* Ah.. *looks at* But it's impossible.. too big, can't do it at all. *shakes head* Nooo~ The blue man is scary, I won't come out of Mr. Corner if the blue man is here. Mr. Corner keeps me safe from the blue man.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 11:42:00 PM): Hisoka: -notes the tension at the contact. Lets go of to help Chrona be more comfortable. Tilts head- If you keep saying it's impossible it will be. I bet you can do it. -smiles at- And I'll help you if you want me to.

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 11:45:46 PM): Chrona: *looks at hopelessly* It's still impossible, I can't do it no matter how much they help me. I'll just stay down here, it's nice and quiet.. *looks around a bit* ... *looks straight at* You can help if you want, I guess... but it's going to be pointless in the end.

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 11:48:44 PM): Hisoka: -softens eyes- Chrona...you'll see. Things won't be impossible when you start. Just keep your head up and look ahead to the next day. I'll help for sure -nods- I'll be your friend, how about that? -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/10/2009 11:53:03 PM): Chrona: ... *shrugs lightly* It'll be impossible the whole time.. and my eyes hurt when I look at the sun. *nods a bit when she says she'll help* Okay. *blinks at, slightly confused with this friend idea because this girl isn't familiar even if she's nice* ..Why? I-if you want to be, sure.. Maka might be jealous, though..

iluvtobikun (8/10/2009 11:54:37 PM): Hisoka: -wonders what Chrona has been through. Watching closely, but will not press on it.- Oh, Maka is a friend of yours? Well, it's fine to have more than one friend. -grins- We'll both be two more friends for you, right, Isaac? -glances at-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 12:01:41 AM): Chrona: *looks at both of them, thinks they're an odd pair but pretty nice* Yeah, Maka's really nice.. she's helped me a lot. *looks at Isaac, not sure what to expect from either of them but being careful because Maka said that some people can pretend to be your friends and end up hurting you* || Isaac: ... *looks at them both* What're you looking at me for? ... *sighs* Fine, I'll be your friend.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 12:03:38 AM): Hisoka: She has, hm? That's good. -gives a pleasant wave of goodbye- Thank you helping us out. I hope to see you in class, Chrona. -takes Isaac's hand, leads down the way Chrona pointed- C'mon Isaac. -looks back- Thanks again, Chrona! -waves-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 12:08:22 AM): Chrona: *waves back at them as they go, still not really smiling but looking just a teeny, tenny bit less depressing to look at* Bye-bye.. *watches them go, lets her hand down once they're out of sight* ..They're nice.. *goes back toward Mr. Corner because that's quite enough human contact for the day* || Isaac: G'ah! *is practically dragged away, has to stumble to catch up* Hey, hold your horses, dammit! *finally gets to moving up with her, looks at* Jeez, could-- *checks over his shoulder, whispers in her ear* ..That was a dude, right?

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 12:10:16 AM): Hisoka: -thinking, finding this to be an interesting developement. Might just start being more into Shibusen to learn more about this mysterious Chrona. And if she's really how she's portraying herself.- Hmm...-blinks, looks at Isaac with a crazy look- Are you nuts? That was a girl.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 12:12:51 AM): Isaac: *isn't quite as interested in Chrona, but can tell that Hisoka is and isn't too happy about that because that guy is dangerous regardless of how he speaks, looks, and acts in front of others since anyone can lie* You've got to be kidding me. I swear that thing's a guy. *looks a bit more concerned towards her* ..Hey, don't get too curious on this. We know next to nothing about him.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 12:14:41 AM): Hisoka: Thing? It's a girl! -crosses arms- She's a pretty girl, too. But I wonder...-raises a brow- I already said I'd be her "friend". I want to learn more. I'm going to learn more. I want to know if she's who she says she is. -grins, looks ahead- I'm definately going to find out


	2. Shrines and Religions

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 9:35:37 PM): Isaac: A 'pretty girl'? Did you even look at him right? I'm positive that's a dude. *is still unsure, but not going to show it now that it's been made an issue* Yeah, there's a difference between sayin' you're a friend and getting all buddy-buddy with a demon blade. Curiosity killed the cat, if she isn't then you're getting yourself in deep shit. *huffs* 'Sides, if you die, she'll kill me too. So don't start being an idiot, huh?

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 9:42:12 PM): Hisoka: I saw her perfectly fine, Isaac. I think you need glasses. -yawns- If I get myself into something, then I can get myself out of it. Have some faith in me, will you? That's supposed to be in partnership, isn't it? Faith in one another? And if I die, you can just get a better technician than me.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 9:47:13 PM): Isaac: I don't need glasses, dolt. We wouldn't even be arguing about it if he wasn't just a really girly dude. Dudes can look like chicks, but chicks can't look like dudes. *sighs* Yeah, well, what if you can't? Part of being a partner is keeping the other from doin' something stupid, too. *looks away* Y'know, maybe I don't like you getting us in deep shit because it means I'm worried. Did ya ever think about that?

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 9:52:11 PM): Hisoka: She doesn't look like a dude. She looks like a girl. And I'm not doing something stupid. I'm telling you, she wouldn't be in the guest room unless she wasn't that bad. Even if you're worried, there's nothing to be worrying about.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 9:54:47 PM): Isaac: Well, if you start calling him a chick he might get pissed off, so unless you want that, he's a dude. And I said that he's in the guest room because they probably don't want the kids to get freaked out, or doin' what you're doing. You said yourself, he might be somethin' other than what he says he is, so I have lots of reason to be worried.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 9:57:12 PM): Hisoka: What if you call her a dude and offend her? And as I figure, Shinigami-sama wouldn't do that. Someone dangerous wouldn't be near students in Shibusen. Why would we freak out? Bad people are always around. And if she is bad, I'm telling you, I can take care of it enough for us to get away.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:01:22 PM): Isaac: Dudes get more offended if you call 'em chicks. Besides, he isn't a chick. And remember what they said, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"? Maybe that's what they're doin'. We'd freak out because she's a demon blade, Hiso, and she's right under our feet most a' the time. *shakes head* You don't know that, do you? Haven't had to, yet. *sighs* Figures...

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:05:21 PM): Hisoka: Then we'll do just that. We'll keep our enemies closer. And what's so wrong with a demon blade we have other stuff around here that have "demon" in front of them. Like BlackStar's weapon - If I recall. And we won't have to, everything will be fine. We can hang around Chrona when Maka does.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:12:21 PM): Isaac: He's not our enemy, you'll just be getting us right next to someone who'll go nuts and kill us. *shrugs* I dunno, he just seems like he'd be more dangerous. The quiet ones usually end up being mass murderers, y'know? Thing is, Black Star's her technician. He controls his weapon. Who's to control this guy from doing whatever the heck he wants, huh? *tenses up a bit, sneers* Hell no. That bitch hit me with a book, and I didn't even know her.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:16:18 PM): Hisoka: -walks backwards- You know, if you're so worried about it, you don't have to come with me. You can go do other things like play basketball with some of the others. Or study for a test or something.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:18:01 PM): Isaac: *grumbles under his breath* It's not it that I'm worried about, stupid. *goes to normal tone* Well, if you get in trouble, someone'll have to pull you out of it, right? If I'm right there to stop you from doing it, all the better.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:19:06 PM): Hisoka: -turns- What do you want for dinner, hm? Since it's my turn to cook tonight. -stretches arms-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:19:54 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* I'll eat whatever. I'm not that hungry anyways. *stomach growls loudly, says he's lying* ...

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:20:29 PM): Hisoka: Ok, we'll have traditional Japanese food tonight, then. -grins-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:21:24 PM): Isaac: Fine, I don't care. *mutters* That crap never fills me up..

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:22:47 PM): Hisoka: -moves quickly into the apartment and to the kitchen. Immediately starts to cook her dishes for them.- What are we going to do tomorrow - other than Soul hunt?

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:24:54 PM): Isaac: *goes straight for the bookshelf, picks up one of his sailing magazines and starts thumbing through it stretched out on the sofa* Dunno, does it really matter? We'll just do whatever comes up.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:29:48 PM): Hisoka: Sounds good to me. Maybe something interesting will come up. Shibusen seems to always have some kind of major thing going on behind the scenes.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:31:27 PM): Isaac: That's 'cause it's a magnet for weird crap. All you have to do is walk around long enough and you'll bump into someone going after somethin' that wants to bite your head off.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:34:26 PM): Hiskoa: -knows he's referring to what happened earlier. Sighs a bit, wishes he'd drop that already. Decides to try a trick she knows- You may be right. -smiles, keeps cooking-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:35:19 PM): Isaac: ... *looks over at her, frowns* What the hell? Are you trying to be passive-aggressive or somethin'?

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:37:09 PM): Hisoka: -looks toward, smiles brightly- No. I'm just saying: you may be right. -looks back at food-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:38:10 PM): Isaac: You've never-- I can't-- ... *fumes, turns away in a huff and goes back to his magazine* Ass.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:39:32 PM): Hisoka: -glad it at least succeeded at avoiding another arguement. Despite usually getting into them, isn't fond of having them with Isaac. Wonders if it's just because they're way too different. After a while puts bowls on the table- Alright! Time to eat! -sits down, places chopsticks down-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:42:20 PM): Isaac: *goes over to table, still kinda pissy so takes his magazine over just for the sake of being disrespectful--but puts it away because he doesn't want to get it dirty* ... *frowns at the chopsticks, fumbles with them like he always does and ends up stabbing the food to get it on, eats in angry silence*

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:43:47 PM): Hisoka: -decides not to remind him, puts hands together- Itadakimasu ~ -picks up chopsticks and pulls them apart. Then proceeds to eating quietly-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:45:21 PM): Isaac: *really cares less about things like customs and polite table manners even if he is a fairly clean person, decides to give it a shot anyway just to avoid the Hisoka-chop* Ikidata.. massa.. something. *said a bit too late because he'd already had some, but at least is glad he's being fed something*

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:47:39 PM): Hisoka: -looks at, blinks- ...ita-daki-mas....-puts some noodles in mouth-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:48:42 PM): Isaac: *shrugs, slips and drops some of the noodles* ... *uses both hands with chopsticks*

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:50:15 PM): Hisoka: -giggles a bit after watching him. Sets chopsticks down and takes his hands. Positions the chopsticks correctly and helps him pick up some noodles the first time - for an example. Lets go of.-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:51:29 PM): Isaac: ... *blinks, didn't expect that* ..Er.. *picks up some noodles on his own, is still awkward with it but at least can manage* ..Thanks. *mumbled very quietly, eats in silence*

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:52:29 PM): Hisoka: No problem. You can always do it the fun way, too. -brings bowl up to mouth, shoves noodles in mouth. Chews and swallows- It's polite in Japan - considered a compliment to the cook.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 10:57:02 PM): Isaac: *eyes widen when she starts slurping down the noodles like that, didn't expect her to do something so unladylike--but likes it, grins* Heh. Where I come from, it's rude to even look into someone else's bowl. *tries, lifts to his face and ends up splashing himself* ... *sets the bowl down, wipes face*

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 10:58:45 PM): Hisoka: -laughs a bit- Be careful, ok? Make sure all the juice is down. -tilts head- And is that so? That's interesting.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:00:26 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I realize that now, thanks for the warning. *shakes head* Damn, that's hot.. *looks at* What is?

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:01:09 PM): Hisoka; Well, I figured you'd know. Wouldn't anyone know not to splash themselves? And I mean your table manors in Russia.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:03:37 PM): Issac: Well, not when you do it like that, no. Looks like it's somethin' you have to practice, like every other thing in Japan. *shrugs* In Russia, there aren't many rules. Just don't be a slob and don't be all stuffy.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:05:06 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Sounds reasonable. -moves onto rice now- The rice is easier to shove in your mouth. It doesn't burn you, and it sticks to your chopsticks.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:07:24 PM): Isaac: *looks at the rice like it's the one normal thing* Duh, I know how to eat rice. *proves himself wrong by just dipping the chopsticks in the rice and eating off the stuff that sticks*

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:08:30 PM): Hisoka: ...-continues eating, hopes he catches on by the way she's doing it.-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:10:20 PM): Isaac: *doesn't catch on at all, not because he's stupid or stubborn but because it's good manners--so he thinks*

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:11:48 PM): Hisoka: ...Oi, Isaac...

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:12:01 PM): Isaac: Huh? *looks at her*

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:12:22 PM): Hisoka: Like this. -holds up chopsticks- It will make it easier for you. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:14:15 PM): Isaac: Oh, thanks. *tries it, fails and ends up chopping a chunk of rice in half* ..Do you have any of that soy stuff? This is really bland.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:14:47 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. I got it. -stands up, moves over and grabs it, sets it down in front of- There you go, don't use too much, though.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:17:11 PM): Isaac: Mmhm. I know, I ain't gonna waste food. *uses an appropriate amount, sets it back down and takes a bite* ..Much better.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:17:45 PM): Hisoka: Hmm...what religion are you? -blinks- If you don't mind me asking. I'm just curious is all. Do Russians have a certain popular religion they like to follow?

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:22:09 PM): Isaac: Hn? *chews, swallows before responding* Nah, my family's not too religious. Most people believe in Jesus and stuff, but I don't really care. When you live, you live, and when you're dead, nobody cares. *looks at* What about you?

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:23:02 PM): Hisoka: Ah. -nods- Me? -blinks, smiles- I'm Shinto. It's nearly a Japan-exclusive religion, works very closely with the other popular one - Buddism.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:25:09 PM): Isaac: Huh. I dunno much about that kind of stuff. *takes another bite* So you pray to Buddha and all? I don't remember you goin' to any sorta church.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:27:23 PM): Hisoka: No, no. I don't pray to Buddha. -chuckles- And I wouldn't go to a church, I'd go to a shrine. Shinto means "the way of the gods" and worships nature, ancestors, polytheism, and animism with a strong focus on ritual purity, which involves honoring and celebrating the existence of Kami.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:33:01 PM): Isaac: ... *doesn't know what a few of those words mean, but nods anyway* Huh, alright. So, what, you worship.. nature? Or are there actual gods? And what's a kami?

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:34:03 PM): Hisoka: Kami is a Japanese word for the spirits, natural forces, or essence of Shinto faith. You might be familiar with the sun god - Amaterasu?

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:37:21 PM): Isaac: Ah, alright. *thinks for a minute* I think so.. like Ra, but Japanese, right? *frowns, slightly confused* So, Kami's like The Force?

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:38:18 PM): Hisoka: ^^;; I'll take you to a shrine sometime and show you how we do it. It's open for all, no matter what you worship. It'll be fun. -nods- The atmosphere is very relaxed.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:40:29 PM): Isaac: *frowns* Um.. are you tryin' to convert me or something, Hisoka? I'll go if you want me to, but religion really isn't my kinda thing. *shrugs* As long as I don't have to get on my knees or wear a funny hat.

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:41:45 PM): Hisoka: Convert you? No way. I'm not trying to do that. I'm not like the Christains. I just want to show you some of my culture - and you can show me some of yours. And no...there's nothing about what we do that has knees and funny hats. We just bow, clap twice, and bow again. And if there's something for donation we give a modest amount for them out of respect.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:45:06 PM): Isaac: Good. I don't like being converted. Your culture sounds cool, except for the chopsticks. *nods* I'll bring a bit of pocket change, then. Why do you do the clapping and bowing stuff, though?

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:46:54 PM): Hisoka: Alright, sounds good. And it's sort of like our "praying" - you know? It's our way of respect and asking for something like safety, good fortune, and the like.

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:48:27 PM): Isaac: Hm. Does it actually work, though? *finishes his bowl* Like.. when you 'pray' for something, do you think that people actually get it? Or is it not like that?

iluvtobikun (8/11/2009 11:50:02 PM): Hisoka: Meh. I guess so. There's also a spot where you can write down your wishes and hang them up. My thoughts are I guess the wind takes them up to be read. -picks up bowls- How about we go tomorrow? I'll ask for a safe soul hunting. -chuckles-

Cloudy F (8/11/2009 11:53:44 PM): Isaac: Eh, my handwriting's probably to sloppy for that to work, even if the wind does take 'em for that. Though, you have to wonder what happens to 'em if it's raining. *gets up, stretches back* Sure, if you wanna. Hope we won't be covered in blood when we get there.

____

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 10:50:53 PM): Hisoka: It's time to go.

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 10:51:23 PM): Isaac: ..Huh?

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 10:51:39 PM): Hisoka: -points at time- Time to go. It's morning.

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 10:53:14 PM): Isaac: ... *turns over* Nng. Five minutes.

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 10:53:53 PM): Hisoka: Get up. You want to go soul hunting, don't you?

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 10:55:15 PM): Isaac: ... *sits up, scowls* Blackmailer. *rubs eye*

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 10:55:45 PM): Hisoka: Get dressed and grab some breakfast. -stretches- Make sure you have that pocket change, too.

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 10:56:41 PM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah. *waves hand* Shoo. 'Less you wanna see me naked.

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 10:57:53 PM): Hisoka: ...No. That'd be quite unpleasant. -moves out of the room, rests on the couch, waiting for-

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 10:58:35 PM): Isaac: *gets dressed, takes his own sweet time in doing so and comes out a moment later, still not exactly perky* ... *goes straight for the fridge*

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 11:01:30 PM): Hisoka: -takes the time to close eyes and enjoy quiet. Doing a sort of meditation thing to prepare self for the day.-

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 11:02:49 PM): Isaac: *ends up just getting toast and orange juice, has breakfast without even sitting down* ... *chews toast, stares right at her*

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 11:05:03 PM): Hisoka: -still and quite, sitting cross-legged with hands resting on knees.-

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 11:06:13 PM): Isaac: *a bit curious, but knows not to bug her when she looks like she's concentrating on something* ... *then gets the idea that she might be grabbing a nap, is a little ticked off at that* Oi. You sleepin'?

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 11:07:12 PM): Hisoka: -still for a few moments, opens an eye- Hm? No. I'm preparing myself for the day ahead by clearing my mind. A little meditation never hurt anyone. -stands up, stretches self- Are you ready to go?

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 11:10:06 PM): Isaac: *mistook her saying 'meditation' for 'medication', frowns because he never was told she took pills* ..Er, alright. *still can't help but give a quick glance when she stretches again, shrugs* Sure, I'm ready if you are. *is a tad concerned* If you need another minute or somethin' for the stuff to work, I can wait.

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 11:11:34 PM): Hisoka: What stuff to work? -blinks- Meditation works while you're doing it. I feel great now. My mind is clear and I'm ready to focus on the day. -heads out- You should try it sometime.

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 11:13:28 PM): Isaac: *shakes head* Nah, I'm a pretty healthy guy, I don't need any. *follows along, a few steps behind* ..Uh. What're you taking it for, if you don't mind me askin'?

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 11:14:31 PM): Hisoka: ...Huh? -looks at- What do you mean by that?

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 11:16:13 PM): Isaac: It isn't serious or anything, right? Not that it's my business, I just don't want you passing out in a fight or somethin'. *lying*

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 11:16:55 PM): Hisoka: -tilts head- ...Isaac...a lot of people do meditation. -blinks- Do you know what meditation is?

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 11:17:39 PM): Isaac: ..Oh. Oh. I thought you meant-- *laughs*

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 11:17:54 PM): Hisoka: What?

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 11:19:46 PM): Isaac: Nothing, I was just jokin'. *slaps her on the back heartily, chuckles to himself* What're we doing first in your little schedule, again?

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 11:23:11 PM): Hisoka: -stumbles forward a bit at the slap. Grimaces at it.- Ah, we're going to the shrine, remember? So I can show you some of my culture. Then we'll be off to class, and then onto some soul hunting for the day.

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 11:26:28 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I remember what we're doing, but not in what order. Let's see what this culture a' yours is all about. As long as you don't make me take you to a church. *nods* Sounds good. Are you gonna drag me to visit that guy again today?

iluvtobikun (8/12/2009 11:28:34 PM): Hisoka: Alright. And I don't know. I might. Or she might be in the same class as us, too. That'll be interesting.

Cloudy F (8/12/2009 11:30:15 PM): Isaac: Eh, I doubt it. He's probably either way above us or way below us, skill-wise. If he is, that'll be better than meeting him alone in a dark corridor.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:19:30 PM): Hisoka: ...-looks up- ...I'm going to break my neck one of these days...

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:19:56 PM): Isaac: Just wear heels. It'll make 'ya hotter, too.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:20:30 PM): Hisoka: No way.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:20:54 PM): Isaac: I was joking.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:21:02 PM): Hisoka: I'd be all over the place in heels...

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:21:28 PM): Isaac: Duh. You'd knock over even more people that way.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:23:03 PM): Hisoka: haha...

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:23:22 PM): Isaac: ... *looks down at* Hey, I got an idea.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:23:32 PM): Hisoka: mmhm?

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:23:52 PM): Isaac: Hold still for a minute.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:25:51 PM): Hisoka: ...ok...

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:26:10 PM): Isaac: *takes her by the armpits, lifts her up to eye level* ..See?

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:27:48 PM): Hisoka: ....

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:31:52 PM): Isaac: Don't have to break your neck this way.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:32:06 PM): Hisoka: ...haha...please put me down....

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:33:16 PM): Isaac: ..And if I don't wanna?

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:33:26 PM): Hisoka: I'll have to take drastic actions.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:33:38 PM): Isaac: What, you gonna bite my ankles?

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:34:01 PM): Hisoka: You have me lifted up. I can kick a place you don't like to be kicked.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:37:30 PM): Isaac: You know, for someone who medicates, you have quite a temper.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:37:56 PM): Hisoka: I just don't like it when people tease my height.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:38:44 PM): Isaac: It ain't a bad thing, 's just part of who you are. *sets down*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:39:17 PM): Hisoka: I'm probably the shortest one in the school huh?

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:40:42 PM): Isaac: Nah. There are shorter people around, like those two kids whatshisname always has around.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:41:35 PM): Hisoka: Oh. The tiny little weapons? Those two are cute.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:42:17 PM): Isaac: Yeah, them. Never met 'em, but they're a lot smaller.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:43:21 PM): Hisoka: Yeah, I see them around. But I've never actually talked to them.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:43:50 PM): Isaac: I can't tell 'em apart.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:44:06 PM): Hisoka: I can. Look at their uniforms. One has fire and the other lightning.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:45:03 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but how do you know for sure? They might mix each other up for kicks, y'know?

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:45:40 PM): Hisoka: I guess you're right. But we're not responsible to know who there are, huh? I'm just responsible for knowing who you are. -pokes him gently- And that's not hard to tell.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:47:37 PM): Isaac: *smirks* Yeah, it's pretty easy to tell you apart, too.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:51:46 PM): Hisoka: That's a good thing for us both, then.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:52:47 PM): Isaac: Probably. Though, it means other people can find us pretty easy too. That might not be soo good.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:53:03 PM): Hisoka: Pros and cons.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:54:13 PM): Isaac: *pat-smacks on the back again* Definitely more pros to bein' your partner than cons, though there's certainly a lotta those too.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:55:33 PM): Hisoka: -does a stutter-step because of it- ...that's good to know. -nods, points ahead- Look! You can see the shrine from here. Isn't it lovely looking? Nature is preserved so well around it. -wavers finger at- And do you know why? -grins-

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 9:57:56 PM): Isaac: *looks ahead, smirks a bit and has to admit he likes the look of it even if it isn't his usual taste* Yeah, it's pretty. And I'd think that's 'cuz the people who own the land take care of it. Biology does the rest.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 9:59:31 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. You're right there. But shrines in Japan are considered sacred and Shinto do worship nature. So it makes since, yes? -walks into area, points- Before we can go any farther we have to go to that water-holder over there. Puts some water in the tiny cup and pour it over your hands. But don't drink it. It probably tastes nasty.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:02:16 PM): Isaac: Yeah, definitely completes the image. If the owners believe in it, of course they'd have respect for it. *follows along, looks down at the cups and frowns* Uh.. okay, but why aren't there any towels? *goes over to and does as she told him anyway, rolls up his sleeves a bit so as not to get them wet*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:03:38 PM): Hisoka: Because it's water to "purify" yourself, basically. So not to bring bad vibes into the shrine. -does so, too- It's not too much to ask of, since this place is so beautiful. Just a bit of getting your hands wet.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:06:22 PM): Isaac: Hey, I'm probably the least likely person to complain about gettin' my hands wet. I just tend to prefer seawater. *finishes, lets his hands drip-dry* I'm already as pure as a whistle, though.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:07:52 PM): Hisoka: Ok, now that that's done, you can enjoy the scenery as we make our way to the main place. -looks around- Doowwnn...this trail. -points, begins to follow it. Points out a few features as they go, explaining them-

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:09:28 PM): Isaac: *follows after her quietly, seems to be enjoying himself here even though he's clearly out of his element. Listens and sometimes asks questions about certain things once she points them out*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:10:29 PM): Hisoka: -happily answers the questions for him as they go. Goes down about 4 trails before coming to a an open area with concrete that leads up to about 4 steps to the main shrine. Heads up the stairs, waits for him-

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:15:43 PM): Isaac: *is starting to feel his feet a bit sore from all the walking, but doesn't complain and looks at the shrine when they get there like it's something he's never seen in his life, which is the case* ..Huh. *heads up after her, a bit slowly on the stairs because of the ache, brushes his hair back with his hand and looks around* ..Y'know, this is a lot more impressive than all those creepy churches.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:19:41 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah, lots of nature and openess at shrines. I don't like being stuck in stuff, old buildings. Now, what we're going to do is clap twice, bow, and when you're done you lift up and clap again. -points- And this thing here is where you can drop your change for the shrine. -smiles- Ok?

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:22:17 PM): Isaac: Wait, how many times are we gonna bow and clap? Does it just repeat as long as you want? *doesn't seem to really understand it, as this was the part he was uneasy about--actually participating rather than just observing and asking* I brought two bucks in coins, d'you think that's enough? *puts his hand in his pocket, recounts just to make sure*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:23:18 PM): Hisoka: You clap twice. Then you bow, pray, and then after you're done you lift up and clap once again. And any amount of money is just fine. That's plenty. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:24:27 PM): Isaac: Alright. Easy enough, but, uh.. do you have to say it out loud? *scratches back of neck, slightly embarrassed*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:24:47 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- No. You say it in your mind. -pokes own side of head-

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:26:24 PM): Isaac: *looks a bit relieved, smirks* Perfect. *turns to the shrine, waits for her to do it first*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:28:40 PM): Hisoka: -nods, claps hands twice. Closes eyes and bows-

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:29:20 PM): Isaac: *claps twice, follows her lead and shuts eyes while bowing, makes prayer in head*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:31:59 PM): Hisoka: -lifts after a few moments, claps again. Puts donation money in donation area-

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:34:12 PM): Isaac: *takes a moment longer before he lifts and claps, looks satisfied as he puts his money in the donation place as well* Hn.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:34:25 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- And that's it.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:34:57 PM): Isaac: That wasn't nearly as long as I expected it to be.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:35:53 PM): Hisoka: Nah. It's short and sweet.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:37:14 PM): Isaac: Y'know, I think I could get used to Japan. *stretches, shifts feet* Hey, can we sit down for a minute or somethin'?

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:37:43 PM): Hisoka: Of course. -leads downstairs to a bench, sits- It is tiring coming out here. Nice walk, though.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:39:54 PM): Isaac: *sighs once he sits down, rubs his foot a bit* Yeah, pretty warm too. I like the scenery.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:40:30 PM): Hisoka: -stretches- We have to get to class soon. -checks time- So we can't rest for long. Unless we want to be late and in trouble with Stein-sama.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:41:42 PM): Isaac: ... *shudders, takes her hand and gets up* I so do not wanna be on his dissection table. That guy's a freak a' nature. Let's get going.


	3. The Classroom

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:43:15 PM): Hisoka: -sweatdrop- Heh...I don't think he'd really do that...would he? I mean, he is weird but...we don't even get called on for class. Maka and usually Blackstair and Kid does...

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:43:26 PM): do *

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:44:16 PM): Isaac: They're his favorites.. and would you really put it past 'im to dispose of someone who isn't one? *scowls* At the very least, he'll do somethin' to scare the shit outta us, I'm positive..

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:45:26 PM): Hisoka: I guess so. So I guess we better make a run for it. -taps- You're it, Isaac! -chuckles- And I win if I get out of this shrine! -runs-

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 10:53:41 PM): Isaac: *wasn't expecting that but reacts quickly anyways* Ha! Fat chance! *runs after, has long enough legs to cover ground quickly so manages to catch up pretty well, knows he could beat her in a burst but makes sure not to go too fast so as to last*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 10:59:02 PM): Hisoka: -figures she should exercise herself physically more. Feels a bit out of breath, turns down the last trail. Happy they haven't run into anybody - since you're not supposed to really be running around in here.-

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:00:42 PM): Isaac: *is also glad they haven't seen anyone, but mostly that's because he's afraid that she'll barrel right into them--unfortunately, is also a bit easily out of breath since he was always more of an upper-body person, preferring weights to runs* Feelin' the burn, yet? *taunting her a bit, goes into a sprint at the last stretch*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:04:15 PM): Hisoka: -speeds up to try and get out before he catches her. Knows he has long legs, but knows her smallness is an advantage for being swift and agile. Glances back- Yeah, I'm feeling it - admittedly! We need to go to have some morning jogs!

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:09:53 PM): Isaac: *is getting even closer, reaches his arm out but isn't quite close enough* Yeah! No shit! *decides to just do something unexpected in an attempt to catch her, leaps forward suddenly and makes a grab for her like when he would play games like this with his brothers (though of course this is quite different), attempts to get the back of her shirt*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:14:31 PM): Hisoka: -watching him closely, noticing he's getting closer. But still out of reach. Hoping she can keep it that way. Is not expecting the leap, skidds very quickly to the side to avoid his hand. Manages to keep self up and running but barely.-

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:17:09 PM): Isaac: *sadly, made both of his feet leave the ground and falls flat on his face. Scrambles to his feet as quickly as he can, but lost some ground with that and is almost out of breath, not to mention he has a bloody nose now and a little red spot on the path* Hah, damn.. *is running as fast as his legs can now carry him, which is enough to keep up and even catch up a little bit*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:21:04 PM): Hisoka: Victory! -breathing hard, lifts hands up and stretches body to help avoid any stiffness. Glances back- ...Eh...Isaac...are you ok? -turns and waits for- Did you fall? You're bleeding.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:23:36 PM): Isaac: *slows to a stop at the end, breathing heavily, and bends down a bit to rest his hands on his knees* ..What?.. *touches his face, sees a bit of red on his hands, and a bit more drip on the ground* Ah. Yeah. Haha. *still catching his breath*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:24:58 PM): Hisoka: -moves over to as he rests, checks his nose.- Sorry. Maybe a race was a bad idea. We'll find some place to sit and take care of it, ok?

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:27:11 PM): Isaac: Nah, it's fine. *stands up to his full height, wipes his nose off on the back of his hand* It'll go away on its own. We oughta get in better shape.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:30:16 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. We'll do morning jogs, huh? Or something. But for now, let's get to class.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:32:23 PM): Isaac: Yeah, sure. *wipes his nose again, feeling a slight headache coming on from the impact of his skull and the ground* Ah.. *stumbles a bit, starts walking to class*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:35:54 PM): Hisoka: -watching closely. Moves to his side, grabs arm and helps him steady- If you feel too bad, we can always let you skip. I can get our work and such.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:37:26 PM): Isaac: *frowns a bit, but doesn't stop her* I'm fine, I told you. Sheesh. I ain't gonna skip school 'cause I bumped my head. Besides, we're going soul hunting later, right?

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:39:57 PM): Hisoka: Alright. Just saying. But yeah, we are.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:40:54 PM): Isaac: Good. *is just looking forward to all the sitting down that their classes require* ..Hey, we got any tests today?

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:42:40 PM): Hisoka: No, I think we have one the day after tomorrow, though. So lots of studying tonight.

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:45:13 PM): Isaac: Eh, you can study. I'll just cram tomorrow night, I usually get a pretty good score anyways. *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:45:39 PM): Hisoka: Studying would make things a lot easier, you know..

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:47:05 PM): Isaac: I get along just fine cramming, y'know.. Never failed a test in my life.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:47:21 PM): Hisoka: Doesn't that hurt your head, though?

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:47:57 PM): Isaac: Not really. I just don't have the patience for all that constant studying stuff.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:48:15 PM): Hisoka: Whatever works then, I guess, huh?

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:48:40 PM): Isaac: We just have different approaches, is all. *smiles* I like to think it's complimentary.

iluvtobikun (8/14/2009 11:48:52 PM): Hisoka: Hm?

Cloudy F (8/14/2009 11:49:02 PM): Isaac: Nothin'.

_____

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 3:16:37 PM): Hisoka: ...-stares- ...We're late to class

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 3:18:30 PM): Hisoka: Little scalpel....right...well..I'm short, he'll see Isaac first. -smiles at Isaac, scoots into classroom quietly toward seat-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 3:19:50 PM): Isaac: ..Yeah, but he'll go for the smaller specimen first. Not as long lasting. *slouches and tries to be as discreet as possible, even when towering over everyone else with dried blood on his face*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 3:23:12 PM): Hisoka: -scoots into seat, sigh of relief. Still feels as if he knows.-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 3:24:44 PM): Isaac: *sits down, stares right at Stein and prays he doesn't know, even if he isn't exactly the praying type* ...

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 3:26:01 PM): Hisoka: -looks around, notices- Chrona! -slaps hand over mouth- ...

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 3:35:43 PM): Stein: So, class, that's why the pancreas is th-- *interrupted by outburst, stares at* ... *picks up scalpel* || Isaac: ... *slaps her on the back of the head, sees Stein and decides to do something nice for once* Bastards! || Stein: *throws* || Isaac: *gets a scalpel grazing his cheek, hears it stick into the wall behind him* ..Ow, shit. *quieter now*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 3:38:00 PM): Hisoka: -goes dead still, blushing from embarassment but also freaked out- Who the hell throws a knife in class!? At students! -closes eyes, takes a breath. Looks at Isaac and gives an apologetic look since he got hit-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 3:43:22 PM): Stein: ..Well now. If we're all done calling names, let's move on with the lesson, ok? *stabs one more scalpel into his desk, to make a point* As I was saying. The pancreas of the polar bear is approximately equal to that of... *goes on* || Isaac: *holds his cheek, bleeding a bit but manages a bit of a smile at her, even if he's slighty more scared of the teacher now* ... *stares at her a moment before turning to his work* || Chrona: *is blushing madly, trying to pretend that didn't happen and has a head so far down it's almost touching the paper*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 3:47:04 PM): Hisoka: -slumps, knows she'll now be the center of attention by him all day. Did not want that - at all. Despairs over it. Takes her pencil and writes something, puts it in lap, folds it. Then let's it drop to the ground, uses foot to knock it over to beside Chrona. Notes reads: "I'm so sorry "-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 3:50:37 PM): Isaac: *probably willing to distract the man again if she needs it, but doesn't notice the note-passing* || Chrona: *feels somthing tap foot, looks down and sees note* ..? *picks it up surreptitiously, reads it and frowns, redder than a Christmas ornament* ... *writes something, kicks it back the same way, note reads: "It's ok..." in the most depressing handwriting ever written*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 3:57:00 PM): Hisoka: -despairing still in seat, not daring to lay her head down because she figures she'll probably do something to make things worse. Feels the note return, looks and blinks. Lifts it up onto foot and kicks it onto lap. Reads it, then puts it away. Not wanting to take the chance of it being noticed. Listens to the teacher-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 4:00:20 PM): Chrona: *peeks at* ... *sees that it wasn't returned again, figures that's still a good thing and focuses on the lesson because if the doctor man throws one of his knives again there will be more blood and if anyone else gets hurt--especially Hisoka--then Mr. Corner must be gone back to*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 4:04:27 PM): Hisoka: -is just praying he doesn't call up any volunteers for anything because she knows he'll center her out. Keeps listening to the lesson to make sure she doesn't miss anything and can answer whatever he throws at her. Plans to get as quickly as possible out of class when it's time to go. Eyes shift to her left, notices she's being watched by Maka. Blinks- ....-guesses it has to do with her knowing Chrona, looks away and pretends not to exist-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 4:10:07 PM): Stein: *is, in fact, planning on getting that girl good for disrupting his classroom when it's in session, a right that only he gets to have, but waits until the lesson is more underway even though he's keeping a careful eye on her* ..Hisoka, perhaps you can tell us. *points at her with the scalpel he was just using on the blackboard instead of chalk* A Faraday cage is made out of..?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 4:12:34 PM): Hisoka: ....uh....-blushes, curses in head- It's an enclosure formed by conducting material, or by a mesh of such material. -really doesn't want that scalpel to come toward her-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 4:15:04 PM): Stein: Very good. *scratches into the chalkboard again, making a highly unpleasant screeching sound as he makes a diagram* When a conductive material is... *goes on with the lesson* || Isaac: ... *got a little bit of blood on his work, but that should be expected*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 4:16:19 PM): Hisoka: -winces at the noise, places elbows on desk and covers ears, grits teeth- _oww....why can't he just use chalk?_

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 4:27:09 PM): Stein: *moves on with the lesson to the next subject, turns to Hisoka again to make her answer* Now, vocabulary time! Hisoka. *points at her* Explain the term 'coitus'.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 4:28:59 PM): Hisoka: . . . . . . . . . . -whole face turns red- . . .. . . i-it's...it's...-thinks of the most least embarassing way to say it- ...intercourse between opposite genders...

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 4:33:45 PM): Stein: Correct! *spins his chair, looks down at the clipboard on his desk* What is the technical term for those who view soul wavelengths? *points at Hisoka again, not even bothering to hide how he's picking on her*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 4:35:25 PM): Hisoka: ...umm...uhh...-scratches back of head, has no clue. And is not aware it's a trick question. Suddenly gets a word in head she knows relates to that topic- Soul...p..erception...? -slumps, doesn't know-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 4:38:19 PM): Stein: ... Incorrect. *throws a scalpel he aimed to land right on her worksheet* I was referring to the person, not the ability. And it was a trick question anyway. Now! *sits back, puts his feet on the desk edge* Your homework is to write a four-page essay on how souls grow in power. Class dismissed! *pushes off, rolls his chair out to the door, catches on the lip and falls backwards*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 4:40:03 PM): Hisoka: -jerks a bit when scalpel hits paper- ...-takes it out with fingertips and drops it beside. Picks paper up, blushes, wouldn't know. Makes a note to avoid Stein as much as possible this week and try and hide during class. Stands up once she has the assignment scribbled down. Grabs Isaac and basically drags out of classroom very fast, despite him being much bigger than her.-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 4:42:19 PM): Isaac: *is practically dragged out of the classroom, stumbles a bit on the way* Hey! *barely has time to get his stuff together before he has to rush out with her* ..Jeez, that guy was a total jerk. *sounds pretty pissed off* || Chrona: *looks up finally when class ends, sees Hisoka leaving and reaches toward her* A.. *feels someone tugging on, looks at Maka and slumps a tad* ..Ok.. *takes one more look back at Hisoka, leaves with Maka today*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 4:48:10 PM): Hisoka: -breathing a bit heavily though hadn't done anything to make do so. Wipes forehead and groans- Oh kami, I hate him for that. I already was embarressed enough. -looks at Isaac, tries to smile at him- Hey, let's go get ready for Soul hunting, ok? -looks back, blinks, notices Chrona leaving, frowns a bit- I wonder if I accidentally did something...

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 4:51:07 PM): Isaac: Well, no shit, he did that just to embarass you in front a' everyone! Ugh, I swear, I'd kick his ass if he wouldn't kill me first.. *sighs, shakes his head* Yeah, sure. I need to work off steam now anyway. *glances back at Chrona when she does, looks toward again* ..Huh? What makes ya think that?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 4:53:00 PM): Hisoka: -pats his arm- Cool down, Isaac. Cool down. Stein-sama would very sadly be able to take us both. And we'd probably get in a lot of trouble with school from it. And well...I did sorta embarass him in front of the whole class, too...-slumps- Today was just not a good day...


	4. Mr Freezer

il iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 5:17:37 PM): Hisoka: Teachers will be teachers, huh...? -blinks, smiles- Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still sorry for embarassing her. I tend to do that to people, it seems...

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 5:21:57 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but that guy's a bona-fide freak of a teacher. *smiles a bit* Good. Don't worry about him, you were the one about to get a knife tossed at your head. *leaves hand on her shoulder* It's not on purpose, so don't worry about it, ok? I'll try to fix it if you screw up too bad.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 5:25:58 PM): Hisoka: Eh...thanks, Isaac. Let's go, ok? Want to grab something to eat first?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 5:27:03 PM): Isaac: ..Yeah. Sure. *takes hand off* You decide.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 5:33:08 PM): Hisoka: No, no. I made dinner last night, so let's go somewhere you like to eat. And once we eat, we'll get to work. It's not good to work on an empty stomach. -grins-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 5:52:25 PM): Isaac: *pauses for a moment, looks at her* ... *stops the strange expression and smirks* Fine, then. Since you introduced me to your food, I'll show you mine. You got a good point, too. *looks ahead a bit* Ah, any food allergies I oughta know about?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 5:56:43 PM): Hisoka: No, I don't have any food allergies. Do you? -looks at, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 5:58:48 PM): Isaac: Nah. Just makin' sure, my food can be kinda touchy to some people. *shrugs* I ain't a bad cook, though.. instead of eatin' out, I could just get some stuff to make.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:03:38 PM): Hisoka: That sounds good. So we're off to the store, then?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:04:20 PM): Isaac: Looks like it.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:05:08 PM): Hisoka; ...Maybe you should make sure all the blood is off your face before we go in, though. Might freak out a few people.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:06:24 PM): Isaac: Nah, as long as I wear it with pride, they'll probably be impressed. Ladies love a tough guy.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:09:05 PM): Hisoka: heh...right...and it was a girl that gave you that bloody nose, too. One feet smaller than you, that's something to take pride in?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:10:35 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* A battle's a battle no matter how you look at it. And they're not exactly gonna know that, are they?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:10:58 PM): Hisoka: I'll get everyone's attention and tell them all. -innocent smile-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:12:04 PM): Isaac: At least you wouldn't be explaining 'coitus' to them.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:12:16 PM): Hisoka: -blushes- ...At least I got the answer right...

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:12:48 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I'm sure you did.. pervert. *smirks, is teasing*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:13:18 PM): Hisoka: I'm just well-educated. -sticks tongue out at- I bet you didn't know what it meant.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:15:03 PM): Isaac: Actually, yeah, I did. *chuckles* What, just 'cause I don't study doesn't make me stupid. D'you know what a prostate is?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:16:09 PM): Hisoka: Of course you'd know it, it'd a pervert-prone word. -teasing back- And yes I do. But that's not my problem, you're the one who will have to get prostate exams when you're older.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:18:21 PM): Isaac: Takes one to know one, doesn't it? *grins* And hey, I may get prostate exams, at least I won't have to go to the OB-GYN or have a period.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:26:15 PM): Hisoka: Pfft...at least you're more likely to get a kidney stone. The closest thing a male can get to a woman having a child.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:30:06 PM): Isaac: Yeah, and what could possibly go wrong with the bits women use to have kids? Oh.. *starts listing* Breast cancer, cervical cancer, ovarian cancer, STDs, the hymen..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:30:37 PM): Hisoka: I could say the same about a male's genitals. -starts to list things-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:31:13 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* I don't have to wear a bra.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:31:29 PM): Hisoka: Men like bras.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:32:13 PM): Isaac: Doesn't mean they're comfortable.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:34:05 PM): Hisoka: They're fine with me

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:35:05 PM): Isaac: One less thing to put on in the mornin'. *snaps fingers* Oh. And, I don't have people staring at my body all the time.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:38:27 PM): Hisoka: Isn't that a bad thing? Don't you want girls staring at your body?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:39:33 PM): Isaac: What kinda guy do you think I am? 'Course I don't want that, I'd feel weird.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:39:51 PM): Hisoka: Usually men love it when women are all around them...are you gay? -tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:41:15 PM): Isaac: ... *looks at* Just 'cause I don't wanna have girls I don't even know staring at me doesn't make me gay. And no, I'm not. I dig chicks.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:42:02 PM): Hisoka: -giggles- Ok, ok. -walks into store- So what do we need?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:42:51 PM): Isaac: *rolls eyes, thinks for a moment* ..Well, how much do we have at home?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:43:01 PM): Hisoka: -lists things off-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:44:01 PM): Isaac: Alright. Well, then we need an onion, ground beef, some hot sauce, celery, sour cream and more flour.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:49:27 PM): Hisoka: Alright! I'll get the celery, sour cream, and flour. -heads off to fetch it-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:50:09 PM): Isaac: I'll get the-- ah, forget it. *sees that she's already jogged on, goes to get the rest of what they'll need, plus a few things extra*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:53:04 PM): Hisoka: -wonders if anyone she knows is here. Looks around the aisles and such-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:53:48 PM): Chrona: *hiding in the frozen foods section*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 6:54:53 PM): Hisoka: -has the sour cream, looking around for the celery- hmm..

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 6:57:31 PM): Isaac: *decides that he might as well get some parsley too, picks some of that and some potatoes, sees her in the veggie section* Hey, Hisoka. *calling to get her attention* Would you mind gettin' some waffles for tomorrow?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:00:40 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah, I'll get some! -gets the celery and goes to the frozen foods, looks for the waffles but finds someone else instead.- Chrona...? -blinks- ...Why're you hiding in the frozen foods? Aren't you...freezing?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 7:03:33 PM): Isaac: Thanks! *goes about his business* || Chrona: *jumps a bit when the door opens, looks at her and relaxes, teeth chattering* Ah, H-Hisoka. *frowns, curls up a bit* I s-saw the buh-blue man, trying to sn-sneak up on me.. *thinks* ..T-two hours a-ago..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:04:49 PM): Hisoka: ...Chrona! Two hours? -frowns- You're going to freeze yourself to death. -takes hand gently, pulls out slowly- Come out of there, ok? -grabs the waffles while she's at it and closes the door. Looks Chrona over and frowns- ...Come with me, ok? -starts down the aisle-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 7:08:01 PM): Chrona: *looks up at, doesn't really smile but looks pleased to see her.. or, as pleased as a person like Chrona can get* ..It's v-very cold in th-there. *shivering, walks a little funny but follows Hisoka anyway* ... *wants to say something but can't get it out*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:11:34 PM): Hisoka: -takes Chrona to a place you can buy drinks. Buys her a hot chocolate and hands it to- Be very careful, ok? It's very hot. But it'll warm you up. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 7:14:04 PM): Chrona: O-okay.. *takes hot chocolate very carefully, as if it might bite* ... *waits for it to cool off, looks at her* Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:17:16 PM): Hisoka: Yes, what is it? -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 7:18:10 PM): Chrona: Thank you.. *doesn't quite smile back, but almost*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:19:42 PM): Hisoka: You're very welcome, Chrona. Now make sure it doesn't get too cold or it won't warm you up. -chuckles-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 7:22:09 PM): Chrona: *nods* Okay. *sips, jolts a bit and swallows* ..Ow.. it burnt me..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:22:30 PM): Hisoka: Do you need some ice to put on the burn? If it's on your tongue, I mean...

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 7:25:19 PM): Chrona: No.. it felt weird. *blinks at it* It has a really weird taste.. what is it?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:26:00 PM): Hisoka: Oh. You've never had hot chocolate before? It's a drink for when you're cold. It tastes good warm, but I don't think so much cold.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 7:29:51 PM): Chrona: *shakes head* No. *frowns* It just tastes funny.. and it's hot. *shrugs* I don't know what it tastes like when it's cold, either...

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:30:54 PM): Hisoka: Well, either way, it's a good drink, eh? -smiles- And your body will appreciate the heat. By the way, what brought you to the store?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 7:35:13 PM): Chrona: Yeah.. *does like it, but isn't easily able to say things like that* It makes me feel less cold. My arms are still lumpy, though.. *looks at* Um.. I don't.. remember. *despairs*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:40:33 PM): Hisoka: Yeah, 2 hours is a long time to be in there. And it's alright if you don't remember... -tilts head- Hey, Chrona, is your weapon here with you? I didn't see him or her with you in class today...

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 7:47:10 PM): Chrona: No, it isn't.. it's horrible. *frowns, seems a bit uncomfortable about that* ..He's always with me.. || Raganrok: *pops out of her back, looks at* ..This place is full of souls, and you're talkin' to some bitch. Wonderful. A hot bitch, but still a bitch.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:49:44 PM): Hisoka: -frowns a bit, looks at the sudden thing that comes out of Chrona's back- . . .-finds that peculiar. Also finds whatever it is rude, assumes it's her weapon.- Ah...-smiles a bit- ...And who are you...?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 7:54:05 PM): Chrona: ..That's Raganarok.. || Raganarok: ... *smacks Chrona* She was asking me, dumbass. *looks at Hisoka* And none of your business, you're gonna be dead in a minute anyway. Get 'er! *tries to reach for Hisoka, can't* Hey! Come a little closer so I can take your soul! Mine!

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 7:55:47 PM): Hisoka: Raganarok, huh? -watches him, eyes narrow when he hits Chrona and calls her a dumbass. Then proceeds to talk big and try and get own soul.- ...Hn...you're a brat, you know that? -punches Raganarok, but not incredibly hard, but enough to hurt him.- Don't hit your technician - it's terribly rude.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 8:02:52 PM): Raganarok: *quickly moved Chrona in front of him to avoid getting hit by the punch, still apparently is a coward* Hypocrite, you're the one hittin' my tech now! || Chrona: *knocked back a step, touches the hit spot* ..Ow. *spilled some of the hot chocolate on self*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 8:04:33 PM): Hisoka: Eh!? Chrona, I'm sorry! -grabs a napkin, pats the spot of hot chocolate and checks the spot she hit- I didn't hurt you too bad, did I? -glares at Raganarok- You really are a brat. And a coward. -looks back at Chrona- Eh...I didn't mean to hit you..

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 8:09:56 PM): Raganarok: *laughs, and continues to keep doing so* || Chrona: N-no, I'm sorry, I'll be good.. *tenses up a bit when she pats the spot of hot chocolate, is burnt a bit there so makes a slight sound of pain* Ah.. it's okay, I won't do it again. Don't be angry.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 8:11:02 PM): Hisoka: -trying to be as gentle as possible, wonders if she should get some ointment for her.- A-angry...? Chrona...you didn't do anything. -blinks- I'm not angry at you. I'm the one apologizing.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 8:14:26 PM): Chrona: Eh.. *frowns, slightly bruised* I'm g-glad you aren't angry.. please don't hit me again. *flinches, taps her wrist* Um, I can do it.. you shouldn't have to.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 8:15:40 PM): Hisoka: I wasn't meaning to hit you. Not at all. I was meaning to hit him -points- Your weapon. He annoyed me. He shouldn't be hitting you, Chrona. -hands napkin to- I'm really sorry, I'll get you something for the burn...-snaps fingers- Actually. -reaches into bag- I have some. Here. -gives to- This will make it feel better.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 8:19:51 PM): Chrona: Oh.. he doesn't like being hit. *shakes head* Maka said that violence is bad. *takes napkin, starts carefully dabbing at the hot chocolate* I'm okay.. I don't need any-- *sees her get it anyway, takes* What is it..? *doesn't really understand how exactly this is applied*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 8:23:50 PM): Hisoka: If he doesn't like to be hit, he shouldn't be hitting you. What goes around comes around. -points to ointment- You just open it up, dabb some of it on two of your fingers, then rub it over the burn. Alright? -smiles a bit-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 8:28:22 PM): Chrona: *shrugs* People who hit people don't always like being hit back.. Raganarok's inside of me, so he told me that it's just hitting myself. *nods* Okay. *does as she said, opens up the ointment and starts rubbing it on the burn--over the clothes, of course* ..I think I need to wash this dress.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 8:30:00 PM): Hisoka: -frowns a bit- He still shouldn't do it. It's mean. -watches- ...Um....Chrona...not on your clothes...on the skin...the actual burn...-thinks- ...Why don't you come back to my house, ok? I'll wash it really quick while Isaac cooks. We're going soul hunting tonight.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 8:36:09 PM): Chrona: He's not.. well.. I guess he is. *looks over shoulder, see that he's gone back in now* ..Hm? *blinks at, looks down at clothes* Oh.. sorry. But that's where it feels like it's burning. *turns a bit red at the offer* But.. I don't have anything else to wear, and he gets really mean when we hunt souls. *points at back, meaning Raganarok*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 8:38:24 PM): Hisoka: Heh...once you get the dress off you'll be able to see the burn spot to apply it to. And don't worry - you can borrow some of my clothes. -smiles- They'll probably fit...or just be a wee-bit tight. You can even have some food with us if you want. But since I've already caused 2 bad things to happen today, I want to make up for it by cleaning your dress. -frowns a bit- He does? Is he naturally a grump?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 8:43:35 PM): Chrona: Oh, on my skin.. Raganarok won't like that at all. My skin's thin and he doesn't like when things irritate it. *smiles a bit* Well.. I've never worn any other clothes.. mom always washed it for me. *still a tad red, not sure of the idea and very unsure of herself* And I've never been to someone else's house.. or eaten their food.. or been done favors, except by Maka.. but, I guess I will, if you really want.. *looks at* No, he'll just want to take yours and Isaac's, too.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 8:43:59 PM): self**

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 8:46:21 PM): Hisoka: You haven't done a lot of things, have you? -blinks- ...Well...I'll try to make all your firsts a great experience! -nods- No more mess ups from Hisoka-chan! -saluts- ....I hope....-despairs- ...First in class and now here...I can't believe it...-despair, despair- ...

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 8:50:59 PM): Chrona: No, mom always kept me in my room when there wasn't stuff to do.. *shrugs a bit* And, I'm still new to 'friends'. *blinks at, frowns* ... *gets depressed just by seeing her in despair* ..Don't be sad, Hisoka.. *curls up after a moment, wonders if she should go back to Mr. Freezer for a bit*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 8:54:17 PM): Hisoka: Oh...-wonders what Chrona's life was like. Gets a sinking feeling it wasn't normal.- I see..well...-looks up- ...Eh!? -notices Chrona's mood dropped with her own- No, no! Don't be sad! -looks around- Um..um..Isaac!

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 8:57:48 PM): Chrona: *despairing, seems to have had quite a lot of practice with it* It's okay, Hisoka~ *tracing little shapes into the floor* We'll all die someday, we won't have to be embarassed then.. || Isaac: *had just finished putting the last of the things in the shopping basket, as well as a little surprise for Hisoka later, and immediately comes running when he hears her call for him* What, what?! *slid a bit into the frozen food aisle* Chrona? Hisoka? What are you d-- *sees the ointment, the bruise on Chrona's face, and the hot chocolate* ..Hisoka.. Come here a minute. *tries to pull her aside*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 8:59:33 PM): Hisoka: B-but..uh...let's not die for a while, ok? Heh....-looks toward Isaac, relieved to see him. Gets dragged aside- Eh...what?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:00:43 PM): Isaac: ... *looks at Chrona a moment, sighs* Did you hit him in the face?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:03:29 PM): Hisoka: Nee, It was an accident! I hadn't meant to hit her, her weapon was being a pain! But then he put her in the way and I accidentally hit her! -slumps-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:05:24 PM): Isaac: ..Huh? What are you talking about? It's just you and him there, Hisoka, I don't see any weapon.. *sighs* Jeez, can I not leave you alone for five seconds without someone getting hurt?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:06:10 PM): Hisoka: Actually...her weapon is inside of her...-looks toward Chrona- It's sort of strange. I wonder how it ended up like that.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:07:53 PM): Isaac: That doesn't make any sense, but it's somethin' to ask him, not me. *looks at* You're really actin' weird, is everything alright?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:08:38 PM): Hisoka: I invited Chrona home so I could wash her clothes. And maybe have a bite to eat, too. To make up for accidentally hitting her and stuff...

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:10:02 PM): Isaac: ..Hisoka, can you please ask me before you say stuff like that? *sighs* It wasn't enough you have to be friends with 'im, but now you've gotta take him home with us?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:10:44 PM): Hisoka: I'm sorry. I can't stand hitting her on accident and leaving it at that. It's just for today, Isaac. And only for a little while, because then we have to go soul hunting, remember?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:13:14 PM): Isaac: He's a _demon blade_, knowing that he'll probably wanna come along, too. *shakes head* On top of that, it throws off my whole recipe to make food for three.. I'm gonna need one more thing of celery, another pound of beef, maybe.. *starts thinking* Look. I'll take care of it. *glances at Chrona* ..In the meantime, I think you should go stop him from doin' that. || Chrona: *climbing back into the freezer*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:16:50 PM): Hisoka: Thank you! -hugs- I'm tell you next time, I swear! ...-looks- ...Chrona! -moves over, takes hand gently- No, Chrona, no! Mr. Freezer is a bad, bad place that's only intended on hurting you!

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:20:18 PM): Isaac: *wasn't expecting the hug, feels a bit weird since her head was at his chest but sees her go off to Chrona* ... *watches them, shakes head and goes to find more of the ingredients* Man, the things I do.. *grumbling to himself* || Chrona: *looks at, frowns* ..But Mr. Freezer keeps food safe, why can't it do the same for me..? *still quite uneasy about the hand thing*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:28:32 PM): Hisoka: Because food isn't alive in . is for dead things like food.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:29:27 PM): Chrona: Oh.. okay. *steps carefully out of Mr. Freezer, clearly still wants to go inside but won't now that Hisoka said not to*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:30:09 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Isaac is getting more stuff then we're going to head home. Till then, you can finish your drink and we can sit and talk more, ok?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:31:41 PM): Chrona: *nods* Okay.. *sits down and pulls her knees up, nervous about trying to drink the burning chocolate again* How long?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:32:59 PM): Hisoka: Not too much longer. He'll know where everything is...heh...-sits, too. Thinks- What to talk about...well...I'm a longbow technician. -grins, figures she hasn't told anything about herself- I like the color orange. What color to do you like?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:36:23 PM): Chrona: *nods, not wanting to press the issue because she doesn't know Isaac well and the man is actually a little scary because he's tall like a building* ..Longbow? *a bit interested, has never seen a longbow person before, supposes that makes Isaac the weapon* I like black.. and yellow.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:39:08 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah. Fitting for me, I'm Japanese. My country uses them. -tilts head- Black and yellow, eh? Those are pretty nice colors.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:41:36 PM): Chrona: Japanese? *didn't know that she was, though it makes sense with her appearance* Did you used to live there? *nods a bit* Yeah.. mostly black.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:42:38 PM): Hisoka: Yep! My parents still do. I love Japan and I sorta miss being there...but I was sent here to go to Shibusen. Heh...

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:43:59 PM): Chrona: ... *scoots closer toward* I understand.. *thinks for a moment* Do you not like it at Shibusen..?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:47:05 PM): Hisoka: Well, I mean, it's ok. It's not like I hate it or anything. But I guess it's not the top thing on my list - I'd say.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:48:45 PM): Chrona: Ah.. are you going back once you finish learning here?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:49:30 PM): Hisoka: I might, I might not. -shrugs, looks at-Oh, today was your first day...well...until I came in...how was it?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:51:08 PM): Hisoka: Scary...? And then...I guess it turned embarrassing when I came in, huh? -giggles a bit- I'm still sorry about that...I was just surprised to see you.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:54:27 PM): Chrona: It's okay.. everyone but you and Maka ignored me anyway, and the doctor man punished Isaac instead of you. *almost-smiles again* You'll see me tomorrow, so don't be surprised then..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 9:55:54 PM): Hisoka: heh heh....I'd have rather been cut by the scalpel than been embarrassed by being picked on by him. But I guess I'd also rather take the one that was worse rather than Isaac, since he hadn't done anything wrong. And don't worry, I won't be surprised. I'll try and come in early so I can greet you.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 9:59:39 PM): Chrona: ..I don't want you to get hurt or embarassed at all anymore. The doctor man was being mean, and Isaac said a bad word to everyone. *seems pleased by that* Oh.. Maka does that. Will I get to greet both..?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:03:19 PM): Hisoka: -blushes a bit at that- Aw,thank you, Chrona. That was really sweet of you to say. And yes, you'll be able to greet both Maka and I.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:04:47 PM): Chrona: ... *hides her face in her knees, was embarassed of that even though it was very nice to hear* ..Thanks..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:05:26 PM): Hisoka: You're welcome. You're a nice person, you know what? Isaac was warning me. -laughs softly-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:06:39 PM): Chrona: ..? *peeks up at* Warning you about me? He should..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:07:07 PM): Hisoka: Why's that? -looks at- From what I've seen so far, you're a very sweet person.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:08:50 PM): Chrona: *shakes head* I hurt Soul and Maka, and a lot of other people.. *hides face again* Raganarok did most of it, but I killed them, too.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:09:28 PM): Hisoka: Well, why did you kill them, too? Did Raganarok or anyone else make you do it?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:10:18 PM): Chrona: ..I killed them because that's what I'm supposed to do, mama says.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:11:33 PM): Hisoka: Did you want to?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:12:08 PM): Chrona: Not really..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:13:41 PM): Hisoka: Then it's not your fault. And my opinion of you hasn't changed

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:14:43 PM): Chrona: Why not..?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:16:04 PM): Hisoka: Because you didn't want to. -shrugs- Someone was pressuring you to. People do stuff sometimes...you know? And it's forgivable with reason. To me, you're still a very sweet person.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:19:47 PM): Chrona: ... *looks at, blank expression* It was just for souls. You're.. a very kind person to be forgiving me, Hisoka.. but I might do it again.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:20:36 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Oh well. You're not doing it now. You're a Shibusen student and are going to just get bad guy souls. Even if you did start again, I'd still like to be your friend.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:23:51 PM): Chrona: ..You're too nice. I really don't want to kill nice people like you. *looks fully up, out of knees* ..It got cold.. || Isaac: *has what he needs in the basket, hopes that she got her share of the things as well, goes back to the frozen aisle* Hey, you two!

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:25:10 PM): Hisoka: Then don't kill nice people, simply. Kill mean people. -looks toward Isaac- ...Hey Isaac! -stands up, offers hand to Chrona- C'mon, Chrona. Time to go. -grabs stuff in other hand-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:28:32 PM): Chrona: ... *lifts one finger to Hisoka, still not quite in with using the whole hand for that, but is feeling somewhat happier now* Okay. *stands up, folds arms again as soon as she can* || Isaac: *waiting at the end of the aisle, literally tapping foot*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:29:23 PM): Hisoka: -walks on over to Isaac, puts stuff in the cart- Alright, are we all set to go, Isaac-san? -looks over cart-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:32:15 PM): Isaac: Yep. We've got everythin' I need, enough for three. *grins* I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:32:48 PM): Hisoka: Really now? Why's that? -tilts head curiously-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:33:09 PM): Isaac: Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:33:53 PM): Hisoka: -digs into bag- Well, let's get in line, eh? -smiles, digging out money-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:34:37 PM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah. *gets in line, looks pretty displeased because knowing how to queue isn't in his forte*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:39:15 PM): Hisoka: -counts money as they wait, starts to stack things on the table when it's time.-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:41:00 PM): Isaac: *gets through the payment process pretty easily, up until it gets time to hand the money over* Hey, don't pay all of it. I'm the one cookin'.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:41:16 PM): Hisoka: I'll pay for half it it, then.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:41:28 PM): Isaac: One third.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:42:30 PM): Hisoka: 2/3.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:43:26 PM): Isaac: No, I'm payin' for me and Chrona. You don't have to.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:45:30 PM): Hisoka: Can't we just do half/half?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:46:52 PM): Isaac: Fine, we'll do it that way. I just thought you'd just wanna pay your own share.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:47:08 PM): Hisoka: Nah. I'd rather split it even. -gives her half of money-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:47:47 PM): Isaac: *gives both their shares to the cashier, gets the change back and gives it to her*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:49:18 PM): Hisoka: Thank you. -puts it in bag- -grabs some of the grocery bags and hands some to Isaac- Time to head out. -grins-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:51:20 PM): Isaac: *grins back* Yep, let's go. *goes toward the exit, stops just before he walks out the door* ..Uh, where'd your friend go?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:51:32 PM): Hisoka: ...-looks around- Chrona?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:52:05 PM): Chrona: What..?

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:52:24 PM): Hisoka: -jumps- Oh...Isaac was asking where you were.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:53:02 PM): Chrona: Sorry.. there was a cat.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:53:15 PM): Hisoka: A cat...?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:56:39 PM): Chrona: I thought it was Miss Blair.. but it wasn't. *frowns, has a scratch on her cheek now*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:56:55 PM): Hisoka: ..Eh...are you ok? -looks at scratch-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:57:04 PM): Chrona: Y-yeah.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:57:35 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Home isn't far from here. -smiles, looks at Isaac- Lead the way.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 10:57:47 PM): Isaac: *does just that, takes them all home*


	5. Poetry and Dinner

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 10:59:46 PM): Hisoka: -takes off shoes at the door, sets them right inside the door. Stretches, looks at Chrona- Ok, follow me to my room and I'll get you some clothes to change into while I wash yours.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:02:52 PM): Chrona: O-okay. *follows her example, takes off shoes and sets them beside, looks around the room a bit and shrinks in on herself, clearly a tad overwhelmed* ... *follows* || Isaac: *kicks off his shoes and carries all the groceries to the kitchen to get started, grinning like a maniac*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:07:30 PM): Hisoka: -takes Chrona to her room, which has a rather Japanese-style feel to it. Doesn't even have a bed, has the Japanese mat. Opens closet- Well, to make sure it fits...you can wear this. -pulls out a pretty yukata- If you don't mind?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:09:54 PM): Chrona: *hasn't seen a Japanese-style room before, doesn't react but does think it's a tad peculiar* Ah.. *looks at the yukata, feels a bit awkward* If I don't mind what..? *flusters* I-I'd rather change in private, if I must..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:27:21 PM): Hisoka: No problem! Just come out when you're done changing and hand me your dress. I'll have it in the washer then and we can wait for the food.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:31:07 PM): Chrona: *takes the yukata, nods* Y-yeah. *just stands there, has no idea where the restroom is to change in but is too embarassed to ask* ...

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:34:32 PM): Hisoka: You can change in here. -nods- Oh, and don't forget about the ointment, ok? Make sure to place it on the burn. -walks out-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:37:33 PM): Chrona: Okay.. *waits for her to leave, even after she's left decides that it is very uncomfortable to be changing here, sees the corner of her room and decides to do it there* ... *takes the opportunity to put some of the ointment on, even though it's hardly needed at this point and the pain is really only the bruise on the cheek, nonetheless finishes rubbing and changing, comes out a moment later with the dress neatly folded* ... *feels weird in this yukata, didn't put it on quite right*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:38:52 PM): Hisoka: -sitting on the couch, drinking some tea and watching the TV-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:39:40 PM): Chrona: ..Ah.. *holds up dress and the barely-used bottle of ointment* I'm d-done, Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:41:20 PM): Hisoka: -look at- ..Eh..-moves over to, fixes the yukata for.- There. -smiles, takes the dress and ointment- Thank you, and I'll put this in the washer now. -goes to place it in the washer, puts up the ointment and then comes and sits back on the couch, stretches. Looks toward kitchen-

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:44:01 PM): Chrona: *turns red again when she fixes the yukata, feels left eye twitch a bit* ..Eep. *nods when she says what's going to happen, goes to the couch and curls up into a small, unmoving little ball* || Isaac: *having a really damn good time, but isn't showing it completely--only in subtle ways* ... *seems to be making multiple dishes*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:45:42 PM): Hisoka: -watches Chrona- ...Hey? Something wrong?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:47:22 PM): Chrona: ..It feels weird. *says very muffled, is talking into lap*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:48:53 PM): Hisoka: Your clothes will be washed soon. -smiles- Don't worry.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:52:25 PM): Chrona: Nng. *shrinks a bit more* ..It's soft.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:52:55 PM): Hisoka: The yukata?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:53:05 PM): Chrona: *nods*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:53:22 PM): Hisoka: Is soft a nice feeling for you?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:53:36 PM): Chrona: ... *hesitates, then nods*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:54:18 PM): Hisoka: Then I'm glad it is soft.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:56:23 PM): Chrona: *completely still* || Raganarok: ... *peeks out* ..What fresh hell is this..

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:56:45 PM): Hisoka: -looks at- Hey Chrona, why not sit up and talk with me? And the TV is on, too.

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:57:43 PM): Chrona: *says something inaudible into knees* ... *gets up a moment later anyway, still curled up by the knees*

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:58:00 PM): Hisoka: -looks over- You look nice in blue, you know?

Cloudy F (8/16/2009 11:58:35 PM): Chrona: *blushes* Th-thank you.. you look nice too.

iluvtobikun (8/16/2009 11:59:24 PM): Hisoka: -giggles- Thanks. But I'm still wearing the school uniform. -looks over self- But maybe it's fitting since I study all the time...just never on soul stuff like I should...hehe...whoops....-scratches back of head-

Cloudy F (8/17/2009 12:02:05 AM): Chrona: I didn't mean the clothes.. you look nice. *looks over at* Then, what do you study..? The school only does things about souls.. and science, but I think that's only the doctor man.

iluvtobikun (8/17/2009 12:04:28 AM): Hisoka: O-oh. -blushes- Y-you mean in general? -twirls hair- T-thanks...that's nice of you...-blinks again- Oh...I'll study anything, basically. I like all the normal school stuff. -pokes fingers together shyly- And I guess...I know a tiny bit of magic...

Cloudy F (8/17/2009 12:07:13 AM): Chrona: *nods, too shy to say anything in response to that though she said exactly what she meant* ..Normal school stuff? Math and English things? *almost-smiles again when she hears that* My mom likes to do magic too..

iluvtobikun (8/17/2009 12:08:25 AM): Hisoka: Yeah. I like Math and English - especially English. History, too. -tilts head- Your mom likes magic? Is your mom a witch..?

Cloudy F (8/17/2009 12:10:07 AM): Chrona: Those are good subjects.. I don't know much about them, though. *looks at, hesitates to say* ..Yeah..

iluvtobikun (8/17/2009 12:11:53 AM): Hisoka: I can teach you sometime if you want to learn more. -nods- ...hm -thinks- That's interesting, then.

Cloudy F (8/17/2009 12:15:38 AM): Chrona: *shakes head* It's okay. I can learn on my own.. *looks at* Are you trying to learn to be a witch?

iluvtobikun (8/17/2009 12:16:21 AM): Hisoka: Ah, well, I'd like to see your accomplishments, then. -smiles- ...And no...no I'm not. -scratches back of head- I just wanted to know a little of magic, it's an interesting concept.

Cloudy F (8/17/2009 12:19:07 AM): Chrona: I'll show you if I have any.. which I probably won't.. *a bit discouraged, but continues* Um.. please use it to do good things, and not bad things, ok?

iluvtobikun (8/17/2009 12:19:45 AM): Hisoka: Aww, I'm sure you'll write some great things, Chrona. And I'll use magic for good, I promise. -smiles- I planned to do so from the beginning.

Cloudy F (8/17/2009 12:22:55 AM): Chrona: *shakes head* Everyone said my poem was 'destructive'.. *leans over to a bit, pats Hisoka's hand which is about as close to a hug as can be managed* Thank you..

iluvtobikun (8/17/2009 12:24:29 AM): Hisoka: Oh please, it's not that bad, I'm sure. Why not write one for me to read now? -looks at hand, grins- You're welcome, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/17/2009 12:26:12 AM): Chrona: ..Um.. *isn't so sure that is a good idea, but doesn't want to argue* ..If you really want.. you won't like it. *sees her grin, manages to smile softly back*

iluvtobikun (8/17/2009 12:27:18 AM): Hisoka: Ok. -gets some paper and pencil- Here you go. -gives it to- I'm sure it'll be just fine.

Cloudy F (8/17/2009 12:28:35 AM): Chrona: *takes paper and pencil* It was bad last time.. *tries anyway, starts working*

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 10:27:20 PM): Hisoka: -takes the piece of paper once Chrona is done writing. Begins to read it- ....-gets done, sets it down, takes a deep breath- ....Ok...this is a very good poem...but ...-suddenly in corner- I regret being born..-anime cloud hangs over head-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 10:32:19 PM): Chrona: ... *feels very bad about making Hisoka all upset, scoots into the corner with her* No, don't be sorry.. || Isaac: *looks up from his cooking, stares at them* ... Hey, you two find an interesting bug, or somethin'?

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 10:34:07 PM): Hisoka: -sulk, sulk, lightning strkes from cloud. Looks at Chrona, smiles a bit- That really is a destructive poem - but in a good way. It's got...lots of emotion. -nods, glances toward Isaac- ....-points to the piece of paper-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 10:43:54 PM): Chrona: ... *doesn't do anything even remotely like a smile, buries her face and bends her neck* I'm sor-ryyyy... I didn't mean to... *has a dark hurricaine over her head, cannot be out-despaired* || Isaac: ..Hm? *picks up a piece of paper, glances at* It's a poem, huh? So what? *reads it* ... *goes over to corner, joins* I'm sorry I was born..

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 10:55:34 PM): Hisoka: -snaps out of it a few moments later, shakes head- Eh...Isaac-san...don't let the food burn...-looks toward him, reaches over and pokes his shoulder-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 10:56:15 PM): Isaac: ..How can the food burn when it's done? *sulks harder* It's sitting on the counter.. getting cold inside.. so cold.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 10:57:14 PM): Hisoka: O-oh, it's done? -stands up, takes Isaac and Chrona's hand- Cheer up, you two. It's time to eat! -smiles brightly to try and lighten them up and hopes promises of food works-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 10:59:12 PM): Isaac: ... *hangs his head, trudges to the kitchen and starts setting out the table like it's the last meal ever* || Chrona: *cheers up a little bit by the better mood Hisoka's in, lifts her head just a tad above normal level* What are we eating, Hisoka..?

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:00:55 PM): Hisoka: -glad to see she at least cheered up someone- Umm...I really honestly don't know. Isaac said it was a surprise. So I guess we'll just have to both wait and see, huh? -smiles, heads for kitchen-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:05:20 PM): Chrona: ..Surprises are scary. *frowns, takes a seat and waits, not sure exactly how to do this since having a meal at a table with friends is a completely foreign concept and is worried that own table manners aren't going to be up to snuff* || Isaac: *starts putting the first course of the meal down, small brown triangles of dough that look not unlike a style of dumplings* ..These are piroshkis.. an animal died to make them. A cow, 'cause these are beef.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:07:10 PM): Hisoka: -takes a seat beside Chrona- I doubt this will be scary. I'm sure it will taste good. -looks curiously at the first dish- Hm...and how do you eat these, Isaac? Look sort of like dumplings. -looks at, blinks at his comment on the cow- ...Good to know?

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:12:11 PM): Chrona: *nods a bit* I'm sure, it will.. everyone says home-cooked meals are the best kind. *looks down at the dish, hearing what Isaac said and feels terrible about eating such a thing now, but has heard it been said that it's rude not to eat what you're given* ..Oh.. *is conflicted* || Isaac: ..You eat them with your fingers, like a filthy animal. *to make an example, lifts and takes a bite like it's a sandwich* ..I hope you washed your hands, otherwise you'll probably get E. Coli and die..

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:13:52 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Chrona- ...Who would've thought Isaac was so emotional? -seems a tad surprised- I think your poem opened up a new Isaac...-looks back at food, tries it- It's not bad. And please quit saying depressing things. Nobody wants to hear about death when eating.

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:16:53 PM): Chrona: I-I didn't know he wasn't.. *looks at him, frowns* ... *takes the food, tries a tiny little nibble at first, then starts eating slowly and quietly, not unlike a mouse in slow-motion* || Isaac: ..'Kay. *takes another bite* Then I'll do what my dad always used to do.. *takes out an unopened bottle of vodka, puts it on the table*

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:18:52 PM): Hisoka: He generally isn't downright open and depressing....-watches Chrona try it- How does it taste? -takes another bite, glances toward table- . . .-wtf look, swallows- Isaac! Where'd you get that? We're too young according to U.S law to drink vodka! Put that away.

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:23:11 PM): Chrona: Hn.. *is a bit worried about him now, because he's apparently their friend too even if he's the kind of friend you're kind of afraid of* ..It's good.. *smiles a little bit, genuinely* ... *shrinks from the table a bit when those two go on about the weird clear drink* || Isaac: ..? *looks at her, frowns* Fine, fine.. *puts it back, goes back and finishes one of his piroshkis* ... *blinks, seems to have snapped out of it thanks to the food* Huh.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:24:53 PM): Hisoka: I'm glad you think it's good. Isaac is a good cook - at least - I think so. -finishes a piroshkis. Is glad Isaac put away the vodka...still REALLY wants to know where he even got it. Notices something different the next time she looks at him- ...You ok now?

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:27:34 PM): Chrona: *nods, doesn't really have any context with his other foods to base it on but does enjoy the meal so far* He seemed really happy when he was making it.. *looks at him, smiles a bit shyly and inwardly hopes Hisoka is right* || Isaac: *looks at, nods* That was weird. *starts eating another piroshki* Y'know, if I'd had a few days in advance, I coulda made sauerkraut. That stuff goes great with piroshkis.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:29:03 PM): Hisoka: -giggles- We can have that another night, ok? I'm sure it'd taste just as good as these.

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:29:32 PM): Isaac: *laughs* Are ya sure? It's kind of an acquired taste..

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:29:51 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- We could just see if I have this "aquired" taste.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:29:57 PM): acquired *

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:30:10 PM): Isaac: D'you like cabbage?

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:30:18 PM): Hisoka: I like vegetables.

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:31:00 PM): Isaac: Alright, then. *grins* Next time you invite 'im over, we can have some.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:32:31 PM): Hisoka: Alright. -looks at Chrona- What do you think? -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:33:16 PM): Chrona: Huh? *swallows before answering* S-sure..

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:34:13 PM): Hisoka: Alright, great. -nods, finishes dinner- I'll be right back. I have to put Chrona's clothes in the dryer. -stands, goes to the laundry room-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:36:21 PM): Isaac: Alright, I'll get the next course set out. *looks at Chrona* Hey, man. You done there? || Chrona: ... *a little embarassed to know the status of the dress, tries not to show it* ..? *shies a bit from him, but nods* || Isaac: Great. *thumbs-up, starts setting out the next dish*

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:37:19 PM): Hisoka: -comes back after a few minutes, takes a seat- Alright, drying now. -smiles at Chrona- It won't take long. -looks at the next dish-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:40:38 PM): Chrona: *almost-smiles back* Okay.. *is half-eager to get back into the dress, partly because it's weird wearing anything else but this is just so comfy* || Isaac: Alright, now, this is kholodnik. It's kinda sour, so be careful. *dips spoon in, looks at Hisoka* ..And, if ya lift it to your face, it'll hurt. There's lemon juice, so eat it like a normal soup, okay?

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:41:52 PM): Hisoka: Alright. -nods- Though normal for me is the other way. -chuckles, lifts spoon up, tries just a little bit of it-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:44:24 PM): Isaac: *smirks, nods a bit and continues eating* Good. If it wasn't, I'd hafta be worried.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:45:29 PM): Hisoka: Why's that? -smirks back-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:46:44 PM): Isaac: Move just one of those sticks the wrong way, it'll poke your damn eye out.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:47:10 PM): Hisoka: Not if you've grown up using them. Heh, you just need more practice is all. -nods, takes another sip-

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:49:29 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I guess. I didn't exactly grow up with chopsticks 'n' tea. *still smirking, but not as much. Finishes soup quickly, because to him it's a small portion* || Chrona: ... *isn't so sure about the sour taste, but eats it anyway*

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:50:11 PM): Hisoka: -is slow on the soup due to the sour taste. Isn't all too much for sour stuff, but still thinks he did well on it- What's after this?

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:51:20 PM): Isaac: Dessert. *points to the stack of _seemingly _normal pancakes on the counter*

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:51:33 PM): Hisoka: -looks, blinks- Pancakes?

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:53:42 PM): Isaac: Sorta. They're called skorospelki.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:53:58 PM): Hisoka: Hm? Explain them.

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:54:41 PM): Isaac: ..You've never had a pancake before?

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:54:58 PM): Hisoka: I have...but you said it had a different name. So what's different about them?

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:55:25 PM): Isaac: That's what they're called in Russia. It's just got other stuff in it.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:55:41 PM): Hisoka: Like what, I mean? How are they made?

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:56:10 PM): Hisoka: -looks back at them- They look good, though.

Cloudy F (8/18/2009 11:57:48 PM): Isaac: You make 'em like normal pancakes, you just put in extra stuff. It's really not that different, I think. Never had the American kind. You'll like 'em if you've got a sweet tooth.

iluvtobikun (8/18/2009 11:58:21 PM): Hisoka: Ah. I do enjoy sweeter things, though there's not many sweet things in Japan. -finishes with the soup- I look forward to them.

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 12:00:33 AM): Isaac: *finished the soup quite a bit before either of them did, but notices how Chrona seems to be eating directly at the same pace Hisoka is, bite for bite* Yeah, they're kinda crunchy, too. Ya don't get much of that in Japan either, do you? *gets up, starts collecting plates and setting out the 'pancakes'--which contain dill, an ungodly amount of sugar and jam*

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 12:01:43 AM): Hisoka: Mainly seafood over in Japan and noodles. -nods, looks at Chrona- Hey, Chrona, are you doing anything soon? Going on any kind of missions? I'm guessing they'll send you with Maka-chan, huh?

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 12:03:37 AM): Chrona: *looks at Hisoka* Ah.. y-yeah, Maka and I are going to help some people with a golem problem.. What about you and Isaac?

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 12:04:43 AM): Hisoka: A golem problem? -blinks- But aren't those peaceful...? -shakes head, smiles a bit- We're going to get an assignment close to around here when we're done eating and visiting. I promised we would, right? -looks at Isaac. Takes a bite of pancake"

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 12:04:47 AM): " - *

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 12:08:44 AM): Chrona: I guess not.. they said it was the oldest one. *shrugs, looks down at plate* Oh. Be careful, then.. *sounds a tad worried, takes a bite at the same time as Hisoka* ... *shudders* || Isaac: *looks up at in between bites of pancake; has been eating them ravenously* Hn? *gulps* Yeah, yeah. *continues*


	6. Soul Hunting

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:27:13 PM): Hisoka: We'll definately be careful. -nods- And you be careful, too, ok? -tilts head at the shudder, watches Chrona-

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:30:36 PM): Chrona: *nods, looks down at the pancakes* ... *waiting for Hisoka to take another bite so as to keep the pace even*

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:34:14 PM): Hisoka: ...-takes a bite-

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:34:26 PM): Chrona: *takes one too*

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:35:43 PM): Hisoka: ....-is just slightly amused by this

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:35:45 PM): -

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:37:08 PM): Chrona: *wonders what Hisoka seems to think is funny* ... || Isaac: *covers his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding a chuckle* || Chrona: ... *and Isaac too*

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:37:29 PM): Hisoka: -takes another bite-

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:37:47 PM): Chrona: *takes another bite at the same time*

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:38:14 PM): Hisoka: . . -pretends to take a bite, but stops right when it gets to mouth- Isaac? -glancing to see if Chrona has done the same-

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:39:37 PM): Chrona: *did exactly what she did, freezes up when Hisoka stops and just stays there, fork held, deeply concerned now for how good this 'table manners' thing is going* ... *has no idea what to do* || Isaac: Mm, what? *has almost finished*

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:40:53 PM): Hisoka: I heard the dyer beeping, since you're almost done, can you get it? -puts food in mouth-

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:42:20 PM): Chrona: ... *very slowly, carefully puts food into mouth, not going to chew until Hisoka chews too* || Isaac: Fine, fine. I'm full anyways. *gets up, puts his plate in the fridge for leftovers and washes his hands of the jam before heading off toward the dryer*

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:42:41 PM): Hisoka: ...-looks at Chrona- You're copying my movements....

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:47:32 PM): Chrona: ... *hangs head in shame* I don't know how else.. I'm sorry, I've never done this before..

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:48:03 PM): Hisoka: -smiles- No problem! I'm hoping I'm being a good example for you.

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:49:53 PM): Chrona: .. *bends neck* But I don't knooowwww... I'm sorry if I was ruuuudeee... *despair*

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:50:32 PM): Hisoka: It's not rude. You don't know what to do, you've stated yourself. So you looked at a role model and learned. That's a good thing.

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:52:41 PM): Chrona: ..Hn.. *not sure of this, because that's how mama always taught--direction and example, nothing more or less* ..But I ought to know, Maka says people without manners are ugly perverted men..

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:53:31 PM): Hisoka: Ne? You're not ugly or perverted so obviously you have manners. -finishes panckae- Right? You just have to learn new things and visual example is generally a good way to learn it.

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:57:16 PM): Chrona: *finishes too, frowns and is extremely unsure of self, though Hisoka is a trustworthy source* Y-yeah.. you're a very good person to look at. *has been overstuffed, feels stomachache coming on* ..I hope to learn a lot..

iluvtobikun (8/19/2009 11:58:04 PM): Hisoka: Thank you. I hope you learn a lot, too. -pats stomach- But that was quite a bit of food...wasn't it?

Cloudy F (8/19/2009 11:59:25 PM): Chrona: ... *bends over a bit* Too much..

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:00:04 AM): Hisoka; ...Eh...are you ok?

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:01:45 AM): Chrona: ..My middle is exploding. || Raganarok: *taps shoulder* I coulda had some a' that for you, idiot. She never gave you this much, the hell were you thinking?

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:02:15 AM): Hisoka: If you were full you didn't have to eat anymore. -smiles a bit- It's not good to overeat.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:05:13 AM): Chrona: But, it's rude to leave food left on the plate.. I don't want to offend my new friends.. || Isaac: *brings back the dress, folded neatly and nicely* Here 'ya go. It's on the couch when you want it, man. *puts it right where he said he would*

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:05:55 AM): Hisoka: It's not rude at all. -smiles- You have a small stomach, I'm guessing? That was a large meal, even for me.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:08:01 AM): Chrona: *nods* That was a lot of food.. how does Hisoka and Isaac eat that much?

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:08:27 AM): Hisoka: Generally I don't. Even I'm really stuffed. But Isaac....Isaac can eat constantly, I swear.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:09:43 AM): Chrona: *looks up at, still bent over* ..How? *glances over at him* || Isaac: *turns on the television, plops down and belches, contented for the moment*

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:10:09 AM): Hisoka: ...Because he's a guy, I guess? He just has....a huge stomach...

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:11:21 AM): Chrona: But.. huh.. *is confused as to how that can be, when he looks quite skinny as well but figures it doesn't matter* .. *tries to stumble to feet, slightly nauseous and uneven*

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:12:15 AM): Hisoka: -stands with, hands linger near arms as if to catch if Chrona falls.- You should probably talk a good rest, you'll feel better after it.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:13:46 AM): Chrona: N-no, I'm fine.. *stumbles a tad, gets footing and goes to fetch the dress, not quite eagerly because this yukata thing is awfully nice against the skin*

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:19:02 AM): Hisoka: -moves into the livingroom, plops down next to Isaac- Full?

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:20:37 AM): Chrona: *takes dress, goes into bedroom again to get changed* || Isaac: *looks at, shrugs* I guess so. What'd you think of it? *has a bit more interest in that question than he states*

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:21:04 AM): Hisoka: Hm? It was good. But you overfilled Chrona and I. Heh. Ready to go, thene?

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:21:06 AM): then *

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:22:15 AM): Isaac: *grins* Nah, you two just aren't used to good ol' fashioned Russian cooking. *nods, stretches a bit* Read as I'll ever be. Got a place in mind to start?

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:22:20 AM): Ready**

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:23:01 AM): Hisoka: We have to go to Shibusen to get out assignment. Since Chrona is going that way, it all works out, hm?

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:24:32 AM): Isaac: Ah. You aren't doin' that.. creepy-ass window thing, then? *smirks a bit, nods* Got it. Y'know, I think I got the wrong impression of that guy the first time. He ain't bad. *is really just happy towards anyone who eats his cooking*

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:26:25 AM): Hisoka: Window thing? -blinks at, then grins- I'm glad you like her more now. She's really kind.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:28:32 AM): Isaac: Y'know, the thing you do with the.. and.. *traces his finger in the air, looks at* That. And of course, I was just suspicious of him 'cause he was a weirdo demon blade. You know what they say about dinner tables.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:29:49 AM): Hisoka: Oh. No, that's just for reporting, silly. -pokes him gently- And what do they say about dinner tables?

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:31:38 AM): Isaac: Ah. Well, it's not like we've been in enough missions for me to remember that. *gives her that pat-smack, though gentler this time* They say a man can never hide himself on one.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:32:53 AM): Hisoka: -still wonders what's so big about patting someone so hard on the back.- A man? We've already discussed that Chrona is a girl.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:34:06 AM): Isaac: *knows there isn't, it's just something he and his brothers always did, and he's particularly close to Hisoka so he can do that to her too* It's a saying. 'Sides, he's a dude. Didn't you hear his voice earlier?

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:36:27 AM): Hisoka: Her voice is feminine. And she's wearing one of my yukatas. A blue one with flowery patterns.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:37:23 AM): Isaac: Just 'cause he wears a dress doesn't make him less of a man, y'know. Besides, he wears somethin' like that normally.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:41:45 AM): Hisoka: Generally female's wear dresses, though.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:42:53 AM): Isaac: Yeah, but so what? In Scotland, they wear kilts. 'Sides, have you looked at his shoulders? It's kinda obvious.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:44:31 AM): Hisoka: -shakes head at, looks toward room to see if Chrona has come out yet. Stands and brushes self off, getting ready to leave-

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:45:50 AM): Chrona: *has actually been done a while, was standing at the door and listening* ... *hears it get quiet, opens door and exits* ..I put the other dress on your bed.. *speaking to Hisoka, obviously*

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:47:38 AM): Hisoka: Alright. That's fine with me. -nods, looks at Isaac- C'mon Isaac, it's time to go.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:48:37 AM): Isaac: Nng, alright. *stands up, stretches arms up* Lead the way, Hiso. || Chrona: *nods, stands closer to Hisoka a bit* ...

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:50:53 AM): Hisoka: Alright. Follow me! -gets a cheerful glimmer in eyes, heads out the door and toward Shibusen. Doesn't take long to get them there, stretches- Here we are! Shibusen

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:53:19 AM): Chrona: *has been pretty quiet, but stood closer to Hisoka than normal on the way there* ... *seems oddly at ease, given the place* It looks nicer from the inside.. || Isaac: *very much liked seeing that glimmer, but didn

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:53:42 AM): 't say anything about it, just smirked the whole way there* ... *chuckles at Chrona's observation*

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 12:57:13 AM): Hisoka: Yeah...but inside is where all the classes and stuff are. So I'm sure many prefer to be outside of school walls. -chuckles as well, goes inside- I guess we have to part ways now, huh? -smiles sadly at Chrona- But we'll see each other again.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 12:59:59 AM): Chrona: It looks a lot scarier from the outside.. *just giving an opinion/observation of the place, still walking near Hisoka and looks at her when she says they have to part. Seems a bit saddened* Y-yeah.. *almost-smiles* We will. Thank you-- *glances at Isaac* Both. *pats Hisoka's hand again* || Isaac: *puts hands behind his head, grumbles* At least outside you don't almost get cleaved by frickin' scalpels..

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 1:01:26 AM): Hisoka: The outside is certaintly...artistic...-nods, smiles at the pat to the hand- You're welcome. -waves a bit- We'll be seeing you. Good luck on your assignment with Maka, Chrona. -looks at Isaac- Let's head on to the board and see what we can get. -looks back at Chrona, waves goodbye again and heads down the hall-

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:35:55 PM): Isaac: *sighs* ..Last one, right?

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:36:38 PM): Hisoka: -wipes forhead- Yeah, this will make 12.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:37:05 PM): Isaac: Y'know, I didn't mean I wanted 'em all in one day. I meant the week.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:37:24 PM): Hisoka: -stretches- Better to get them all in one day. -smirks at-

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:37:52 PM): Isaac: *snorts, smirks a bit* You just wanna get it overwith so I'll stop buggin' ya and you can go back to your books.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:39:17 PM): Hisoka: Exactly. -teasing- But there was just so many openings tonight. How could I resist but to take them all?

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:40:18 PM): Isaac: You kidding me? Of course you could resist, you ain't as bloodthirsty as I am.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:42:38 PM): Hisoka: Heh. You? Bloodthirsty? You're soulthirsty.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:47:50 PM): Hisoka: Sure, sure. -looks around- Do you sense anything?

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:48:21 PM): Isaac: Hn.. *shuts his eyes, focuses* ..Sorta.. I can't tell where it's comin' from, though.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:48:31 PM): Hisoka: -looks around- Hm..

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:48:59 PM): Isaac: ..Kinda smells weird, here, doesn't it?

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:49:50 PM): Hisoka: Eh? -sniffs air- What kind of weird is it?

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:50:44 PM): Isaac: Smells like.. *sniffs* ..Huh. Gone now.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:50:55 PM): Hisoka: ...-glances around- I don't see anything.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:51:08 PM): Isaac: Something's definitely gotta be here.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:51:17 PM): Hisoka: Well, what did it smell like, though?

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:52:04 PM): Isaac: Salt.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:52:17 PM): Hisoka: ...Salt...? Like maybe salt water?

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:53:10 PM): Isaac: Nah, I'd be able to tell that in a second. More like salt n' rust.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:53:24 PM): Hisoka: ...heh....sounds inviting...

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:53:43 PM): Isaac: ..Why? Is that familiar to you?

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:53:57 PM): Hisoka: Salt and rust. When is that ever a good sign? -laughs a bit-

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:54:28 PM): Isaac: Uh.. if you're de-oxidizing somethin', I guess. Or-- *stops* Ah.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:54:57 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Someone is here.

Cloudy F (8/20/2009 11:55:21 PM): Isaac: *points* That way.

iluvtobikun (8/20/2009 11:55:33 PM): Hisoka: Alright. -heads in that direction cautiously-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:07:51 AM): Isaac: .. *nudges, points another direction* No, there. It's moving.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:08:05 AM): Hisoka: Eh...maybe you should change now, hm?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:08:31 AM): Isaac: ..Yeah.. *narrows eyes* That's a solid wall, though.. *shakes head, changes like she said*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:09:05 AM): Hisoka: -takes a hold of him- A solid wall? Well, it'd be inside the building, then, right?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:09:57 AM): Isaac: *speaks from her wristguard, looks naked* No, I mean it went through one. Those buildings aren't connected.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:10:24 AM): Hisoka: ...Heh..that sounds lovely. -sarcastic smile- What're we dealing with, a ghost?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:10:55 AM): Isaac: *looks straight at* You think? *isn't sarcastic*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:11:21 AM): Hisoka: ...I hope not....-goes toward the way he pointed hurriedly but still warily-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:15:28 AM): Isaac: ..It moved again. Back to the original place. || Tim'rous Beastie: *going between the two victims, taking bit by bit to eat. Giggling soundlessly to self*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:16:37 AM): Hisoka: -sighs, turns around and goes to that building. Enters quietly- ...-creeps toward a hiding place, glances out- _huh…looks interesting…_

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:18:17 AM): Isaac: ... *scowls, not feeling quite comfortable with how this one keeps moving from one place to the other* || Tim'rous Beastie: *reaches into corpse, takes a lump of flesh and pops like popcorn, clearly is insane*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:20:17 AM): Hisoka: -mumbles- Let's go, then. -steps out.- You... Feels foot catch something- WHA!? -flails and falls- ....ooowww! -sits up, touches knee- I think I skinned my knee. -despairs- And I was doing so well!

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:22:53 AM): Isaac: *glares at* Jeez, can you take this a little more seriously, Hisoka? We aren't dealin' with some fluffy li'l kitty-cat. And keep it down, the thing might hear us. || Tim'rous: Hnnn? *heard something, or thought it did. Glances in direction of*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:24:15 AM): Hisoka: -is in plain view- . . . heh . . . I didn't mean to trip . . .really. . . heh heh . . .

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:25:32 AM): Tim'rous: ... *cackles, vanishes into ground* Isaac: *sighs* Just be careful, okay? And get up. Don't waste time.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:25:38 AM): || **

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:25:52 AM): Hisoka: -stands up, brushes self off, looks around-Where'd it go?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:27:55 AM): Isaac: ..I dunno. I can't-- *senses it* Jump! || Tim'rous: *pops up from underneath, solidifies and claws at. Laughing*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:28:23 AM): Hisoka: !? -jumps into the air, makes an arrow and shoots it at-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:29:45 AM): Tim'rous: *becomes intangible, but just a second too late and has a little nick where the arrow went through* Hahaha~! *dives through wall*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:31:34 AM): Hisoka: Hn...it is a ghost...how troublesome. -looks around-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:32:44 AM): Isaac: ..The hell, how are we supposed to kill somethin' like that? || Tim'rous: *going down, back and around for a surprise attack--not there yet*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:33:25 AM): Hisoka: Well...I think I nicked it...I think...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:34:37 AM): Isaac: ..How? You saw it, the arrow went right through and it was just peachy. || Tim'rous: *comes up from behind, solidifies and tries to make another strike at*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:35:21 AM): Hisoka: -feels something slicing into her skin, turns very quickly and claws rounding her shoulder as well, has an arrow prepared again and shoots it-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:37:31 AM): Tim'rous: *wasn't prepared for the speed, can't shift in time so dodges to the left and goes crashing into the wall* Aaaagh! Hahahaha! *laughs again, goes through the wall on the second go--leaves behind the arrow, which clearly hit the arm*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:38:33 AM): Hisoka: Ow -touches wound that goes from her shoulder back to around her shoulder- He got my shooting arm....-frowns, prepares another one- But it seems it has to solidify to attack me. So I have to be fast.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:40:25 AM): Isaac: Damnit. *is a bit distressed, shows* ..It could come from any direction. Make sure you're in the open. || Tim'rous: *looks down at arm wound, scowls and gives it a lick. Heading up this time*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:41:21 AM): Hisoka: I will, don't worry. Luckily despite being small I'm agile and quick. heh. Lucky me.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:42:32 AM): Isaac: Hey, at least you're a small target. || Tim'rous: *goes to the next floor, drops through and comes from the ceiling, tries to solidify in midair and land on*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:44:19 AM): Hisoka: Yeah....-tries to use Isaac's wavelength to sense Tim'rous's presence. Tightens grip on bow- ...-looks up quickly, raises bow with arrow pointed on. Intended on shooting it, releases it right before she feels weight crash into her and knock her down-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:47:26 AM): Tim'rous: *feels the arrow stick right in as it solidifies, screams but still lands on top of* Aiiieeee! *spits out some blood--not its own, grabs arrow and breaks it* ..Heeh.. heheheh.. *grins, attempts to bite*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:48:30 AM): Hisoka: Gah! -made sure her arms were still free, has an arrow in bow, shoots it right into neck-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:49:36 AM): Tim'rous: *feels the arrow go into neck, locks up* ... *twitches, violently, and unsolidifies. Is gravely wounded*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:50:12 AM): Hisoka: -takes this chance to roll away from and gets to knees, gripping new bite wound, watches-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:51:01 AM): Tim'rous: ..Eeh.. Eeeeh.. *screeches, like nails on a chalkboard, and tries to run for it while leaving a trail of very real blood behind*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:51:31 AM): Hisoka: -covers ears, stands- Oh no you don't! -runs after it-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:52:48 AM): Isaac: Hey! Careful! *highly concerned, taking note of her wounds* || Tim'rous: *is running through as many buildings as possible, heading forward and up but slowing down bit by bit*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:53:13 AM): Hisoka: I'm not letting it get away. -follows it as best she can-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:54:51 AM): Tim'rous: *gets to the roof of one building, knows its time is limited. Waits, solidified behind a door*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:55:20 AM): Hisoka: -moving slowly up the stairs, has bow ready for an attack. Knows it's stopped on the roof-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:56:16 AM): Tim'rous: *is ready to lengthen claws and jab them through the door the hard way once she comes close enough*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:56:37 AM): Hisoka: Isaac...-speaking quietly, glances down at- Help me make a stronger arrow.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:57:12 AM): Isaac: ..Sure. *does as he's told*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:57:42 AM): Hisoka: Just don't let me fall down the steps, ok? -laughs a bit- You know what happens once a soul resonance wears off.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 12:59:00 AM): Isaac: Heh. Yeah, you really oughta work on that. *nods* I'll make sure of it. Don't worry.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 12:59:31 AM): Hisoka: ha...I don't think it'll ever change. -starts to match her wavelength with his-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 1:00:45 AM): Isaac: *has to admit, despite the situation, that he likes it when she does that* || Tim'rous: ... *completely silent, at the ready to attack in an insant. Still bleeding*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 1:02:22 AM): Hisoka: -powers up for a few moments before letting the soul resonance take form, smirks- Stupid thing, die already....-releases the powerful arrow. Arrow rips straight through the middle of the door, going through the middle of Tim'rous as well-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 1:05:13 AM): Tim'rous: *screeches again as the arrow goes into and through, flies into two seperate halves, certainly dead yet still making that godawful noise. Starts to slowly quiet down after a while, is finally silent* || Isaac: ... *feels the thing's wavelength dissapate, knows it's dead so takes human form again, in case of Hisoka*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 1:07:03 AM): Hisoka: -cringes at the noise, feels ears ring- Awful thing...-feels the soul resonance wear off, suddenly smacked with exhaustion. Eyes grow heavy- Hn...-knows he'll catch her, falls back onto Isaac, closes eyes. Mumbles- Hey...get your soul so we can go home, ok...?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 1:09:39 AM): Isaac: *catches her, holds onto* ... *expected that, would snicker but is worried about her injuries* Yeah. Alright. *shifts, lifts her up and starts carrying her the rest of the way. Gets his soul, as planned, and then lifts her onto his back* Hey, can you hold on a bit? Easier to carry 'ya this way.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 1:10:57 AM): Hisoka: -looks at the damage of the attack while he retrieves it- Hm....I was farther away from the door then I thought...blast. Oh well...-yawns, moved onto his back and grips onto. Rests chin on shoulder- sure sure...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 1:12:48 AM): Isaac: Alright. *smiles a little bit, hefts her up and starts to head home, not minding--and even enjoying, a little bit, how much damage they probably did to some poor bastard's roof* ... *thinks he could say something, doesn't and just takes her home*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 1:14:19 AM): Hisoka: -is dead to the world by time they reach home.-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 1:15:29 AM): Isaac: ... *is at least glad that he knows first aid, sets a few towels down on the couch and tends to her injuries as carefully as possible since Hisoka with an infection is the last thing he wants*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 1:17:10 AM): Hisoka: -doesn't wake until morning, feels stiff.- Hn...-yawns, stretches- Need to work out more...-looks around to see where she ended up-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 1:18:03 AM): Isaac: *had set her in her bed, but didn't change her clothes for the sake of prudence. Is in the kitchen, making breakfast*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 1:19:19 AM): Hisoka: -sits up, rubs eyes- Don't wanna go to school...-finds it surprising she's saying that. Stands, grabs a new uniform since this one has been torn. Goes to take a shower-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 1:21:30 AM): Isaac: *obviously can't hear her, but gets a smile when he hears the shower start up. Thinks that she has good timing, and that he's glad he invested in an early night for himself, because she just awoke and they're gonna be pretty close to being late at this rate*


	7. Assignments and Issues

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 4:53:49 PM): Isaac: *finished, is eating his and has laid out her breakfast*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 4:55:41 PM): Hisoka: -puts on clothes, comes to kitchen, rubbing eyes- Konichiwa...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 4:56:40 PM): Isaac: ... *blinks, looks at* Huh?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 4:57:15 PM): Hisoka: -blinks at- Good morning.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 4:58:23 PM): Isaac: ..Ah. Good morning. *points to plate* Made ya breakfast. Eat up, we're gonna get goin' soon.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 4:59:32 PM): Hisoka: -sits- mmhm. -begins to eat, feels her left arm is uncomfortable when she moves it-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:01:06 PM): Isaac: *noticed before that she's left-handed, looks toward her with slight concern* Oi, be careful. That thing nailed your shoulders pretty bad.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:02:24 PM): Hisoka: Hmm? -glances at- ...Ah...thanks for bandaging me up.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:02:54 PM): Isaac: ... *smirks* You aren't a morning person, are ya?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:03:17 PM): Hisoka: I'm not bad with mornings. I just don't feel well this morning for obvious reasons.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:04:24 PM): Isaac: *smirk leaves* Ah.. sorry. *pokes at food* You're welcome, just take it easy.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:04:49 PM): Hisoka: It's fine. There's no need to apologize. -smiles at- I'll heal. heh.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:05:53 PM): Isaac: Yeah.. *frowns, still a tad worried. Eats sparingly* If there's anythin' I can do, let me know, eh?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:07:16 PM): Hisoka: -keeps eating, nods- Thanks. But I'll be ok.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:08:25 PM): Isaac: 'Course, but just because you're okay don't mean I can't make it easier. *finishes up*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:08:43 PM): Hisoka: -laughs a bit- I'd rather things be a challenge. -grins at-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:10:08 PM): Isaac: *stands up, starts washing plate* Are you some kinda masochist, or..?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:11:04 PM): Hisoka: Nah. I just like things that are hard. I like challenges.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:13:02 PM): Isaac: Well, as long as you don't go gettin' yourself hurt more than you already are. Might be a challenge to get to class on time today, if that's what you were lookin' for.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:13:24 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...-seems to pale a bit- Let's please not be late again.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:14:55 PM): Isaac: Don't worry 'bout it. *smirks* He ain't gonna do anything to you.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:15:14 PM): Hisoka: -finishes eating pretty quickly anyways- Let's get going. I'm ready.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:17:14 PM): Isaac: Me too. *lying, actually only has had enough time to scramble some stuff together in the hopes it's what he needs* D'you need help walking all the way there? I got a stick..

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:18:32 PM): Hisoka: No. I'm not a cripple. -frowns- I bet I can still beat you to school!

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:19:01 PM): Isaac: Hey, hey. *shakes head* Get a bit better before we start doin' that again, okay?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:19:31 PM): Hisoka: Mmhm. Ok. -walks out the door- But I'm fine when it comes to walking. I just scrapped my knee a bit.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:20:20 PM): Isaac: Alright, if you say so. *watches her carefully, follows out the door like always*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:20:59 PM): Hisoka: I'm glad the apartment isn't far away.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:21:48 PM): Isaac: Same here. *is glad, thought he'd have to carry her if it was bad enough*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:24:05 PM): Hisoka: -nods, manages to get them to class about a minute before the bell rings. Stops for a brief moment to greet Chrona.- Konichiwa, Chrona ~

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:26:36 PM): Chrona: *hears a familiar voice, looks toward* A-ah, Hisoka.. *smiles a bit, waves at* Good morning. *is pleased to see her*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:27:46 PM): Hisoka: -waves to, cheerful. Other hand subconciously raises and rubs the tiny bit of bandages that can still be seen about her neck. Is a bit irritated by how it feels.- How are you this morning?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:30:13 PM): Chrona: *is slightly less pleased at the bandages, loses the tiny smile and blinks at* ..I'm fine. Are you..? *points to the bandages, recalls that they were going to go on a soul hunt later on in the evening*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:32:33 PM): Hisoka: ..Eh? -looks at her hand, didn't notice it was itching at the bandages- O-oh....yeah. I'm fine. -smiles a bit- I just got a bit cut up is all. Heh...that's what I get for not paying attention. -scratches back of head, takes seat since bell is ringing. Stretches-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:36:23 PM): Chrona: ..Hn.. *obviously worried about those, but tries not to mention it and just nods in response, being taciturn like always until the bell rings, and even then has a bit of a pause between the bell and taking a seat* ... *keeps glancing shyly at Hisoka* || Isaac: *doesn't really have much to talk to Chrona about, since Hisoka can handle herself. Takes his seat next to Hisoka as always, notices that this time, it's the teacher who's late*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:39:23 PM): Hisoka: -fiddles with a pencil, wonders where the teacher is. Tilts head- So...since he's late...are we allowed to antagonize him? -is joking, but is amused by the idea-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:42:45 PM): Isaac: If you want a medical instrument in your face, sure, give it a try. *joking too, but still does have to wonder even if he isn't at all concerned about the comings and goings of the teacher* || Stein: *forgot that the door to the classroom was closed, slams into it instead of wheeling through and catching the lip like usual*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:46:33 PM): Hisoka: Aw, but you'd take it, right? You said you wanted to make my life easier, after all. -hears slam- . . . . . -looks toward the door- . . . -shakes head- He's such an idiot when it comes to doors . . . .

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:49:26 PM): Isaac: 'Course I would, but this is a doctor we're talkin' about. He might be getting rid of a cancerous growth on your cheek at fifty pa-- *hears slam, looks at* ... I think he's just tryin' to freak us out, at this point. || Chrona: *jumped about five feet* || Stein: ... *opens the door, wheels in with a box on his lap* Hello, Class~

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:50:55 PM): Hisoka: -glances curiously at the box, wonders what's in it. Sort of scared to know, really.-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 5:56:01 PM): Stein: Today, we'll be doing something different. *sets down the box on his desk, opens it up* We'll be testing your ability to detect animal souls. This-- *reaches in, pulls out a big-ass snake* --is usually found only in the jungle. Its poison can knock out a full-grown human being in precisely five minutes, but it's non-lethal. *grins at the class*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 5:59:04 PM): Hisoka: . .. Eh? -trying to figure out how something that can take down a fully-grown human in 5 minutes is considered non-lethal.- . . .

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:00:30 PM): Stein: ..I have released one of these on campus for every person in the classroom. You each have to find the snake with your name tag on it before class is over. Have fun~!

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:00:57 PM): Hisoka: . . .-slumps-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:01:26 PM): Isaac: ...The fuck...

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:01:39 PM): Hisoka: He's officially gone insane...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:01:54 PM): Isaac: Children go here...

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:02:27 PM): Hisoka: I'll never be able to sense it. -despair-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:03:29 PM): Isaac: *frowns, not sure how he can help her here* ... *decides, just this once, to cheat* Hey. *pats her shoulder, whispers* Want me to find yours, too?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:03:59 PM): Hisoka: ...-whispers back- You can help.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:05:02 PM): Isaac: *still whispering* Alright. One condition.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:05:10 PM): Hisoka: ?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:05:17 PM): Isaac: Stay outta danger.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:07:41 PM): Hisoka: ...Fine

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:09:46 PM): Isaac: Good. *figures that they should probably go looking, stands up* || Chrona: ... *shuffles off to go do what needs to be done, feeling an odd sense of deja vu*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:11:09 PM): Hisoka: -hops up- Alright. -seems a bit more cheery- Let's go! ll Maka: Hey Chrona! -moves over to- Want to search with Soul and I?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:13:31 PM): Isaac: *wonders what the cheery attitude came from, isn't complaining* Right! *looks around, trying to sense them but is having difficulty doing so with all the students in here too* ..Hey, we should leave the classroom. It's too packed here. || Chrona: Hn? Oh.. *glances back at Hisoka, just once, then back to Maka* Sure..

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:16:28 PM): Hisoka: Alright. Let's head to the hallways, then. Who knows where he put those things at? -heads into the hallway quickly- ll Maka: -smiles, takes hand and leads off. Thinking- ...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:18:25 PM): Isaac: *follows after her, keeping up the pace* Knowing him, the most out-of-the-way places possible.. || Chrona: *still not a fan of the hand-holding, goes along with anyways. Also thinking, doesn't notice*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:20:46 PM): Hisoka: Hmm...or maybe in places that force us to look quickly. As you said, children do come here... ll Maka: -speaks after a bit- Hey, Chrona

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:21:57 PM): Isaac: ..He wouldn't do that to kids.. would he? *seems oddly disturbed by that thought* || Chrona: ... *delayed response* Hn? What?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:22:51 PM): Hisoka: . . .He throws scalpels at his students. . . ll Maka: You've been hanging out with Hisoka alot, haven't you?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:25:30 PM): Isaac: But we're in his class, y'know? It's just.. wrong.. *looks at* And how the hell can a snake that knocks you out that quick be non-fatal? || Chrona: ..I guess so. *stares at Maka, blank expression* Why?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:26:31 PM): Hisoka: I don't know. I was wondering the same thing. He's so strange... ll Maka: Well...I just want you to becareful, is all. -smiles back at-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:29:32 PM): Isaac: If he was lying, I'm gonna talk to Shinigami-sama about his 'teaching' methods... *pauses, grabs her arm* Stop. || Chrona: ..? *a bit confused by this* I am.. but Ms. Hisoka isn't dangerous.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:31:42 PM): Hisoka: -stops- What? ll Maka: Well actually...I've heard some things about her. Not recently, but over the years. She likes to "befriend" people if they're interesting just to learn more about them...and with you having Ragnarok and all...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:34:53 PM): Isaac: ... *bends down, very slowly, and picks up a snake that was right behind her feet* ..This.. *looks at the nametag, sees it's Ox's and lets it go* || Chrona: ... *opens her mouth, not quite sure how to respond to that because it was pretty quick that Hisoka declared herself a friend* ..She's already seen Raganarok.. she didn't like him. *looks down, thinking a bit*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:38:11 PM): Hisoka: -freezes up- O-oh. -is a bit wary of snakes. Moves away from it- Since it's not ours...let's just leavei t alone now...heh heh... ll Maka: I'm just warning you, is all. I don't want people using you, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:47:01 PM): Isaac: Yeah, that's what I did.. *still a bit cautious since he doesn't want the snakes to feel threatened and bite him, or worse, bite Hisoka* ..Let's keep going. || Chrona: Hisoka isn't using me.. *frowns, now unsure of that, but could just ask Hisoka next time they see one another*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:47:55 PM): Hisoka: Lead the way, fearless leader. -teasing him- ll Maka: -nods- Just thought you should know. -smiles a bit, looks for snake-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:49:34 PM): Isaac: *chuckles* You just want me to step in front of you. || Chrona: ... *bothered now, has head down*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:50:42 PM): Hisoka: Mmhm

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:52:08 PM): Isaac: Good, then I won't have to carry 'ya to the infirmary. You're pretty hard to carry for such a pipsqueak.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:53:03 PM): Hisoka: .....-eyes him-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:53:49 PM): Isaac: ..I'm joking. You actually oughta eat more, I was afraid of snappin' you in two.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:54:36 PM): Hisoka: I can't help it, I'm tiny...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:55:26 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* Just let me cook for you more, problem solved.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:55:50 PM): Hisoka: But then I'll just get fat...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:56:19 PM): Isaac: How do you know you aren't gonna get taller instead?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:57:04 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- I'm Japanese. I'm bound to remain short.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:57:30 PM): Isaac: Isn't that kinda racist?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 6:57:51 PM): Hisoka: Not really, it's a fact...there's not many tall people from our culture.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 6:59:25 PM): Isaac: ..Huh. Well, I guess you're just doomed, then.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:00:09 PM): Hisoka: I don't mind my diminutive size. It gives me some good pros.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:01:02 PM): Isaac: Like winning limbo by standing on your tip-toes?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:01:55 PM): Hisoka: No . . .but it's nice that I can beat you any day of the week at it. -sticks tongue out at-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:02:43 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* At least I don't gotta wrestle cats for my dinner. *sticks tongue back at*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:03:11 PM): Hisoka: -eyes again- Shouldn't we be looking for the snake?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:04:25 PM): Isaac: I'll know if one's close, Hiso.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:04:48 PM): Hisoka: mmhm. I hope so...snakes are freaky...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:05:54 PM): Isaac: Huh.. I never knew you had a fear of snakes.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:07:54 PM): Hisoka: Well, I didn't feel uneasy around them until . . .

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:08:14 PM): Isaac: Until what? Stein?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:08:38 PM): Hisoka: ...-slumps- I used to help that nurse. -despairs-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:10:13 PM): Isaac: ..Oh. You meant her. *sighs* Yeah, I think that threw us all for a loop...

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:10:35 PM): Hisoka: And then...that thing ...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:11:42 PM): Isaac: ... *shudders a bit, puts hand on her shoulder* Hey. Try not to think about that, we're lookin' for snakes. Not monsters.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:11:55 PM): Hisoka: Yeah...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:12:24 PM): Isaac: You okay?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:13:13 PM): Hisoka: ...-laughs-....I shouldn't spook myself like that....-smiles-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:15:22 PM): Isaac: *laughs once, nervously* Yeah.. yeah, you shouldn't. You were startin' to get me creeped out, too. *almost does a pat-smack, stops himself from doing so due to her injury*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:17:50 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Gomen. -looks around, tries to sense a snake-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:18:13 PM): Isaac: ..What? *doesn't understand what that means, thinks he senses one near*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:18:32 PM): Hisoka: Sorry

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:19:10 PM): Isaac: Don't worry. *points at door* I think there's one in there.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:21:51 PM): Hisoka: -looks at the door, nods- Ok...-heads for the door, opens it carefully-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:24:14 PM): Isaac: *steps a bit behind her, looks in direction of snake* ..Great. Of all rooms, it has to come in the chemistry lab..

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:24:22 PM): Hisoka: ....wooo...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:25:13 PM): Isaac: *points to a counter* Hey. You might wanna get your feet up, just in case.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:27:45 PM): Hisoka: ...Eh? No way. I have to catch it.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:28:41 PM): Isaac: It might not even be ours, y'know. I can't exactly read the name tags.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:30:00 PM): Isaac: ..Suit yourself.. *sticks beside her anyway* It's over in that corner.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:30:33 PM): Hisoka: -nods, heads for that corner- ...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:31:49 PM): Isaac: *slightly nervous about this*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:33:54 PM): Hisoka: -sees it- ....-creeps up on it- ...-steps on it's neck quickly to keep it's head down and pulls it's tail over to hold it, too- Ha! Gotcha. -grins-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:35:10 PM): Isaac: Hey, check the nametag. And for cryin' out loud, don't kill the thing!

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:36:26 PM): Hisoka: -checks- ...aw, it's BlackStar's. -lets it go and moves back quickly from it-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:37:21 PM): Isaac: ..Well, I'd love to be here when he catches it in the chemistry lab. *mutters* C'mon, let's go. *heads for the door*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:39:50 PM): Hisoka: ...I don't think we'll be having Chemistry for a few days...-follows-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:40:45 PM): Isaac: ..Thank god. *goes down the hallway again, slightly grumpy*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:42:48 PM): Hisoka: We'll find ours eventually...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:43:23 PM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah. I know. I just don't get what the heck this is s'posed to teach us.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:45:43 PM): Hisoka: Didn't he say sensing an animal's soul?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:46:11 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but that just makes this practice.. we already know how.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:47:52 PM): Hisoka: ...Heh...right....you know how.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:48:18 PM): Isaac: ..You know how, you just ain't any good at it.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 7:49:08 PM): Hisoka: As bad as I am at it you wouldn't think I knew it.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 7:49:47 PM): Isaac: So? You can practice on your own time, we don't need a whole class 'bout it.. with venomous animals.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:30:48 PM): Hisoka: Who knows? Something is always going on in Shibusen. So maybe this is a time killer.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:31:23 PM): Isaac: ..Even scarier thought.. what is Stein doing, right now, when he should be overlooking the class? What would he need that time for?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:33:13 PM): Hisoka: Oh jeez, who knows? Really, who knows? For all we know he's grabbed a random student to dissection.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:33:59 PM): Isaac: ... *slows pace a bit, stands slightly closer to* Maybe he's waiting for one--or two--to be alone.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:34:41 PM): Hisoka: -tenses up- ....uh...-pales-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:36:41 PM): Isaac: ..Well, he ain't gettin' you, that's for damn sure.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:41:01 PM): Hisoka: -wonders why he's insisting on babying her. Glances toward him, finds it cute but also annoying at the same time. Smiles a bit- I won't let him get you, either.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:41:50 PM): Isaac: *smirks a bit* Heh. Thanks. *sighs* Idiot's probably just tryin' to dissect a door without getting embarassed..

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:42:13 PM): Hisoka: Stein-sama, embarassed? I don't think that's possible.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:43:01 PM): Isaac: Hey, you never know. Grown-ups are weird.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:43:20 PM): Hisoka: He's weirder than any "grown-up" I've known.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:44:18 PM): Isaac: Honestly, I ain't even sure he's a person.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:44:30 PM): Hisoka: He has to be....just a really weird one....

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:45:27 PM): Isaac: ..You know, he hung around Miss Medusa a lot, back in the day.. even danced with her.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:46:01 PM): Hisoka: I don't think he knew....

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:46:36 PM): Isaac: Did he..? I mean, no-one saw the fight, 'cept that weirdo.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:46:50 PM): Hisoka: We passed right by it....remember?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:47:15 PM): Isaac: Yeah. Passed bein' the key word.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:47:30 PM): Hisoka: Death-scythe is a good person. Do you think Stein is in line with Medusa?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:48:02 PM): Isaac: I ain't saying anything, it's just.. weird. You know?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:48:12 PM): Hisoka: I guess so...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:48:32 PM): Isaac: Eh.. *scratches neck* I'm probably just being paranoid again.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:50:08 PM): Hisoka: You're a very paranoid guy

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:51:26 PM): Isaac: You can't say he doesn't give you that impression, too.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:51:35 PM): Hisoka: He just creeps me out

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:51:47 PM): Isaac: Yeah, and I don't trust creeps.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:53:00 PM): Hisoka: I think he's not up to anything like what Medusa is up to...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:53:36 PM): Isaac: Then what do you think he's up to? The guy's obviously got some sorta agenda.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:54:26 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- He's just...weird....likes to do weird things...doesn't mean he's up to something bad.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:56:07 PM): Isaac: I dunno.. *walks under an awning, snake lands on shoulder. Doesn't notice* Somethin' about him just rubs me the wrong way. Why would Shinigami-sama let someone that crazy teach kids?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:56:32 PM): Hisoka: I don't know...-glances at- . . . .I-Isaac . . .

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:56:51 PM): Isaac: .. *looks over shoulder at, wrong shoulder* What?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:57:00 PM): Hisoka: -points to his shoulder- ...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 10:57:42 PM): Isaac: ... *turns to look at it, then is promptly frozen solid* ..Hisoka.. get it off..

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 10:58:46 PM): Hisoka: ....um...uh...hn...-reaches slowly- ll -snake hisses- ll Hisoka: -recoils hand quickly- ..__. ...-sneaks around it- ...-quickly snatches it from behind, tugs it off-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:00:06 PM): Isaac: *doesn't hesitate, turns right around and grabs it right behind the head so it can't bite him* ..Christ that thing scared the hell outta me, damn. *breathing a bit heavily, looks at tag* ..Huh. It's Chrona's.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:01:24 PM): Hisoka: -looks at the snake, blinks- Chrona's? ...Should we take it to her?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:02:45 PM): Isaac: Nah.. Chrona can take care of it himself, he's got that Maka chick lookin' after him. *shrugs* We might incapacitate it if ya want.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:06:23 PM): Hisoka: Hm...let it go. We can tell her if she passes by where we saw it. Let's focus on ours.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:07:38 PM): Isaac: 'Kay. *gently sets the snake down, watches it slither under a door* Nothin' to do but keep going, I guess.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:13:08 PM): Hisoka: Yeah...class is going to end eventually, though.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:13:59 PM): Isaac: Yeah.. but if we don't find it before the end of class, we're probably screwed.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:18:54 PM): Hisoka: Which is why we need to carry on.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:19:22 PM): Isaac: Yep. But, damn--Shibusen's big, how?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:19:49 PM): Hisoka: We hurry and hope your soul sensing gets one?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:20:32 PM): Isaac: Not like we have much other option, do we? *starts walking again, this time paying more attention*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:23:25 PM): Hisoka: If anything we can try switching the names on the nametag and hope for the best

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:24:23 PM): Isaac: If we do that, we'll have already found the snakes with our names on the tag. *points* There's some in there, but another person's inside, too.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:24:37 PM): Hisoka: Can you tell who?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:25:45 PM): Isaac: ..It's Black Star. Let's keep goin'.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:25:55 PM): Hisoka: No way. Not till we check out those snakes.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:26:40 PM): Isaac: I don't wanna deal with that guy, he gets on my nerves. Can we at least wait 'till he leaves?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:26:57 PM): Hisoka: -points to self- I'll go in, then.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:27:37 PM): Isaac: ... *grumbles* Fine, I'll go.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:27:55 PM): Hisoka: -pats his shoulder- Good boy. -smirks, walks into room-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:28:31 PM): Isaac: *once again, tempted to pat-smack and resists* ..You're a manipulative person. *follows*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:29:56 PM): Hisoka: Nah, you just follow me like a puppy. -joking, heards a loud 'yahoo!' and grimaces- Never fails to be loud and obnoxious

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:31:00 PM): Isaac: I ain't a puppy. *winces when he hears that, hisses a very unpleasant word under his teeth* ..Let's just get in, check the tags and get out.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:32:35 PM): Hisoka: Then what are you, hm? -looks around room cautiously for BlackStar.- Ok...let's start looking for snakes while he's in a closet or somethin..

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:34:03 PM): Isaac: A man. *tempted to say something very rude, decides against it* ..Yeah. They're straight ahead of us, and he's to the left.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:35:20 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I'll distract him if we need to. -looks for snakes- For now let's try and ignore him.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:36:30 PM): Isaac: Thanks. I just don't wanna deal with that pastel-headed prick. *looks for as well, trying to sense their location as he does* ... That cabinet. *points*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:37:08 PM): Hisoka: Your turn. I got the last one. -grins-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:38:20 PM): Isaac: Fine, fine. Scaredy-cat. *opens cabinet, snatches one--by the middle, and yanks his hand away, nearly avoiding a bit* HAH! Hot damn! *shakes his head, snatches it and pulls it out, reading the tag* ... *laughs*

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:38:31 PM): bite**

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:38:42 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...What? What's so funny? Who's is it? -looks-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:39:38 PM): Isaac: *shows her the name tag, which is apparently Stein's*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:39:51 PM): Hisoka: ....Wha? He's doing this, too!?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:40:26 PM): Isaac: Nah, think about it a minute. He had one in that box, and he was in the chair. *chuckles, shakes head and puts it back*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:40:50 PM): Hisoka: Hm... ll BlackStar: Yahoo! ll Hisoka

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:40:56 PM): : ...we've been spotted. *

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:41:53 PM): Isaac: ... Hey, wanna throw it at him?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:42:02 PM): Hisoka: ....yes.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:42:19 PM): Isaac: *takes the snake again, reels arm back in BlackStar's direction*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:44:22 PM): Blackstar: Look! Tsubaki! There's one, yahoo! Let's get it! ll Hisoka: ....Such an ADD child.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:44:56 PM): Isaac: ..Do you wanna do the honors? *is dead serious about throwing a snake at him*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:45:29 PM): Hisoka: I won't be able to throw it far enough. You do it.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:45:46 PM): Isaac: Understood. *aims for the head, throws hard*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:47:28 PM): Hisoka: Now, let's hurry and look for more as he is distracted with that.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:48:25 PM): Isaac: Got it. *senses for a moment, focuses* ... *points overhead* I think one's in the vents. And another's over by the boxes of chalk.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:48:44 PM): Hisoka: Got it. -goes to get the one by the chalk boxes-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:49:00 PM): Isaac: *only needs to stand in a chair to reach the vent*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:50:26 PM): Hisoka: Got it! -lifts snake up-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:51:12 PM): Isaac: *reaches into vent* What's the tag say? *waits for the snake to pass nearby before he'll snatch it* || Chrona: ... *is so completely lost*

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:52:25 PM): Hisoka: -looks- I got your snake.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:53:24 PM): Isaac: *blinks* Really? Wait-- *grabs, pulls out* ..Huh. And this one's Maka's. *puts it aside, hops over to* Show me.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:53:46 PM): Hisoka: -shows it to-

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:54:04 PM): Isaac: Well, I'll be damned.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:55:21 PM): Hisoka: Now you have to carry it everywhere. Ha.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:55:38 PM): Isaac: That means from now on, you're checkin' all the snakes we find.

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:56:09 PM): Hisoka: ...Oh yay...

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:56:47 PM): Isaac: Ha. || Chrona: *walks in* ..Maka..?

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:57:05 PM): Hisoka: -blinks, turns head and smiles- Hi Chrona. Have you found your snake yet?

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:57:56 PM): Chrona: *frowns* ..Oh, H-Hisoka.. *looks at the ground again* No.. b-but I have yours, if you want it..

iluvtobikun (8/21/2009 11:58:55 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Eh? You do? -moves over to- Sure. Thanks. -smiles- We saw yours.

Cloudy F (8/21/2009 11:59:55 PM): Chrona: Oh.. really? *smiles a tad* How lucky.. *lifts arm, shows snake dangling off of wrist by its mouth* Here.. this one's yours. *points at the tag*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:00:19 AM): Hisoka: . . .I-It bit you! -pries the snake off of Chrona- Are you...ok...?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:00:54 AM): Chrona: *nods* ... *thinks for a moment* Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:01:18 AM): Hisoka: -makes sure she has snake to where it won't bite her. Looks at- Yeah?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:01:56 AM): Chrona: *opens mouth to say something, decides not to and says something else* ..I should go find Maka, she'll be worried..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:02:24 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- Why not walk with us for a bit? We can go back and get your snake while looking for Maka.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:04:04 AM): Chrona: But, Maka sa-- *stops self* ..Yeah. *nods, avoids eye contact* || Isaac: *walks up behind Hisoka* Oh, Chrona. Didn't see 'ya come in. *has snake firmly in hand*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:05:02 AM): Hisoka: -tilts head, finds that Chrona is acting differently. Wonders what's wrong- ...-decides to ask later. Looks toward Isaac- Yeah, Chrona is good at sneaking into places.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:06:58 AM): Isaac: Well, pipsqueaks like you two are good for that. *looks at the snake in her hands* Whose's that? || Chrona: ... *says nothing, stands there and feels highly conflicted between what Maka said and Hisoka* Where was it..?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:07:35 AM): Hisoka: Chrona brought me my snake. So I'm going to help out. We're heading back ...-looks around, points- That way.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:08:56 AM): Isaac: Oh, wow! Great. *grins* Think we're gonna be the first three to bring ours back?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:09:28 AM): Hisoka: I doubt it. I bet we're probably one of the last ones...heh...c'mon Chrona, this way! -leads the way back to where they saw Chrona's snake-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:11:19 AM): Isaac: Whatever, as long as we turn 'em in and don't get in trouble for accidentally lettin' our snakes loose in Shibusen.. *follows* || Chrona: *follows too, but slowly and unsurely, really just wants to get this overwith so the bad feeling will stop*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:15:18 AM): Hisoka: -gets back to the room, opens the door they saw the snake crawl under-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:16:09 AM): Chrona: ... *very carefully steps inside* || Raganarok: *pops out of back, screams* HEEEERE, SNAKEY-SNAKEY-BITCH!

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:18:00 AM): Hisoka: . . . -shakes head- That creature is going to scare the snake away...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:19:33 AM): Isaac: ..Should I go in and help him? Chrona, not the.. thing. || Chrona: P-please don't do that. || Raganarok: *smacks Chrona* C'mon, 'ya wuss! Why even bother with a stupid snake? There's two tasty-smellin' souls right behind us!

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:19:52 AM): Hisoka: ...yeah....please go help poor Chrona....

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:21:58 AM): Isaac: Okay.. *steps inside, keeping a decent distance* Oi, dumbass. Stop pestering him. And Chrona, it's over there. || Raganarok: Shaddap! *smacks again* || Chrona: Ow.. *rubs head, goes over to where the snake is and finds it. Sees 'Chrona' written on the name tag, picks it up and gets bitten on the face* ..Ow. *yanks off*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:22:41 AM): Hisoka: -wonders if it's really healthy for Chrona to be letting the snake bite her- ...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:23:54 AM): Chrona: ... *snaps the snake's neck, holds it up* I got it. || Isaac: ..Hey.. I think you need to go to the infirmary, or something.. *was seriously creeped out by that*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:25:31 AM): Hisoka: Yeah...I mean...these things are supposed to be poisonous...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:26:52 AM): Chrona: Poison doesn't bother me.. *holds the dead snake by the tail, goes to leave the room* || Raganarok: *yawns* Fuckin' boring out here. *goes back in*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:27:14 AM): Hisoka: What...are you immune to them? -follows-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:29:29 AM): Isaac: *follows behind, slightly wary but still holding his snake* || Chrona: Maybe.. *looks away again, not sure if it's good to be telling Hisoka things that might get her more interested*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:31:11 AM): Hisoka: -frowns- Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:31:48 AM): Chrona: I'm sure.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:32:05 AM): Hisoka: Ok. -nods- That's amazing, then. Lucky for you.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:32:59 AM): Chrona: Not r-- *has to stop self again, sighs* ..I don't wanna talk a lot right now..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:33:15 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- Ok...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:34:49 AM): Chrona: ... *just walks slower and slower behind them, finally just speaks up* I'm going to find Maka.. *walks off, dead snake dragging behind*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:35:59 AM): Hisoka: -glances back, tilts head- ...I wonder what's wrong with Chrona...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:36:28 AM): Isaac: I dunno.. he was actin' really weird around you.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:37:30 AM): Hisoka: -frowns- Did I do something wrong? -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:38:38 AM): Isaac: Not that I saw. Maybe he's upset by somethin' else. *scowls* Still, it's rude to take it out on you..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:39:40 AM): Hisoka: Hn...I'll ask about it...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:42:43 AM): Isaac: Yeah.. but don't worry 'bout it for now, he'll probably cool off with some time 'n' space.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:43:04 AM): Hisoka: Wouldn't it be better to address it now so nothing escalates?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:44:09 AM): Isaac: *shakes head* If he is mad, it'll be better not to get in his face about it 'till later. Otherwise, it's guaranteed to escalate.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:44:19 AM): Hisoka: Alright..

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:44:28 AM): Isaac: You okay?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:44:35 AM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:45:00 AM): Isaac: *smiles* Good. Now let's turn in our squirmy homework.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:45:09 AM): Hisoka: Right

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:45:43 AM): Isaac: *gets back to the classroom, does so*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:46:01 AM): Hisoka: -turns in hers as well, goes and takes a seat, waits for class to end-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:46:40 AM): Isaac: *takes seat next to, sighs* Looks like we weren't first, but hey, we ain't last.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:47:02 AM): Hisoka: Yeah. That's good -pulls out paper, draws random things on it-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:47:14 AM): Isaac: ... *watches*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:47:40 AM): Hisoka: -drawing swirls mainly, not too much of an artist-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:48:06 AM): Isaac: *still interested, wonders if she's doing that to help her think*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:49:16 AM): Hisoka: -begins to do a simple flower now on the corners of the page-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:50:15 AM): Isaac: How do you do that?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:50:31 AM): Hisoka: -jumps a bit, looks at- E-eh...? Do what?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:50:56 AM): Isaac: ... *blinks* Uh, sorry. I mean, how do you draw like that?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:51:19 AM): Hisoka: ...It's a circle with little petals around it. -tilts head- I can't draw well.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:52:22 AM): Isaac: Yeah, but.. it's abstract.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:53:15 AM): Hisoka; Is it? -looks at-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:53:46 AM): Isaac: Helluva lot more abstract than the stuff I'm used to.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:54:58 AM): Hisoka: heh ...probably because I'm not good at drawing.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:56:06 AM): Isaac: I'd rather see a crappy flower than a precise boat design these days, y'know?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 12:56:26 AM): Hisoka: -chuckles a bit- Why?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 12:57:32 AM): Isaac: I'm sick a' geometry and numbers and crap, that's why. You don't have any bullshit about proportions or line or realism, you just draw.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:00:06 AM): Hisoka: I guess I do. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:00:39 AM): Isaac: I respect that.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:02:20 AM): Hisoka: -blushes faintly- ...thanks.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:02:48 AM): Isaac: *smiles* No prob. *glad that he seems to have cheered her up*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:03:43 AM): Hisoka: -turns paper over, starts to doodle on that side-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:04:37 AM): Isaac: *continues to watch* ... *gets an idea, takes a sheet of paper of his own and starts drawing something on it*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:06:40 AM): Hisoka: -glances toward, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:08:08 AM): Isaac: ... *draws a schematic of a typical sailboat, for an example, then draws an awful flower right next to it* See what I mean?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:08:41 AM): Hisoka: Hm?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:09:09 AM): Isaac: *shows her the paper* The flower's less boring.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:09:20 AM): Hisoka: I guess so...-blinks-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:09:47 AM): Isaac: ... *sets paper down, sort of embarassed* Just sayin'.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:10:09 AM): Hisoka: -nods- It is much more different.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:10:33 AM): Isaac: Yeah. I guess you ain't seen as many of those.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:10:53 AM): Hisoka: Boats?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:11:10 AM): Isaac: Yeah. You probably grew up drawin' flowers, right?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:11:19 AM): Hisoka: Not really

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:11:51 AM): Isaac: Oh. Flowers are prettier anyway.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:12:07 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah. But boats can be pretty, too. But how they're designed.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:13:15 AM): Isaac: You kiddin' me? They're ugly, all function and no aesthetic.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:13:28 AM): Hisoka: -tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:13:37 AM): Isaac: ..What?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:14:08 AM): Hisoka: Usually a design can make anything pretty. -smiles a bit- Flowers have many of them...maybe that's why they always seem so pretty...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:14:49 AM): Isaac: I guess so.. *shrugs* At least flowers are natural.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:17:44 AM): Hisoka: They are, aren't they?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:18:01 AM): Isaac: Boats don't grow off the ground.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:19:07 AM): Hisoka: -nods- So you enjoy natural things more.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:20:39 AM): Isaac: Generally, yeah. Those're the things that don't look different every ten or twenty years.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:21:00 AM): Hisoka: -giggles a bit-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:21:29 AM): Isaac: What's so funny?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:21:39 AM): Hisoka: Nothing, it's just interesting

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:21:53 AM): Isaac: Well, what do you prefer?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:22:02 AM): Hisoka: I like nature, too

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:22:27 AM): Isaac: Heh, then we're in agreement.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:22:36 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah, we are

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:23:41 AM): Isaac: Hm..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:25:08 AM): Hisoka: Hey, how much longer do we have?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:25:51 AM): Isaac: *checks watch* Not long.. most of the kids came in.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:26:11 AM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:27:19 AM): Isaac: *glances* ..Looks like Chrona, Maka and the other guy came in. *nods head at them, sitting a bit away*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:27:58 AM): Hisoka: ...-nods- Alright. Good to know they all have their snakes.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:28:29 AM): Isaac: ... *watching them*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:28:38 AM): Hisoka: -doodling-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:28:59 AM): Isaac: If it makes you feel any better, doesn't look like Chrona's talkin' to Maka either.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:29:16 AM): Hisoka: Chrona doesn't really talk a lot.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:29:45 AM): Isaac: Yeah, I guess you're right. *hears the bell ring* _Finally._


	8. My Eye

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:30:27 AM): Hisoka: -gathers things, stands up- Class is finally over...where to now, Isaac?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:31:48 AM): Isaac: *stretches, gathers things as well* I dunno, I've got nothin' to do.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:32:04 AM): Hisoka: You decide today. We can do whatever.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:33:39 AM): Isaac: ..Hm. That's somethin' I can't pass up. *smirks* You sure about that, though?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:33:47 AM): Hisoka; Yeah

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:35:28 AM): Isaac: How about havin' lunch first?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:35:37 AM): Hisoka: Alright. Sounds good to me

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:36:34 AM): Isaac: How're your wounds feeling?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:36:43 AM): Hisoka: They feel just fine

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:37:07 AM): Isaac: Think you could take goin' for a run after?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:37:15 AM): Hisoka: I can try -nods-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:37:47 AM): Isaac: *grins* Alright, let's have lunch and go for one after.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:37:59 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Where to? Home or out?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:38:26 AM): Isaac: Your turn to pick.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:38:43 AM): Hisoka: -nods- We'll pick something up.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:39:27 AM): Isaac: Alright. *stands, hand in pocket* Lead the way, Hiso.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:41:57 AM): Hisoka: -nods, leads the way to a place they can grab a quick bite to eat-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:42:39 AM): Isaac: *follows after her, like the puppy he'd never admit he is*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:49:44 AM): Hisoka: -orders something small to eat when they get to the place.-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:50:15 AM): Isaac: *wants to order something big, but figures he doesn't want to charge much so orders the biggest cheap thing possible*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:53:49 AM): Hisoka: You always eat a lot. -teasing a bit, small smile-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:54:55 AM): Isaac: *smirks* Yeah, I guess I've got a dude's metabolism. With girls, it goes straight to the thighs.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:55:25 AM): Hisoka: Mmmhm. That's why I stay in shape.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:56:34 AM): Isaac: Yeah, piece of cake for you. It ain't like you have a lot on you to begin with.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:56:48 AM): Hisoka: Because I take care of myself. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:58:08 AM): Isaac: Ah. I was talkin' about your height. *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 1:58:18 AM): Hisoka: ...hey....

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 1:58:59 AM): Isaac: ..What? It's just easier to take care of a smaller body, sheesh.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 2:00:00 AM): Hisoka: Not really. -shakes head- Since you're taller you can hold more weight than me. Your average is higher. -lifts hand- While mine is lower.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 2:00:53 AM): Isaac: Yeah, but it's quicker to burn off fat when it's not as much.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 2:02:31 AM): Hisoka: Pros and cons to everything

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 2:02:41 AM): Isaac: *blinks* Cons?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 2:03:12 AM): Hisoka: Hm? Yeah...there's pros and cons to everything...positive and negative.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 2:03:58 AM): Isaac: I don't get what's negative about workin' out with a smaller body. Easier to move, feet don't get as sore and a lower average.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 2:04:17 AM): Hisoka: Eh, I could make a list...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 2:05:24 AM): Isaac: ... *shrugs* Nah, no need. Your body's in good shape, so I'm sure it ain't a problem.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 2:05:42 AM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 2:06:00 AM): Isaac: *leans back a bit as their food is delivered*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 2:06:17 AM): Hisoka: -begins to eat-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 2:06:27 AM): Isaac: *does so too*

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:24:00 PM): Isaac: ... *holds out bottle of vodka to*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:24:16 PM): Hisoka: .....-whaps with a book- Hisoka-chop -.-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:24:47 PM): Isaac: Ow, dammit! That hurts, y'know!

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:24:59 PM): Hisoka: You need to get rid of that vodka -.-;

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:25:49 PM): Isaac: ..No, I don't. I bought it fair and square. ; If I get rid of it, you owe me ten bucks.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:26:07 PM): Hisoka: You're not keeping alcohol in here. We're not old enough to drink it.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:26:28 PM): Isaac: I'm not gonna drink it, I was just trying to piss you off so you'd cheer up.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:27:25 PM): Hisoka: Put it away.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:27:43 PM): Isaac: Fine, fine. *does so* Sorry, _mom._

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:28:14 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head at-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:28:40 PM): Isaac: ..Okay, seriously though. You look down. What's the matter?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:29:02 PM): Hisoka: It's nothing...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:29:29 PM): Isaac: If it's buggin' you this bad, it ain't nothing.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:32:24 PM): Hisoka: I'm just thinking, that's all.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:32:59 PM): Isaac: About what?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:36:42 PM): Hisoka: That run was nice. I didn't trip today.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:37:41 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs, stands up and goes to the fridge*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:38:52 PM): Hisoka: -glances at, blinks- What? It is nice, though now my cuts sort of ache.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:40:04 PM): Isaac: *takes out a small bowl of grapes* ..Yeah, I'm glad to hear that. But as long as you're avoiding the subject, I might as well get comfy. *sits down again* You want me to re-bandage them for ya?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:41:20 PM): Hisoka: ...eh...-scratches back of head- You can re-bandage some of them. But the one on my back and shoulder I'd like to do -blushes a bit- The re-wrapping will be going a little too close to my chest for comfort...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:42:28 PM): Isaac: ... *rolls eyes* Y'know, I already did those once. I ain't gonna be tryin' to cop a feelor anything, you know that.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:43:25 PM): Hisoka: -blushes darker- I know. But I was asleep then. It's just sort of...embarassing.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:44:56 PM): Isaac: You can keep your bra on and stuff. Not like I'd be seeing anything but your back 'n' shoulders. *shrugs* Suit yourself, though. Just as long as ya don't get hurt. Now, are you gonna tell me what was really botherin' you?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:49:59 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- I don't care. It's just embarassing for me. I'll be careful...-nods a bit- ...Eh...not right now. Let's let it try and solve itself first...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:53:02 PM): Isaac: Alright. I won't argue with you about it. If you do need help, though, don't be stubborn. I ain't gonna be a pervert. *looks at carefully, frowns* ..Fine. *pushes away the grapes, lost appetite*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:56:03 PM): Hisoka: If I need help, I'll make sure to ask. -nods, looks toward the grapes- ...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:57:32 PM): Isaac: ..When it suits you. *shakes head*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 4:58:19 PM): Hisoka: -goes and gets bandages, hands them to-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 4:59:25 PM): Isaac: *takes the bandages and sets to work, saying nothing and not looking her in the eye*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:00:04 PM): Hisoka: -stays quiet, too. Frowns a bit, guesses it's better than to nag it on.-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:01:13 PM): Isaac: *scowls, is actually more bothered by her apparent lack of trust in him than anything else* ... *is possibly doing the bandages a little too tight*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:02:28 PM): Hisoka: -winces a bit, mumbles a soft ow. Other than that doesn't really object-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:03:30 PM): Isaac: *finishes everything but that which she doesn't want him to do. Tosses the bandages on the table and walks away* I'll be in my room. If you need help, knock.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:07:33 PM): Hisoka: Ok...-takes the bandages, starts on bandaging the wound he hadn't done-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:08:45 PM): Isaac: *goes into his room, slams the door shut. Sits down on his bed, stares at the wall a moment* ... *grabs his pillow and screams into it for a minute*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:11:01 PM): Hisoka: -stares toward his room, feels bad yet is feeling a lingering annoyance. Mumbles- It's not like you have to know everything. -shakes head, would never say it to his face. Keeps wrapping self up, finding it difficult-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:13:48 PM): Isaac: *is more annoyed because he already knows what's wrong, he saw it happen and yet she still doesn't admit what's bothering her* ... *figures she thinks it's probably none of his business anyways, and maybe it isn't, but he'll have to do something sooner or later so gets an idea and walks out* Hey. Are you sure you ain't gonna need my help? 'Cause there's something I wanna go do.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:16:31 PM): Hisoka: ...-turns red in the face when she sees him- ...um...-knows she could very well do this herself. And that now she feels embarassed that he's out here and she's shirtless. But gives in and sighs a bit in defeat. Holds out bandages to- It's troublesome....help me...?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:18:20 PM): Isaac: ... *didn't actually think that she would need his help, frowns* Oh. Fine, then. *goes over to and takes the bandages, picks up where she left off and sees she'd been doing just fine so far anyway* I'm gonna go out for a sec when I'm done with this, okay?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:19:32 PM): Hisoka: Alright. -nods- I'll see you when you get back.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:20:07 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I won't be long. I just gotta go pick somethin' up.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:20:50 PM): Hisoka: That's alright. I'll probably be in my room or something like that.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:22:03 PM): Isaac: Oh. *frowns* Alright. Stay dressed, though, don't get into your pajamas or anything.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:22:30 PM): Hisoka: Hm? -blinks- Alright. I didn't plan to. I was going to go read on my bed.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:23:06 PM): Isaac: Good, good. Don't get too wrapped up in it. *finishes bandaging* There.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:23:33 PM): Hisoka: -puts shirt back on- Thanks. I'll see you in a little bit, then? -stands-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:24:29 PM): Isaac: Yep. *goes over to door, puts shoes on* ..And, uh. Sorry for gettin' mad at you.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:25:13 PM): Hisoka: ...-nods- Y-yeah. Apology accepted. -waves a farewell to, goes to room-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:26:27 PM): Isaac: *smiles just a little, walks out the door*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:30:25 PM): Hisoka: -reading, waiting for him to come back-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:32:01 PM): Isaac: *comes back with a paper sack, is a bit wet because it started to rain. Takes off shoes at the door like always*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:32:20 PM): Hisoka: -hears that he's back, looks up from her book-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:34:03 PM): Isaac: C'mon in. *holds the door open* || Chrona: ... *really isn't sure about this, but Isaac said it was important so maybe it's okay* Th-thank you.. *undoes shoes at the door politely*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:36:12 PM): Hisoka: -hears- ...-blinks- ...-sets book down and sneaks over to door, listens-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:39:05 PM): Isaac: No problem. *shuts door behind, shrugs off his jacket and sets the bag down on the living room table* Thanks for comin'. Sit down, I'll be there in a minute. || Chrona: W-well, you said it was important.. *shrugs a tiny bit, is holding both arms but sits down anyway*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:39:46 PM): Hisoka: _...He didn't....oh jeez, he did....Isaac, what in the hell are you thinking?_ -frowns a bit, steps away from door, goes back to bed and sits, waits-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:40:31 PM): Isaac: *goes to Hisoka's door, knocks* Hiso? There's someone here to see you.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:41:07 PM): Hisoka: ...yeah...I'm coming...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:43:11 PM): Isaac: Alright. *sits down in the living room, waits* || Chrona: *anxious, uncomfortable* ...

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:44:51 PM): Hisoka: -comes out a few moments later. Looks at the two,glances at Chrona- ....hi Chrona...-takes a seat-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:47:49 PM): Chrona: ... *frowns, looks at the ground. Realizes what's going on and doesn't speak* || Isaac: *notices the atmosphere, decides to just be honest. Sighs* ..Seriously, what he hell's gotten into you two?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:48:20 PM): Hisoka: -quiet, shrugs-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:51:42 PM): Isaac: Did someone flip on the "silent treatment" switch somewhere? *looks at both of them* I brought you here so you'd talk, y'know. And, it is important, to both of you. I can tell. || Chrona: *dead silent, pulls up knees*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:53:06 PM): Hisoka: -playing with shirt, hands in lap, eyes shift to the wall- ...-knows it is important to her. Wants to understand, sighs a bit- I don't understand...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:54:33 PM): Chrona: ... *knows he's right, but still can't be sure of Hisoka's intentions and doesn't like this, so just decides not to talk yet* || Isaac: ... *can see she isn't responding, frowns and decides to play mediator* What don't you understand, Hisoka?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:55:08 PM): Hisoka: What I did. Is Chrona angry with me?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:55:21 PM): Chrona: ... *shakes head*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:56:37 PM): Hisoka: -looks at- Then what's wrong? This sudden difference is upsetting...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:57:46 PM): Chrona: ... *doesn't look at, tries to hide face* I don't know what you want..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 5:58:04 PM): Hisoka: What do you mean...? -blinks, confused-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 5:59:10 PM): Chrona: Maka s-said.. said that you only become friends with people 'cause they're interesting..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:00:58 PM): Hisoka: -pales a bit, opens mouth, can't seem to respond to that. Closes it for a moment- ...Chrona...-suddenly looks genuinely upset- Do you think I'm using you or something...?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:02:04 PM): Chrona: *is trying really hard not to look at her because it's obvious she'll be upset* ... *nods slightly*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:05:07 PM): Hisoka: ...-stands up, moves over to and touches shoulder, looking down- Please look at me...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:06:28 PM): Chrona: *doesn't like the touching, flinches a bit* ... *very hesitantly looks up at, has a hurt expression on*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:09:56 PM): Hisoka: -looks up when Chrona does, looks just as hurt as Chrona does.- I won't ever use you....

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:10:53 PM): Chrona: *knew she'd look like that, just knew it and regrets looking up to see that* ..Why wouldn't you..?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:11:33 PM): Hisoka: Because you're my friend. If anything, I'll protect you.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:12:44 PM): Chrona: Friends c-can lie.. and Maka said she doesn't want me to get hurt..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:13:13 PM): Hisoka: If I were lying, would I be like this right now...? I'm not a good actor, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:14:28 PM): Chrona: ..I don't know.. *tries to hide face again*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:15:30 PM): Hisoka: Please don't hide. It hurts

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:16:04 PM): Chrona: ... *stops self, looks up at again but can't speak*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:17:12 PM): Hisoka: There's really nothing I can do if you choose not to - but I wish for you to be my friend, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:19:37 PM): Chrona: I want Hisoka to be my friend, but.. I don't want you to be in the circle for bad reasons..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:19:57 PM): Hisoka: I only come in with good intentions.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:20:14 PM): Chrona: Show me..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:20:24 PM): Hisoka: How?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:21:21 PM): Chrona: ..I don't know. Just do it.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:24:01 PM): Hisoka: Eh...-not sure how to prove it. Wishes she were good with souls, knows that would make it simple. But sadly isn't- ...Alright...-looks around, goes to room, comes back with something- ...-hands it to- Take this...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:24:48 PM): Chrona: ... *takes, looks at it* What is it..? *suddenly has an uneasy guilty feeling*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:25:37 PM): Hisoka: It's somethinh very important to me. And I love it to death. -smiles a bit- My grandfather gave it to me and said it was my grandma's. And I'd die if I ever lost it. I trust you with it.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:27:05 PM): Chrona: ... *suddenly gets quite scared, gives it back* N-no. No. I believe you, I'm sorry, don't give me something so important...

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:27:35 PM): Hisoka: -doesn't take it- No. I want you to have it.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:28:42 PM): Chrona: Please, don't give this to me.. I'll only break it.. I believe you, just take it back.. *is looking down again, tearing up slightly*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:29:13 PM): Hisoka: No. It's no longer mine. It is yours. If I take it back, you cannot trust me. And I refuse to let that happen.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:30:21 PM): Chrona: I-I trust you. I will. Please, just take it back.. I don't know how to deal with this..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:31:16 PM): Hisoka: ...-smiles a bit, cups both her hands around the hand Chrona has the valuable in. Closes it over it- Keep it. It is a gift from me to you - cherish it. That is how you deal with this.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:33:02 PM): Chrona: ..But if I break it, you'll die. I don't want you to die.. a-and I couldn't take something so important..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:34:03 PM): Hisoka: I don't die literally, Chrona. Sure I'll be sad, but I'll get over it. It is important to me, yes, but that is why this is a gift from the heart. There's no one else I'd rather give it to. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:36:18 PM): Chrona: Then don't give it to me.. I don't want you to be sad either. Hisoka is my friend, you've sh-shown me. Stop showing me.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:36:56 PM): Hisoka: I refuse to take it back. I trust you. No matter how many times you keep asking, I refuse.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:39:01 PM): Chrona: ..You're too stubborn.. *hides face again, sobs* ..I-I'm sorry..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:41:01 PM): Hisoka: -smiles a bit, embraces, but isn't really touching. Has body close to, merely holding the form of an embrace since Chrona is shy about touch- It's ok, Chrona....it's ok...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:43:00 PM): Chrona: ... *is grateful for the lack of touching, because a hug would just make things worse right now, but this is oddly comforting. Tries to let it out a bit while the chance is here* It's n-not.. I won't do it again..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:43:56 PM): Hisoka: I assure you, it's alright. I know you won't do it again. I know..shh..don't cry, Chrona, ok? I don't like it when you cry.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:46:14 PM): Chrona: ..You're too n-nice to me.. *eases up, stops crying after a moment or two* I'm sorry.. I won't cry again if you don't want me to..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:47:51 PM): Hisoka: I'm nice to you because I care about you. -moves out of the embrace once Chrona stops crying. Smiles- You can cry when you need to. I will always try and stop you, though.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:50:13 PM): Chrona: *looks at, smiles genuinely* I care about you too.. *wipes face on sleeve* I'm sorry that I made Hisoka feel bad.. I should have trusted you more, as a friend..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:52:20 PM): Hisoka: -nods smiles- Apology is accepted, Chrona. I'm sorry for being so suspicious. -is teasing a bit, trying to lighten things up- But at least we can be glad this issue is over now.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:52:53 PM): Chrona: ..But, I was the suspicious one.. *doesn't quite

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:53:53 PM): 'get' lightening the mood, but seems to have cheered up a bit and is looking her in the eye now* Y-yeah. I'm happy that Hisoka isn't angry at me..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:54:56 PM): Hisoka: ..-laughs a bit- You're amusing. I was joking -points to self- Joking about me looking "suspicious" -grins-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:56:31 PM): Chrona: Oh. *smiles a bit* You weren't suspicious, I just got worried b-because of what Maka said...

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:57:58 PM): Hisoka: Yeah...-is a bit annoyed at Maka's name. Nods- I want to share one more thing, alright?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 6:59:18 PM): Chrona: *eyes widen, shakes head* N-no, this is too much already.. *thinks she means the important object, which she's still holding*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 6:59:45 PM): Hisoka: -chuckles- About me. Information about me, that's all I want to share.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:00:39 PM): Chrona: ..Oh. *curls up a bit, hides mouth but more in a shy than recessive way* What is it...?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:01:06 PM): Hisoka: -points to hair- Why I cover my right eye. That's what I'd like to share.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:01:42 PM): Chrona: ... *waits for Hisoka to say what it is, not terribly talkative like usual*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:03:52 PM): Hisoka: -moves hair, has eye closed- Only Isaac knows so far. Though it's not prefered, I don't mind if everyone knows. Opens it, eye looks a bit different from her left. It has a sort of cloudy-mist look to it.- The reason I keep it covered is because it's slowly losing sight anyways. -covers it back- So I say it's best to get used to one slighty damaged eye now then wait for the other to go completely dark. -smiles- That's all.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:07:33 PM): Chrona: ... *frowns, noticing the misty look and not liking the fact that Hisoka is going half-blind because that's not very nice, though it explains why she bumps into others* Why is it going dark..? *not put off by it, just a little bit worried for her*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:10:32 PM): Hisoka: -smiles sadly- It just runs in the family as a recessive - I think. I never really asked. My family just has weak eyes, I guess. My left one has trouble with depth perception and it's a little fuzzy. So I guess one day I'll wake up and everything will be black. But not anytime soon. Or it may not happen at all. It may just stay like this.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:14:06 PM): Chrona: *is a bit depressed because of that, wouldn't know what to do without something so important as sight* ..Can't you go to a doctor? Mr. Stein could probably fix your eyes... *frowns, reaches one hand forward and points inches away from the good eye* I want this one to stay. *points at the other* ..And this one to get better. Don't be blind instead..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:15:58 PM): Hisoka: -sad smile- I've had this since I was young. They've already tried to save my eyes. I don't think it can be done. -touches hair that cover right- This one is as good as gone. My left I can possibly keep - we'll see. But I don't mind going blind because -smiles widely- I've gotten to see you and Isaac. I won't forget what you two look like and I won't have to guess since I had the chance.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:21:48 PM): Chrona: *doesn't like this at all, wants to make Hisoka's eyes better so she doesn't have to go blind even if she says she's happy since she got to see Isaac and Chrona* ..But what if we change? *shakes head* Don't give up, I don't want you to be blind.. I'm s-sure Isaac doesn't either.. *looks up more, shows a tiny smile* Because you have to see us all grow up..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:24:29 PM): Hisoka: I won't lose my left eye until I'm much older. Don't worry, I'll get to see you and Isaac all grown up. Until then, I could try to keep fixing them, yes. But it could end up just making them worse than they are now. And if that happens then I won't see you grown up. That'd make me sad.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:27:20 PM): Chrona: ..I'm sorry.. I don't know how to help you deal with this.. *curls a bit again* D-don't go blind until you have gray hairs..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:29:05 PM): Hisoka: Chrona, I've already dealt with it. You don't need to help me. I've accepted the fact some day I might not see anymore. I've been haunted with that since I was small - so I'm ok with it. -giggles- But I'll certainly try and not blind until I'm no longer young. -jokes- I don't want to see myself old, anyways.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:33:46 PM): Chrona: *not in a terribly jokey mood anymore, doesn't like this at all but knows there's nothing that can be done about it* It'd be better to see yourself old, then you know you still exist.. I'm sorry you have this condition... *keeps looking right in that one eye, because someday it might not be able to have that pretty color anymore* I'm not ok with it. I want Hisoka to keep seeing.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:35:55 PM): Hisoka: heh..please don't be sorry for me. I hate it when people pity me for it. It's one of the reasons I don't tell many people. If it's a comfort, I'm a bow tech, Chrona. -points to left eye- You have to have a pretty good eye to shoot a bow. Only sometimes do I need to ask Isaac for some assistance.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:38:13 PM): Chrona: *shakes head* I-I don't pity you, I just.. feel bad that it's happening.. *shrugs* Yeah, but if that eye dies too.. you won't be able to use your bow anymore.. or read the books you like, or--or anything.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:40:10 PM): Hisoka: I have Isaac, don't I? He's a good man, he'll read to me and help me with things. Because by then I'll have helped him - 99 kishin egg souls and 1 witch soul. I won't lose my eye till I've done at least that much. He'll be a death bow before I'm blind, I promise that to him.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:44:36 PM): Chrona: *looks at Isaac, thinks for a moment, then back to Hisoka* Ok... I'll help if I can, too.. Because I'll always be your friend. *smiles a bit, still feeling bad but a little bit more at ease about it, knowing about all this and that Hisoka will be okay even if she does go blind*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:48:27 PM): Hisoka: That would be very nice of you. You can help Isaac describe what's going on - since - glances at him - he tends to lack variety in his words. -is teasing him now, innocent look-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:51:40 PM): Chrona: *puts fingers over mouth, amused but seems to not know what laughing is so doesn't do that* || Isaac: ... *thought this was all very touching, right up until that moment* Shaddap, I know plenty of words. I just don't make 'em all fancy when there are others that work perfectly fine. *huffs*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:52:58 PM): Hisoka: -bursts out laughing, in a good mood now.-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:54:21 PM): Isaac: What? What's so funny? *folds arms* || Chrona: *lets out a little squeak that might be a giggle* ..E-excuse me.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:56:58 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Chrona, blinks- ...I finally got you to do something like a laugh. -look of triumph- That's a start, at least.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:57:50 PM): Chrona: ..N-no.. I was so happy that I burped a little.. *embarassed*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:58:14 PM): Hisoka: Sounded like one to me. -nods- I'll get you to laugh out loud one of these days.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 7:58:49 PM): Chrona: *blinks* I've never done that..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 7:59:04 PM): Hisoka: Which is why one day I'll get you to do it by being funny.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:00:36 PM): Chrona: ..I don't really know how.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:01:27 PM): Hisoka: Heh. We'll try and get it to be a reaction more than doing it purposefully.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:02:10 PM): Chrona: I don't understand.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:05:14 PM): Hisoka: Your body will do it automatically rather than you trying.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:06:15 PM): Chrona: But, I don't like unexpected things.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:07:18 PM): Hisoka: Not even things that feel nice but are not expected?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:10:11 PM): Chrona: I don't like any unexpected things..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:11:12 PM): Hisoka: Then we'll make sure it's expected. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:11:48 PM): Chrona: *tiny smile* Thanks...

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:13:46 PM): Hisoka: mmhm -smiles back=

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:14:08 PM): Chrona: *looks at clock* ..I should go..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:14:21 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Is it late already? -looks-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:15:35 PM): Chrona: *shakes head* No, it's only 4:30.. but Maka will get worried if she comes to visit and I'm gone..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:16:31 PM): Hisoka: Alright. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:17:50 PM): Chrona: *smiles fully* I'm glad I came.. *taps hand gently*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:19:12 PM): Hisoka: -nods- ...Oh, you are leaving to watch an assignment soon, aren't you?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:20:54 PM): Chrona: *nods* Yeah..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:21:24 PM): Hisoka: I'll be waiting for your safe return. -smiles- Then you can tell me all about it.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:22:47 PM): Chrona: *nods again* I-I will. *looks down at hand, frowns a tad* ..Do you really want me to keep this..? *gets a weird sinky stomach feeling*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:23:27 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I can't wait to hear. I'm glad you came. And yes, I want you to keep it. I really do.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:25:31 PM): Chrona: *shifts a bit, holds it up to chest* ...I'll keep it safe, I promise. *stands* Maka said I won't be gone too long.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:28:07 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I trust you will. -smiles- I'll see you soon, Chrona. We both will.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:29:36 PM): Chrona: *looks at them both, a little misty-eyed in a good way* ..Y-yeah. *goes to the door, waves* Bye..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:30:33 PM): Hisoka: -waves- Bye. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:31:21 PM): Chrona: *smiles back, leaves* ... *comes back a minute later and puts shoes on* S-sorry..

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:35:11 PM): Hisoka: -giggles-That's quite alright. -watches Chrona go, looks at Isaac- ...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:35:49 PM): Isaac: *looks back at her, not sure quite what to say* ..Well?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:38:29 PM): Hisoka: ...-hugs him, doesn't really know how to thank him-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:39:25 PM): Isaac: *wasn't expecting that, eyes widen but hugs back anyways* ... *opens his mouth to say something, decides against it*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:41:18 PM): Hisoka: -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:41:49 PM): Isaac: Feel better now?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:43:55 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:45:54 PM): Isaac: *smiles* Good.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:49:07 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. -smiles- It is.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:49:30 PM): Isaac: You're no fun when you're mopin'.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:51:59 PM): Hisoka: No one is.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:52:49 PM): Isaac: Especially you. I wouldn't give a damn if it was anyone else, y'know?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:54:45 PM): Hisoka: Why's that?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:56:53 PM): Isaac: 'Cause they aren't you, idiot. *pats head*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:57:24 PM): Hisoka: So, what makes me so special?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:58:06 PM): Isaac: What, do you wanna list or somethin'?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 8:58:59 PM): Hisoka: Mmhm. Sure. Alphabetically ordered, please.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 8:59:43 PM): Isaac: I'd have to start and end at Y.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:00:29 PM): Hisoka: -tilts head-

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:00:36 PM): Hisoka: No fair.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:01:19 PM): Isaac: What, would 'ya rather I start at I?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:01:52 PM): Hisoka: -pokes- Start at A. -smirks-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:02:44 PM): Isaac: ..You can't hear that 'till you're older.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:02:59 PM): Hisoka: ...Eh?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:03:27 PM): Isaac: *grins* Nevermind. How 'bout at B?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:04:31 PM): Hisoka: -eyes- You're so weird.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:05:15 PM): Isaac: Says the magic midget with a demon sword and a bow for friends.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:05:50 PM): Hisoka: Yes. But you are that bow.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:06:32 PM): Isaac: I ain't saying I'm not weird. Just pointing out that you're callin' the kettle black.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:07:26 PM): Hisoka: But I never said I wasn't. -smirks-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:08:02 PM): Isaac: Never said you didn't, just don't think I'm the only weird one.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:09:16 PM): Hisoka: mmhm

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:11:55 PM): Isaac: ..Anyway. *pokes forehead* B's your brain. *points down* C is for chest. D's for how dull you aren't, and E's for.. uh.. your empathy.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:13:40 PM): Hisoka: ..Eh? My chest? -blushes- You are a perv...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:17:49 PM): Isaac: *smirks* You're the one bein' all huggy. 'Sides, I was just teasing.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:18:11 PM): Hisoka: It's not like I have much of anything to look at...-sticks tongue out at-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:19:13 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* Didn't stop you from going red when 'ya had your shirt off. *sticks tongue back at*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:20:10 PM): Hisoka: -blushes- I don't like other people seeing me without clothes.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:20:32 PM): Isaac: D'you mean people other than you, or people other than me?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:20:44 PM): Hisoka: Other people other than me.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:21:10 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* Would it make you feel better if I took mine off?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:22:31 PM): Hisoka: ...No....

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:23:21 PM): Isaac: Suit yourself.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:25:15 PM): Hisoka: mmhm

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:26:12 PM): Isaac: *looks at* Hey.. about that thing you gave Chrona.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:26:55 PM): Hisoka: Hm? What about it?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:27:41 PM): Isaac: Are you really okay with it being gone? I mean, it was an important object to you.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:27:58 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I'll miss it. But I trust it will beo k.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:27:59 PM): ok *

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:28:31 PM): Isaac: Alright. *smiles* Just makin' sure I don't need to go track him down again.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:28:57 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- It's Chrona's now.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:29:19 PM): Isaac: I know, but sometimes people get to sayin' different things around different people.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:29:57 PM): Hisoka: I wouldn't do that to something that important.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:30:35 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I shoulda figured you wouldn't. It isn't like you to do that.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:31:25 PM): Hisoka: -nods

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:31:27 PM): - *

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:33:49 PM): Isaac: ... *has to stop himself from saying something else* I guess you wanna go back to your book, huh?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:34:16 PM): Hisoka: Nah. I was just re-reading.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:34:37 PM): Isaac: Oh.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:35:41 PM): Hisoka: -stretches- mmhm. So how I'll have to find something else to do.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:36:16 PM): Isaac: I guess so. *looks off, takes his paper bag*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:36:32 PM): Hisoka: -blinks, looks at it- What's that?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:37:26 PM): Isaac: Candy. *reaches in, takes out a piece and pops it in his mouth* Want any?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:37:34 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Sure.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:37:41 PM): Isaac: *hands the bag to*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:39:18 PM): Hisoka: -takes it, takes a piece of candy and eats it-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:42:01 PM): Isaac: *nods* It's peppermint.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:44:49 PM): Hisoka: I noticed. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:45:23 PM): Isaac: I figured you'd want that, just in case the thing with Chrona screwed up.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:50:06 PM): Hisoka: Heh...I'm glad things worked out...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:51:16 PM): Isaac: Me too.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:51:36 PM): Hisoka: -nods, eats another peppermint-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:52:51 PM): Isaac: *thinks for a minute* ..Why do you think Maka said that to him?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:53:09 PM): Hisoka: . . . -shrugs- Who knows. . .?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:53:26 PM): Isaac: I don't... it pisses me off.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:53:42 PM): Hisoka: mm.. -eats another peppermint-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:54:06 PM): Isaac: *reaches over, takes another* ...

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:54:59 PM): Hisoka: -thinking-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:55:43 PM): Isaac: *looks at her, gets to thinking too*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:56:01 PM): Hisoka: ...maybe she got jealous...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:57:03 PM): Isaac: ..Huh? *blinks* Oh. Why would she? She spends a helluva lot more time with 'im than you do.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:57:21 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- I don't know. People are just weird..

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 9:57:49 PM): Isaac: Yeah... yeah, they are. *frowns*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 9:59:33 PM): Hisoka: -hands bag to- I shouldn't eat any more. -chuckles a bit-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:00:32 PM): Isaac: *takes bag* Why's that?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:00:47 PM): Hisoka: Eating too much candy is bad for you.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:01:33 PM): Isaac: Not if you eat healthy and exercise, eh? *eats one, but has lost his appetite again and sets the bag aside*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:01:57 PM): Hisoka: Yeah, that's true. But if I don't stop eating I'll eventually get sick from it all.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:02:36 PM): Isaac: Ah. You got a weak stomach?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:02:56 PM): Hisoka: It's ok...just I can't absolutely overdo it.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:03:36 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* I understand.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:04:05 PM): Hisoka: I'll have to finish them off later. ....Unless you do.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:04:41 PM): Isaac: *smirks* I got 'em for you in the first place, I ain't that greedy.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:05:01 PM): Hisoka: ..-sticks tongue out at-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:05:25 PM): Isaac: *chuckles* What was that for?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:05:49 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Why not?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:06:10 PM): Isaac: Don't answer my question with a question.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:06:22 PM): Hisoka: ....Why not?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:06:31 PM): Isaac: ...

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:06:35 PM): Hisoka: ...-grins-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:06:59 PM): Isaac: I can just put the bag where you can't reach it.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:07:06 PM): Hisoka: ...I'll get a chair.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:07:56 PM): Isaac: I'll have already gotten on one, then. Thanks for telling me.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:08:24 PM): Hisoka: Eh...?... -shakes head at-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:08:47 PM): Isaac: ..I'm not actually gonna do that, I was teasin'.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:09:01 PM): Hisoka: I wouldn't put it past you.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:09:21 PM): Isaac: I like to tease you, but I ain't mean.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:09:45 PM): Hisoka: mmhm. Because you're a big puppy dog. -smiles, pats his shoulder- Right?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:10:11 PM): Isaac: ..I'm not a dog.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:10:23 PM): Hisoka: -laughs- ...hmm...-thinks-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:11:24 PM): Isaac: 'Sides, you're a chipmunk. Except you go into trees, not up them.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:12:18 PM): Hisoka: ...-shakes head again- Anyways ...since it's still noon, we should go outside and do something.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:12:54 PM): Isaac: Er.. if you say so. What do 'ya have in mind?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:13:10 PM): Hisoka: Want to go play soccer?


	9. Thrills and Chills

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:13:42 PM): Isaac: *points at bandages and raises eyebrow*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:13:52 PM): Hisoka: ...Soccer is legs, not arm.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:14:03 PM): Isaac: And if you fall over?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:14:09 PM): Hisoka: Then I fall over.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:14:28 PM): Isaac: And land on your back.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:14:35 PM): Hisoka: ...ok...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:14:48 PM): Isaac: ... Where your bandages are.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:14:54 PM): Hisoka: ....I'm not 2....

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:15:08 PM): Isaac: *points at chest again* Duh.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:15:38 PM): Hisoka: I can take the pain. -shrugs- .....Don't point at my chest....I'm telling you there's nothing there worth pointing or looking at.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:16:45 PM): Isaac: That's what I was asking. *shakes head* Hey, some guys like that kinda thing, you know.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:19:03 PM): Hisoka: Mmhm. -blushes darkly- ...What....? Flat chests...? ...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:19:30 PM): Isaac: Well, yeah.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:19:52 PM): Hisoka: ..hn..

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:21:25 PM): Isaac: ... *clearly didn't get his hint across, shrugs* Wanna get goin', then?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:21:57 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. -nods- Let's go. I'll beat you. -smirks-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:22:53 PM): Isaac: Tall order. *grins*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:23:15 PM): Hisoka: mmhm. -grabs soccer ball, heads out-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:25:11 PM): Isaac: *heads out as well, waits in the hall so they'll start fair and square*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:25:48 PM): Hisoka: I love playing soccer. -smiles- It's a fun sport.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:26:15 PM): Isaac: I haven't actually played too much of it. *looks at* What're the rules?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:27:35 PM): Hisoka: -looks at- Hm? Well, for one you can't pick it up. Not unless it stops inside the line that defines your goal. We'll be playing the positions of all the players since there's only two of us. The point, of course, is to kick the ball in the goal.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:28:47 PM): Isaac: ..So, it's like football, but you kick it.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:29:02 PM): Hisoka: ...I guess so...you can hit it with your head, too...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:29:11 PM): Isaac: ... *grins*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:29:33 PM): Hisoka:. ...once...then it has to roll on the ground -eyes- ...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:29:57 PM): Isaac: ..Damn.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:30:04 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, pleased-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:30:36 PM): Isaac: *already trying to work out a winning strategy, all of which are terrible plans*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:31:51 PM): Hisoka: -gets to the field- I'm starting with the ball. -points- Go to that goal.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:32:48 PM): Isaac: *nods, goes to his goal and stands like he's just waiting for the bus*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:34:30 PM): Hisoka: -drops the ball, walks, tapping it with the side of one foot, then the next. Repeating this process to make it move. Stops, suddenly kicks it really hard at his goal-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:37:20 PM): Isaac: *is immediately wary of her, stands a bit more defensively and quickly cross-steps to one side, kicking the ball straight on with his toes at full force, aiming for anywhere away from his goal* ..Ow! Jesus Christ!

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:38:51 PM): Hisoka: ...eh...-watches ball go flying- ...You're supposed to kick it with the side of your foot, Isaac. Now you have to go get it...

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:39:34 PM): Isaac: ..You didn't tell me that.. Ow, that hurt. *goes off to get the ball, comes back with it a minute later*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:40:00 PM): Hisoka: That's why you should observe how I was moving with it. -nods- You can start this time.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:41:14 PM): Isaac: Fine, fine.. *waves hand* Are you s'posed to be at your goal?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:42:18 PM): Hisoka: Nah. I'm going to stand in the offense field.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:43:31 PM): Isaac: Alright. *moves forward a bit, half-heartedly taps it with the side of his foot, then gives it a hard smack straight toward the goal*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:45:20 PM): Hisoka: -moves in the way of the ball, lifting knee to have it hit knee and bounce up in the air. Lets it land and begins to move it back onto his side of the field. Gets close, then quickly tries to go around him and kick it at his goal-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:48:10 PM): Isaac: *runs backward when he sees her approaching, uses his leg length to his advantage and turns, attempting to use his heel to kick it right back to her*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:49:36 PM): Hisoka: -moves forward quickly and kicks it to have it pop right over his leg after he kicked it back. Approaches and kicks it again at goal-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:55:15 PM): Isaac: *tries to catch up, fails and watches it go in* Sheesh, for someone so small, you got strong legs.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:57:06 PM): Hisoka: -leans back, grins- Don't underestimate the small people. -brings self back up, gets ball and dribbles it between feet back to her side-

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:57:19 PM): (( I was told I had a talent in it xD; So I guess I do. ))

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 10:58:18 PM): Isaac: *smirks a bit* I'll keep that in mind. "Beware: Ankle-Biters." *stands at the ready, closer to his goal than before*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 10:59:01 PM): Hisoka: Ne ~ Isaac, be brave. -moves onto his side with ball- Come and get the ball from me and score. Don't cower in the goal.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:00:01 PM): Isaac: There's a line between bravery and caution. You think I'm gonna fall for the same trick twice? *shifting his weight side-to-side to keep his own momentum*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:00:31 PM): Hisoka: But if you stay on your side, how are you going to score, hm?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:01:23 PM): Isaac: By taking it when you get close enough--which you need to--and outrunning you from there. *obviously hasn't thought it through too much*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:01:57 PM): Hisoka: Is that so...? Hm..-approaches the goal cautiously-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:03:08 PM): Isaac: *crouches a bit lower* That's so.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:04:30 PM): Hisoka: -stands a foot or two away from-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:05:01 PM): Isaac: *figures, why not, and tries to take the ball*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:05:48 PM): Hisoka: -kicks it between his legs and into the goal-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:06:03 PM): Isaac: .._Dammit._

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:06:13 PM): Hisoka: -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:06:31 PM): Isaac: Well, aren't you smug?

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:06:44 PM): Hisoka: You just need more practice.

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:07:31 PM): Isaac: I'm more of a tennis guy. *taps the ball over to, moves forward*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:08:01 PM): Hisoka: Tennis is sorta nice, too. -kicks the ball rather hard right past him-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:09:12 PM): Isaac: *chases after it this time, tries to divert its course rather than get right in front of it*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:15:58 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, runs forward and places foot on the ball when he does to stop it. Taps it with other foot to knock it sideways, then sidesteps and kicked it past him-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:17:14 PM): Isaac: *tries once agian to chase after it, fails once again and watches it go straight into the goal* Bollocks. I will get a goal in there.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:17:44 PM): Hisoka: hehe

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:18:05 PM): Isaac: *smirks, is having fun even if he isn't winning*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:19:06 PM): Hisoka: -plays the game of soccer with him for a few hours, has gone through quite a few games with him since the score set to win isn't high.- Ah...now I want to shower....-wiping forehead, has ball in other hand-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:21:02 PM): Isaac: *hasn't gotten even one goal in, but still plays anyway* Hah.. no kidding, me too. *brushes off the hair that clings to his face*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:23:43 PM): Hisoka: -jokes- We should take one like locker buddies do. I can almost pass for a guy. I'm just missing a few things...-laughs-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:25:09 PM): Isaac: *fortunately has blood going to his head anyways, so the extra red isn't noticable* Haha.. yeah, right. You'll have to smell terrible before you can even_ think_ of passing.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:25:48 PM): Hisoka: So who gets the shower first, then?

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:27:53 PM): Isaac: Oh? What happened to takin' one together? *smirks* I'll wash your back, you wash mine. *joking*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:32:59 PM): Hisoka: -laughs- You wish

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:34:41 PM): Isaac: *chuckles* Maybe. I'll take the first one anyway.

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:34:51 PM): Hisoka: Alright

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:35:34 PM): Isaac: *goes home, too tired to race her*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:38:02 PM): Hisoka: -plops down on couch after taking shoes off. Put the ball down in the corner-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:39:52 PM): Isaac: *goes straight for the shower, removes his shirt and shoes on the way*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:42:11 PM): Hisoka: -waits for the shower to become avaliable, watches TV while she does-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:44:10 PM): Isaac: *makes the shower quick since he knows she's waiting, comes out of the steam-filled restroom a moment later wearing just a towel* Ah.. be careful if you use the sink, it's kinda unpredictable. And we're outta conditioner. *goes to his room to dress*

iluvtobikun (8/22/2009 11:45:17 PM): Hisoka: -looks at, blinks. Wonders what he meants by that- ...-goes and gets conditioner she has in her room, replaces the old one. Gets clothes and decides to take a bath-

Cloudy F (8/22/2009 11:48:22 PM): Isaac: *figures that they got their exercise out for the day, so dresses into something comfortable and relaxes on the sofa* ... *stares at the television, is off in his own thoughts*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:00:28 AM): Hisoka: -soaks in bath for a while, then gets out, dries and dresses self. Walks out into the living room, yawns- I'm beat...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:01:52 AM): Isaac: *already dozing quietly on the sofa by the time she comes out, still has the remote in his hand*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:03:43 AM): Hisoka: -looks at- ...-smiles a bit, takes remote from and sets it down- Sleepy

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:07:30 AM): Isaac: *snorts slightly, mutters in sleep* ..Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:07:46 AM): Hisoka: Hm? -looks at, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:08:34 AM): Isaac: *still out like a light*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:09:28 AM): Hisoka: -pokes his forehead- Don't dream of me, perv. -teasing, smiles a bit. Puts a blanket on him then goes to room-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:10:42 AM): Isaac: *grumbles, wakes up halfway but only opens eyes once she's out of the room* ..? *wonders what the heck that was, goes back to sleep and stays that way*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:13:48 AM): Hisoka: -reads for a while before going to bed. Falls asleep almost instantly-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:16:12 AM): Isaac: *wakes up the next morning, slowly but surely. Stretches, yawns, tries to roll over and immediately falls off* Ah! *hits ground, startled and tangled up in the blanket* ... *sighs* Freakin' Thursdays...

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:17:41 AM): Hisoka: -still asleep-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:18:41 AM): Isaac: ... *remembers falling asleep on the couch, but not the blanket. Ponders this a moment before getting up* ... *yawns and goes to brush teeth*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:21:10 AM): Hisoka: -hears him in bathroom- ..hn..-pulls blankets over head-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:23:21 AM): Isaac: *tries to be quiet since he hasn't seen her up yet, finishes and gets dressed for the day before going to the living room to wait*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:24:10 AM): Hisoka: -doesn't want to get up this morning-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:26:02 AM): Isaac: ... *gets bored and makes them a quick breakfast, goes to her door and knocks* Wakey-wakey, eggs 'n' bakey.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:26:12 AM): Hisoka: ...hn...no...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:27:35 AM): Isaac: ... *thinks that's odd, opens door* If this ain't a change of pace, I dunno what is.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:27:50 AM): Hisoka: -yawns-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:28:40 AM): Isaac: *puts hands on hips* Do I need to drag 'ya to the table? Get dressed and come eat, woman. Meat goes on bones.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:28:55 AM): Hisoka: Meh, go ahead and try.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:29:12 AM): Isaac: Okay. *goes over to, grabs ankles*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:29:33 AM): Hisoka: !? -small squeak of surprise-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:30:00 AM): Isaac: *trying to literally pick her up out of the bed*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:30:11 AM): Hisoka: Isaac!

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:31:05 AM): Isaac: What? *smirks* You told me to.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:31:17 AM): Hisoka: Not by the ankles -despairs-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:32:17 AM): Isaac: Alright, fine. *sets down her ankles and picks her up by the armpits, feet off the ground. Smiles* Good morning.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:32:46 AM): Hisoka: ...-yawns- ...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:33:31 AM): Isaac: Now, are you gonna get up, or do I have to dress you too?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:33:39 AM): Hisoka: mmhm

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:33:56 AM): Isaac: ..Is that a yes to getting up or to dressing?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:34:48 AM): Hisoka: ~ if I weren't shy about it I wouldn't care. I'm unusually tired today. -glances toward closet- Put me down so I can get dressed.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:36:22 AM): Isaac: Ah.. *slightly concerned, but figures he was like this a billion times before* Alright then. You've got eggs on toast waiting when you want it. *sets her down*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:36:47 AM): Hisoka: Sounds good. -goes to closet-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:37:26 AM): Isaac: *exits the room politely, goes to table and has his breakfast. Waits*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:38:38 AM): Hisoka: -comes out a few minutes later, sits, stretches- Good morning

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:39:19 AM): Isaac: *smiles* Morning, Hiso. You feelin' alright?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:45:18 AM): Hisoka: -begins to eat- hm? -looks up at- I'm just tired this morning.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:46:03 AM): Isaac: *shrugs* It's just that usually it's the other way 'round, is all.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:46:45 AM): Hisoka: What? You're usually tired? -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:47:41 AM): Isaac: Yep, but I've been sleepin' better lately for some reason. *smiles back* Usually you're the one who wakes me up.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:48:01 AM): Hisoka: -nods- I guess our exercise is helping?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:48:45 AM): Isaac: Mmhm, among other things. Though, I wonder why you were tired this morning if that's the case?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:49:14 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Eh, who knows? Probably because I have cuts still closing up or something.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:49:51 AM): Isaac: Maybe. It ain't your 'lady time', is it?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:50:10 AM): Hisoka: Nah.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:50:27 AM): Isaac: Probably just your wounds, then. *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:50:43 AM): Hisoka: Almost the weekend.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:51:08 AM): Isaac: Mmhm. I'm lookin' forward to that.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:51:19 AM): Hisoka: Yeah, the weekend is always nice.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:51:59 AM): Isaac: What're you thinkin' of doing for it?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:52:09 AM): Hisoka: Dunno yet. We'll see, right?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:52:25 AM): Isaac: *smirks* I like your attitude, y'know that?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:52:57 AM): Hisoka: -looks at, blinks- Why's that?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:53:26 AM): Isaac: You're spur-of-the-moment.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:54:42 AM): Hisoka: -giggles a bit- I guess I am at the moment, aren't I?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:56:17 AM): Isaac: I guess you are. *finishes eating, gathers his stuff up* C'mon, let's not be late today.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:56:49 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah. I wonder what he's going to make us do today. -gathers stuff.- Hopefully nothing like last class.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:58:09 AM): Isaac: I doubt it, this is his pattern. Crazy shit, mellow day, then a quiz or a test. Wash, rinse 'n' repeat.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 12:58:32 AM): Hisoka: ...Does this mean we have a test tomorrow?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 12:59:19 AM): Isaac: Probably one of those pop quizzes. He tells us 'bout tests beforehand. *shrugs* You never know, though. That guy's unpredictable.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:10:10 AM): Hisoka: I really hope not...-slumps-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:10:42 AM): Isaac: *pats more gently this time* Hey, I'll help 'ya if you're worried.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:10:53 AM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:11:20 AM): Isaac: ..Hey, Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:11:26 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- Hm?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:11:54 AM): Isaac: Um.. nothing. *looks ahead*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:12:11 AM): Hisoka: ok...-looks ahead, too-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:12:59 AM): Isaac: *cursing at self in head*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:13:31 AM): Hisoka: School ahead ~

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:14:03 AM): Isaac: Duh, you can see it from everywhere.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:14:15 AM): Hisoka: It is pretty big, isn't it...?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:14:44 AM): Isaac: Yep. Too big, even.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:14:56 AM): Hisoka: Heh...for assignments all over the school? Yeah

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:15:34 AM): Isaac: I swear, he pulls somethin' like that again and I'll just start delivering 'em to his office..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:15:48 AM): Hisoka: -scratches back of head-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:16:48 AM): Isaac: *watches carefully* ...

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:17:03 AM): Hisoka: ...-looks at- ....What....?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:17:55 AM): Isaac: Nothin', just thinking. *looks away again, nervous*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:18:06 AM): Hisoka: . . .ok then . . .

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:19:33 AM): Isaac: Hey, um... Hisoka, can I ask you somethin' after class? *still looking away, red in the face*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:19:53 AM): Hisoka: ...Yeah, I guess so. -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:20:34 AM): Isaac: Alright. *exhales, relieved but only a little bit. Gets to class and takes his seat, like usual*


	10. Down with the Sickness

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:22:35 AM): Hisoka: -is so confused as to what's wrong with him. Tilts head, goes and greets Chrona like she usually does- Konichiwa ~ -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:24:18 AM): Isaac: *is a bit confused himself as to how this works, watches her greet Chrona* || Chrona: Ah.. *smiles at seeing Hisoka, is wearing the important object--under the dress, of course* Hello~

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:25:04 AM): Hisoka: How are you today, Chrona?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:25:27 AM): Chrona: I'm alright.. how are you?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:25:39 AM): Hisoka: Eh, I'm sorta fatiqued today.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:26:06 AM): Chrona: Sort of what..?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:26:15 AM): Hisoka: Tired

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:26:49 AM): Chrona: Oh. Did Hisoka not sleep well..?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:27:46 AM): Hisoka: I slept just fine, actually. I think it's because I'm still healing. heh

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:28:39 AM): Chrona: Ah.. *droops a bit* I-I'm sorry to hear that. Why does that make you tired..?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:29:35 AM): Hisoka: Because Isaac and I played a few hours of soccer. -laughs a bit- We exercised.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:30:41 AM): Chrona: Oh. *smiles a tad at her laugh* That must have been fun.. do you do it often?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:31:24 AM): Hisoka: It was fun. -nods- You can join sometime. We do it sometimes - I usually can be found out there a lot kicking the ball around myself.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:32:00 AM): Chrona: Where is 'out there'?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:33:38 AM): Hisoka: -points- The soccer field is out that way.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:34:20 AM): Chrona: *looks* Oh, I see.. *hangs head* It's impossible~

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:35:08 AM): Hisoka: ...What is?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:36:47 AM): Chrona: The soccer field~ It's too big~

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:37:15 AM): Hisoka: No it's not...-smiles- It's great for playing a game and exercise...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:38:09 AM): Chrona: ..You don't need that much room for exercise..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:38:59 AM): Hisoka: For a soccer game you do. -nods- You should be on my team and we can beat Isaac at it. -laughs- ...And Ragnorak can be on his team, because then he'll touch the ball with is hands and foul them all the time. -smirks- Hehe. Perfect way to win.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:40:30 AM): Chrona: *blinks, can feel the whoosh as it all goes right overhead* Raganorak can't leave my body.. and he'd want to pop the ball. *blinks* I don't really understand sports..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:41:59 AM): Hisoka: Exactly. He can't leave your body. So when he gets it, it'd have to be his with hands - which is bad. -giggles- ...And yes...he'd pop my soccer ball, wouldn't he? That'd be unpleasant...-smiles- When you get back we can kick the ball around. I'll show you have to do it.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:43:58 AM): Chrona: Yeah, but..wouldn't that make us a team, and you and Isaac on another? Otherwise it's unfair, where I go, Raganarok goes.. *frowns* I don't want him to pop your soccer ball.. *seems a bit glazed over, nods anyway* Heh, yeah.. let's do that. *smiles softly*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:46:13 AM): Hisoka: -nods- We'll do that. -looks at clock- Aw, I have to sit down now. Class is about to start. See ya -goes and sits down next to Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:48:18 AM): Chrona: Okay.. *waves, goes to own seat and sits down. Endures the strange look from Maka* || Isaac: *looks up when Hisoka sits, smirks* How's he doing?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:48:49 AM): Hisoka: She seems a lot happier now. -smiles- I'm glad. We're going to play with the soccer ball when she gets back.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:49:58 AM): Isaac: Good. *smiles back* You're both a lot happier now, eh? That'll be interesting. *chuckles* He doesn't strike me as the athletic type.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:50:20 AM): Hisoka: I bet she isn't. But we can have fun kicking it back and forth to each other. That's not hard.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:50:50 AM): Isaac: Yeah, 'till that demon thing gets a hold of it.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:51:18 AM): Hisoka: It stays on her back. It can't reach it. And it he does get it, I'll bop him.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:52:22 AM): Isaac: 'Course you can just bop him, that worked out great last time, too..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:52:42 AM): Hisoka: ...That was an accident. -cringes- I'll make sure I hit him this time.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:53:59 AM): Isaac: ..It's just safer to be nonviolent, ok? *smiles nervously* Just tell Chrona to hit 'im, a man's gotta stand up to the monkey on his back eventually.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:54:42 AM): Hisoka: hm. -yawns, rest chin on desk-Is class over yet? -looks at clock, knows it's just starting-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:55:54 AM): Isaac: Nah, looks like you're gonna-- *feels a scalpel narrowly miss his ear, gulps* ... *is attentive now* || Stein: ..Good. I trust there will be no more _chattering._

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:56:16 AM): Hisoka: _. . .crazy guy . . ._

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:58:08 AM): Isaac: ... *scared stiff* || Stein: Now then, class. Today's lesson is... *lifts the blanket off his desk, hears the students gasp* ..Surprise~! Dissection!

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:58:27 AM): Hisoka: ...-despairs-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 1:59:02 AM): Stein: ... I don't hear enough applause. *lifts scalpel*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 1:59:21 AM): Hisoka: ....-claps-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:00:44 AM): Stein: Good. *spins in his chair towards the chalkboard, writes with regular chalk this time* Now, a bit of background to start. This endangered species of primate is... *starts going on about the typical dissection lesson they'll be doing*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:01:43 AM): Hisoka: -sighs, mumbles quietly- Poor endangered species.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:03:09 AM): Stein: Got it?! *finishes lecture, claps twice* Begin! || Isaac: ... *is horrible at these, has his face firmly on the desk*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:03:48 AM): Hisoka: -really doesn't want to do this assignment-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:06:03 AM): Isaac: *doesn't either, in utter despair*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:07:45 AM): Hisoka: _I hate dissection..._

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:08:27 AM): Isaac: _I'm terrible at dissection... why can't he do a cooking exam, just once?_

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:10:58 AM): Hisoka: -sighs, suddenly feels sick- ...-raises hand-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:11:42 AM): Isaac: *looks at* ..? || Stein: ... *looks at the raised hand, points* Yes, Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:12:18 AM): Hisoka: May I please be excused...?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:12:59 AM): Stein: Why?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:13:31 AM): Hisoka: I feel really sick suddenly.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:14:50 AM): Stein: ... *shrugs* Fine, but come back when you're done. If you don't, you're on cleanup duty tomorrow.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:15:10 AM): Hisoka: sure, sure...-leaves-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:16:40 AM): Isaac: ... *very worried now, raises hand* Sir, may I please go after her..? || Stein: *flops back in his chair, rolls eyes dramatically* Go, but you're _definitely_ on cleanup duty. And if this is some plan for you two to go make out, I will know. || Isaac: *runs after her*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:18:11 AM): Hisoka: -going to the infirmary-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:18:40 AM): Isaac: *catches up to her, puts hand on shoulder* Hey, hey.. Hisoka, are you okay?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:18:52 AM): Hisoka: I don't feel well.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:19:25 AM): Isaac: ..Do you wanna go home after you get checked out?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:19:41 AM): Hisoka: -shakes head- You shouldn't have left class.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:20:41 AM): Isaac: Idiot. As if I'd be able to do anything in there knowin' you're sick.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:21:19 AM): Hisoka: You don't have an excuse to be out, though. You should do your class. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:21:55 AM): Isaac: He said that I'll be on cleanup duty tomorrow. *shrugs* I can handle that.. I think..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:22:04 AM): Hisoka: Heh..

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:23:12 AM): Isaac: ... *walks close to* D'you know what's wrong?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:23:30 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Probably just a cold or something.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:23:47 AM): Isaac: Hm...

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:24:01 AM): Hisoka: -moves into the infirmary, signs self in-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:26:38 AM): Isaac: *follows, not leaving side--much like, of course, a worried puppy*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:30:53 AM): Hisoka: -lies down on a bed, closes eyes and rests-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:32:10 AM): Isaac: *sits down beside on a chair, tempted to hold her hand, at first decides against it but then doesn't. Takes it and watches*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:32:39 AM): Hisoka: -opens an eye- hm?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:32:58 AM): Isaac: *smiles at* Shh.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:33:39 AM): Hisoka: ...-chuckles softly- You're still weird

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:34:38 AM): Isaac: So are you. *shakes head* Just pretend I'm not even here.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:35:44 AM): Hisoka: The nurse is going to chase you out, you know.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:36:12 AM): Isaac: She hasn't yet. I'll stay 'till she does.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:37:13 AM): Hisoka: mmhm, suit yourself. -closes eyes-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:37:42 AM): Isaac: *goes quiet and just watches, worried*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:39:10 AM): Hisoka; -falls asleep rather quickly-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:39:56 AM): Isaac: *sighs* ..Idiot. *muttered under his breath* Get better.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:41:30 AM): Hisoka: -wakes when the bell rings, decides she hates the bell at that moment. Sits up slowly, looks around- Hm...told him he'd get kicked out...-smiles a bit- Puppy-dog...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:43:06 AM): Isaac: *ditches the dead monkey the moment he hears the bell ring, pushes past Ox and some other kid on his way. Isn't running but sure as hell walks fast*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:43:55 AM): Hisoka: -counting how long it takes him to get there, is sort of amused by this-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:45:04 AM): Isaac: *actually falls over on the door when he gets there, cranks open the handle* His-- *thinks she still might be sleeping, shuts up* ... *tiptoes over to her bed*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:46:01 AM): Hisoka: -looks at..shakes head- That's a record. You'd think I was dying you got here so fast. -laughs a bit-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:47:29 AM): Isaac: ... *feels his face burn a bit, embarrassed* Shaddap. *crosses arms* Can't I be worried about a friend when she's sick?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:49:58 AM): Hisoka: Yeah. But I'm not dying. -stretches- There's no need to worry about anything.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:51:06 AM): Isaac: I know, but.. *shrugs* I tend to overreact when people are sick, that's all.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:52:39 AM): Hisoka: hmm...well, I'm going to live. -smiles- It'll just take a few days of coughing and sore throats.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:54:23 AM): Isaac: I know, I know. *shakes head* I'm not an idiot, it's just somethin' I got hammered into my head. "Sick people oughta be helped."

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:54:57 AM): Hisoka: hmm -holds arms up- Take the sick girl home?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:55:42 AM): Isaac: With pleasure. *turns his back to her, stoops down* Hold tight, 'kay?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:56:14 AM): Hisoka: Oh jeez. You owe me if I fall off, Isaac. -moves onto back, holds onto-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:57:16 AM): Isaac: *holds her up by the legs, hunches forward so her weight is on his back* You won't, it's just easier to carry 'ya this way. D'you want me to cradle you like a baby instead?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:57:53 AM): Hisoka: That's comfortable. -nods- But let's go, onward to home. -grins, yawns-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 2:58:44 AM): Isaac: *smirks* Right away, ma'am. *starts carrying her straight home*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 2:59:22 AM): Hisoka: Eh, so, how was class, though? I'm sure I worried a few people. Seems I have a knack for that..

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:01:09 AM): Isaac: Chrona asked about you. He looked really sad. And a couple other people--Liz and Patty, I think. *grimaces* Stein made a.. "remark".

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:01:33 AM): Hisoka: Of course...when does Stein not make a remark about me. -despair-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:02:01 AM): Isaac: Kinda wanted to whack him for this one. He said you'll "be the next in line for dissection."

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:02:45 AM): Hisoka: ...oh jeez, no. No. No. No. -shakes head- If I'm going to be dissected next, there's no way I'm not living.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:03:50 AM): Isaac: *looks at* I think the guy was tryin' to unnerve us, don't worry about it.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:04:15 AM): Hisoka: -despair, despair-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:05:12 AM): Isaac: ... *tries to lighten things up a bit* Good news is, no planned tests tomorrow.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:05:25 AM): Hisoka: Yay ~ we'll see how that goes.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:06:18 AM): Isaac: Yep. So I'll pick up your work for 'ya tomorrow, I figure.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:06:34 AM): Hisoka: Woo, homework over the weekend..

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:07:03 AM): Isaac: Hey, just be glad he ain't a private tutor in his spare time..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:07:24 AM): Hisoka: ...He wouldn't be allowed to come in...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:07:39 AM): Isaac: ..It's Stein. You think he'd wait for permission?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:07:51 AM): Hisoka: I'd lock my door ...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:08:04 AM): Isaac: ..Again.. you think that could stop him?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:08:28 AM): Hisoka: It'd stop him for the few moments he'd have to use to knock it down.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:09:12 AM): Isaac: And you'd go where, in the state you're in? *shakes head* Actually, that's just crazy. He ain't gonna do anything.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:09:36 AM): Hisoka: Adrenaline can get you places

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:10:03 AM): Isaac: Stein isn't gonna come to our place, Hiso.. you don't have to worry.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:10:12 AM): Hisoka: Don't jinx us.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:10:50 AM): Isaac: Fine, fine. Just don't worry about that. Focus on getting better.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:10:56 AM): Hisoka: mmhm

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:11:25 AM): Isaac: Almost there..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:11:32 AM): Hisoka: Hey...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:11:39 AM): Isaac: ..What?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:11:45 AM): Hisoka: What about earlier?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:12:01 AM): Isaac: What about it?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:12:10 AM): Hisoka: You said you wanted to tell me something

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:12:38 AM): Isaac: ... *goes a tad red* I really don't think this is the time for that..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:12:51 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- Ok...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:13:30 AM): Isaac: *sighs*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:13:41 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- You can just tell me you know

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:14:15 AM): Isaac: ..Nah, I don't wanna stress you out.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:14:27 AM): Hisoka: Stress me out...?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:14:45 AM): Isaac: Yeah...

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:14:53 AM): Hisoka: How's it stressful?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:15:32 AM): Isaac: It really depends. I just don't wanna have to make you think about stuff too much, you've gotta get better.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:15:50 AM): Hisoka: -confused-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:16:39 AM): Isaac: ..Look, I'll tell you later if you really wanna know. But if you don't wanna deal with it right now, I don't blame you.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:17:22 AM): Hisoka: I really have no clue what it is - so how would I know? -yawns- But...I am pretty sleepy right now. So later..

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:18:24 AM): Isaac: *nods* Alright.. I'll tell you some other time. *gets them home, opens the door one-handed and kicks off shoes* You gonna be okay to walk, or should I carry you to bed?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:19:14 AM): Hisoka: I can make it to bed. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:19:34 AM): Isaac: Fine, fine. *sets her down, carefully*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:19:56 AM): Hisoka: -gets her shoes off, goes to bedroom and lies down-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:20:23 AM): Isaac: *follows, not sure if he should* Hey.. do you want a cold cloth, or medicine or anything?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 3:20:38 AM): Hisoka: Maybe when I wake up. For now I just want to sleep more.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 3:20:52 AM): Isaac: Alright... *leaves room, closes door*


	11. Chapter of Despair

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:18:09 PM): Hisoka: -wakes later in the night, coughs, feels forehead and feels that her head is burning- Hn....-hates random sickness, wonders what in the world she did to get it.-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:19:22 PM): Isaac: *has been up and generally trying to keep himself busy around the house, drew the schematic for an entire fishing boat and cleaned absolutely everything* ... *still worried about her in his mind, but doesn't know she's conscious yet. Thinks about checking on her again*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:22:26 PM): Hisoka: -sits up, feels stomach lurch- ....-takes a breath, doesn't feel it's wise to really move. Calls, but not loud since voice is hoarse- Isaac. -wonders if he's awake or can even hear her-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:23:36 PM): Isaac: *hears something, looks up. Thought it was his name* ... *stands from where he was sitting, goes over to her room and quietly opens the door* ..Hisoka? *sees that she's up and looking awful* What do you need?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:24:32 PM): Hisoka: Do we have any medicine I can take?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:25:16 PM): Isaac: ..Yeah. Just a minute, I'll go get it. *fetches some medicine from the bathroom cabinet, takes it back to her with a glass of water* Here..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:29:23 PM): Hisoka: -looks at what medicine it is, nods. Takes the glass of water and takes the medicine. Feels stomach lurch again after she swallows in protest, gives a small jerk as if it were going to come back up. But keeps it down despite her stomach's resistance.- Thanks...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:32:20 PM): Isaac: *frowns, able to tell that she's really not doing well* Don't sweat it.. is there anythin' else I can do for you? *sounds really concerned about her, and so he is*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:35:12 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- Nah. Don't worry about it. I probably won't move from this spot till morning. -smiles a bit-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:37:12 PM): Isaac: I see.. well, I made mashed potatoes, but from the way you reacted to the medicine I doubt you could stomach even that right now. *smirks faintly* Do you want a book or something, or another bandage change?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:38:41 PM): Hisoka: Yeah...I'd probably throw them up..that's not fun...-tugs at bandages- It's too hot with them on, can you take them off?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:39:43 PM): Isaac: Sure, sure. *takes out his pocket knife, pulls out the tiny pair of scissors on it* ..Um, you'll have to take off your shirt.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:40:28 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I know. -removes it, coughs but still turns red in the face from blushing-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:41:07 PM): Isaac: *does the polite thing and pretends not to notice her blush, starts cutting off the bandages slowly and carefully*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:42:29 PM): Hisoka: -watches him remove that, covers mouth when she coughs so she doesn't get him sick as well-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:44:04 PM): Isaac: *looks at while he cuts, frowns in thought* Hey, if you cough into your hand you'll keep gettin' sick. Don't worry about me, I got a strong body.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:44:39 PM): Hisoka: Hm. I'm not going to cough on you, I'll just wash my hands.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:44:59 PM): Isaac: And how'll you do that if you ain't gonna move from this spot 'till morning?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:45:22 PM): Hisoka: What does that matter, I'm sick anyways. I'm just coughing on my hand what I already have.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:46:31 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but the whole point of coughing is to get the germs out. You ain't doing that if you keep it on your hand.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:46:49 PM): Hisoka: Hm.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:52:11 PM): Isaac: *finishes taking off the bandages* You probably want a fresh shirt, huh? Do you want me to leave so you can change?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:54:43 PM): Hisoka: Can you grab one from the closet? -points-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:54:59 PM): Isaac: Sure. *goes to the closet, picks a random one and tosses it to her*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:55:13 PM): Hisoka: -takes it, puts on the shirt-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:56:05 PM): Isaac: ... *sits and watches her, thinks*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:57:35 PM): Hisoka: -watches him, blinks curiously-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:58:27 PM): Isaac: ..Does it hurt to talk?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:58:41 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- My throat is really scratchy feeling.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:58:55 PM): Isaac: Then that's a yes?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 7:59:07 PM): Hisoka: It doesn't hurt, but it's an uncomfortable feeling.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 7:59:20 PM): Isaac: Hm..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:00:18 PM): Hisoka: -tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:01:13 PM): Isaac: Uh.. *scratches back of head* Jeez, this is awkward.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:01:24 PM): Hisoka: What do you mean?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:01:57 PM): Isaac: I mean, it's just.. I'm not used to this. *sighs*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:02:07 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- What? Me being ill?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:02:41 PM): Isaac: No, no. I'm way used to dealing with ill people, it's just different with you, 'cause.. um..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:03:31 PM): Hisoka: -coughs, smiles a bit- You've never seen me sick before. -chuckles a bit, coughs again- hm..-tugs on his sleeve- Lay down, will you?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:04:24 PM): Isaac: I know, but that ain't the whole reason. *smiles faintly* ..Sure, sure. *lies down, still keeping his eyes on her*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:05:04 PM): Hisoka: -lies down with- There..more comfortable. Will you keep me company for a bit? I'll probably fall back asleep soon.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:07:11 PM): Isaac: Oh. Um.. sure. *smiles, turns on side toward* ... *decides to tell her next time she wakes up*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:08:08 PM): Hisoka: Thanks. Sorry, the medicine will make me drowsy. -smiles a bit- If you get too tired, I don't care if you stay and sleep here. -smiles a bit- Just don't try nothing, I may be sick but I'll beat you for it. -teasing him-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:11:03 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I should've figured that. *watches* ... *chuckles a bit, shrugs* Nah, I respect 'ya too much for that. I might fall asleep later though, if you don't mind. Cleaning tired me out.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:11:59 PM): Hisoka: -nods- That's ok. I don't mind. -smiles a bit- Is that all you did...?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:14:07 PM): Isaac: Nah... I designed a boat and watched some TV. *gets an idea* ..Hey, d'you need help getting to sleep, or do you think you can do that yourself?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:15:20 PM): Hisoka: -laughs a bit- How will you put me to sleep.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:15:43 PM): Isaac: *smirks* I can if you want.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:16:54 PM): Hisoka: Show me, then.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:17:48 PM): Isaac: Alright, if you want. *starts softly singing a lullaby--and pretty damn well*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:18:14 PM): Hisoka: -blinks, listens- ...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:18:26 PM): Isaac: *continues*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:18:51 PM): Hisoka: ...-closes eyes, listens to it while trying to go to sleep. Mumbles- That's very pretty...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:19:29 PM): Isaac: *smiles, thinks of thanking her but doesn't because his voice is busy. Waits for her to fall asleep*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:21:29 PM): Hisoka: -eventually does fall asleep because of the lullaby-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:22:27 PM): Isaac: *keeps going for a while, just in case, stops only when he's certain she's asleep. Watches her for a while before closing his eyes and also drifting off*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:26:07 PM): Hisoka: -curls up to after asleep. Would never admit it, but likes to cuddle when she's asleep-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:26:42 PM): Isaac: *is too asleep to notice, subconsciously returns it*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:29:42 PM): Hisoka: -doesn't wake till the next morning, wakes a bit early and sniffles. Needs more medicince-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:29:58 PM): Isaac: *still sleeping*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:30:43 PM): Hisoka: -looks at the time, looks back at him. Notices she's rather close- ...-turns red, pushes on him, mumbles- Hey. Isaac.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:31:35 PM): Isaac: ... *shifts a bit, mutters* Hn..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:31:47 PM): Hisoka: Isaac. -keeps shaking shoulder-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:32:54 PM): Isaac: *grumbles, doesn't open eyes until he feels something warm on him. Looks at* ..Uh.. *feels his face get warm* ..What? *blinking sleep out of eye*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:33:18 PM): Hisoka: You have to get up now.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:33:43 PM): Isaac: ..Oh.. *frowns* ..Do I _have_ to..?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:33:53 PM): Hisoka: Yes. Go get ready for school.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:34:23 PM): Isaac: *sighs* ... Are you gonna be okay here alone? *moves away from, rubs eye*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:34:54 PM): Hisoka: I'll need a bit more medicine this morning, then I'll be fine.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:35:18 PM): Isaac: Okay.. *sits up, yawns and stretches*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:36:14 PM): Hisoka: One of us has to fetch the homework, after all. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:37:17 PM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah. I know. I just don't like leavin' you here alone, there was always one of us when my brothers got sick. *smiles* I'll get you some medicine. *walks out*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:39:44 PM): Hisoka: Hmm...-lies down and waits for him to get back-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:40:08 PM): Isaac: *brings back medicine and water* Here y'go. *still drowsy*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:40:25 PM): Hisoka: Thanks. -takes it- Now go learn something.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:40:51 PM): Isaac: ..Nah.. *goes to shower and get ready anyways, wonders if he should bring her breakfast or not*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:41:48 PM): Hisoka: -takes medicine, shakes head at him. Gives the 'you better learn something' playful look-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:43:01 PM): Isaac: *always finds those looks rather funny, comes back in again all dressed and ready to go. Stoops down and looks at* Hey. You sure you're gonna be okay alone for a while?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:44:57 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah. I'll be fine.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:45:46 PM): Isaac: *smiles at, leans down and gives a gentle hug to* Be better when I get back, 'kay? *leaves*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:46:09 PM): Hisoka: Right...tell me all about it when you get back. -waves-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:46:44 PM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah. *shuts door behind*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:47:13 PM): Hisoka: -gets drowsy a bit later, decides to sleep to waste time till he returns-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:48:20 PM): Isaac: *has an utterly bad day, didn't do too well on the pop quiz and had to deal with a stressed-out Chrona. Comes back the moment school gets out, is quiet in case she's still sleeping*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:53:04 PM): Hisoka: -is in a doze when he comes in, has a book open on her chest, had been reading it. Opens eyes- ...-coughs, sits up slowly and props up pillow, leans against it. Waits to welcome him home.-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:53:47 PM): Isaac: *quietly opens the door, peeks in to check on her* ... *smiles when he sees she's awake* Hey. How you been holdin' up?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:54:24 PM): Hisoka: Hey...-smiles a bit- Welcome home. I've been well.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:56:10 PM): Isaac: Have you? Good. *goes over to, sits cross-legged* Okay, there was a pop-quiz he said he'll give 'ya on Monday. Other than studyin' for that, he wants you to read the next chapter. That's all.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 8:57:52 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Ok...what else is up?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 8:58:44 PM): Isaac: Chrona was worried like hell, but he seemed okay. *shrugs* Kept goin' to Mr. Corner. Other than that, it was just an ordinary day.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:02:29 PM): Hisoka: Ah...I'll have to apologize. -frowns a bit in concern- Chrona didn't get scalpels thrown at her did she?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:03:09 PM): Isaac: *shakes head* Nah. Came close, once, but I took the fall for that one.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:04:17 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Alright...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:04:37 PM): Isaac: Did the meds wear off?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:05:34 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. But I don't want any right now.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:06:00 PM): Isaac: Alright. *shifts, sets his things down* ..Was your day alright?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:10:43 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah, it's fine. I slept most of it.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:11:32 PM): Isaac: Alright. *smiles a bit* Anything I can do for you?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:13:32 PM): Hisoka: I'm going to leave my room. So if I faint you can help by carrying me back. -joking about fainting-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:14:15 PM): Isaac: *eyebrows shoot up, frowns* Uh.. you I _are _joking, right? *sounds unsure of that*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:15:29 PM): Hisoka: ...Of course I was...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:16:02 PM): Isaac: ..Good.. *chuckles nervously*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:18:41 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Heh...-stands up, keeping balance with bed, moves into the living room once she's sure she'll be ok-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:19:30 PM): Isaac: ... *tidies up his things, follows after her as always, making sure to be close in case she falls*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:20:14 PM): Hisoka: -sits down on couch, rests- I'll make it to the kitchen someday...I want some warm tea...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:21:28 PM): Isaac: *rolls eyes, goes to the kitchen* Y'know, you could've asked. I'll put the kettle on, so don't worry about it and don't push yourself.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:23:28 PM): Isaac: Oi, you're the sick one, not me. I'd rather you rest than get your clumsy ass burnt on the stove, last thing you need's an infection.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:23:45 PM): Hisoka: Hn. -lies down on the couch, yawns-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:24:11 PM): Isaac: *starts making some tea, looks at the couch and frowns* ..Hey, are you gonna fall asleep again?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:24:54 PM): Hisoka: Nah. I'm just waiting fot the tea to be done.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:26:11 PM): Isaac: Alright. *decides she won't be able to eat anything, asks anyways* You think you're able to eat?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:26:27 PM): Hisoka: mm...not right now...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:27:04 PM): Isaac: ..Okay. *pours the tea once it's finished, brings them both a cup and sits on the chair beside the couch*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:29:16 PM): Hisoka: -sits self up, looks at the cup.-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:29:54 PM): Isaac: *moves over to the couch once there's room, watches her* ..You should let it cool down a minute.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:30:03 PM): Hisoka: ...Aw...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:30:38 PM): Isaac: *smiles a bit* An ice cube would make it faster, 'ya want one?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:35:26 PM): Hisoka: Sure. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:35:42 PM): Isaac: *gets her one, plops it in*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:41:57 PM): Hisoka: -picks up cup after a few moments, tastes it-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:42:34 PM): Isaac: *still waiting on his, blows on it and watches her*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:43:06 PM): Hisoka: -drinks it, likes the warmth on her throat-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:43:47 PM): Isaac: Does it help?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:44:32 PM): Hisoka: -nods- It feels nice.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:44:44 PM): Isaac: Good. *smiles, thinks*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:52:22 PM): Hisoka: -watches him think-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:52:53 PM): Isaac: Hey, Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:52:59 PM): Hisoka: Yeah?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:53:20 PM): Isaac: Can I talk to you about somethin'?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:53:41 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Yeah, what is it?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:55:19 PM): Isaac: Well... y'know, we've known each other a while, and-- || Chrona: *knocks, timidly*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 9:56:38 PM): Hisoka: -looks at door, smiles- I got it...-goes to door, coughs, opens the door- Hello...? -blinks, smiles- Hi Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 9:58:50 PM): Isaac: ... *just leans over, puts his forehead on the coffee table and despairs* || Chrona: *sees Hisoka, eyes widen instantly and springs toward, clutches by the shirt* H-Hisoka! I w-w-was wuh-wuh-worried, Isaac s-said you were s-s-ssssss... *keeps making that hissy noise, trails off*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:06:09 PM): Hisoka: -blinks, a bit surprised at the sudden clutching. Blushes a bit- C-Chrona....-smiles a bit, wraps arms around, but only has very light contact if any at all.- Shh. It's ok. I'm fine. -looks away and coughs, then looks back at- I'll get better, I promise.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:08:51 PM): Chrona: *doesn't mind the contact right now, looks at and shudders* W-will you? Be-because you c-can't get t-t-too sick or you'll fuh-feel bad and... *trails off again, just looks down, still clinging* I'm g-g-g-g-glad Hisoka is o-okay..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:12:08 PM): Hisoka: I'm glad I'm ok, too. -pats Chrona's head gently- I'll be better by time you get back, I promise. Then we'll do just as we planned.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:14:11 PM): Chrona: *looks at again, nods* ..I j-just wanted to be, sss-sure you were okay.. *smiles a bit* Y-yeah. I really want to.. *blushes slightly*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:17:18 PM): Hisoka: -blushes- I'm glad, because I want to also. And I'm sorry to make you worry about me. I'll try and do that less now, ok?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:19:24 PM): Chrona: O-o-okay.. *seems to calm down a little* Just g-get better.. *puts hand on own chest* I'll t-try not to w-worry so much..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:20:24 PM): Hisoka: -gentle smile- Alright. You have to go soon, though, don't you? -saddens a bit-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:21:00 PM): Chrona: ..Y-yeah.. but I'll be back..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:28:11 PM): Hisoka: -smiles- mmhm. Just be careful, ok?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:28:36 PM): Chrona: You too.. *frowns*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:30:44 PM): Hisoka: I will. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:32:07 PM): Chrona: Thank you.. *goes quiet*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:33:48 PM): Hisoka: -tilts head- You're being all quiet again. -smirks- I'll poke your forehead if you stay quiet. -is obviously joking-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:34:45 PM): Chrona: D-don't poke my forehead, please.. *smiles nervously* Raganarok does that enough, a-and I just don't know what to say...

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:35:35 PM): Hisoka: ..-laughs and coughs at the same time- ....Ow....but I'm just kidding, Chrona. I'd never poke you to hurt you. An affectionate one, maybe. Like this...-puts finger to forehead, but isn't at all touching- ~ poke ~

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:37:59 PM): Chrona: *frowns when she coughs, decides it'd be better not to make her laugh* ...? *doesn't seem to understand the near-poke, crosses eyes trying to look at the finger* ..Why?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:38:59 PM): Hisoka: Why would I poke you affectionately? Because I like you ~ -giggles a bit- You are my friend, after all.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:42:01 PM): Chrona: *goes red all over the face* ... Th-that... thank you? *smiles a tiny bit* ... *leans finger toward, almost pokes but lets finger hang limp instead, too chicken* You're my friend too, Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:50:23 PM): Hisoka: -smiles- I'm glad for that. -looks at clock- How much time do you have left before you have to do? Do you want some tea or is it too late?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:52:42 PM): Chrona: Oh.. I have a few hours, I guess.. *looks at blankly, glances at Isaac* ..Why is he hitting his head on the table..?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:52:52 PM): Hisoka: .....-looks back toward Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:53:24 PM): Isaac: *smack, smack, despair, angry*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:53:34 PM): Hisoka: ....I....saac....?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:54:30 PM): Isaac: *stops* ... *turns to look at* _What?_ I can hit the table with my face if I wanna.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:54:56 PM): Hisoka: . . . . -looks at Chrona- . . . Let's . . . get you some tea? heh...-coughs, heads for kitchen-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:56:11 PM): Chrona: *smiles nervously, keeping eyes on Isaac* ..O-okay.. *follows Hisoka* || Isaac: ... *finishes his tea in one gulp, gets up* No, you two go take a load off, I'll get it. *quite tense now*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:56:30 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...Are you sure, Isaac? I can get it...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:56:47 PM): Isaac: I'm _sure_. You need to rest.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:57:20 PM): Hisoka: ....ok....-sits-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 10:58:43 PM): Chrona: ... *sits next to, whispers* I-is he on his...? || Isaac: *makes some goddamn tea and puts it in some fucking cups, delivers to* There.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 10:59:26 PM): Hisoka: -whispers- He's been acting really weird ever since I got hurt really bad...-looks at when he comes back- .Thank you Isaac...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:00:51 PM): Chrona: *nods, still doesn't understand why that is* ... *watches him, is silent* || Isaac: *sits down with his own tea, practically seething* ... *gulps it down even though it's ridiculously hot*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:01:21 PM): Hisoka: -wonders what the hell is wrong with him- ...um...-decides talking to him might cause something, looks at Chrona- Where are you going?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:02:54 PM): Chrona: ... *slightly scared of Isaac at the moment, looks at Hisoka* I-I'm going to the Amazon.. or.. *shakes head* I d-don't remember...

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:03:41 PM): Hisoka: Ah. That's a really crowded place.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:04:03 PM): Chrona: ..Everywhere is crowded..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:04:18 PM): Hisoka: We're not crowded now, are we? -tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:05:35 PM): Raganarok: *pops out* I think 'e means me, sweet-cheeks. || Chrona: ..Always crowded. *sighs*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:07:20 PM): Hisoka: -eyetwitch- D-don't call me that...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:08:53 PM): Raganarok: ... *leans over to, pinches* I can call you whatever I want. _Toots._ *chuckles* || Isaac: *throws his teacup at the stupid thing, hard*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:09:22 PM): Hisoka: -fumes at Raganarok. grabs his arm, disallowing him to move from the teacup- . . . . . -looks at Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:10:21 PM): Raganarok: *tries to get Chrona in front of, but feels arm grabbed and then a teacup in the face, which breaks* PIIGEEEEEHH! *screams, goes back into Chrona* || Chrona: ... *terrified*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:10:39 PM): Hisoka: . . .I-Isaac...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:12:00 PM): Isaac: ...What? *scowls, goes to get a broom to clean up* The fucker deserved it.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:12:34 PM): Hisoka: But....eh...-bends over puts hand to mouth, coughs hard-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:12:58 PM): Isaac: *stops when she does, looks at, mixing angry with worried* ..Hey, you alright?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:14:33 PM): Hisoka: -shivers for a moment, sits up- ...That hurt...-smiles a bit, knows she probably just really worried everyone- I'm fine...don't worry.I'm just sick, after all. Coughing happens.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:15:48 PM): Isaac: *is, in fact, really worried but is also semi-used to this sort of thing* ..That was a really bad one, though. *sighs, starts tidying up the broken glass* Do I need to take you to the hospital? || Chrona: .... *clings to Hisoka*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:16:58 PM): Hisoka: W-what? No, no! -looks at Chrona, pats head gently- I don't need a hospital. I'm fine. I never react well to being sick, it always seems worse than it is. But I promise I'm ok. -despairs-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:21:10 PM): Isaac: ..Alright, but if it gets bad enough, I'm taking you. No option, if it's really okay then it can't hurt to just make sure. *frowns at Chrona, doesn't speak up on that* || Chrona: *doesn't smile, is in despair and upset, wants to drag Hisoka to Mr. Corner until she's all better* ..Don't do that again..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:23:10 PM): Hisoka: -continues to pat Chrona's head, despairs- Right, right...-slumps, is still prone to things always going strange-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:24:43 PM): Isaac: ... *decides, screw it all, goes to the other side of Hisoka and clings because he _will not be bested_* Cheer up, idiot, a good attitude'll make you better quicker. || Chrona: *still clinging, a little tense due to the scary Isaac*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:26:39 PM): Hisoka: . . . . .-now has two people clinging to her- Um....right...heh...-sweatdrops, wonders why the hell things are always so weird.-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:28:06 PM): Isaac: ... *remains clinging, isn't going to un-cling until Chrona does, at the very least* || Chrona: *has no idea what the hell is going on, or why Isaac is scary, so just clings and hopes the weirdness goes away*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:29:18 PM): Hisoka: . . . -begins to stroke both their heads, feels like she's a babysitter- Hey, hey you two...I'm going to be ok. I swear. I don't need a hospital, ok? I'm going to be all better soon.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:31:22 PM): Isaac: I know, I just wish you'd hurry up with it. *starting to lose the angry a bit, giving way to despair* || Chrona: ... *is apparently not as optimistic* Please don't be dead..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:32:14 PM): Hisoka: I'll get better when I get better. I bet I'll be fit as a whistle when Chrona gets back. -nods, looks at Chrona- ..heh...there's no way I'm going to die from a cold, Chrona...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:33:14 PM): Isaac: Yeah.. you'd still better hurry up, I don't like it. || Chrona: ..Good..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:34:39 PM): Hisoka: -nods- ....um...-blushes- I appreciate the love and concern and all but...it's not healthy for you two to cling to me. I'm sick, after all...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:38:22 PM): Isaac: ..Fine, if you say so. *sighs, lets go of her but remains sitting next to. Doesn't smile, still a bit upset* || Chrona: *continues to cling* I can't get sick.. I don't have people-blood.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:40:42 PM): Hisoka: -pats Isaac's head, teases him- Good boy. -smiles a bit- If you got sick, I'd have to take care of you because there's no way I'd let you try and care for me while you're ill. -looks at Chrona, blinks- Eh...are you sure? Blood is still blood...I'd feel bad if I got you sick.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:44:15 PM): Isaac: Well, I ain't as weak-bodied as you. I don't get sick at the drop of a hat, and when I do it isn't too bad, y'know? *frowns at Chrona, doesn't let it linger and looks back to Hisoka* ... *thinking hard* || Chrona: ..I can't get sick.. *shrugs a little* It's impossible.. my blood isn't blood.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:45:46 PM): Hisoka: Alright....if you say so...-glances at Isaac- mmhm. Right. -grins-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:46:20 PM): Chrona: ... *eventually stops clinging* || Isaac: What? *scowls* No reason to be sarcastic, Hiso..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:47:10 PM): Hisoka: -pats Chrona's head once more when she lets go in reassurance. -glances at Isaac- Aw...maybe I want to cook you chicken noddle soup. -giggles-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:48:15 PM): Chrona: *smiles a bit* || Isaac: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Or is that a subtle way of asking me to make you some?

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:49:33 PM): Hisoka: Of course not. I couldn't down anything right now.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:50:13 PM): Isaac: Fine. *folds arms*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:50:25 PM): Hisoka: I'll try and eat a little something soon.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:50:51 PM): Isaac: Sure. Whenever you feel comfortable.

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:52:07 PM): Hisoka: -nods, looks at time- Let's not lose track of time. I don't want you to be late. -smiles at Chrona-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:53:19 PM): Chrona: Oh. *looks at time* ..I don't know if I should go or stay.. *frowns, puzzled a bit over how much time is left*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:53:32 PM): Hisoka: Eh...didn't you say a few hours?

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:53:55 PM): Chrona: Oh.. right..

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:54:14 PM): Hisoka: ...You don't know, do you? -sweatdrops-

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:54:26 PM): Chrona: ... *despairs* No...

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:56:26 PM): Hisoka: C-chrona...! What if you're late? Oh, I'd hate to keep them waiting...

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:57:30 PM): Chrona: B-but.. I wanted to see you... I-Isaac said... *goes to Mr. Corner*

iluvtobikun (8/23/2009 11:58:07 PM): Hisoka: Eh...? No, no Mr. Corner! -takes hand gently- It's ok. I'm very, very happy you came to see me. -smiles- I'm just saying you should probably go soon. Just in case.

Cloudy F (8/23/2009 11:59:41 PM): Chrona: *stops, looks at* ..But then I'll be worried about you all the time.. *frowns, slumps but knows what she means*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:00:47 AM): Hisoka: Chrona. I _promise_ I will be ok. Ok? Don't worry about me, I'll be standing here and smiling - waiting for you when you get back. Just think about that when you start to worry.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:02:36 AM): Chrona: But you won't be there and I won't know even if I think it and imagine you and Maka will be mad if I go to Mr. Corner and I don't even know if the Amazon has any Mr. Corners... *angst bucket*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:02:57 AM): Hisoka: ...-sighs- ...-just hugs her- ...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:03:21 AM): Chrona: *didn't expect that* ... *shuts up*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:04:27 AM): Hisoka: -does have her hug very light still, but has hands touching lightly now instead of hanging down- ...you'll know....

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:05:17 AM): Chrona: ...Okay... *doesn't mind the contact, since it's Hisoka, but just stands there and accepts it basically*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:05:47 AM): Hisoka: -looks, pokes a part of dress- You're wearing something that connects us. So you'll know.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:07:21 AM): Chrona: *winces* ..That was my collarbone.. *moves her finger to the object* There.. *smiles, feeling somewhat better*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:08:03 AM): Hisoka: ..heh...damn eyes of mine...-blushes a bit- Sorry about that. I feel like I'm my grandma now, though. -giggles, smiles widely- She used to tell me the same thing. I used to worry about her all the time.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:10:24 AM): Chrona: *still worried about her eye problems, but finds that memory rather sweet* It's okay.. your grandmother must have been a good person for you to worry about her like I worry about you..

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:12:00 AM): Hisoka: ...-blushes- ....-scratches back of head- Yeah...she really was...-smiles- I spent a lot of time with her. Thanks. -nods, looks at time- ...Well...I guess we have to let you go now. -seems a bit saddened by it, but still smiling- We'll see you later, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:14:18 AM): Chrona: *smiles a little, glad to have heard that but then frowns again at the mention of time* Oh.. okay. *sad as well, tries not to let it be too much and steps back a bit, looking at Hisoka* Y-yeah... please be careful, Hisoka.. *nods, starts toward the door*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:14:55 AM): Hisoka: -waves- I will. You be careful, too. Oh, don't forget your shoes! -giggles-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:15:37 AM): Chrona: *almost did forget them, puts them back on bashfully* Okay.. *waves back, smiles at her and leaves, dejected from then on the moment the door is shut*


	12. Hospitals

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:16:37 AM): Hisoka: ...-moves over to Isaac, grabs onto him with one hand and starts to cough-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:18:11 AM): Isaac: ... *was waiting for Chrona to leave, eyes widen when Hisoka starts coughing but gets up, holding her steady a bit* Hey, hey.. sit down. Take it easy.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:20:02 AM): Hisoka: -leans against- I should probably lay down now. -smiles a bit, coughs more- Never, ever hold in your coughs...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:21:17 AM): Isaac: Damn it... don't do that. *resents Chrona a bit for making her do that, even if he had no idea that she was doing it* Do you need me to carry you?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:22:45 AM): Hisoka: I didn't want her to worry any more about me. -coughs- She has an assignment to do. I can't be a -cough- distraction. -thinks for a moment- No, no...I can make it...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:24:31 AM): Isaac: ..Hm.. *frowns* Worry about yourself once in a while, 'kay? I'll walk you there. *puts hand on her shoulder to steady her, slowly tries to move her toward her room again*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:26:24 AM): Hisoka: -heads for her room- I can't help it. I like to think about others first. -lies down on her bed-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:27:12 AM): Isaac: *sits next to her, cross-legged* ..Just don't do that, okay? You made me worry even more.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:28:10 AM): Hisoka: -pats his hand- I'm ok, don't worry. I just need more rest.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:28:53 AM): Isaac: ..Damn.. *sighs, puts head in hands*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:29:23 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...Isaac...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:29:42 AM): Isaac: What? *muffled by palms*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:30:18 AM): Hisoka: -sits up, scoots over to and hugs him- ...Don't worry, please...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:31:10 AM): Isaac: ... *hugs her back carefully, knowing this particular problem can't be solved by just a hug* I won't...

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:33:48 AM): Hisoka: -smiles a bit- I'll be all better soon.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:35:17 AM): Isaac: Yeah.. *can't exactly tell her the part that's bothering him more* I guess you have to sleep again now, huh..?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:35:48 AM): Hisoka: I probably should rest. Would you like to have a nap, too?

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:36:31 AM): Isaac: Nah, I'm not tired. But I'll keep you company.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:36:44 AM): Hisoka: If you want.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:37:22 AM): Isaac: ..I do. *smiles a bit* We can talk when you wake up, okay?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:38:18 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Ok.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:39:06 AM): Isaac: ... *reaches over, holds her hand lightly and waits*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:40:40 AM): Hisoka: -blinks, looks at hand, smiles a bit, lies down- Thanks for keeping me company.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:42:28 AM): Isaac: No problem. I wanted to. *still is in hard thought over her, watches*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:43:47 AM): Hisoka: -nods, closes eyes and soon is back to sleep-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:44:36 AM): Isaac: ... *once again, waits until he's absolutely sure, then lets go of her hand and sneaks out to keep busy until she wakes*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:50:10 AM): Hisoka: -wakes later, feels like throat is tight, rubs it- ...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:51:04 AM): Isaac: *sketching out some things, bored and in thought as always*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:52:03 AM): Hisoka: -sits up, coughs hard, having a bit of trouble breathing-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:53:11 AM): Isaac: *hears her hard coughing, gets up and rushes to the door in an instant* Hisoka? *looks at, goes to her side* ... *is there, even though he can't do much*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:54:53 AM): Hisoka: -continues to cough, pauses every now and then to draw in a few quick breaths. Eventually does stop, but still having a breathing problem. Rubs throat-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:56:10 AM): Isaac: ... *notices the breathing trouble, is extremely worried now* Hey.. tell me what's wrong. Can you talk?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:56:30 AM): Hisoka: -looks at, rubs throat- ...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:57:28 AM): Isaac: ... *frowns* I take that as a no.. dammit. Wait here. *literally runs to the kitchen, comes back with a glass of warm water and gives to*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 12:58:22 AM): Hisoka: -takes it- ....-drinks it, starts to cough when she does, so gets that horrible feeling of water drops stuck in throat-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 12:59:38 AM): Isaac: Shit! *takes the glass away, pats her on the back firmly but not too hard, careful not to hit her wounds*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:00:31 AM): Hisoka: -winces, grabs his wrist, mumbles- makes worse...not better...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:00:57 AM): Isaac: Fuck. Sorry. *stops, just watches her* What d'you need me to do?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:01:18 AM): Hisoka: -coughs- I dunno...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:01:55 AM): Isaac: ..You're having breathing problems.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:02:02 AM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:02:25 AM): Isaac: Do you need me to take you to the hospital?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:03:08 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs, frowns, really doesn't know what to do.-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:04:31 AM): Isaac: ..Goddamn it. *sighs, decides to make the decision* Okay, I'm holdin' you the normal way this time. *puts arms under her knees and back, attempts to lift her up*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:05:32 AM): Hisoka: -is very easy to lift, coughs, holds onto shirt-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:06:09 AM): Isaac: Hold on tighter, I'm gonna hurry. *rushes her to the door, doesn't even put on his shoes, only locks it behind him on his way out*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:07:19 AM): Hisoka: -holds onto as tight as she can, which isn't too tight at the moment. Eyes shift around-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:08:18 AM): Isaac: *does the tight holding since she doesn't seem terribly able, gets a few looks being the huge barefoot boy carrying the blue-haired midget to the hospital, eventually gets her there* ..Hah, hah.. *out of breath*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:09:23 AM): Hisoka: -has eyes closed, resting them, still coughing pretty bad and one hand is rubbing throat.-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:10:43 AM): Isaac: ..Well? You're a bunch of fuckin' doctors, get to it! *isn't getting nice looks, yelling in the emergency room and all, but manages to hand her off to a couple doctors anyway* ... *follows them*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:11:29 AM): Hisoka: -opens eyes, glances at him, whispers- be nice, Isaac...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:12:14 AM): Isaac: No. *frowns and runs a hand through hair, pretty panicked about this*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:12:40 AM): Hisoka: yes -closes eyes again- ok?

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:14:34 AM): Isaac: ... *sighs* Fine. Fine. Just... fuck. *is stopped outside her exam room. Immediately begins pacing*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:25:41 AM): Hisoka: -looks around, is wondering how the hell she got here. Why her throat is sore, and why...why...anything, really. Blinks, confused, wonders where everyone is, too- ...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:27:36 AM): Isaac: *being pretty loud outside of the door, arguing for seeing her. Eventually is just let inside, looks at her* Hisoka! *goes over to, obviously freaking out* Jesus, am I happy to see you awake. Doctors are _assholes._ *is aware they can hear him outside the door, doesn't care*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:29:03 AM): Hisoka: -looks toward once he's let in. Trying to register who he is, tilts head at him-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:30:19 AM): Isaac: ... *blinks at, obviously panicked* Hisoka. Can 'ya still not talk? Fuck.. I guess, surgery does that to a person. *pulls over one of the uncomfortable metal chairs, slumps into* ..I'm just glad you're okay.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:31:13 AM): Hisoka: ...-smiles at him, says hoarsely- you're funny, grandpa ~ -blushes- always worrying...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:33:54 AM): Isaac: ... *laughs once, hard, then buries his face in his hands* Drugged like a goddamn horse...

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:34:42 AM): Hisoka: What's so funny? I'm always here..

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:36:21 AM): Isaac: *looks up at, frowns* For a while, I was scared 'ya weren't.. isn't that just stupid? I should _perestan' bit dabayobom._

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:38:27 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...-reconizes it as Russian- Isaac...you're not my grandpa....

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:38:38 AM): Isaac: ..No shit..

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:39:29 AM): Hisoka: -almost laughs, but stops- what am I doing here...? -scratches back of head-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:40:27 AM): Isaac: ... *sighs, wasn't looking forward to saying this* You had to have surgery, Hisoka. On your tonsils. So try not to talk too much, you're still coming off of the sedatives and painkillers.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:41:00 AM): Hisoka: oooh.....that explains my throat....

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:41:30 AM): Isaac: Yeah... they were enlarged and swollen. It's a wonder 'ya didn't know before.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:42:18 AM): Hisoka: hmm...-lies head back against pillow, starts to recall earlier- Ah...I remember now...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:43:07 AM): Isaac: *nods, looks around. Gets a pad of paper and a pen* You really shouldn't be talking. Here. *gives to*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:43:22 AM): Hisoka: -looks at- ....-writes on it- 'Does this mean I get ice cream? :3'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:43:49 AM): Isaac: ... *chuckles a bit, shakes head* Yeah. Any kind you want.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:43:57 AM): Hisoka: 'yay'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:44:28 AM): Isaac: How are you feeling? Is your throat still hurtin'?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 1:45:37 AM): Hisoka: 'of course it is, I had surgery on it.'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 1:45:55 AM): Isaac: Hn.. yeah, I guess that was kinda obvious..

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 9:51:50 PM): Hisoka: Hn.......-looks at Isaac, writes- 'Today is Monday. 3'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 9:52:36 PM): Isaac: ... *reads, nods* You goin' back today?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 9:52:48 PM): Hisoka: 'mmhm. Today is a school day, after all.'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 9:53:24 PM): Isaac: You sure you're feeling good enough?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 9:53:37 PM): Hisoka: '....as long as Stein doesn't throw scalpels for coughing...'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 9:54:15 PM): Isaac: Knowing him.. he'd want to dissect you to find out why.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 9:54:45 PM): Hisoka: ' .___. I can just tell him why. I can't wait till this respiratory thing goes away, but at least the cold and breathing problem is gone.'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 9:55:56 PM): Isaac: Well, the docs said it's a matter of time. So just keep usin' that pad and it'll be soon.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 9:57:27 PM): Hisoka: -nods- 'But for now, did you bring my clothes for school?'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 9:57:55 PM): Isaac: Yeah. *holds up the tied shopping bag* Got 'ya a full change.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 9:59:04 PM): Hisoka: -nods, motions for him to go away-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 9:59:40 PM): Isaac: *rolls eyes, goes into the restroom and shuts the door, not to use it but to wait*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:00:26 PM): Hisoka: -changes her clothes, relieved to be out of hospital clothes.- mm -stretches happily, moves over to restroom, knocks on door to tell him to come out now-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:01:30 PM): Isaac: *comes right out, smiles when he sees her* Good to see 'ya back in your own skin.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:02:10 PM): Hisoka: -nods, voice is still sorta hoarse- Yeah. -grabs bag- Let's get to school. I don't want to be late on my first day back.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:03:56 PM): Isaac: Alright, don't start freakin' out about tardiness. They'll understand. *gathers things, ready to go* I already signed you out. Is your voice feelin' alright?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:04:40 PM): Hisoka: -nods a bit- Yeah. It'll get better in time. Thanks for helping me study during the weekend for the quiz, too. -smiles a bit, starts for school- Everyone should be back back today, too.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:05:29 PM): Isaac: No worries. *smiles back, follows a step or two behind like usual* Yeah, you'll get to see Chrona again. Heh.. funny guy.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:07:54 PM): Hisoka: Hm? -looks at- Yeah...I will. -smiles- We're going to the soccer field today. -nods- I think I'm well enough to keep my promise.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:08:41 PM): Isaac: ..Hey, don't push yourself so much. You just got out of the hospital. I'm sure he ain't gonna mind if you need to take a rain check.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:09:04 PM): Hisoka: -looks at stubbornly- I want to. I've been laying down all weekened.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:09:42 PM): Isaac: I didn't say you can't, I'm just sayin' you shouldn't push yourself.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:10:06 PM): Hisoka: -nods, smiles a bit- We're just going to kick it back and forth. Not a game.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:11:02 PM): Isaac: Well, duh. Playing a whole game would get 'ya right back in those double-doors.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:11:16 PM): Hisoka: -laughs a bit- I guess so.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:11:52 PM): Isaac: You mind if I join you two?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:12:31 PM): Hisoka: Aw -pouts- but I've had to deal with you all weekend...-giggles- Yeah. You can tag along if you want.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:13:39 PM): Isaac: You've had to deal with me every day, y'know. One weekend ain't any different. *smirks* Good... *not saying that it's because her being alone with Chrona makes him uncomfortable*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:14:07 PM): Hisoka: -pokes- But you get to sit and watch. -sticks tongue out at playfully-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:14:42 PM): Isaac: What's the fun in just watchin'? I like to participate.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:15:16 PM): Hisoka: I don't think Chrona could handle your kicks, Isaac...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:15:55 PM): Isaac: I'd go easy on him, obviously..

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:17:10 PM): Isaac: Fine, fine. As long as you don't mind me watching, I'll watch 'till you're ready.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:17:48 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Sounds good to me, Isaac-san ~

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:18:22 PM): Isaac: *smirks, had a bit of a second meaning* Good, good...

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:18:55 PM): Hisoka: -smiles- For some reason, it feels nice to see Shibusen...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:19:14 PM): Isaac: 'Cause you've been cooped up inside all the dang time.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:21:12 PM): Hisoka: Yeah...probably so. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:23:56 PM): Isaac: Yeah, you-- *stops, pauses for a moment. Overhearing a conversation between two other students* ... Damn.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:24:07 PM): Hisoka: ...Eh? -glances at- What?

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:24:15 PM): Isaac: Did you hear that?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:24:19 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:24:51 PM): Isaac: *points thumb behind him* Those two just said Maka came back in a coffin..

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:25:08 PM): Hisoka: ...-coughs- Eh? ...-walks a bit faster to classroom-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:26:39 PM): Isaac: ... *wondering if she heard him* Hey. Did you hear what I said?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:27:05 PM): Hisoka: -nods a bit, gets to the classroom walks inside, looks around, sees no Maka- ...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:27:32 PM): Isaac: ... *looks too, frowns* Jeez.. Chrona's gonna be really upset.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:27:47 PM): Hisoka: -coughs- Chrona went with her, remember?

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:28:03 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I know. That makes it worse.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:28:17 PM): Hisoka: -looks for Chrona-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:29:02 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs, reaches into jacket, pulls out pad and gives it to* Here. Don't keep coughing.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:29:18 PM): Hisoka: -looks at- Hm?

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:30:02 PM): Isaac: You were coughin' again. Doctors said not to do that.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:31:23 PM): Hisoka: It's hard not to cough

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:32:21 PM): Isaac: I know. Be careful anyways.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:32:41 PM): Hisoka: -nods, can't find Chrona- ....-looks toward Mr. Corner, where she has not looked-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:38:09 PM): Chrona: *firmly in Mr. Corner, fetal position*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:38:29 PM): Hisoka: ...-wonders why she didn't check there first- ...-moves over to- Chrona...? -kneels down beside-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:39:11 PM): Chrona: *peeks over at* Oh, Hisoka.. *smiles a tiny bit* Are you better..?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:39:49 PM): Hisoka: -smiles a bit- For the most part, yeah. I just have a little cough and...-decides not to mention surgery at the like- ...the cough made my voice hoarse...heh...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:42:04 PM): Isaac: *doesn't know why she's lying, but stands by anyway* ... || Chrona: Oh.. *nods* Coughs get better, though, ri-- || Stein: *rolls past at mach speed* HeyHisokawelcomebackfromsurgery~ *wheels away*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:43:13 PM): Hisoka: . . . . .-eyetwitch, curses at Stein in head and swears one of these days, just one of these days- ....heh heh....-scratches back of head, coughs into hand-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:43:42 PM): Chrona: ..Did he say.. surgery..? *looks woefully at*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:44:08 PM): Hisoka: .....N-no.....of course not....-sweatdrop, quickly changes topic- Hey, tell me what happened. Are you ok...?

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:46:20 PM): Chrona: Oh... okay... *smiles a tiny bit* I trust you. *hears the change of topic, frowns again and delves deeper into Mr. Corner* The man with the earphones killed the golem... but I can't see Maka in school now...

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:47:21 PM): Hisoka: heh, yeah...-feels really bad about lying now. Decides when things are better she'll tell the truth.- ..Ah...so what happened, then? Why is Maka not here? -small cough- Did the golem do it?

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:48:53 PM): Chrona: *nods* Maka got hurt... and she had to be carried back in the earphone-man's coffin...

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:49:25 PM): Hisoka: Ah...she'll get better. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:50:05 PM): Chrona: *smiles a bit* I know... but she likes school and she's missing it. I miss her.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:51:15 PM): Hisoka: -gives a tiny smile- It's alright...she'll be back...-scratches back of head- I missed your visits over the weekend, though. So I guess we both have been missing something, huh?

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:52:51 PM): Chrona: ..Sorry.. I was in Czech. *frowns* I wish I could visit Hisoka and Maka at the same time...

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:55:01 PM): Hisoka: It's fine. -pats shoulder- We can do something to cheer ourselves up after class, and after you visit Maka, I assume?

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 10:55:58 PM): Chrona: *smiles a bit, nods* I'll visit Maka after I play with you and your ball..

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 10:56:42 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Alright. -smiles- That works for me. I'll see you after class in the field, then. -grins-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:03:45 PM): Chrona: *smiles* Y-yeah. See you then. *waves*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:04:00 PM): Hisoka: -nods- mmhm. -heads for seat- I look forward to it, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:04:38 PM): Chrona: Me too. *stays in Mr. Corner for a bit, eventually goes to seat* || Isaac: *has taken his seat, waits*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:06:13 PM): Hisoka: -doesn't look forward to making up the quiz, yawns-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:09:33 PM): Stein: So, class! Today is a Big Day! *throws his arms open, has an inexplicable drumroll in the background* Today, we have an assignment to celebrate our very own student... very recently back from having major throat surgery, from which she spent the entire weekend... *points* Hisokaaaa~! *claps thrice, takes the sheet off of the table* Meaning, today we'll be removing the tonsils from a live ape! Don't worry, kids--he's sedated.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:11:10 PM): Hisoka: . . . . -sinking feeling, just lets forehead drop on the desk and despairs majorly. Clouds seem to hang over head with rain and thunder, despair, despair, _despair._ Mumbles- Tonsil removing isn't major....-despair-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:12:36 PM): Isaac: ... *does not find this amusing, but doesn't want to get a knife in the face either* || Stein: *hears sounds of despair among the students, puts hands on hips and grins* Just kidding, the ape is dead. It's another pop quiz. Sid, if you will. || Sid: *starts handing out papers*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:13:07 PM): Hisoka: -despairing still, doesn't notice the paper-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:14:28 PM): Stein: *immediately goes to ignoring his students, working on his own papers and sucking down a 'lollipop'* || Isaac: ... *sees that Hisoka got two papers, one for each quiz, cringes* Uh.. Hisoka... *pokes gently*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:15:01 PM): Hisoka: hnnn....

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:15:18 PM): Isaac: ..Hisoka, you have two quizzes to do..

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:15:34 PM): Hisoka: -picks up pencil, begins to write on them- ...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:16:24 PM): Isaac: ... *concerned, watches her* ... *leans to and whispers* D'you want me to do one for you?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:17:11 PM): Hisoka: hn...-finishes them both, pushes them aside- ~

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:18:01 PM): Isaac: *hasn't seen her like this before, frowns. Knows she couldn't have done those all correct* ... *decides maybe it's best to leave her alone, does his own test. Keeps an eye on her*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:19:18 PM): Hisoka: -pulls out her notepad from bag, begins to write on it- ...-pushes it over to Chrona once she is done with test-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:19:53 PM): Chrona: ... *has really wanted to go back to Mr. Corner from the moment Stein spoke, looks at the pad*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:21:03 PM): Hisoka: -has written everything that happened, and explains she planned on explaining this once Chrona was no longer being worried about Maka. Handwriting is amazingly legible despite the fact she didn't look while she wrote this-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:22:13 PM): Chrona: ... *frowns, really doesn't care about that and is more so concerned about the fact that she had surgery in the first place. Writes something simple on it, passes back*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:22:32 PM): Hisoka: -looks at it, since she cannot read without looking-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:22:50 PM): Chrona: 'It's okay if you're okay. 3'

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:23:09 PM): Hisoka: ....-blushes a bit at the heart, writes back, pushes it back-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:23:40 PM): Chrona: *reads it, has finished with her test. In no danger of being caught due to Stein basically ignoring everyone*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:24:04 PM): Hisoka: 'I'm okay. Thank you. '

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:24:57 PM): Chrona: *smiles, passes the pad back without writing on it since it belongs to Hisoka in the first place* || Isaac: ... *very curious as to what those two were writing, has a little bit of fire on his head*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:25:22 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, puts it away, sits up, happier now-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:26:24 PM): Isaac: *sees that Hisoka is happier just by passing notes to Chrona when his attempts to cheer her up just got ignored* ... *grimaces*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:26:49 PM): Hisoka: -smirks, gets a devious look suddenly, plotting revenge-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:27:34 PM): Chrona: *was happy at first, to see Hisoka happier, but now is not so sure* ... || Stein: *innocently working on his own papers, mostly did that earlier incident for fun*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:28:32 PM): Hisoka: -mouths something that could be indicated as 'water' or 'liquid'- ...-glances up at ceiling, quick stream of water comes down and lands right on Stein's head- ......3

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:29:29 PM): Stein: *feels something wet hit him, looks up* ... *blinks, shifts to the side and keeps doing his paperwork* Leaky roof...

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:29:47 PM): Hisoka: -is pleased with self anyways- 3

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:31:16 PM): Stein: *really could care less about it, is probably going to send Marie up there later to fix it*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:31:50 PM): Hisoka: -is just happy she can get away with something without him knowing it was her. Looks at Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:32:31 PM): Isaac: *has gone from angry to depressed, smacking face on desk lightly*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:32:39 PM): Hisoka: . . . -pokes-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:32:59 PM): Isaac: ... *stops, looks at*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:33:05 PM): Hisoka: -gives a questioning look-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:34:07 PM): Isaac: *scowls* ... *goes back to denting desk* || Chrona: ... *doesn't know where that water came from or why Isaac is doing that or why this test seemed half-assed, doesn't know how to deal with this*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:34:26 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...-pokes again-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:35:02 PM): Isaac: ... *just stops, lets his head stay on the desk* Mmph.

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:35:14 PM): Hisoka: ...-scoots a piece of paper over to-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:35:25 PM): Isaac: ... *lifts face long enough to read*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:35:39 PM): Hisoka: -gave a blank piece of paper and a pencil to write with- . . .

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:36:35 PM): Isaac: ... *writes two words on it, passes back*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:36:45 PM): Hisoka: . . -looks at it-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:37:28 PM): Isaac: 'In despair.'

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:37:38 PM): Hisoka: ...-writes back- 'why?'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:38:22 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs, takes a while to write back* 'life.'

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:38:50 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- . . .-writes back- 'I don't understand'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:39:06 PM): Isaac: *writes back* 'neither do I.'

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:39:27 PM): Hisoka: 'is there anything I can do?'

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:40:23 PM): Isaac: 'not anymore.'

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:41:03 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...-doesn't reply after that-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:41:29 PM): Isaac: ... *just stays where he is, unmoving*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:42:15 PM): Hisoka: -just waits for the class to end-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:43:34 PM): Stein: *hears the bell ring eventually, looks up at his students and calls out* Everyone, bring your favorite book to class tomorrow!

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:43:53 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Eh...? That's strange, favorite book? -thinks-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:44:27 PM): Stein: *narrows eyes at her* Are you _questioning_ me?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:44:44 PM): Hisoka: ...-looks at- ....Noooo..-sweatdrop- ...I'm trying to figure out which book to bring.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:45:22 PM): Stein: *waves hand at* Just bring your favorite book. You _can_ read, yes?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:48:08 PM): Hisoka: Yeah...but...-scratches back of head- heh...I read a lot, I have a few favorites....-grabs stuff, waves- Bye, Stein-sama...~

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:48:50 PM): Stein: *ignores, goes back to work* || Isaac: ... *sighs, gets up and grabs his stuff. Follows*


	13. Puppy Love

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:49:47 PM): Hisoka: So...out to the soccer field we go, then. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:50:24 PM): Chrona: *nods, has been stealthily walking behind the whole time* Yeah.. || Isaac: ... *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:51:06 PM): Hisoka: -jumps just a bit, looks back at Chrona- ...hi. -smiles, looks at Isaac, blinks- ....

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:52:37 PM): Chrona: ..? *looks at curiously* || Isaac: *keeping his eyes down, blank expression*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:52:54 PM): Hisoka: ..-falls back beside Chrona, whispers- Does he seem...down...to you?

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:53:34 PM): Chrona: *makes an expression like he would blink if he could, looks at him* ... *nods softly*

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:54:11 PM): Hisoka: -frowns- He's been like this since the quizzes....

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:55:32 PM): Chrona: ... *shrugs* I don't know how to deal with this.. did something happen?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:55:52 PM): Hisoka: Maybe he got to thinking of when I was in the hospital or something...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:56:13 PM): Chrona: Was he like this in the hospital too..?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:56:19 PM): Hisoka: Sometimes...

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:56:46 PM): Chrona: Hn.. What cheers him up?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:57:01 PM): Hisoka: -thinks- ....Maybe once he starts to play soccer with us.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:57:39 PM): Chrona: Does he like soccer..?

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:57:50 PM): Hisoka: He enjoys playing it with me usually.

Cloudy F (8/24/2009 11:58:35 PM): Chrona: *smiles a tiny bit* Maybe he'll feel better then...

iluvtobikun (8/24/2009 11:58:46 PM): Hisoka: Yeah....-pulls soccer ball out of bag, smiles

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:05:38 AM): Hisoka: -dances onto the soccer field- Ah, it's so nice to finally be outside! -drops ball, grins- I'll show you how to dribble a soccer ball, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:06:20 AM): Chrona: *blinks, looks at. Surprised at her energy* Ah.. okay. *smiles, walks onto the field* || Isaac: *keeps walking past*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:07:00 AM): Hisoka: Ok. So you do it like this. -kicks gently with side of foot, then with other, goes around in a circle then returns to- Ok? Now you try.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:08:21 AM): Chrona: O-okay.. *taps the ball a few times, shuffles, gets to about a semi-circle before he trips over the ball*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:08:52 AM): Hisoka: -followed, catches when he trips, smiles- You ok?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:09:37 AM): Chrona: *blushes, nods* Nn.. *is limp, as always when being held*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:10:06 AM): Hisoka: -sets Chrona up straight- There. Now let's keep trying. -thumbs up, gives a few tips-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:11:08 AM): Chrona: *listens, nods along and tries to absorb them* ... *tries again after Hisoka's done, manages to go in a wobbly circle this time but didn't fall at least*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:11:30 AM): Hisoka: That's very good, Chrona. -smiles- You're getting better.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:12:06 AM): Chrona: Y-yeah.. *taps it over to Hisoka*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:12:36 AM): Hisoka: -blinks, looks down- Oi ~ good pass. -smiles, passes it back-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:13:32 AM): Chrona: ..? *was just giving her ball back, didn't know that was a pass. Looks at it dolefully* Uh.. *tries to pass it back, ball stops halfway*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:14:01 AM): Hisoka: -moves forward, taps it back-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:15:01 AM): Chrona: ... *taps it back. Enjoying self, surprisingly*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:15:26 AM): Hisoka; -giggles, begins to move at a slow walk, motions to follow beside, taps it to as they walk-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:16:33 AM): Chrona: *walks alongside, doesn't realize he's supposed to tap it back and stumbles over it again* ...? *assumed it was put there to try and trip*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:17:08 AM): Hisoka: -catches again when trips- Eh, be careful, ok? Pass it back next time. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:17:34 AM): Chrona: Oh.. I thought you were trying to trip me, so I did.. *smiles a bit, limp*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:18:34 AM): Hisoka: No, no. Silly. I wouldn't trip you. -pats head gently- That's mean. You stop it with the side of your foot. -shows- Then lightly tap it back. But don't ever put your full foot on it, or else you'll fall on your bottom, k?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:19:37 AM): Chrona: *nods* S-sorry. I get it now. *tries tapping it back, making sure not to put full weight on it*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:20:14 AM): Hisoka: That's alright, that's why I'm helping. -grins, taps it gently back to as they continue walking-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:21:09 AM): Chrona: *is getting the hang of it, keeps tapping back, experimenting with different strengths*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:21:49 AM): Hisoka: -is enjoying helping out by tapping it back. Tapping with different strengths as well to give more challenges in stopping it-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:23:02 AM): Chrona: *is working on both stopping it and tapping it, seems to be able to get this fairly easy once it's obvious the ball isn't dangerous*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:24:49 AM): Hisoka: -stops after a bit, waves hand and calls- Isaac! Come play with us now!

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:25:45 AM): Hisoka: . . . .what the heck? -looks around- Where'd he go?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:26:31 AM): Chrona: Um.. *frowns* He left, I think..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:26:46 AM): Hisoka: . . .huh . . .I guess he went home.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:27:35 AM): Chrona: *shrugs* ...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:27:57 AM): Hisoka: Hmm...I'll have to see what's bugging him after we're done playing. -taps ball back to-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:28:44 AM): Chrona: Alright. Tell me tomorrow if he's okay.. *sounds a tad worried, taps ball back anyway*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:29:04 AM): Hisoka: I will. -nods- First I have to get out of him what's wrong. -taps it back, walks-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:30:10 AM): Chrona: He didn't seem very talkative.. *taps back, walks alongside*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:30:43 AM): Hisoka: Yeah, that's what bugs me. He's usually always trying to talk to me. -taps back-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:31:22 AM): Chrona: Maybe he's angry because of what Mr. Stein did? *taps back, a little harder*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:31:47 AM): Hisoka: -stops it, taps back harder, too.- Maybe. -blushes- I wish Stein-sama would stop it.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:32:41 AM): Chrona: *stops it as well, taps back at the same strength* I think he was just mad because you missed a day.. he doesn't like it when students do that.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:33:21 AM): Hisoka: I guess so. -frowns- But it's not my fault I missed. -taps back- I've always been sickly.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:34:03 AM): Chrona: I don't think he sees that as an excuse.. *taps back* He throws knives just for talking.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:34:31 AM): Hisoka: -taps back- I guess the only excuse would be I die. -shrugs-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:34:55 AM): Chrona: ..Not even then. *taps back* The blue man came back...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:35:09 AM): Hisoka; ...ne...I would really hate to be a zombie...-taps back-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:35:48 AM): Chrona: I don't want you to be a zombie... *taps back* I'd be very scared of you.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:36:05 AM): Hisoka: -laughs a bit, passes back- I'd be scared of myself.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:36:54 AM): Chrona: Everyone would. *passes back*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:37:11 AM): Hisoka: Hai. -puts quite a bit of power to this one-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:38:13 AM): Chrona: *wobbles, manages to spread legs a bit to stop it* ..That was a fast one. *hits back far too hard*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:39:42 AM): Hisoka: -smirks, hits it to knock it up in the air then bounces the ball from knee to knee until it loses power. Then lets it drop- hehe ~

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:40:28 AM): Chrona: *eyes widen* ..Woah.. *impressed*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:40:59 AM): Hisoka: -smiles at- Ah, did you like that? It's not too hard of a trick to learn.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:41:12 AM): Chrona: It's probably hard to do in a dress..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:41:35 AM): Hisoka: Yeah, probably. You'll have to wear something looser like pants or something. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:41:59 AM): Chrona: I have an exercise suit in my room.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:42:22 AM): Hisoka: That would work. -nods- And I'll teach you how to do it.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:42:41 AM): Chrona: It's a long way to walk, though...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:42:56 AM): Hisoka: We can save it for another day if you like. You've already learned so much in one day.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:43:17 AM): Chrona: *nods* Yeah.. I'll wear it tomorrow.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:43:58 AM): Hisoka: Alright. -holds hand out- It's a date, then. -is not saying this as in date, date, obviously-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:44:49 AM): Chrona: ... *turns red all over, nods. Very very quiet now* ... *tenatively takes hand*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:45:14 AM): Hisoka: -blinks, tilts head- Eh...you're blushing. -blushes, too-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:45:45 AM): Chrona: ..S-so are you.. *shuffles feet, looks down*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:46:40 AM): Hisoka: I'm blushing because you are. -blushes darker- I suppose it's not wise to use that phrase, is it? -giggles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:48:08 AM): Chrona: Oh.. s-sorry.. *small, wimpy smile* Probably not.. it's hard enough talking to girls already..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:48:36 AM): Hisoka: Don't apologize. -smiles- I shouldn't use figures of speech. -laughs softly-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:49:30 AM): Chrona: *nods* Th-that would make it easier to understand... *makes that little 'Eep' sound again, covers mouth* E-excuse me.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:49:58 AM): Hisoka: Hehe -does the affectionate-poke- I'm telling you, you're starting to giggle some.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:50:18 AM): Chrona: I-I'm sure it's just a little burp... that's what it feels like.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:51:07 AM): Hisoka: he ~ -gets an idea- Hey...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:51:22 AM): Chrona: Hm..?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:51:47 AM): Hisoka:We should -lifts finger- get a photo. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:52:27 AM): Chrona: ... *stares blankly for a moment* Where would we get that..?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:52:46 AM): Hisoka: I can get my camera or we could use a photobooth somewhere. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:53:13 AM): Chrona: O-oh. *smiles a bit* Okay..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:53:47 AM): Hisoka: -picks up ball, puts it away and grabs stuff- Follow me! -heads into city-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:54:28 AM): Chrona: *follows after, still a little hot around the cheeks but wearing a smile*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:55:20 AM): Hisoka: -leads to a booth, points- That's a photobooth. Do you know how to work one? -looks at, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:55:57 AM): Chrona: ..No.. *looks a little intimidated by it* I've never been in one.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:56:23 AM): Hisoka: It's very simple. You just go in, sit down, and it'll take your picture. It's actually funny to make funny faces at it.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:57:20 AM): Chrona: Okay... *doesn't seem to have an entirely certain grasp on it, shrugs* If that's what you want.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:57:47 AM): Hisoka: -nods- I'd like a photo with you. Since I don't have one. I'll get one for you, too. -smiles, moves curtain back and steps inside, holds hand out to-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:58:14 AM): Chrona: *takes hand, steps inside with. Looks at*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 12:58:45 AM): Hisoka: -puts money in the machine, points- You look at this part here when we take the picture, k?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 12:59:45 AM): Chrona: Okay. *looks at the part she's pointing at, thankful that the hot feeling is gone because that would look bad on camera* ... *waits for it*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:00:13 AM): Hisoka: Do you want to do a peace sign? -holds it up, giggles- It's cute.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:01:30 AM): Chrona: Peace sign? *looks, decides that there's no problem with it, really* Okay.. *copies hers*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:02:22 AM): Hisoka: -nods, puts in settings. Does it, too. Puts it down once the picture gets taken- All done. Wasn't that bad, hm?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:03:10 AM): Chrona: *looked like he had the bejeezus scared out of him during the flash, eyes are wide and shivering* E--eeeh...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:03:41 AM): Hisoka: ...-pats head gently- It's ok. The light doesn't hurt. It just does that. -grabs the 2 copies she got, looks- ....-laughs-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:04:23 AM): Chrona: ... *nods, still a bit unnerved by that thing. Looks at the camera like it's trying to kill them, then at Hisoka* ..What's funny?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:05:00 AM): Hisoka: -shows- Look at your expression. It's not funny as much as it is cute. -smiles- Thanks. -gives a copy- This one is for you to keep.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:05:54 AM): Chrona: ..Cute..? *blushes a bit again, takes the copy* Th-thank you, Hisoka.. I'll treasure it. *looks down at, not quite sure what to think of it but still is glad to have it*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:06:30 AM): Hisoka: Yeah. You look so innocently surprised. It's cute. -steps out, holds curtain for- You're welcome. I will, too.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:07:32 AM): Chrona: *steps out as well, nodding in thanks* Y-you look cute too, but in a normal way...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:07:56 AM): Hisoka: Eh ~ -blushes- Thanks. -small smile-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:08:19 AM): Chrona: *smiles back, pauses for a minute. Reaches for and hugs*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:08:37 AM): Hisoka: -surprised- . . . . -dark blush- . . . . .-hugs back gently-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:10:32 AM): Chrona: ... *doesn't keep the hug going too long, but just long enough in his opinion, and looks at her with a smile* You're.. a good friend, Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:11:33 AM): Hisoka: -is quite red in the face, looks down shyly and plays with hair- So are you, Chrona. -looks at, smiles wide-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:12:31 AM): Chrona: *nods a little bit, feeling quite good for actually initiating contact like that* Y-yeah.. *shuffles feet* I'm glad...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:13:19 AM): Hisoka: mmhm. Me too. -soft smile- Hey, want to grab a snack? Shibusen's visting will close soon, so we'll head back so you can see Maka.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:14:12 AM): Chrona: ... *can't believe he forgot about Maka, but doesn't seem to mind too much* Sure.. I promised Maka I'd see her again today.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:14:48 AM): Hisoka: -nods- What kind of ice cream do you like?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:15:09 AM): Chrona: ..White..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:15:21 AM): Hisoka; Vanilla?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:15:34 AM): Chrona: What? No, the white kind...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:15:58 AM): Hisoka: Yeah...that's vanilla...-smiles- I like the pink one - strawberry. -heads for ice cream shop-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:16:53 AM): Chrona: *tags along, smiles a bit* Okay.. *makes a mental note that Hisoka likes the pink kind, strawberries*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:17:28 AM): Hisoka: -gets 2 small cones for them, hands the vanilla to Chrona as they start for Shibusen- Today was fun. -licks her ice cream-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:18:33 AM): Chrona: *nibbles the ice cream, just glad to have something Raganarok isn't going to steal* Yeah.. it was very nice to spend with you.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:18:52 AM): Hisoka: -blushes a bit- We should do it again sometime for sure. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:19:22 AM): Chrona: *nods as well* I-I'd really like to, Hisoka. *gains a bit of a blush from seeing hers*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:19:47 AM): Hisoka: -nods- I promise we will. -cheerful look- Maybe one day we can find a movie to watch or something.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:20:37 AM): Chrona: *smiles* A movie? I've never seen one of those...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:21:00 AM): Hisoka: We'll go one day for sure, then. -nods- And I'll even let you pick it out so I know you'll enjoy it.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:24:38 AM): Chrona: S-sure. *smiles at, eats the whole scoop of ice cream in one bite, swallows* ..Ow.. my head hurts.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:25:39 AM): Hisoka: ...You're not supposed to do that. It gives you a brain freeze. -giggles- Silly.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:26:17 AM): Chrona: *frowns at it, nods* Y-yeah, that's what Maka said.. but the faster I eat it, the less likely Raganarok will take it away.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:26:47 AM): Hisoka: Raganarok won't touch your ice cream while I'm here. -points to self- If he wanted some, I could've gotten him some.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:27:12 AM): Chrona: ...He doesn't want some of his own, he always wants mine...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:27:29 AM): Hisoka: Well, he isn't getting it as long as you're hanging out with me. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:27:39 AM): Chrona: Why?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:27:53 AM): Hisoka: I won't let him. It's not nice. He can ask for a bite, but I won't allow him to steal it.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:28:19 AM): Chrona: Oh.. okay. *smiles* Hisoka is very protective...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:28:32 AM): Hisoka: -smiles at- Hisoka would do anything to keep Chrona safe.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:29:13 AM): Chrona: *gets the biggest smile that's been on that face so far in a sane way, nods* I-I'm very glad to have a friend like you, Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:30:05 AM): Hisoka: -giggles, wide smile- And I'll always be your friend. -finishes off cone as they reach Shibusen- I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:30:31 AM): Chrona: *nods eagerly* Y-yeah. You too.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 1:30:48 AM): Hisoka: -waves- Bye Chrona! -heads home-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 1:31:13 AM): Chrona: *waves back, goes to see Maka and be depressed for being late*

Isaac: *in room, on bed, fully awake with the door open*

ll Hisoka: ....-looks at bed- Isaac-san?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:18:33 PM): Isaac: ... *looks up at* Hi. *turns over, facing away from*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:18:53 PM): Hisoka: -tilts head, walks over to bed, plops down beside- Hey you...-touches shoulder-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:19:32 PM): Isaac: *sighs, grumbles something under breath. Looks at* What?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:20:07 PM): Hisoka: Tell me what's up.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:20:36 PM): Isaac: *points up* That way.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:20:52 PM): Hisoka: ..Don't be a smartass. I mean what's bothering you.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:22:15 PM): Isaac: ... It's nothin'. I'm fine.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:22:55 PM): Hisoka: You're not acting fine. I'm concerned for you. -rests chin on shoulder- My lovable Isaac is now a sad one...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:24:53 PM): Isaac: ... *shrugs her off, sits up and folds arms. Doesn't make eye contact* Don't worry about me, alright? It ain't your problem. I'll be fine.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:25:28 PM): Hisoka: I'm not going to do that. You worry about me all the time.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:26:24 PM): Isaac: So? You're the one who usually needs to be worried about. I'm fine.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:26:39 PM): Hisoka: And I think you're lying to me.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:28:44 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I am. So what? You did it to Chrona too.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:29:12 PM): Hisoka: -eyes- Don't bring that up. This is a different situation.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:29:58 PM): Isaac: No, it isn't. You didn't want Chrona to worry, I don't want you to either. You got enough to handle, so leave it alone.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:30:19 PM): Hisoka: I got enough to handle? Like what? All I have is schoolwork.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:32:11 PM): Isaac: Look, I just don't think it's somethin' you need to know right now, alright? *lies back down* I can feel bad if I wanna.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:32:38 PM): Hisoka: I don't want you to feel bad. -lies down beside- Isn't there anything I can do to cheer you up?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:34:05 PM): Isaac: I doubt it.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:34:27 PM): Hisoka: Well, I was thinking of something we could do. But it'd be bad if you were down the whole time.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:35:06 PM): Isaac: I can fake it if 'ya need me to.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:36:56 PM): Hisoka: Well...in 2 days I wanted to take an assignment that would take us to Japan. We'd get Soul hunting in and then I'd want to see my grandpa. -smiles a bit- And introduce you, too. If that's alright.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:38:05 PM): Isaac: ... *shrugs* I'm just your weapon. You make the choices. *hiding the fact that he does want to go*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:38:33 PM): Hisoka: Alright...I want you to meet him. -smiles- I think it'd be nice. Though...you may get the evil eye...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:42:00 PM): Isaac: Fine. I'll stop being a _chuvak _in time to go. *sits up again, keeping head down* "Evil eye"?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:43:35 PM): Hisoka: . . .You'll see . . . -sits up, smiles- Ah, and one more thing.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:44:10 PM): Isaac: *frowns* What is it, Hisoka?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:44:36 PM): Hisoka: Since you left soccer, you're coming to a movie tomorrow.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:46:07 PM): Isaac: ... *blinks* Let me guess, Chrona's coming too?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:46:40 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. I decided it'd be fun if we all went to a movie. -stretches- And I'm draggin you if I have to.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:47:58 PM): Isaac: Fine.. *sighs, not looking forward to that* You ain't gonna have to drag me.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:48:28 PM): Hisoka: I think you'll enjoy Japan. -nods- It's a nice place.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:49:49 PM): Isaac: So I've heard. I don't speak the language.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:50:10 PM): Hisoka: English is common there, but I know Japanese if it's needed. -smiles- Hai, Isaac-san?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:52:52 PM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah. *waves hand* I'll come either way.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:55:33 PM): Hisoka: -hugs- Arigato gozaimous.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:56:52 PM): Isaac: *tenses up, looks at her* ..Požalujsta. *relaxes a little bit*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:57:08 PM): Hisoka: -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:57:34 PM): Isaac: What?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:57:45 PM): Hisoka: -pokes- Are my hugs that powerful?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:58:08 PM): Isaac: Ow. What are you talkin' about?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:58:14 PM): Hisoka: You tensed up.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:58:33 PM): Isaac: I ain't in a very "huggy" mood..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 5:59:03 PM): Hisoka: mmhm...-smile a bit- Now that I'm better, I bet you're going to miss keeping me company till I fall asleep. hm?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 5:59:59 PM): Isaac: ... *frowns* Yeah, well, I figure 'ya wouldn't want me to anyways.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 6:00:33 PM): Hisoka: Aw...but you're warm. -stick tongue out at playfully-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 6:01:44 PM): Isaac: You've always got a heating blanket for that, y'know.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 6:01:58 PM): Hisoka: The heating blanket can't talk or sing. -giggles softly-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 6:02:54 PM): Isaac: Yeah, well, you don't need me to do either of those things. Ask Chrona. *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 6:03:08 PM): Hisoka: -tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 6:03:38 PM): Isaac: ... *looks at* What?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 6:04:42 PM): Hisoka: Sure I can ask Chrona to do those things. But...you're the one who's always here for me. -smiles a bit- Nobody could take your place, ever.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:21:29 PM): Isaac: ... *stares at her for a minute, frowns* I'm not sure how much I believe that.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:22:08 PM): Hisoka: -takes hand- Well, you better. You're like family to me, and I'd never want any other partner.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:25:49 PM): Isaac: *shakes head* ..Hisoka, I of all people know anyone can be replaced. Partners. Families. Gods. Anyone. At any time. *smiles a bit* ..But, I'm glad to hear you say that. You're the closest friend I have.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:26:31 PM): Hisoka: heh. I won't allow you to be replaced. I refuse to have any other weapon at my side. -pokes shoulder affectionately-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:27:11 PM): Isaac: *shrugs, smiles sadly* Thanks, but I don't mean that kinda replacement.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:28:02 PM): Hisoka: Oh well. Any kind of replacement. -smiles widely-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:29:57 PM): Isaac: *looks at* ... D'you really mean that, Hisoka? Don't humor me on this.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:31:00 PM): Hisoka: Of course I do. You're Isaac, and there's no one else like you to ever exist. There's no way you'd ever be replaced.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:31:39 PM): Isaac: ... *gets up and hugs her, perhaps a bit tighter than normal*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:32:07 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- ..-smiles, returns hug- Hey, hey, don't crush me now. -giggles gently-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:32:48 PM): Isaac: *smiles, wipes his eyes* Idiot, I can crush you if I wanna. *loosens up anyway, sets her back down*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:33:35 PM): Hisoka: Yeah, but you never would. -grins at-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:34:42 PM): Isaac: 'Course not, but that doesn't mean I ain't gonna try now and then.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:35:21 PM): Hisoka: mmhm. Sure, sure. -hits arm gently- Muscle-man ~ -laughs-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:36:13 PM): Isaac: *chuckles, ruffles her hair* Midget. We could make a hell of a sideshow together.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:36:29 PM): Hisoka: Don't we already?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:37:22 PM): Isaac: Hell no. I'm gonna make sure you get center stage.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:38:41 PM): Hisoka: Ne, but that should be something I'm promising you.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:39:21 PM): Isaac: The weapon's just the backup. I'd be useless without a meister like you, even if you do tend to faint. *teasing*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:40:31 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. But I'm supposed to be working no making you the powerful death weapon. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:41:11 PM): Isaac: And I couldn't do that without you, now could I? Besides, even if I'm a death weapon don't mean I'm just gonna leave you in the dust.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:42:00 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. -stretches- Hopefully I can continue to be a useful partner for a long time to come.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:43:38 PM): Isaac: And I'm gonna be useful to you past then. *smirks, has obviously cheered up somewhat*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:44:05 PM): Hisoka: Going to read all my books to me? -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:44:27 PM): Isaac: Of course, maybe I'll even sing 'em.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:44:37 PM): Hisoka: -laughs- That'd be interesting.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:45:14 PM): Isaac: Speaking of books, did you decide what you're gonna bring Stein tomorrow?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:45:28 PM): Hisoka: ...no...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:46:28 PM): Isaac: ..Ah. Damn.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:46:36 PM): Hisoka: I should go look at that now, huh?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:46:52 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I should too..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:47:14 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Let's go do that now. -smiles, hurries off to room-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:48:03 PM): Isaac: *is already in his room, goes straight to his mini-bookshelf*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:48:46 PM): Hisoka: -looking through her bookshelves, thinking about which to take-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:49:48 PM): Isaac: *has maybe ten books to choose from, picks pretty easily*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:50:36 PM): Hisoka: -spends hours pondering- ...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:51:08 PM): Isaac: ... *wonders what on earth she's been doing in there, knocks gently* Hisoka...?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:51:57 PM): Hisoka: Come in.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:52:18 PM): Isaac: *opens the door, looks at her* ..It's been hours.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:52:27 PM): Hisoka: Really? -looks at- I haven't noticed.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:53:10 PM): Isaac: ... *blinks* ..God, woman, you could still be doing this next week, huh?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:53:18 PM): Hisoka: Probably.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:53:35 PM): Isaac: I was exaggerating..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:53:47 PM): Hisoka: ...I probably could...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:54:11 PM): Isaac: ... Yeah, I probably should have realized that. Have you at least narrowed it down?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:54:59 PM): Hisoka: ...sorta...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:55:19 PM): Isaac: ..What do you mean, "sorta"?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:57:09 PM): Hisoka: ....heh...-shrugs- Sorta?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:57:40 PM): Isaac: ..Have you narrowed them down at all?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:57:48 PM): Hisoka: ...-points to pile-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 9:58:28 PM): Isaac: ..Well. I guess I shouldn't interrupt you, then.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 9:58:42 PM): Hisoka: I'll get one eventually....-sweatdrop-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:02:43 PM): Isaac: ..Well, when you've picked one, I made dinner. *points at door, has his book in hand* Somethin' native to you, if you want it.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:03:08 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Alright.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:03:20 PM): Isaac: *leaves, closes door behind*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:03:32 PM): Hisoka: -comes out hours more later with a book- I finally got it!

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:05:34 PM): Isaac: *startled, looks at her from the couch* Took 'ya long enough.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:05:45 PM): Hisoka: I got one, though. -nods- So no worries.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:06:13 PM): Isaac: Yeah, glad that you were able to pick just one. *smirks* What did 'ya choose?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:07:27 PM): Hisoka: -shows-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:07:47 PM): Isaac: *chuckles* Yeah, that definitely suits 'ya.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:08:59 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, sits- What did you pick?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:10:05 PM): Isaac: *shows* _Beyond Good & Evil._

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:10:22 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Sounds good.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:10:46 PM): Isaac: Dinner got cold, but you can reheat it if you want some. It's in the fridge.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:11:04 PM): Hisoka: I might in a bit. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:12:10 PM): Isaac: *coughs* 'Kay. *goes back to watching television*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:12:46 PM): Hisoka: -leans back against couch, stretches-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:13:37 PM): Isaac: *looks at* ..You sure stretch a lot.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:13:46 PM): Hisoka: Stretching is good for you.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:15:18 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I know. But you shouldn't wear smaller shirts while 'ya do that.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:15:56 PM): Hisoka: ...Eh? -blushes-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:16:11 PM): Isaac: It shows your stomach...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:18:03 PM): Isaac: Eh.. some guys 'like' that..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:18:34 PM): Hisoka: ...-blushes- I guess that isn't really my problem...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:19:18 PM): Isaac: Kinda is, if you don't wanna get hit on..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:19:28 PM): Hisoka: If they hit on me, they'll regret it.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:20:31 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but I don't want that to happen in the first place...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:21:54 PM): Hisoka: I'll just hit'em with something.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:22:59 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* Well, as you like..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:23:17 PM): Hisoka: Besides, if anyone touches me, I got you at my side. -teasing-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:24:28 PM): Isaac: *smirks* Yeah, that's true. But then people might get to thinkin' you have a thing for me.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:24:46 PM): Hisoka; -blushes a bit- Why? You're my partner.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:25:46 PM): Isaac: Why not? *shrugs* Meisters have gotten together with weapons before.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:25:57 PM): Hisoka: That's true...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:27:46 PM): Isaac: *notices the blush, but not much else* Yeah.. *swallows, slightly awkward now*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:28:11 PM): Hisoka: Oh well...rumors don't matter.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:28:30 PM): Isaac: Guess not..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:28:54 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:30:13 PM): Isaac: ...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:30:25 PM): Hisoka: -yawns- Hmm...sorta sleepy.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:31:03 PM): Isaac: Yeah.. you probably need more rest to recover.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:31:29 PM): Hisoka: We have a fun day ahead, right? -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:31:45 PM): Isaac: Hope so. *smiles back*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:32:48 PM): Hisoka: oyasuminasai. -pats his head gently, goes to room to prepare for bed-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:33:42 PM): Isaac: G'night. *has gotten used to her using Japanese randomly, waves at but remains right where he is*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:34:52 PM): Hisoka: -changes into pajamas, lays down. Tries to go to sleep- ...-finds she cannot- ...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:35:45 PM): Isaac: ... *stays right where he is for a bit, winds up grabbing a pillow from the sofa and hugging it* ...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:36:17 PM): Hisoka: -peeks out of door after a while- Issac-san....? Are you still awake?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:36:44 PM): Isaac: ..? *looks at her, blinks* Yeah.. is something wrong?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:37:42 PM): Hisoka: -blushes a bit, feels sort of embarrassed- Eh...-glances away- I...would you....? -twiddles fingers-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:38:26 PM): Isaac: ... *not sure what she means, puts down the pillow and stands up* Hisoka.. what's the matter?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:38:56 PM): Hisoka: I can't get to sleep...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:40:06 PM): Isaac: *frowns, knows exactly how that feels* ..Is there something on your mind, or do you want me to sing to you?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:40:44 PM): Hisoka: Well I..-scratches back of head- I've gotten used to you being in my room while I sleep. -smiles shyly-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:42:24 PM): Isaac: *smiles, both a bit relieved and a bit dissapointed* It's alright. I'll keep you company. *takes her hand, leads her back into her room*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:42:50 PM): Hisoka: Arigato. -feels like a small child again- ...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:44:02 PM): Isaac: *really doesn't mind, and in facts likes that he can do this for her. Hopes that it helps him with what he wants to say* Lie down and tell me what you want me to do for you.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:45:43 PM): Hisoka: If you lay down and stay with me, I should sleep just fine. -smiles at-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:46:46 PM): Isaac: *smiles back* Alright. That's no problem at all.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:47:18 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Arigato

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:49:04 PM): Isaac: *lies down with her, just like she asked*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:50:25 PM): Hisoka: -closes eyes, happy, easily dozes off this time till morning.-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:50:59 PM): Isaac: *doesn't have the heart to get up and go to his own bed, falls asleep a bit later and stays that way*


	14. 2 vs 1

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:52:27 PM): Hisoka: -had awoken that morning, wasn't bothered by his presence. Is used to it being there and finds it an odd comfort to her. Got ready, prepared breakfast, drove him out of bed, then got them to school after breakfast with supplies- ..ne...I wonder what this is for...-looking at book-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:54:05 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* Hell if I know.. but that guy always has something weird in store. I hope he isn't gonna wreck it...

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:54:29 PM): Hisoka: I hope so, too. -nods- I'd hate to have to wreck a book.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:55:35 PM): Isaac: Same here. Especially ones that're hard to find these days.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:55:53 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:56:56 PM): Chrona: *comes up behind Hisoka, quietly as always* ... *taps shoulder carefully*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:57:23 PM): Hisoka: -still not used to that, jumps a bit. Looks back at, smiles- Ohayo, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:58:22 PM): Chrona: *jumps when she jumps, looks at* H-hello, Hisoka. *smiles a bit*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 10:58:35 PM): Hisoka: What book did you bring?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 10:59:14 PM): Chrona: ... *shows her a children's book*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:00:12 PM): Hisoka: Oh? Kawaii. 3 This is mine. -shows Chrona her book, smiles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:00:52 PM): Chrona: *blinks, doesn't know what that word means, smiles at Hisoka's book anyways* Oh.. I've never seen that before. I-it's awfully big, isn't it..?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:01:27 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah. I love to read. It was a big part of my childhood.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:01:57 PM): Chrona: *smiles* I didn't know that.. it must be nice to grow up with.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:02:33 PM): Hisoka: Eh, it would be if it were for the sake of just reading and learning.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:05:18 PM): Chrona: If not that, then what did you read for..?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:05:44 PM): Hisoka: I had nothing else I could do, sadly. I was a sickly child.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:06:24 PM): Chrona: Oh.. I'm sorry. *looks down a bit* W-we should probably get to class.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:07:04 PM): Hisoka: Eh? No worries. -pats shoulder- I would've never discovered the many books I love today if it hadn't happened. I'm glad I got into reading. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:09:29 PM): Chrona: *doesn't mind the contact anymore, smiles* Then I'm glad too..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:10:19 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Time to take a seat, huh? I hope Stein-sama hasn't prepared something too horrible. -goes to take a seat-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:11:12 PM): Chrona: *nods, goes to take a seat as well* || Isaac: *also takes a seat* || Stein: *late again*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:11:35 PM): Hisoka: -whispers- I wonder why he's always late now..

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:13:47 PM): Isaac: *whispers back* No idea.. but he was working on something all day yesterday, remember?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:13:56 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:14:47 PM): Stein: *wheels straight into the door frame, falls*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:14:57 PM): Hisoka: ...Never fails to do that....

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:16:23 PM): Stein: ... *will get Spirit to clean the spilled coffee later, gets himself and his chair back up* Welcome, students~

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:17:00 PM): Hisoka: -places hand over mouth, yawns. Looks at book-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:17:55 PM): Stein: Everyone who brought their book, raise your hand. || Isaac/Chrona: *raises hand*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:18:15 PM): Hisoka: -does, too, really hopes she doesn't regret raising her hand-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:18:48 PM): Stein: Everyone without a partner, put your hand down. || Chrona: ... *puts hand down, frowns*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:19:08 PM): Hisoka: -blinks, frowns-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:20:39 PM): Stein: *drags cigarette* ...Good. Your homework is to trade books with your partner. If this helps you gain a better understanding, your bond--and your wavelengths--should get stronger. As for those without books or partners.. *grins, opens his scalpel drawer*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:21:27 PM): Hisoka: . . . -touches Chrona's hand, whispers- We can have a 3-way partnership. -eyes the scalpel drawer-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:22:16 PM): Chrona: H-huh? I've never heard of such a thing... || Stein: *throws a scalpel at everyone without a hand up, including Chrona*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:22:32 PM): Hisoka: -notices it, pulls Chrona out of way-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:23:57 PM): Chrona: Gyah! *falls out of seat, narrowly missing one right between the eyes* ..Ow.. || Stein: ... *sits back* Now that that's taken care of! *goes up to the blackboard, starts a rather typical lesson*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:24:42 PM): Hisoka: -keeps a hold off to prevent Chrona's head from hitting anything.- I got you...-smiles a bit- Are you alright? -glances at scalpel-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:25:22 PM): Chrona: ..Yes.. *limp, like always when being held* You didn't have to do that.. the knife wouldn't hurt me.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:25:46 PM): Hisoka: It's a reaction. -helps back into seat- I still wouldn't like seeing it hit you.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:27:09 PM): Chrona: *sits back up, dusts self off* It would just bounce off.. a nick, if anything. *as if in response, gets one headed right for the side of the head* || Stein: No talking.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:27:50 PM): Hisoka: -catches that one, too. Tempted to throw it back, grumbles. Gives book to Isaac- I hope you enjoy it. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:28:43 PM): Chrona: ... *amazed at how Hisoka caught that, seems a little afraid* || Isaac: *smiles back, takes and gives his book to* Same to you.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:29:07 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I will. -looks at Chrona, points to book-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:30:02 PM): Chrona: ..? *doesn't understand what Hisoka is doing that for, has no real partner and Raganarok would try to eat it*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:30:15 PM): Hisoka: -motions for it to be scooted over to-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:30:34 PM): Chrona: ... *scoots book toward*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:31:09 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, opens Isaac's book and reads. While also reading the little children's book after every few pages of Isaac's book she reads-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:31:59 PM): Isaac: *is paying attention to the lesson and taking notes, though he can't help getting a few peeks at her book* || Chrona: ... *just stares*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:32:59 PM): Hisoka: -doesn't take long to finish the children's book, gives it back to after writing a note on a sticky note and placing it on the book-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:33:40 PM): Chrona: ..? *reads the note*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:34:02 PM): Hisoka: 'It's cute '

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:34:34 PM): Chrona: *blushes slightly* ... *smiles*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:35:06 PM): Hisoka: -reads Isaac's book, decided she'll copy his notes and such later to study-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:35:54 PM): Isaac: *already has his interest piqued in her book, is very curious about it but already knows he's taking notes for two so tries to focus on that*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:36:49 PM): Hisoka: -reads until the bell rings, closes book- Ah, this is such a nice book. -smiles brightly-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:38:18 PM): Isaac: *smiles, nods a bit* I figured you'd like it. Nietzsche is right up your alley. *gathers his things* || Stein: Class! No need for uniforms tomorrow, field trip~!

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:38:38 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- _field trip?_

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:38:58 PM): Stein: *wheels out of the room before any questions can be asked*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:39:11 PM): Hisoka: ...That's a scary thought...

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:39:33 PM): Isaac: ..Knowing him, it's probably to the morgue. || Chrona: *shudders*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:40:00 PM): Hisoka; That a lovely thought...-looks at Chrona- We'll meet you in the soccer field. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:41:45 PM): Chrona: *smiles* Y-yeah. *wanders off* || Isaac: It'd better not be.. corpses freak me out.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:42:01 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai...-heads for soccer field-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:42:32 PM): Isaac: *follows along with, surprisingly looking forward to it, feeling slightly more confident knowing Chrona isn't a replacement*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:42:58 PM): Hisoka: Want to learn the trick, too? -looks at Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:43:51 PM): Isaac: What trick? || Chrona: ... *stuck three sticks in the ground near the edge of the field, made a new Mr. Corner and uses it*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:44:08 PM): Hisoka: ...-looks at Chrona- ....Eh...?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:45:07 PM): Chrona: ... *staring at the middle stick* || Isaac: ... *pokes gently* Earth to Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:45:31 PM): Hisoka: ...-looks at, points- ...That's quite random...-gets ball out, shows him- This trick.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:46:44 PM): Isaac: ..He's just a strange guy. *blinks* Oh. I know how to do that.

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:47:10 PM): Hisoka: Alright. -nods- I'll think of something else to teach you. -grins, goes over to- Chrona...?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:49:14 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* I know lots of ball tricks, me and my brothers did that all the time. Just not soccer 'cause we were in odd numbers. *shrugs, leans against goal post* || Chrona: *looks at* Oh, Hisoka. *smiles* Hello~

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:49:41 PM): Hisoka: Chrona...-pulls middle stick out of ground- No Mr. Corner, please.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:50:15 PM): Chrona: ..Oh.. *frowns* But there's no other Mr. Corner in here..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:50:31 PM): Hisoka: Mr. Corner isn't needed here. -holds hand out to-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:51:20 PM): Chrona: *blinks* Why? *takes hand, not hesitating anymore*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:51:56 PM): Hisoka: -pulls up- Because this is a good place with fun things. -smiles-Do you remember what everything about tapping the ball and such?

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:53:08 PM): Chrona: I remember.. *tilts head* Why would that make Mr. Corner bad..?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:53:44 PM): Hisoka: Mr. Corner would be a distraction for what we're going to learn today. -nods- And it will make you trip and mess you up.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:54:33 PM): Chrona: What are we learning today..?

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:54:46 PM): Hisoka: I promised to show you that trick, remember? -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:57:11 PM): Chrona: O-oh, right. *looks down sheepishly* I-I brought my suit... *lifts a bag with the tracksuit, obviously hasn't changed out of dress*

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:57:41 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Alright. Get changed and we'll practice it, then play for a while till it's time to head out to the city.

Cloudy F (8/25/2009 11:58:29 PM): Chrona: *nods* ... *looks around* I don't have anywhere to change..

iluvtobikun (8/25/2009 11:59:28 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- ....I'll fix something up. -says a spell quietly, water shields and forms into a changing room- There you go. 3 No one can see in. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:00:17 AM): Chrona: ... *shudders a bit* W-water is clear, Hisoka... and cold...

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:00:34 AM): Hisoka: Ne, ne, look again. -points- It has solidified.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:01:43 AM): Chrona: ..Ice is just hard water.. *nervous already, but goes in anyway* A-are you sure nobody can see?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:02:13 AM): Hisoka: -thumbs up- Positive. And it's not ice. -taps on it- It's wood...magic is strange. -chuckles-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:04:11 AM): Chrona: ... *has no idea how in the hell she made it wood, finally looks* Oh.. *goes to change inside of it, still nervous* D-don't make it dissapear until I'm done, okay?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:04:25 AM): Hisoka: I promise I won't.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:06:18 AM): Hisoka: -plays with her soccer ball while she waits-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:08:06 AM): Chrona: *gets changed as quickly as possible, stumbles a couple of times and even falls over due to lack of normally using pants, but gets it done* ... *comes back out, peeks* I-I'm done..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:09:41 AM): Hisoka: Hai ~ -waits for Chrona to get out before letting the changing station disappear.- Alright! -picks up ball, begins to explain the trick in very simple steps, also shows visual examples.-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:11:02 AM): Chrona: *squeaks a bit when it dissapears, but watches her anyway and takes mental note of her steps and examples* ... Ok.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:11:30 AM): Hisoka: -hands ball to- Now you try. And I'll guide you. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:12:27 AM): Isaac: *watches them, sits on edge of the field* || Chrona: *nods, takes the ball and tries. Ends up hitting too hard and smacking self in jaw with the ball*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:13:23 AM): Hisoka: ...Eh...not so hard...obviously. heh. Are you ok? Be gentler and try and keep it with your knee so it doesn't hit your face.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:15:47 AM): Chrona: ... *nods, wipes off a bit of black blood from the bitten tongue* Y-yeah.. thank you. *tries again, succeeds this time and bumps it twice before missing*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:16:15 AM): Hisoka: -claps- Good job! Especially for only your second try.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:17:26 AM): Chrona: *smiles a bit* Thank you..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:18:13 AM): Hisoka: -allows Chrona to practice it for a while before calling Isaac over- Oi, Isaac. I bet you and Chrona together still can't keep me from making a goal. -smirks-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:20:22 AM): Isaac: *grins, stands up* Oh, you gettin' cocky now, squirt? C'mon, Chrona, let's make Hisoka eat those words. || Chrona: ..You can't eat words.. || Isaac: ... *facepalm*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:21:11 AM): Hisoka: ...-laughs- It was a figure of speech, Chrona. He means basically to stop me from making the goal to prove me wrong.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:22:21 AM): Chrona: Oh.. *smiles a bit* I-I can try.. || Isaac: _Thank you,_ Hisoka. *walks over to the field* I take it you taught him a thing or two yesterday?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:23:25 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai. I did. -looks at Chrona, smiles- All you have to do is keep the ball away from me. Because I'm trying to get it into your goal -points to goal- If I get the ball, you have to try and take it away and get it into my goal -points to her own goal-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:25:16 AM): Chrona: *noods, seems to understand* Alright.. *looks at Isaac, not sure exactly how to do the whole teamwork thing, but figures it's worth a try* || Isaac: Yeah, yeah. He's got it. Who starts with the ball?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:25:34 AM): Hisoka: Do you want it? -offers it to Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:27:00 AM): Isaac: Your choice, Hiso. *shrugs* I'll take it if you don't want it.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:27:13 AM): Hisoka: I'll let you both start with it. -nods, hands ball to-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:28:07 AM): Isaac: Got it. *takes ball, smiles at Chrona. Drops it in front of himself* Whenever you two are ready.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:28:23 AM): Hisoka: -moves to her side- I'm ready as ever.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:30:44 AM): Chrona: I-I'm ready, I... guess... || Isaac: *nods, starts moving with the ball in a wide curve around the goal with Chrona on the opposite side*

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:30:52 AM): toward the**

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:31:14 AM): Hisoka: -watches closely, figuring out a strategy-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:32:09 AM): Isaac: *has a bit of a backup strategy, is keeping the ball near to himself*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:32:44 AM): Hisoka: -shifts, moves toward slowly, watching still-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:34:09 AM): Isaac: ..Chrona, go! *suddenly kicks the ball hard toward the goal* || Chrona: E-eeh! *sprints after the ball, knowing someone has to keep near it, oddly enough is able to keep up*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:36:15 AM): Hisoka: -goes after the ball as well, catches up to Chrona and the ball when the ball is very close to the goal. Quickly scoots foot in front of it and stops it, though clumsily stumbles a bit. Glances at Chrona, keeps the ball with, smiles- Going to take it away from me?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:39:07 AM): Chrona: *manages to keep on feet, gets an oddly hard expression. Stands in front of* ..W-well, yeah.. you told me to.. || Isaac: *catches up quickly, runs straight toward Hisoka from the side*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:40:10 AM): Hisoka: ...-just smiles at Chrona- K. -kicks it straight through legs as Isaac tries to take it away, runs past Chrona and catches up to the ball, moving it toward their goal-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:43:55 AM): Isaac: Shit! *keeps going, makes a hard turn and sprints toward Hisoka* || Chrona: Aah! *makes an about-face and runs toward Hisoka as well* Eep! *goes straight up all of a sudden, lifted into the air by Raganrok's wings involuntarily, drops down in front of Hisoka* ... *very, very startled*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:45:41 AM): Hisoka: -skidds to a stop, blinks- ...Is Raganrok trying to play, too? -smiles- He hates losing, doesn't he? -smirks- Well, he'll just have to prepare to lose. -moving slower, keeping the ball between feet. Also listening closely to where Isaac is-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:48:12 AM): Isaac: *is catching up pretty damn quickly, though he slowed slightly when he saw those wing things* ... *focuses again, still trying to catch up* || Chrona: H-h-h-h-h-h-he-- *stops, sees where Hisoka's going and starts running in the same direction as her, trying to get to the goal first* || Raganarok: *pops out, turns to Hisoka* We ain't gonna lose to some bat-blind bitch! *sticks tongue out at*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:49:41 AM): Hisoka: Ah, Raganarok. As polite as usual, eh!? -moving towards the goal- We'll see about that!

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:52:01 AM): Chrona: S-sh-s-shut up! *actually yelling at Raganarok, starts veering to the left* || Isaac: *covers ground fast, comes up around the side of Hisoka again and tries to take the ball*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:53:34 AM): Hisoka: -looks at Isaac, weaves ball out of his way as they move. Kicks it hard for the goal when she gets the chance-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:55:23 AM): Isaac: *stumbles, catches his feet again and continues going for* || Chrona: *expected this, makes a sudden stop and dives toward where the ball is again, stops it with own face and feels head snap right on back*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 12:56:55 AM): Hisoka: Eh, if you're going to hit it with your body, I suggest the top of your head. Not the face. -goes to the ball-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 12:59:11 AM): Chrona: ..'Kay.. *gets up, has blood on nose and tries to get to the ball first* || Isaac: *makes another curving run, headed at the ball from the side*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 1:01:47 AM): Hisoka: -notices all this, takes note of it. Predicts they'll all get there within close times of each other. Goes for it, when she gets there along with them, skidds and kicks it out of their paths.- Got it ~ -lifts self up, brushes self off as she goes after it-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 1:04:14 AM): Isaac: *alters course, goes around Hisoka and in a straight line for the ball* || Chrona: *decides to do this fair and square, keeps going for the ball like always*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 1:07:59 AM): Hisoka: -after the game is drinking a bottle of water. Got some for Chrona and Isaac, too- Whew...that was quite a game. -smiles- You two are fun to go up against. -checks Chrona's nose and other places that may have bled during the game just to make sure.- Now we can go relax in a nice, air conditioned place ~

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 1:12:16 AM): Isaac: *already drank the whole thing of water, fortunately had the good idea of taking a handkerchief and using it as an impromptu sweatband. Smiles at them* Ahh, that'll be fantastic.. *laughs* || Chrona: *has, of course: a bitten tongue, a bloody nose, two bruises, a scrape, and absolutely no sweat or body odor* ... *sips water* It's scary when Hisoka is running right at you... *speaking to nobody in particular*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 1:13:35 AM): Hisoka: Aw, Chrona, you did just fine. You were a very worthy opponent in the game of soccer. -smiles at, looks at Isaac- Oh, yes, it will be fantastic definately. -giggles- I can't wait.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 1:15:43 AM): Chrona: *just nods, smiles a bit* ..It's much different from the basketball.. that's a good thing. || Isaac: Mmhm. *sighs, slinging his jacket over his arm since there's no way in hell he's wearing that right now* So, what're we gonna see?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 1:16:31 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Dunno. But almost all the movies are playing at the time we'll get there. -points to Chrona- Chrona has never seen a movie before.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 1:18:56 AM): Isaac: Ahh, we got a wide selection, then. *looks at Chrona, blinks* ..Seriously? Man, you must've been livin' under a rock. *looks toward Hisoka* C'mon, we ain't gonna get there by sitting around, are we? || Chrona: Sort of.. *was more like living in a dark room, but it's the same difference*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 1:20:14 AM): Hisoka: -takes both their hands- Hai! Time to get to the theater! -smiles, heads for theater-


	15. Horrors of the Theater

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:18:36 PM): Isaac: *looks over at all the posters, frowns. Doesn't know many American movies so isn't sure what to choose* ..Who's pickin'? || Chrona: *isn't used to a new public place like this, has face hidden squarely behind Hisoka's back* ...

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:19:01 PM): Hisoka: -points at Chrona- Chrona is picking today. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:19:32 PM): Chrona: Mmphrrmr. *muffled by Hisoka*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:19:47 PM): Hisoka: It's ok, Chrona. It's not scary. -smiles- You can look.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:21:01 PM): Chrona: ... *peeks out, very slowly* ..I-it looks big..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:21:38 PM): Hisoka: It is sorta spacious. -nods- Lots of people come here.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:22:06 PM): Chrona: I can s-see that... *is intimidated by the amount of people*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:22:40 PM): Hisoka: Just stay close to us and you'll be fine. -nods, points to posters- Pick one of these movies you think you might like.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:23:33 PM): Chrona: ... *points at one of them* What's that one..?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:23:48 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Eh? -reads- It's called...The Ring?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:24:18 PM): Chrona: Aren't those put on married people...?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:24:29 PM): Hisoka: Maybe it's a love story?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:24:46 PM): Chrona: *smiles a tad* I-I'd like to see one of those..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:25:16 PM): Hisoka: k. -nods- We'll go see that one.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:25:26 PM): Isaac: ... *chuckles*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:25:33 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Isaac- ...What?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:25:44 PM): Isaac: Oh, nothin'. Can we get some popcorn?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:26:10 PM): Hisoka: Hai! And a drink, to.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:26:56 PM): Isaac: *grins* Good, good.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:28:15 PM): Hisoka: -nods, goes and looks at the food- It all looks good...-looks at Chrona, points- Want anything?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:29:25 PM): Chrona: ... *looks at all the food* N-no thank you.. *shakes head*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:29:53 PM): Hisoka: Alright. You should try the popcorn, though. -nods, orders some- Isaac, what do you want to drink?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:30:55 PM): Chrona: I've never had it.. || Isaac: Hm.. *knows that joking and saying 'vodka' would get him a book to the head* Lemonade.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:31:27 PM): Hisoka: Alright. -points- Can you get the tickets while I get the food? -looks toward Chrona, grins- I think you'll like it.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:33:29 PM): Isaac: Sure, sure. *goes to the ticket stand* || Chrona: *smiles shyly* I'd like to try.. what does it taste like?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:35:29 PM): Hisoka: Eh -thinks- That's hard to explain. It's corn seeds popped with butter put on them. -waits to get it, then offers it to- Here, see for yourself. -smiles widely-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:36:51 PM): Chrona: *has never had corn before either* O-okay. *takes a kernel, puts it in mouth* ... *surprised* It ch-changed..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:37:11 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai. It does sort of melt in the mouth, doesn't it?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:37:30 PM): Chrona: It feels funny..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:38:37 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah. Do you like it?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:39:00 PM): Chrona: ... *takes another piece to make sure, thinks* Y-yeah..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:39:24 PM): Hisoka: I'm glad. -takes a piece for herself-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:40:08 PM): Chrona: We shouldn't eat it all before the movie starts...

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:40:27 PM): Hisoka; Yeah. -scratches back of head- That's true. But it tastes really good.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:41:01 PM): Chrona: *nods a bit, holds right arm* It's salty..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:41:51 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. The butter makes it have a better taste, though. At least, to me. Though I don't drench it like some do. Some like bland better, too.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:45:41 PM): Chrona: *nods* I t-think I'd like it better bland.. the butter makes my throat feel weird. || Isaac: *comes back with three tickets, looks at them* Alright. You got the food?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:46:05 PM): Hisoka: Yep! -shows food and drinks- We're all set to go.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:46:26 PM): Isaac: *gives thumbs-up* Let's get some seats before the good ones are all taken, then.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:47:11 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. -hands him his drink, carries her own drink and the popcorn-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:48:13 PM): Isaac: It's room number four. *takes drink, shows the tickets on the way in and gets them inside*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:49:09 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Not too far down. -leads the way-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:50:36 PM): Isaac: Well, if we go too far up you're gonna need a booster seat. *teasing, gets them a good set of chairs*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:51:09 PM): Hisoka: -eyes- Ehhh...you're lucky my hands are full, Isaac-san. -teasing back-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:52:22 PM): Isaac: *smirks at her* Yeah, you wouldn't waste the popcorn. Speaking of which.. maybe I should hold it so Raganarok doesn't take any.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:52:42 PM): Hisoka: He can have a few if he wants. Just not steal the whole thing.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:53:23 PM): Isaac: You expect him to not try?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:53:42 PM): Hisoka: It'll be taken care of. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 8:54:53 PM): Isaac: Fine, fine. || Chrona: ... *sees the lights start to dim, seems to relax a bit from that*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 8:59:17 PM): Hisoka: -pokes Chrona- As you can see, things will get dark. And -points to ears- the sound can get a bit loud, but you'll get used to it. -smiles- If you ever need a drink, you can share mine. I don't mind.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:04:19 PM): Chrona: *shrugs* I don't actually need to eat.. or drink. *smiles* I hope it doesn't get too loud.. sudden noises scare me.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:04:44 PM): Hisoka: Ne, I'm here if you get scared. So is Isaac. -points- We'll both take good care of you. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:06:59 PM): Chrona: Th-thank you... both. *nods* I'll try not to get scared..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:07:35 PM): Hisoka: No problem. -nods, watches the previews. Takes note of a few movies that might be worth watching later.-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:08:18 PM): Chrona: *looks at the previews, doesn't really understand them* ..This movie makes no sense..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:08:59 PM): Hisoka: These are only previews for upcoming movies. The actual movie hasn't started yet.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:09:59 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *frowns* What do they mean..?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:10:29 PM): Hisoka: They give you an idea of what the movie is about. And try and get you interested to go and see them when they come out.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:13:12 PM): Chrona: Oh. *stares at the screen, marvels at how huge it is* ..It's really noticable.. *hears a loud, low spike of sound and jumps* Eek! || Isaac: Eh.. *puts a finger to his lips* Shh. You're s'posed to be quiet in the theatre.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:14:00 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai. It's spposed to be. So everyone can see. -smiles, then blinks at the eek- ...-pats shoulder gently-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:15:22 PM): Chrona: ... *shuts up, gives her a small smile and then goes back to looking at the screen, thinking that if this is as bad as it gets, it's easy as long as he doesn't have to see the other people*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:16:15 PM): Hisoka: -glances at Isaac after a few moments, whispers- Do you know the plot of this, exactly? Is that why you chuckled earlier?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:16:59 PM): Isaac: *shakes head, whispers back* I know some of it from a friend. I think you two are gonna be in for a surprise.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:17:13 PM): Hisoka: ...Why? -tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:17:45 PM): Isaac: You'll see.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:18:37 PM): Hisoka: ....-blinks- ...ok...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:19:33 PM): Isaac: ... *wonders if he should tell her, decides not to*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:19:46 PM): Hisoka: -watches the movie, leans forward, curious now-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:21:01 PM): Chrona: ... *watches the movie, still amazed by how huge the screen is and how they can get giants in there* ... *whispers to Hisoka* Is this real..?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:22:11 PM): Hisoka: -looks at, giggles a bit, whispers back- No. It's all fake. Actors and actresses play the characters, directors direct it, and it all gets recorded. In the end they make it into a this - a movie.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:24:00 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *keeps watching it, interested a bit in the story* It's like a book come to life..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:24:16 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah. Most movies are based off books, actually.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:25:39 PM): Chrona: Really..? *frowns* That's strange..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:25:53 PM): Hisoka: But it's nice to see your favorite books acted out. -smils-

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:25:56 PM): smiles *

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:26:38 PM): Chrona: I d-doubt my favorite would be made into a movie.. it was really short..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:26:50 PM): Hisoka: Maybe a short cartoon?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:27:24 PM): Chrona: How do you find out?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:27:36 PM): Hisoka: I'll look it up for you. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:27:59 PM): Chrona: Okay..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:29:23 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, looks back at movie-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:30:30 PM): Chrona: *watches as well, *wonders when it starts becoming a love story* ...

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:30:46 PM): Hisoka: Hm...-thinking-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:33:16 PM): Isaac: ... *waiting for what he knows is going to happen*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:33:34 PM): Hisoka: -will realize what's going on when the first person dies-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:34:43 PM): Chrona: *keeps watching, shifts a bit* ... *slightly nervous as to what that videotape means*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:35:12 PM): Hisoka: -confused by it, watches, tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:35:36 PM): Isaac: *grins, takes a bit of popcorn*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:35:51 PM): Hisoka: -glances at, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:37:19 PM): Isaac: *all eyes on the screen* ... *watches as the first person dies*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:37:36 PM): Hisoka: -watches, too- . . . Eh? . . .-looks at Isaac- Is this...?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:38:06 PM): Isaac: *nods*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:38:30 PM): Hisoka: ...-despair- ....-leans over and gently pokes Chrona- ...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:38:47 PM): Chrona: *petrified*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:38:57 PM): Hisoka: Chrona....you picked a horror movie...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:39:34 PM): Chrona: ..W-what does that m-m-mean..? *shivers* That l-lady.. her face..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:40:00 PM): Hisoka: A horror movie is made to scare you. Some people enjoy the thrills...-despairing-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:40:54 PM): Chrona: ..I don't l-like being scared.. *scrunches into a ball, leans toward* || Isaac: *just watches, enjoying the movie*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:41:22 PM): Hisoka: Neither do I. -rubs back in comfort, watches it, too. Not yet too frightened. Figures it might not be so bad- ...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:46:31 PM): Chrona: ... *flinches hugely when the girl comes out of the screen, makes another squeaking sound and clings to Hisoka for dear life* S-sh-shuh-she--she--shuh... *stutters*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:49:25 PM): Hisoka: ..i-it ...crawls out of Tvs....-holds a bit tighter to Chrona, but not anywhere near too tight or painful- ...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:50:34 PM): Chrona: ... *buries face in Hisoka's chest* I d-don't know how to d-deal wi-with this..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:51:35 PM): Hisoka: -has one hand on back still, uses other to pat head- It's ok, I've got you. Just hide your head...-sounds a bit freaked herself-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:53:04 PM): Chrona: *can tell that Hisoka is a bit freaked out, which freaks him out even more* ... *clutches shirt, shivering like a leaf* || Isaac: *looks at them* ... *frowns*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:53:24 PM): Hisoka: -despair, despair-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:54:31 PM): Chrona: *making a new Mr. Corner out of Hisoka's torso* || Isaac: *knows that a particularly horrifying scene is coming up, taps Hisoka's shoulder* Oi..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:54:58 PM): Hisoka: -eyes only shift a tiny bit toward, keeping screen in sight, wary of it and its intentions- hm?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:56:20 PM): Isaac: In a minute, it's gonna-- *gets lit up a bit red in the light of what happens onscreen, loud scream and everything* --do that.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 9:56:49 PM): Hisoka: -saw it, pales and body locks up- . . .

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 9:59:13 PM): Chrona: *didn't see, but jumps and shivers a bit, wet around the eyes* Eeehhh... || Isaac: ... *figures she needs some comfort too, and no he's not jealous of Chrona, why would you think that?* Hey. *puts an arm around her, leans her toward* Just a movie. *takes more popcorn*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:00:41 PM): Hisoka: -sulks, leans against Isaac and hides face in him- Just a movie to you ~

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:02:00 PM): Isaac: To everyone. *sips lemonade, smiles in satisfaction with life* || Chrona: *hears a crunch from the screen, flinches*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:03:05 PM): Hisoka: -despite now being as scared as Chrona, attemps to comfort again and rubs back a bit. Still keeps face hidden in Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:04:57 PM): Chrona: *has to admit Hisoka's rubbing helps, but still does not like this love story anymore* ..I d-d-don't ever w-want to get m-m-m-married..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:06:06 PM): Hisoka: i-i-it's not a l-l-love story, Chrona. I-it's a h-h-horror m-movie...b-big difference..w-we'll watch a-a real l-love story s-so you can s-see...m-much better...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:08:16 PM): Chrona: *whines* I d-don't want to see a t-t-television again.. please don't make me.. || Raganarok: *quietly takes a handful of the popcorn, eats. Giggling*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:08:36 PM): Hisoka: T-then h-how a-a-about a b-book?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:10:04 PM): Chrona: ... *nods* B-b-books are fine...

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:10:26 PM): Hisoka: I-i'll g-give you a n-nice book a-a-about love t-that h-has a g-good ending...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:10:47 PM): Chrona: ..A-as long as it's n-n-nothing like this..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:11:03 PM): Hisoka: I-I assure you t-they're 2 c-completely d-different g-genres..

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:11:50 PM): Chrona: G-genres..? *doesn't know that word*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:12:02 PM): Hisoka: -decides to distract Chrona, explains genres to-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:16:53 PM): Chrona: ..Mmph. *nods a bit, still keeping face in*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:17:22 PM): Hisoka: How much longer will it be, Isaac?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:18:41 PM): Isaac: Let's see.. it's about two hours, and we've been in here 30 minutes. *takes more popcorn* Good movie, though.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:18:53 PM): Hisoka: ...hn...-despair-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:19:49 PM): Isaac: .. *looks at, gives her a small peck on top of the head* Hey, don't be so scared. You're alright.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:20:42 PM): Hisoka: -cheeks turn red- eh...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:21:12 PM): Isaac: *tries what she's doing and rubs her back a bit, in the hope it helps because he wants to finish the movie too*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:22:36 PM): Hisoka: -considers herself dumb for it, peeks out every now and then. Often peeks out at the wrong time-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:24:00 PM): Isaac: *notices how she peeks out at the wrong time every time, or so it seems* ..Hey.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:24:14 PM): Hisoka: -despair- ~

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:25:09 PM): Isaac: ..Do you not wanna stay? *frowns a bit, but still puts Hisoka before a movie*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:25:23 PM): Hisoka: No.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:26:02 PM): Isaac: Alright. *smiles a bit*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:27:14 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:28:00 PM): Isaac: *also smiles at a particularly grisly scene*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:28:39 PM): Hisoka: -just despairs along with Chrona throughout movie-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:29:15 PM): Chrona: *in so much despair that there will have to be at least 5 Mr. Corners in room from now on*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:29:54 PM): Hisoka: -is relieved when the credits roll, realizes Chrona basically ended up in her lap by trying to make her chest a Mr. Corner-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:30:51 PM): Chrona: *doesn't even realize where he is* ... *curls up in, shivers* || Isaac: *stretches, yawns* Ahh... we should go to the movies more often. *grins*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:31:27 PM): Hisoka: -calming self down, cuddles Chrona comfortingly- Ne...let's....pick happier movies...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:33:21 PM): Chrona: ..*shudders* I-I don't th-think I l-l-like movies... || Isaac: Hey, you can't let one bad apple ruin the whole bunch, y'know.. either of you.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:34:33 PM): Hisoka: -feels like she's holding some full grown child, since Chrona is a bit taller than her- Yeah, 's happy movies, too. This one was just...a bad movie...we need to watch one at the house, so we'll know it's good and happy. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:36:29 PM): Chrona: *jerks up at that, looks at Hisoka* B-buh-but if w-we watch it a-a-inside, she'll c-come out of the t-t-t-television and w-we'll all d-duh-die and-- and-- *panicking*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:37:27 PM): Hisoka: Shh, Chrona. Movies aren't real. That girl never existed. She'll never come out of a real TV. -smiles a bit at- Don't believe anything that movie had - it was all fake. -nods- Don't panic, ok?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:39:41 PM): Chrona: ... *shuts up, just stares at and then looks down* ..Th-that movie was r-really scary…

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:43:41 PM): Hisoka: I know. We'll watch un-scary movies from now on.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:44:05 PM): Chrona: ..I d-don't wanna see another s-soon..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:45:07 PM): Hisoka: But you know, this is a thing that can't hurt you. So if we were to watch our own faces while being scared now that all the scary is gone, I bet we'd laugh. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:46:27 PM): Chrona: Th-the scary isn't g-gone.. I'm still scared.. *buries face in again*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:46:38 PM): Hisoka: I mean the movie is over. So there's nothing more to scare you. -pats head-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:47:30 PM): Chrona: It's st-still scary..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:49:08 PM): Hisoka: We have to leave the theater now, Chrona. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:49:58 PM): Isaac: _Thank you._ *rolls eyes* Jeez, I've had to pee forever.. || Chrona: ..Does that mean I have to let go..?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:51:14 PM): Hisoka: You have to at least let me get up and walk. But you can cling to me.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:54:36 PM): Chrona: O-okay.. *shifts a bit, hesitant to get off of. Eventually does so, but still holding by the arm*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:55:25 PM): Hisoka: -stands up, grabs the trash they have and follows Isaac out. Throwing it away when she gets to the trash can- Do you have to go to the bathroom, Chrona?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:56:52 PM): Chrona: *shakes head* Sort of.. *clings to once they're standing* || Isaac: Hey, you two wait outside. I'm gonna be right out. *goes toward the men's room*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:58:44 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Alright. -smiles, looks at Chrona- ?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:59:12 PM): Chrona: ... *looks at the men's and women's bathrooms, frowns* I don't know how to deal with this...

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 10:59:27 PM): Hisoka: ....You go into the one that's your gender...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 10:59:44 PM): Chrona: ... *doesn't understand*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:00:03 PM): Hisoka: ...-sighs, takes hand, takes to girl's bathroom. Doesn't figure anyone would be able to tell anyways.-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:00:34 PM): Chrona: *goes along with, not knowing really which one to go in anyways*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:00:47 PM): Hisoka: -points- There. That stall is open. Use that one.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:01:37 PM): Chrona: *nods* ... *goes over to, uses and comes out a moment later, washes hands and looks in mirror* A-AAH! *jumps back*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:01:50 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Chrona? What's wrong?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:02:16 PM): Chrona: Th-that-it-- *frowns* ..I thought I saw the girl..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:02:34 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- Nah. You only saw yourself and me. -makes a funny face to see mirror reflect it, giggles-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:02:54 PM): Chrona: *stares* ... *pokes the mirror*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:03:00 PM): Hisoka: ?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:03:16 PM): Chrona: I saw Maka use one of these to talk..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:03:30 PM): Hisoka: Oh, to talk to Shinigami-sama?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:03:37 PM): Chrona: *nods*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:03:48 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I think that's sorta strange.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:04:32 PM): Chrona: Yeah.. it was scary.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:04:47 PM): Hisoka: Mirrors never did that in Japan. So it was certainly new for me when I got here.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:05:23 PM): Chrona: *looks at* It depends on where you are..?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:05:59 PM): Hisoka: I never saw this kind of mirror trick till I got to Shibusen.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:06:35 PM): Chrona: Oh.. I never saw anything until Shibusen. *shrugs* Isaac is probably waiting...

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:07:22 PM): Hisoka: Probably...oh. Tomorrow we're going on a assignement in Japan. -smiles sadly- So I won't be home after school tomorrow. We're going to go see my family.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:07:54 PM): Chrona: ..Oh.. *saddens a bit* When will you be back..?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:08:23 PM): Hisoka: Probably in time for class again. -nods- It won't be a long stay...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:09:35 PM): Chrona: Will I still see you at school tomorrow..?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:09:41 PM): Hisoka: -nods- mmhm.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:11:00 PM): Chrona: ... *opens mouth to say something* Hisoka, I-I... *shakes head* We should go..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:11:16 PM): Hisoka: What is it? -tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:11:41 PM): Chrona: Isaac is waiting..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:12:00 PM): Hisoka: -points to self- I'm a girl, I'm supposed to take forever in the bathroom.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:12:31 PM): Chrona: B-but.. *frowns* I don't understand..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:12:40 PM): Hisoka: What don't you understand?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:13:16 PM): Chrona: Why are girls supposed to take longer..?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:14:04 PM): Hisoka: Meh. It's a stereotype thing. -looks in mirror, plays with tips of hair- hm...oi....did you know, I used to have long hair?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:14:37 PM): Chrona: ... *shakes head* I haven't known you very long..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:15:09 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I got it shortened after being in Shibusen for a while. It used to be here. -points to shoulders-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:15:42 PM): Chrona: *smiles* You would look pretty that way.. but not as pretty as now.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:16:28 PM): Hisoka: -blushes a bit- Thanks. -scratches back of head- Let's go out now.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:17:16 PM): Chrona: *nods, follows out* || Isaac: *has been waiting outside, watches both of them come out of the girl's bathroom* ..Well, I'll be damned.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:17:32 PM): Hisoka: Hm? -blinks, looks up at-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:18:25 PM): Isaac: I thought.. *shakes head* Nevermind.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:19:49 PM): Hisoka: Today was an eventful day, huh?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:20:27 PM): Isaac: Yep. *smirks* We should do it again sometime, hm? || Chrona: ... *clings to Hisoka just hearing that*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:21:07 PM): Hisoka: We'll find other fun things to do. Repetition can get boring. -smiles reassuringly at Chrona-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:22:07 PM): Isaac: Aww. But goin' to the movies was fun. *grins at* Don't you two agree? || Chrona: *smiles back at her* N-no..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:22:36 PM): Hisoka: -nods- We'll do other things before going to the movies again. heh.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:23:50 PM): Isaac: Fine, fine. Whatever we decide at the time.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:24:10 PM): Hisoka: Hai! Going on a whim is fun. -nods- Though one day you might get stuck with shopping, Isaac. -teasing him-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:26:42 PM): Isaac: *laughs* Hey, I can find somethin' fun wherever I'm at. 'Sides, girls love a guy with good fashion sense, y'know.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:26:56 PM): Hisoka: Eh? You think so?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:28:10 PM): Isaac: Sure. Just 'cause I grew up with a bunch of brothers don't mean I ain't got a feminine side.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:28:30 PM): Hisoka: ..-laughs, took that imagery very amusing-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:30:50 PM): Isaac: ..What?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:31:38 PM): Hisoka: Nothin.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:32:41 PM): Isaac: ... *narrows eyes at* Fine, but if you take me shoppin', I'm takin' you sailing.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:33:34 PM): Hisoka: Sailing...? As long as I don't fall in the water...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:33:56 PM): Isaac: That's what life vests are for..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:34:23 PM): Hisoka: Hm ~ -looks at Chrona- Shall we take you home? -smiles- It's starting to get dark.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:34:52 PM): Chrona: ... *nods* I d-don't want to go home in the dark..

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:35:19 PM): Hisoka: We'll get you home safetly. -smiles, takes hand- Come on. -heads back toward Shibusen-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:35:58 PM): Isaac: *follows behind as always* || Chrona: Okay.. *clings to her whole arm, does so the whole way back*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:36:50 PM): Hisoka: -obviously doesn't mind Chrona clinging ot her. Takes Chrona all the way to room- Here we are! We'll see you tomorrow. -nods-

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:40:31 PM): Hisoka: See you! -waves- ......-clings to Isaac's arm, slumps- Let's go home before it gets too dark ~

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:41:16 PM): Isaac: ..? *looks at, frowns* Sure. Did the movie really bother 'ya that much?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:41:44 PM): Hisoka: -laughs gently- I think Chrona is rubbing off on me.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:42:45 PM): Isaac: Heh. *pat-smacks* Nah, the Hisoka I know's always brave when it matters. 'Ya just wimp out on the little things. *teasing*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:43:06 PM): Hisoka: Sure, sure ~ we'll see. -heads for home-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:44:04 PM): Isaac: *goes home as well, figures he'll be keeping her company at night for quite a while.. just as planned*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:45:15 PM): Hisoka: -gets home, showers and gets ready for bed, snacks on an apple as well- Field trip tomorrow, then Japan...

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:46:38 PM): Isaac: *wonders why his dinners always go ignored, but is ready for bed as well and reading around in her book* Yeah, as long as the field trip doesn't break our legs.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:47:11 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. -looks at dinner again- . . .eh . . .you know. I should probably get back to eating 3 meals a day, shouldn't I?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:47:59 PM): Isaac: *looks up from book* Unless 'ya wanna get even skinnier, I'd say so. I like girls with a bit 'a meat on their bones.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:48:20 PM): Hisoka: -looks at- Eh? What does that mean? -eyes-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:48:58 PM): Isaac: It means, your boobs ain't gonna grow if you don't eat a bit. They are made of fat, y'know.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:49:10 PM): Hisoka: -blushes darkly- S-so?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:49:34 PM): Isaac: Just sayin'.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:49:54 PM): Hisoka: -has a book in hand, hand gives a warning twitch-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:51:06 PM): Isaac: ... *doesn't seem to notice, looks back into own book* Not that you ain't good looking as-is, but 'ya gotta develop sometime.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:51:21 PM): Hisoka: -whaps with book-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:51:34 PM): Isaac: Ow! What was that for?!

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:51:41 PM): Hisoka: -mumbles-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:52:12 PM): Isaac: Hey, you can't just hit people without a reason! That's what Stein does.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:52:27 PM): Hisoka: I have a reason. I'm just not obligated to tell it.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:53:04 PM): Isaac: Well, yeah. You kinda are. If it's some kinda punishment, how'll I know not to do it again if I didn't do anything wrong?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:53:23 PM): Hisoka: You'll learn in time. -yawns-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:53:28 PM): Isaac: ..And what's that supposed to mean?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:54:07 PM): Isaac: ... *pat-smacks*

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:54:19 PM): Hisoka: -stumbles- Eh!?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:54:39 PM): Isaac: Hey, I just hit you for no reason. Doesn't that suck?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:55:03 PM): Hisoka: I'm smaller than you. No fair.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:55:32 PM): Isaac: And yet you kick my ass at soccer. It's pretty damn fair to me.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:55:59 PM): Hisoka: Sure sure. -yawns again- I think it's time for me to call it a night.

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:56:18 PM): Isaac: *looks up at* Hey, you gonna be alright sleepin'?

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:57:28 PM): Hisoka: Hm?

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:57:39 PM): Isaac: After that movie.

iluvtobikun (8/26/2009 11:58:13 PM): Hisoka: I don't have a tv in my room. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/26/2009 11:58:52 PM): Isaac: When I was a kid, that kinda thing didn't matter. Dark is dark. *smiles back* I'll be up a bit if 'ya need me.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:03:36 AM): Hisoka: I guess so...-goes to bed for the night, ends up, of course, coming out later - slumped - and saying she had a nightmare. Ends up dragging him to her room to protect her while she sleeps until morning comes.-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:04:35 AM): Isaac: *expected that, goes along with her to help her sleep better and has to admit in his mind that even if she probably feels ashamed of it, he loves that she needs him to sleep. Stays and falls asleep at her side, like usual*


	16. Memories

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:07:58 AM): Hisoka: -sleeps peacefully, repeats the natural process of getting up, eating, ect in the morning before taking them to school. Looks around in the classroom- I wonder what the field trip is..

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:10:26 AM): Isaac: *shrugs a bit, is just looking forward to leaving with her at the end of the day* I dunno.. guess we'll find out. || Chrona: *has Maka back today, still spots Hisoka and waves*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:11:16 AM): Hisoka: -waves back to Chrona, smiles- Looks like Maka is back today. -feels a bit down about that. But is leaving today anyways so isn't too much saddened with it.-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:12:05 AM): Isaac: *blinks* What's wrong with that, exactly? || Chrona: *is actually telling Maka all about how fun it was being with Hisoka and accidentally making them both jealous*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:12:55 AM): Hisoka: ...Eh...? Nothing is wrong with it. I was just saying. -shrugs, inwardly jealous, but would never admit it.-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:13:36 AM): Isaac: ... *can tell anyways, figures that's a discussion for some other time when the bell rings* We can talk about it later, 'kay? *takes seat*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:14:29 AM): Hisoka: Ne. At least it wasn't me again. -smiles brightly- That'd be unpleasant. -stretches- I can't wait for school to end. I want to get on the way to Japan ~

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:16:12 AM): Isaac: Hm? *blinks* What're you talkin' about? You weren't what? *nods* Yeah, it'll be interesting to see your homeland. D'you know what our mission is there? || Stein: *late... again*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:18:02 AM): Hisoka: Hai, hai. -looks for the consistently late teacher-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:19:27 AM): Isaac: *doesn't understand what on earth she was talking about before, waits* ... || Stein: *actually walks through the door this time, holding a sheet of fliers* ..Too many of you are in uniform, you know. *shakes head, points to door* Field Trip, this way~

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:20:04 AM): Hisoka: Where do you think we're going? -looks at Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:22:10 AM): Isaac: I dunno.. but I'm hopin' it's somewhere nice. *shrugs* || Stein: *marches them all out into the woods around Shibusen*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:22:42 AM): Hisoka: Hm. -yawns abit, rubs eyes- It's nice out today..

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:23:51 AM): Isaac: I prefer it colder.. || Stein: *takes them out to a clearing where he's set up some ridiculously high poles with built-in ladders*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:24:11 AM): Hisoka: -tilts head, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:25:09 AM): Stein: Okayyy~ *points to the top* Everyone, separate into groups of weapons and meisters.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:25:40 AM): Hisoka: -blinks, looks at it all- This seems a bit worrying...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:27:03 AM): Stein: Now, all weapons, climb to the top of a pole. Any pole. || Isaac: ... *does so, to one of his poles at least* || Chrona: ... *probably counts as a weapon, does too*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:27:29 AM): Hisoka: -watches-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:29:05 AM): Stein: Now.. this is a test in trust and dependence. If you fall off the pole, you'll break your leg at the least. *points to a huge pile of mattresses* When I say "go", you all have five minutes to get enough mattresses underneath before I shake the poles. Everyone ready?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:29:55 AM): Hisoka: . . .-sweatdrop, has this lingering feeling she's going to mess up somehow.-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:30:58 AM): Stein: ... *looks at the mass of sweatdrops on pretty much every student* Oi, weapons, your lives are constantly in the hands of your meisters. If you can't trust them to get you safely off of a high pole, then.. *suddenly shouts* GO!

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:31:57 AM): Hisoka: _But isn't it the weapon's job to protect the meister?_ -sweatdrops again- ...-starts to get matresses to make sure Isaac doesn't break anything.- _This isn't much of a field trip..._

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:33:33 AM): Chrona: ... *is very, _very_ afraid because there's nobody underneath* || Isaac: Hey, Hisoka.. *frowns* Y'know, I can just climb down and hold on..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:34:01 AM): Hisoka: -looks up- Eh? But it's my job to get mattresses for you.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:35:30 AM): Isaac: Yeah, but.. your legs are so short, there probably ain't gonna be enough.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:36:04 AM): Hisoka: Oh shush. -eyes, glances toward Chrona- ...-scratches back of head, sweatdrops- ...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:36:37 AM): Chrona: *getting hair pulled by a panicked Raganarok* Owww..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:37:13 AM): Hisoka: -gets another mattress for Isaac, looks toward Raganarok- Oi, you got wings, you know. There's no need to panic, ok?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:39:40 AM): Isaac: Hisoka.. *taps wrist* || Chrona: ... *seems to be getting hair pulled anyway, like a pair of reins*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:40:07 AM): Hisoka: I'm talking and gathering. -pulls another one over-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:41:42 AM): Isaac: ..Wait.. *looks around him* Shit, I think-- || Stein: Time's up! *starts going around, shaking the poles one by one*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:41:59 AM): Hisoka: What? What do you think?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:43:26 AM): Isaac: ..Nevermind. *frowns* I was gonna say he might've been tricking us. || Chrona: *falls off, sprouts the wings at the last second. Floats there*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:43:54 AM): Hisoka: Well, I think I have plenty. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:44:43 AM): Isaac: ..How d'you know which direction I'm gonna fa-- *is shaken, topples off*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:45:20 AM): Hisoka: ...I didn't really...-sweatdrops-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:46:26 AM): Isaac: *hits the mattresses, bounces and hits ground* ..Ow.. || Stein: ... *sighs, sucks on cigarette* Hn. Not one person succeeded..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:46:50 AM): Hisoka: ...-sweatdrops more- ....Are you ok, Isaac?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:47:44 AM): Isaac: ..Yeah.. || Stein: *waves hand* Gather up and follow me, class. Lesson two.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:48:02 AM): Hisoka: -helps him up- I wonder why no one passed. -blinks.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:48:42 AM): Isaac: Eh.. he'll probably lecture us when we get back to class. *limping a bit*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:48:54 AM): Hisoka: Are you sure you're ok? -follows-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:51:22 AM): Isaac: Yeah... *nods* || Stein: *takes them all to the busiest part of town possible at this time of day*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:51:43 AM): Hisoka: Alright...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:53:35 AM): Stein: Okay.. all of you, get as lost as possible. Have no idea where you're going, and after fifteen minutes, look for your partner via soul wavelength. If you can't find them in ten mintes.. I'll find you.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:55:19 AM): Hisoka: ....-pales- ....-clings to Isaac, please find me- ;.;

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:56:23 AM): Isaac: ... *sweatdrops, slumps* It's like he's targeting us..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:56:50 AM): Hisoka: When isn't he?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:57:27 AM): Isaac: Wednesdays.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:58:09 AM): Hisoka: Why's that?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:58:32 AM): Isaac: Wednesdays, he targets everyone.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:58:41 AM): Hisoka: Ah...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:59:20 AM): Isaac: *sighs* I'll find you as soon as I can, 'kay?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 12:59:33 AM): Hisoka: -nods- I hope you do.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 12:59:47 AM): Isaac: I'll try. *smiles, walks off*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:00:01 AM): Hisoka: -walks off as well-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:00:37 AM): Chrona: ... *decides, for lack of anything else to do, to follow Hisoka*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:01:52 AM): Hisoka: -looks around- Hm...-decides to maybe go to a place she's easily found- ...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:02:57 AM): Chrona: ... *sneaks up behind, taps on the shoulder*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:03:46 AM): Hisoka: eep! -turns quickly, looks at- Oh! Chrona, it's you. -takes a breath-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:05:16 AM): Chrona: S-sorry! *cringes back*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:05:46 AM): Hisoka: It's alright. I guess this challenge is really easy for you, huh?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:06:47 AM): Chrona: ..I guess so.. || Raganarok: 'Ya can't get rid of me that easy, idiot.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:07:02 AM): Hisoka: -sigh, slumps- I really hope Isaac finds me...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:07:58 AM): Chrona: Oh.. *shuffles feet* I sh-should probably leave you alone, then, huh..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:08:14 AM): Hisoka: No, no! -takes hand- Keep me company. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:09:05 AM): Chrona: But, you j-just want Isaac to find you, it's a school assignment, I shouldn't be b-bothering you.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:09:39 AM): Hisoka: You're not bothering me at all. I'd rather not be alone.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:10:11 AM): Chrona: ... *smiles a bit, bashful* I wanted to see you before you left..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:10:39 AM): Hisoka: Alright. -nods- That's fine with me. I'm glad to see you before we head off.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:11:53 AM): Chrona: *nods* I'm going to miss you, Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:12:45 AM): Hisoka: Aww. -blushes a bit-I'll miss you, too. But it's only for the day. So we'll see each other soon.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:13:27 AM): Chrona: Y-yeah. But a whole day is going to seem like forever..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:13:53 AM): Hisoka: I'll be sure to tell you all about it when we get back.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:14:50 AM): Chrona: *smiles* Th-that sounds exciting.. are you just visiting your family, or..?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:15:16 AM): Hisoka: We're going to visit my family, but also we're going on an assignment we'll have to finish first. Easier to have an excuse to go that way.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:15:58 AM): Chrona: Oh. I understand. *tilts head* I know how to deal with this..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:16:07 AM): Hisoka: Hm?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:16:22 AM): Chrona: N-nothing. *shakes head*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:16:33 AM): Hisoka: What do you mean? -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:19:06 AM): Chrona: Nothing, I-I just.. *slumps a bit* Nevermind..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:19:33 AM): Hisoka: Don't want to tell me right now? There's something in that mind of yours. -grins-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:19:53 AM): Chrona: *shakes head* I-it's embarrassing..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:20:09 AM): Hisoka: Aw, I won't laugh or anything.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:20:53 AM): Chrona: *sighs, looks aside* Not that kind of embarrassing..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:21:03 AM): Hisoka: Ah, what kind?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:21:56 AM): Chrona: The kind that makes me want to go to Mr. Corner.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:22:33 AM): Hisoka: Well, you don't have to tell me. -nods- I don't mind. So don't worry about it, k?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:23:54 AM): Chrona: ... *frowns* I want to tell you, but you would get mad.. and then you'd get mad again, I don't want Hisoka to be angry at me.. *shakes head, smiles at slightly* I w-won't worry, then.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:24:18 AM): Hisoka: Mad? I don't think I'd get mad, Chrona. -returns slight smile-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:25:29 AM): Chrona: *nods* Yes you would.. I'm positive.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:25:38 AM): Hisoka: Is it about someone?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:26:17 AM): Chrona: ..Y-yeah..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:26:24 AM): Hisoka: Who, if I may ask?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:26:54 AM): Chrona: I'd give it away if I told..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:27:05 AM): Hisoka: Ah, alright. Then you don't have to tell me that.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:27:21 AM): Chrona: ..Can I ask you something, then..?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:27:27 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- Yeah, sure.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:27:50 AM): Chrona: What is Isaac like to Hisoka?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:28:04 AM): Hisoka: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:28:50 AM): Chrona: I-I mean, do you.. like him..?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:29:22 AM): Hisoka: ...? Of course I do. He's a close friend to me. Why would I not like him? -tilts head, thinks for a minute- ...Oh wait...you mean _that _kind of like him?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:30:39 AM): Chrona: *nods* ... *hides face* N-n-nevermind, I'll g-go find M-Maka... *tries to run off*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:31:20 AM): Hisoka: Hey. -takes hand- Don't run away. I don't mind you asking that. Truthfully, I've never really thought about it. To me, Isaac is very close - like a family member kind of close. You know?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:32:16 AM): Chrona: ... *swallows, looks at. Highly nervous* S-so Hisoka and Isaac aren't...?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:32:41 AM): Hisoka: Eh? No, no...we're not together, if that's what you're trying to ask.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:33:30 AM): Chrona: I s-see.. *whispers to self* I wish you hadn't said that. *shakes head* S-sorry to bother you.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:34:20 AM): Hisoka: Ok. -tilts head- I wonder what brings it up, though. But I won't persist on it. -smiles softly- How about I tell you some about my family? Particularly my grandmother, since you have her necklace. -blushes happily-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 1:35:58 AM): Chrona: N-nothing brings it up! I was just a-asking. *gulps, takes a deep breath. No idea how to deal with this anymore* Sure, if you want to..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 1:36:44 AM): Hisoka: Ok! -leads over to an outdoor cafe place so they can take a seat.- She was a very nice woman, you know? Currently she's no longer with us. -smiles sadly.-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 5:36:56 PM): Chrona: ... *seems a bit squirmier than usual, looking down instead of at Hisoka* ..S-so she raised you.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 5:39:38 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah. Grandma and grandpa were my parents from the start. My bio-mom didn't want me and my bio-dad didn't feel he could take the responsibility. But I still saw them a lot - which was ok with seeing my bio-dad. I call him my brother. But the other one...heh...I dislike her...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 5:42:07 PM): Chrona: ... *frowns, not quite sure how to respond to that though Hisoka is far from the only one with a hatred for her mother* I-I know how you feel... *nods* I t-think I h-hate my mother too.. *looks up a bit, still not quite meeting eye level* ..How did your grandmother..?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 5:43:52 PM): Hisoka: Why's that? -looks at, blinks. Hesitates for a moment, reminiscing- Well...age..that's all. She went peacefully. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 5:46:07 PM): Chrona: ..Sh-she made me do bad things t-that I don't want to talk about. *looks right back down at the ground, frowns* I see... I'm glad she w-was able to go peacefully.. *touches chest, where the gift is*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 5:48:22 PM): Hisoka: Alright...-curious, but isn't going to pressure it.- Yeah...me too...though I do miss her. She gave me that -points toward the gift- when I was really sick to where I had to stay in the hospital for a while. It was to cheer me up because grandma was sick, too. I remember it all well. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 5:51:26 PM): Chrona: Y-yeah.. I remember y-you said you were s-sick when you were young.. *sighs a bit, leans toward the table* She must have been a g-great person to m-make you so happy... I ha-hate it when great people go...

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 5:52:43 PM): Hisoka: She was quite a great woman. -nods- Very sweet and caring, she stayed with me a lot since grandpa usually worked and brother was always too busy...you would've really liked her. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 5:55:29 PM): Chrona: I wish I could have met her.. *frowns, slight despair* What was she like to be around..?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 5:56:06 PM): Hisoka: -nods, tells Chrona stories of her grandmother, eyes seem to soften more with each story. Fond of the memories-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 5:57:41 PM): Chrona: *listens to each one, getting closer and closer to making eye contact each time. Eventually does and notices the soft look* ... *likes it, continues asking little questions*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 5:58:36 PM): Hisoka: -happily answers them, peaceful, seems to have forgotten if Isaac doesn't find her soon that Stein will-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:00:06 PM): Chrona: *is easing up a bit as well, relaxing and being calm with Hisoka once again. Eventually notices something behind Hisoka and freezes* ..O-oh, dear..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:00:26 PM): Hisoka: ...what? -notices Chrona freeze- What is it?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:00:55 PM): Chrona: ... *points* I-it-it's.. || Stein: ... *taps her on the shoulder*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:01:40 PM): Hisoka: ...-glances back- ....-almost silent eep and turns around to face, a bit startled- eh...hello there, Stein-sama...-sweatdrop-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:03:36 PM): Stein: You two're dismissed. *points at Chrona* Your partner's in your veins. *points at Hisoka* And your partner's unable to look. You'll get a quiz to make up for points lost.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:04:15 PM): Hisoka: Unable to look? -tilts head- Do you mean something's wrong or he just failed to find me?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:06:18 PM): Stein: *takes out cigarette, blows smoke in face* Both. This field trip was a two-part test, y'know, if you got him hurt during the last lesson then it'll make this one harder. That was the point.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:06:55 PM): Hisoka: ..-slumps, despair- ....where is he now?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:07:21 PM): Stein: *turns, starts to walk off* Back at the starting point.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:07:37 PM): Hisoka: Alright. -heads to the starting point-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:07:51 PM): Chrona: *for lack of anything better to do, follows*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:08:59 PM): Hisoka: -gets to the starting point, looks around for-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:09:39 PM): Isaac: *sitting on a bench, has an ice pack on his ankle*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:10:02 PM): Hisoka: -moves over to quickly- Hey...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:11:09 PM): Isaac: *looks up at* Hey. Stein didn't do anythin' too.. mean, did he?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:11:41 PM): Hisoka: No. He didn't do anything except blow smoke from a cigarette at me. I can handle that. -checks ankle- Are you ok?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:13:04 PM): Isaac: *frowns* He knows you had a respiratory problem.. that jackass. *sighs, nods* Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a li'l sprain, at most.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:13:53 PM): Hisoka; We'll tend to it better before we go, yes?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:15:23 PM): Isaac: Nah, I just gotta wait 'till the swelling's gone and then I'll be good. *smiles* Doesn't even hurt.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:15:38 PM): Hisoka: Sure it doesn't. -pokes it-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:16:53 PM): Isaac: *flinches* Ow!

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:17:08 PM): Hisoka: It hurts. -nods, places ice pack gently back on it-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:17:34 PM): Isaac: *grumbles something highly unpleasant*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:18:52 PM): Hisoka: -sits beside, smiles at- Sorry. I should've tried to find you better.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:19:57 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* Actually, it was better that you were stayin' in one place. I didn't have to chase you around that way. I was almost there when I fell over.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:20:39 PM): Hisoka: -frowns at- Still...if it hurt so bad, you didn't need to push it...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:21:00 PM): Isaac: *blinks* ..Uh, yeah, I did.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:21:20 PM): Hisoka:I said you didn't need to. -pokes-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:22:22 PM): Isaac: And I said I did. Stop pokin' me unless you wanna get tickled in broad daylight.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:23:36 PM): Hisoka: Ne, that'd be mean. -pouts-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:24:38 PM): Isaac: So's pokin' an injured man like he's some big red buton. *smirks, obviously just kidding*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:25:28 PM): Hisoka: Because maybe if I push the red button enough something interesting will happen. -sticks tongue out at-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:26:11 PM): Isaac: Or maybe it would, but it's broken. *points at ankle*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:26:52 PM): Hisoka: heh, we'll make sure it gets better. We have a long ride. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:29:06 PM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah. As I said, I'll be fine once the swelling's gone.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:29:51 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Well, I was told this was two parts. So at least there's nothing more we have to do

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:30:50 PM): Isaac: Guess not. *shrugs* This probably took up the rest of the class time anyway.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:31:30 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai. -smiles-

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:34:27 PM): Hisoka: -pats Isaac's head, looks back at Chrona-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:35:02 PM): Chrona: ... *leans forward, tries to hug her*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:35:35 PM): Hisoka: -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:36:31 PM): Chrona: *stays there for a minute* ... *pulls away, steps back* ..B-bye. *ducks head, turns around*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:37:04 PM): Hisoka: -smiles a bit, returns the hug- Hai. We'll see you soon, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:38:00 PM): Chrona: *nods* ... *walks off, goes to find Maka to angst on*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:40:03 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Isaac- Do you need help?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:41:10 PM): Isaac: ... *frowns at Chrona* Hm? Oh, nah, I'm g-- *tries to stand up, stumbles and hops on one foot* ..Okay, _maybe_.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:41:43 PM): Hisoka: Mmhm. -moves beside, assists- Let's get our stuff and get home to prepare -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:44:14 PM): Isaac: *leans on a bit, sighs* Sure. It ain't like we got much to pack, though. *returns smile*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:44:42 PM): Hisoka: That's true, since we won't be gone for long.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:45:38 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but it'll be a nice break.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:46:02 PM): Hisoka: Remember, there's a soul we need to get there. So only a short vacation.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:46:41 PM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah. I know. *smirks* Not like that'll be a problem for us, though.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:47:27 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I picked a simple one so we could have time to just spend there before returning.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:47:56 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I kinda figured. How long do we have, in all?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:48:38 PM): Hisoka: We can rest for a few hours or more, do the mission, and then we have to return.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:49:54 PM): Isaac: Sounds good enough to me.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:50:36 PM): Hisoka: -nods, makes sure when they get back all school stuff is with them. Then takes them home.-


	17. Family Issues

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:52:03 PM): Isaac: *goes home, still iffy on his foot the whole way*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:52:35 PM): Hisoka: -gets what little they need to pack packed for them both, cheerful-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:53:31 PM): Isaac: *notices her good mood, is in one too despite his foot* Hey, are we goin' by plane or boat?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:53:46 PM): Hisoka: Plane

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:54:31 PM): Isaac: Damn. *unpacks his sailing magazines*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:54:57 PM): Hisoka: Boat would take longer.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:55:20 PM): Isaac: I know, but planes are dull and annoying. At least with a boat 'ya get to smell the ocean.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:56:26 PM): Hisoka: If we had more time we'd take a boat. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 6:59:17 PM): Isaac: I'm gonna get you on one someday. *smirks*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 6:59:49 PM): Hisoka: mmhm. -helps to the airport again, where they have a long flight to Japan. Spends time watching the movies played-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:00:34 PM): Isaac: *spends his time reading the book for homework, actually is pretty interested. Finishes it on the way*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:02:03 PM): Hisoka: -asleep when they land, dozed off after a while, has head resting comfortably on his shoulder-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:02:55 PM): Isaac: *wide awake the whole time, spent the rest of the flight watching her sleep. Taps her shoulder gently when they land* Hey..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:03:19 PM): Hisoka: -tapped- ...hm...-opens an eye- Yeah?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:03:39 PM): Isaac: We landed.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:04:07 PM): Hisoka: Really? -lifts head, yawns, looks out window- ...-smile a bit, feels a tingling sense of joy- So we have.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:05:11 PM): Isaac: *notices her mood change, smiles. Peeks over her shoulder out the window* It's prettier in person.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:05:44 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah. It really is. -undoes seatbelt, smiles and stretches- Let's hurry and get off. -grabs backpack from under seat-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:06:50 PM): Isaac: *grabs his bag, gets out first to let her past* Ladies first.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:07:45 PM): Hisoka: -teases- You're just letting me go first because you can't read anything here. -moves out, walks to get off plane-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:09:13 PM): Isaac: ... So? *pouts, follows her out from the plane, relieved when they're on solid ground* Y'know, call me crazy, but I don't see the appeal of bein' cooped up in a big hunk of flying metal for six hours.. *stretches*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:10:17 PM): Hisoka: Much more than 6.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:10:38 PM): Isaac: Whatever, anythin' more than four is way too much for me.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:11:00 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, leads the way out of the familiar airport- Do you know where we are?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:11:25 PM): Isaac: ..Japan?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:11:32 PM): Hisoka: The city.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:11:47 PM): Isaac: Beijing.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:12:00 PM): Hisoka: -laughs- We're in Hiroshima.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:12:23 PM): Isaac: Ah. *blinks* Ain't this the place that got bombed?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:12:41 PM): Hisoka: Yeah..it's also where I was born and raised. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:13:33 PM): Isaac: ..Really? *is more interested now, looks out the airport window* Huh. So you probably know it like the back of your hand.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:14:22 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Sorta, yeah. Lots of field trips to the memorial.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:15:56 PM): Isaac: Huh. Where are we goin' now, then?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:17:41 PM): Hisoka: Home. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:18:11 PM): Isaac: ..You did tell them we're comin', right?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:19:22 PM): Hisoka: Maybe...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:19:41 PM): Isaac: ..Maybe?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:19:57 PM): Hisoka: -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:20:31 PM): Isaac: Y'know, I'm glad we live together, otherwise you'd be a major inconvenience. *joking*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:21:10 PM): Hisoka: Naaahh. -calls a taxi-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:22:02 PM): Isaac: *finds that the taxis here smell better than the ones from his own homeland* What if he's already got visitors?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:22:25 PM): Hisoka: He'd never turn me away. I'm his kid after all. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:24:19 PM): Isaac: Well, yeah. Duh. But you don't wanna feel like an imposition. 'Sides, he's an old guy, he might have a weak heart.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:24:53 PM): Hisoka: And I have a weak soul. So we're even. -looks out taxi window-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:25:37 PM): Isaac: *chuckles* Whatever 'ya say. *hands her the book* Here.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:25:45 PM): Hisoka: -takes it- Hm?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:25:55 PM): Isaac: I finished it.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:26:19 PM): Hisoka: -nods, smiles, puts it away-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:26:36 PM): Isaac: *looks out the window, taking note of her hometown* ...

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:27:00 PM): Hisoka: I'm near the end of the city. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:28:03 PM): Isaac: Hm. Bigger than I expected.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:29:33 PM): Hisoka: -nods- They wouldn't try and destroy this place if it was small.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:32:13 PM): Isaac: Heh.. good point. *smirks* Y'know, that's funny. We both come from somewhere that got wrecked once.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:33:02 PM): Hisoka: We're just a fitting pair, aren't we?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:33:25 PM): Isaac: ... *blinks* Er, whaddya mean by that, exactly?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:34:04 PM): Hisoka: We are weapon and meister, no?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:35:13 PM): Isaac: Oh. Yeah, of course..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:35:31 PM): Hisoka: Our soul wavelengths compliment each other.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:35:53 PM): Isaac: *nods* I know. Among other stuff.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:36:20 PM): Hisoka: hm. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:36:50 PM): Isaac: ... *swallows a bit* Y'know..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:37:20 PM): Hisoka: Hm? -looks at-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:37:58 PM): Isaac: Can I ask you somethin'? And promise 'ya won't hit me with the book.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:38:24 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...That phrase sounds familiar.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:38:50 PM): Isaac: Whaddya mean?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:39:28 PM): Hisoka: Chrona asked the same thing while we were walking. At least, almost the same thing. But then said nevermind and didn't bring it back up.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:40:32 PM): Isaac: ..He asked you not to hit him with a book? *sweatdrops* Y'know, maybe your violence is startin' to intimidate others...

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:40:52 PM): Hisoka: No, no. Asked if she could ask me something. But then said I'd probably get mad.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:41:34 PM): Isaac: Ah. *blinks* I wonder what he'd have to worry about you for that. You're pretty gentle towards 'im...

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:41:59 PM): Hisoka: Yeah, I wonder, too...then asked something else. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:42:10 PM): Isaac: What'd he ask?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:42:25 PM): Hisoka: If I liked you.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:42:36 PM): Isaac: ..In a friend way, or..?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:42:50 PM): Hisoka: The other way...it was strange of Chrona to ask such a thing.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:43:20 PM): Isaac: ... *goes quiet, gets a strange expression and turns away* Hmph. He was probably just bein' a weirdo...

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:43:42 PM): Hisoka: Curious, I'd say.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:44:29 PM): Isaac: I wouldn't say that.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:44:42 PM): Hisoka: Why not? Chrona is always asking things about me.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:45:17 PM): Isaac: ... *looks at, blinks* Y'know, for someone with such a big brain you're pretty oblivious.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:46:15 PM): Hisoka: Eh? -looks at- What do you mean? It's always been like this. Chrona is interested in what I tell her. -smiles- She let me tell her about my grandma, it was nice.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:48:06 PM): Isaac: ..Hm. Alright, if 'ya say so. But, lemme guess. He was really nervous at first, more than normal, afraid of sayin' something wrong?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:49:24 PM): Hisoka; -shrugs- Chrona is always nervous. I don't think there was much of anything unusual...-thinks- ...I mean, there was the thing about getting mad.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:49:58 PM): Isaac: Well, what d'you think might've been causing that? Like he was afraid of asking somethin' too personal?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:50:30 PM): Hisoka: Well, it might've been personal, yes...but I probably wouldn't have gotten angry over it. -frowns-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:51:06 PM): Isaac: You can be kinda hard to read sometimes, so maybe that was it.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:51:32 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai, probably. -shrugs- It was just strange is all.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:52:06 PM): Isaac: Yeah.. *frowns* Guys are funny that way.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:52:21 PM): Hisoka: I'm telling you that she's a female...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:53:22 PM): Isaac: I can tell a guy when I see one, Hisoka. You ain't, he is.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:54:03 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- You're crazy, Isaac-san.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:54:44 PM): Isaac: Whatever. *slumps, stares out the window*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:55:26 PM): Hisoka: -points a bit later- Look.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:55:42 PM): Isaac: ... *looks* What is it?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:55:47 PM): Hisoka: My home.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:56:21 PM): Isaac: Ah. *looks at it, analyzing* Huh. I thought it'd be bigger.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:56:30 PM): Hisoka: -giggles- Why's that?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:57:32 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* I dunno, I just always imagined you having a big house. Though I might've just been comparin' the doors to your height.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:58:16 PM): Hisoka: ..Eeeh? -whaps with book-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 7:58:54 PM): Isaac: *head bounces off window* Ow! Dammit, I asked you not to hit me with that thing.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 7:59:22 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head at, pays the taxi man once he stops and gets out- Japanese houses are commonly small.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:00:35 PM): Isaac: *rubbing the bruise on the side of his face, still limps slightly* Yeah, I'll remember that next time you hit me in the face for it.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:02:33 PM): Hisoka: Ne ~ -hurries to door, knocks, waits- ll Fujita: -is the one to answer, blinks- Ah! Hisoka-chan! -smiles, hugs- Konichiwa ~ ll Hisoka: Konichiwa. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:03:14 PM): Isaac: *stands behind, watching them. Can see something of a genetic resemblance between them*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:05:07 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Isaac, looks at Fujita, points to him- English, ok? He doesn't know Japanese. ll Fujita: -looks at, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:05:56 PM): Isaac: *walks up to Fujita, smiles* Hey. Nice to meet 'ya. *holds out hand*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:08:15 PM): Fujita: -seems confused at the hand gesture, but then remembers- Ah -takes hand- an American greeting, yes? -smiles, English is sorta of wavery- ll Hisoka: -leans toward Isaac, whispers- He didn't do too well in the English language class. -grins- Be patient.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:10:05 PM): Isaac: *nods, understands because he struggled at first too* Hey, no worries, man. I had a helluva time learnin' English too. *grins, claps him on the shoulder*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:11:34 PM): Hisoka: ...-looks at Fujita, says something in Japanese and chuckles nervously, scratches back of head- ll Fujita: -looks at- ...-nods, looks back at Isaac- I'm Himanaki, Fujita. -gives a small bow- Please come in, you two. -allows in-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:13:00 PM): Isaac: Pleasure to meet 'ya, Mr. Himinaki. *follows in, taking his shoes off at the door like she's already made a habit of in their apartment* ..Hn. Nice place 'ya got here.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:13:24 PM): Hisoka: -nods, removes shoes as well. Pokes Isaac- Oi ~

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:13:33 PM): Isaac: *looks at her* Eh?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:14:20 PM): Hisoka: Don't get too touchy-feely, ok? That's not done much around here. And when you meet someone, you bow. -smiles- Depending on the age of the person and how important they are determines how low you should bow. A low one is highly respectful. k?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:16:59 PM): Isaac: *blinks* Ah.. alright. Sorry. *scratches back of head* I can't help it, I'm a physical guy. But I'll keep that in mind, last thing I wanna do is offend your family..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:17:33 PM): Hisoka: It's ok, they'll understand. -smiles- If anything they'll nag me for not explaining. -laughs, joking-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:18:11 PM): Isaac: *laughs nervously* Nah, they can't be that bad..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:18:53 PM): Hisoka: They're not. -cheerfuly- Grandpa and Fujita are both really nice. Fujita is still young, too, so he is easy to get along with.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:20:00 PM): Isaac: I'm sure I'll get along great with 'im, then. I think one 'a my brothers is around his age. *grins*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:20:12 PM): Hisoka: How old is your brother?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:20:43 PM): Isaac: Eh.. 28, I think. I dunno, haven't seen him in years.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:21:11 PM): Hisoka: Ah ~ papa is older, then. He was 18 when I was born.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:21:43 PM): Isaac: shrugs* He 's fine by me no matter what. A friend of Hisoka's is a friend of mine, yeah?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:22:45 PM): Hisoka: Aw...-looks at- I was hoping you'd react to that at least a little. -giggles- Or I would've let you believe Fujita-san was my brother instead.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:24:02 PM): Isaac: *laughs* You already told me your parents had 'ya young, and I ain't gonna mistake a thirty-something guy for your brother until you at least have a chest.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:24:52 PM): Hisoka: -eyes- ...ne...-fingers on book twitch- ...Anyways. -smiles- Not at least a little nervous about him? Dad's are usually a pain when their girl brings a boy home ~

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:26:07 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* Sure, I'm a little iffy on it. But I figure if I just be myself and relax, I'll win his permission, and if I don't then I don't care, y'know? *grins, half-teasing*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:26:33 PM): Hisoka: -laughs- It's my grandpa you have to worry about, not him. He's just the protective brother, that's all.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:26:42 PM): Isaac: ..Eh?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:27:09 PM): Hisoka: I grew up knowing Fujita as my brother. Not my dad. My grandpa is my dad as well as my grandpa. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:27:39 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but why do I have to be worried about 'im? I can take an old guy.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:28:01 PM): Hisoka: You need his approval more than anyone else's.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:28:31 PM): Isaac: ... *gets a more determined look* Alright then. Got it.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:29:25 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai ~ -walks into living room, stops almost immediately-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:29:41 PM): Isaac: *follows behind her, stops when she does* ..?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:31:56 PM): Hisoka: -eyes darken slowly- ....What...are you doing here...? ll Aiko: -opens eyes, has tea to lips- ...-sets it down- I could ask you that same thing. -gives a fake smile- Aren't you supposed to be in America doing your job? ll Hisoka: -mumbles- I have an assignment here, so I came to visit my family. It's unpleasant you're here.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:34:10 PM): Isaac: ..? *has no idea what's going on, has never see Hisoka look like that before. Looks between the two of them and can practically see the tension in their souls crackling* ... *steps a tad closer to Hisoka protectively*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:36:36 PM): Hisoka: You should go home, Aiko. You can come back in a few hours when we've left. -moves warily past as if Aiko were going to hit her or something bad.- Grandpa doesn't enjoy your company anyways. ll Aiko: I will not. I'm visiting Fujita. -smiles, blushes and nuzzles him- Isn't that right? ll Fujita: eh...-sweatdrop, doesn't want to be on anyone's bad side today-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:38:23 PM): Isaac: *watches them, puts two and two together and assumes that this is Hisoka's step-mother, some woman who snatched up her biological-father and wants the kid out of the picture* ... *puts his hand on Hisoka's shoulder, squeezes a bit and whispers* C'mon, just ignore her. I dunno who she is, but she clearly ain't the reason we're here

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:41:21 PM): Hisoka: Hai....-glares at Aiko hatefully, then hears slow approaching footsteps- Eh...-seems to cheer up, smiles brightly- Grandpapa. -sees him appear, bows- It's nice to see you again. I've missed you. -points to Isaac- This is Isaac.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:44:41 PM): Isaac: ... *doesn't look back at the woman, Aiko, but is very concerned because Hisoka glaring hatefully like that is way out of the norm for him* ... *looks when he sees her grandfather, smiles. Bows lowly when she introduces him, as per order, but keeps his big mouth shut*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 8:48:14 PM): Ojisan(basically means grandpa): -looks from Hisoka to Isaac, Isaac to Hisoka- ...-points- Is this your boyfriend, Hisoka-chan? ll Hisoka: ....Eh!? -turns red, slumps, despair clouds- H-he's my weapon, grandpa! I've told you about him before! ll Fujita: No way, Hisoka has a boyfriend? ll Aiko: heh. -scoffs- She's not pretty enough for that. ll Hisoka: ...~glare~....

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 8:51:21 PM): Isaac: *is slightly reddened himself by grandpa's assumption, though can't say he doesn't like it. Smiles bashfully, ready to correct them, but then hears Aiko's comment and gets a very bad idea* ... *looks at Aiko warily, puts his hand on Hisoka's shoulder again* Sorry, have you got a _problem _with that, miss?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:09:57 PM): Hisoka: -blushes darkly- _Is he trying to imply what I think is he? Isaac.. you better not be... _ll Aiko: Yes. I do. -looks at Hisoka- Didn't you say you weren't going to do anything like this till you were old enough? To prove certain comments you've been given wrong. ll Hisoka: I can do what I please. But, I haven't broken that promise. I will prove it all wrong. -eyes narrow- What're you doing here, anyways? Usually it's very rare of you to be or stay here long. ll Aiko: I already said I was visiting my love. -smiles- ll Hisoka: -says through teeth in quite a harsh tone- Oh, but I'm sure you'd rather be going behind his back! ll Aiko: Why you disrespectful brat! -stands, is not much taller than Hisoka if taller at all.-

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:09:58 PM): Obaasama (same thing, but more literal for grandfather =p So using it.) : Oh dear...-sweatdrops, looks toward Isaac and shakes head-

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:10:12 PM): Obaasama: When these two are in the room, it's a never-ending war ~

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:17:22 PM): Isaac: ... *does not like where this is going one bit, nor how this woman is speaking to Hisoka and by default feels that he has to side with his friend on this* ... *chuckles nervously at obaasama* Heh, heh.. hey, I've got a better idea. *grins at them* How 'bout we all just settle the fuck down? *speaking in an unusually cheery tone, trying to be polite as possible* Aiko, I don't know you, but I haven't seen you really doing anything to earn Hisoka's respect. So don't get iffy for that. *looks at Hisoka* And Hisoka, how is it any of her business in the first place? Don't let things get under your skin that easy. *trying to be the voice of reason*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:21:30 PM): Both: -looks at Isaac with the look of death- Stay out of this! ll Obaasama: -sighs- Ne ~ -watches them for a moment as they grow angrier at each other. Then lifts cane and whaps them both- ll Both: ...Oww! -grab head and rubs it- ll Obaasama: Hisoka. -looks straight at her- Stop it. You say you want to be nothing like your mother, yet right now you're displaying key traits from her. Isn't that right? ll Hisoka: -mutters- ....-frowns a bit, nods- hm...-lowers hand- Gomenasai, I'll stop, grandpa. -looks toward Aiko, mutters- I am nothing like you. -steps back, stays next to Isaac and her grandfather- ll Aiko: -scoffs, returns to seat next to Fujita-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:23:56 PM): Isaac: ... *sees where she got the habit of hitting people when they annoy people, but wisely chooses to shut his mouth when both of them yell at him, although he really would rather not stay out of it* ... *has to admit, he really likes her grandfather, but stays close to Hisoka nonetheless* ..Sorry. *whispered to Hisoka, sounds like he actually means it even if he doesn't regret trying* You okay?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:26:29 PM): Hisoka: -glances toward, whispers back- I'm fine. I'm better than her. -scowls, scowling toward the mention of Aiko- At least I won't abandon my children. ll Obaasama: Now, how about some tea? ll Hisoka: -looks at, eyes soften and smiles- Hai ~ I'd like some. May I cook us up something to eat, too? ll Obaasama: Of course! Of course! Make yourselves at home. It's nice to see you again, Hisoka. And to meet your boyfriend here. -gestures to Isaac- ll Hisoka: ...-cheeks burn- Friend.... ll Obaasama: -already gone-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:33:08 PM): Isaac: *nods. Takes Hisoka's well-being very seriously, and could have been really hostile to Aiko if he wanted to be* Alright. *assumes that he doesn't know the whole story about abandoning children, because he still thinks Aiko is a step-mother* Heh. *grins when Obaasama suggests tea, is more of a coffee person but still likes the former. Glad that Hisoka seems to have cheered up again* Nice to meet you t-- *sees that he's already off* ..Huh.. *shrugs, is actually rather pleased that he apparently has grandpa's approval* ..Hey, d'you mind if I help cook?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:34:25 PM): Hisoka: You can if you want. -nods, goes to the kitchen after her grandfather.-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:35:31 PM): Isaac: *follows as well, walking next to rather than behind like usual*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:35:57 PM): Hisoka: -moves into kitchen, grabs some rice- We'll be preparing this. -shows-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:36:17 PM): Isaac: *blinks* Just rice? Piece of cake.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:36:34 PM): Hisoka: Japanese rice is sorta different, you know.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:37:24 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I know. I looked it up. *shrugs* It's in my-- *stops, realizes what he's saying* ..Um. Nevermind.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:38:12 PM): Hisoka: Eh? -blinks- What were you going to say?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:39:22 PM): Isaac: *laughs nervously* Nothing, nothing, just ramblin' on about.. things.. Anyway the point's that I know how to cook that now.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:40:46 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...ok then...-hands rice to-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:41:26 PM): Isaac: ..Right, then.. I'll just.. *goes to cook up some of the rice, enough for five people*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:43:12 PM): Hisoka: -scratches back of head-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:44:43 PM): Isaac: *has it done fairly quickly, had a bit of a red face the whole time*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:45:18 PM): Hisoka: -watches, helps obaasama with tea-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:46:43 PM): Isaac: *also had looked up the proper way to serve it, apparently, because he puts it in the proper bowls with chopsticks and a bit left over in the pot for obaasama*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:48:07 PM): Hisoka: Very good, Isaac-san. -smiles brightly-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:49:03 PM): Isaac: Yeah, thanks. *smiles at, a tad embarassed*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:51:12 PM): Hisoka: mmhm. -gets the food all served, shows him how to sit at the table-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:53:44 PM): Isaac: *sits at the table as she directs* ... *is in a lot of pain from basically sitting on his ankle, but doesn't show it and manages to look like he knows how to use chopsticks*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:55:35 PM): Hisoka: -doesn't let him touch the chopsticks. Not till eveyone is seated and they all put their hands together and say itadakimasu-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:56:44 PM): Isaac: *obviously will need time to get used to this* ..Sorry. *sits there, hands folded*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 9:58:34 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, after saying itadakimasu takes chopsticks and breaks them apart from each other. Begins to eat-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 9:59:52 PM): Isaac: *waits until he sees her take the chopsticks, then takes his and does the same*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:00:44 PM): Hisoka: -eats happily, looks at- Oshi ~

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:02:21 PM): Isaac: Uh.. *blinks, clearly has no idea what that means either*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:02:40 PM): Obaasama: Hai. -nods- It's very good.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:03:25 PM): Isaac: Oh. *smiles* Thanks.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:04:41 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:05:12 PM): Isaac: *shifts a bit, trying to take pressure off of his ankle. Feels slightly awkward because of how different eating is here*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:06:01 PM): Hisoka: How is your ankle?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:06:29 PM): Isaac: It's fine. *lying*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:06:49 PM): Hisoka: -watches, smiles innocently- Obaasama likes truthful people.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:07:43 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs* Fine, it aches. I can deal. *eats*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:08:18 PM): Fujita: We probably have something you can take to numb the aching or something.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:09:21 PM): Isaac: Nah, I'm good. I used to deal with this all the time. Thanks, though.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:09:39 PM): Hisoka: -gives a concerned look-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:10:05 PM): Isaac: What?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:11:29 PM): Hisoka: -finishes eating, sets chopsticks in the respected area they go in.- It's nice to eat good food after being stuck with plane food.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:14:11 PM): Isaac: *follows her example and puts his chopsticks in the proper place, really is making an effort. Nods* Yeah, no kiddin'. Airplane food tastes like cardboard.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:15:02 PM): Hisoka: mm, -looks at time- We have a few more hours till we absolutely have to go. What do you want to do, Isaac-san?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:16:17 PM): Isaac: *thinks for a minute* Hm.. I dunno, I'm not familiar with what there is to do 'round here. *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:16:43 PM): Hisoka: hmm...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:18:48 PM): Isaac: *snaps fingers* Didn't you say somethin' once about karaoke bars being popular?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:19:04 PM): Hisoka: ...-giggles- Karaoke bars?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:19:48 PM): Isaac: Yeah. *looks at, grins*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:20:18 PM): Hisoka: -laughs, stands and takes hand- Come on, we'll find something.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:21:20 PM): Isaac: *lets her take hand and stands with, stumbles on his ankle* Ow. Hey, is obaasama coming?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:22:12 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Obaasama, smiles sadly- Obaasama should stay home and rest. We'll definately come back and say goodbye, though.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:23:03 PM): Isaac: Aw.. *pouts a bit, took a bit of a shine to Obaasama* Alright, as long as we can come back. *grins at the old man*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:24:00 PM): Hisoka: -nods- ll Obaasama: -waves- We'll see you soon!

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:24:44 PM): Isaac: *waves back* See 'ya then, Obaasama! *follows Hisoka as always*


	18. Japan

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:25:37 PM): Hisoka: hmm -looks around-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:27:51 PM): Isaac: *looks at, waits*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:28:35 PM): Hisoka: -takes hand, begins walking-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:29:01 PM): Isaac: *wonders if she's intentionally trying to send him mixed messages, walks with hand-in-hand anyways*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:29:47 PM): Hisoka: We'll find something for sure. -looks around-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:31:02 PM): Isaac: Yeah, of course. *sees no point in looking around because he can't read anything, so just looks at her* ..Hey, d'you think that went over well?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:31:21 PM): Hisoka: Hm?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:32:25 PM): Isaac: With your family. Did I make the right impression, or just piss 'em off?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:33:19 PM): Hisoka: Ah. Obaasama and Fujita like you. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:33:41 PM): Isaac: Ah, alright. *smiles back, figures now is not the time to ask about Aiko* Good.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:34:11 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai. I'm glad they like you.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:34:41 PM): Isaac: Me too, havin' the family's approval's important to me.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:35:09 PM): Hisoka: mmm. They definately have it. Though Obaasama will keep his eye on you if he continues to think what he's thinking. -laughs-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:35:46 PM): Isaac: *chuckles, slightly nervously* Haha, yeah.. about that..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:36:08 PM): Hisoka: Eh? -looks at, blinks- Don't worry. I'll convince him. He's just senile.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:36:41 PM): Isaac: Ah. *slightly disheartened* That's for the best.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:37:00 PM): Hisoka: -laughs- He'd give you the look and monitor us closely.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:37:34 PM): Isaac: I'd pass any test he throws at me, y'know. *laughs*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:38:06 PM): Hisoka: Hai, hai ~ I'd like to watch.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:38:30 PM): Isaac: *eyes* And I'm sure 'ya would.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:38:47 PM): Hisoka: mmhm

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:39:29 PM): Isaac: ... *decides to just ask out of the blue* Hey, d'you have a thing for Chrona?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:39:55 PM): Hisoka: ...Eh!? Where'd that one come from?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:40:27 PM): Isaac: *points at a passing taxi* It came from back there. So, do you?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:42:02 PM): Hisoka: That's a random question to ask, Isaac-san. -watches taxi pass-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:42:21 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but I'm sure it's got an answer in there somewhere. *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:44:04 PM): Hisoka: hm. -looks around-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:45:38 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs, can take a hint. Drops it* How 'bout over there? *points to a neon red-and-pink sign*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:47:31 PM): Hisoka: Eh, do you like manga?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:48:07 PM): Isaac: What's manga?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:48:26 PM): Hisoka: That story over there is an anime store. -leads over to and inside-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:49:38 PM): Isaac: *follows into, widens his eyes a bit* Ow. *blinded by the flourescence* ..Um, what is this? Cartoons?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:49:55 PM): Hisoka: I enjoy manga ~ better than cartoons.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:50:38 PM): Isaac: So, what _is_ manga? Or is it just your new thing to not answer questions?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:50:58 PM): Hisoka: -takes a book- Here. -hands to- Read it this way. -shows-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:51:35 PM): Isaac: ... *sweatdrops* I can't read Japanese, Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:51:53 PM): Hisoka: It's in English. I got the translated version.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:52:47 PM): Isaac: Ah. *blinks, thumbs through it a bit. Frowns* ..This girl looks _a lot_ like Maka. *points at page*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:52:58 PM): Hisoka: Really? -looks-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:53:34 PM): Isaac: ..And that guy's the spittin' image of Stein. So, manga's like comic books?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:53:47 PM): Hisoka: Hai. Japanese comics.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:54:00 PM): Isaac: Alright, I can roll with that.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:56:44 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Some series are really good and worth reading.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 10:57:39 PM): Isaac: Any recommendations? I ain't into comics much, but I like a good story.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 10:59:29 PM): Hisoka: Well...-looks through books, points out a few-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:00:44 PM): Isaac: *takes note of them, glances at most of the covers on the rack* ..Is it just me, or does it look like a lot of these are kinda perverted?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:01:00 PM): Hisoka: -looks- Ah....hentai...yaoi...yuri...plenty of those...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:02:29 PM): Isaac: ..Um, I dunno any of those words, Hisoka. I think you keep forgettin' that I don't know much Japanese.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:02:44 PM): Hisoka: -explains each term to-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:03:02 PM): Isaac: ... _Oh_. Jesus.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:03:22 PM): Hisoka: I recommend Futari Ecchi for hentai ~ chuckles-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:04:05 PM): Isaac: *eyes* What kinda man do you take me for?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:04:18 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Lots of people read them here.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:05:04 PM): Isaac: Well, call me repressed, but I don't really like that kinda stuff. It's degrading.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:05:33 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Meh...-snaps fingers- I should take you to the public bath -grins-It's fun.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:05:55 PM): (( Hisoka's just trying to put him in the most uncomfortable places possible, isn't she? xD ))

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:06:09 PM): (( xD Well you say he wouldn't mind being naked =p ))

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:06:33 PM): (( True. xD But being naked in front of Hisoka, out of his element. ))

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:07:14 PM): Isaac: Hm? What's that? *curious look*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:07:47 PM): Hisoka: It's gender-separated. -nods- But it's like a huge hot tub, it'll help your ankle a lot. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:08:34 PM): Isaac: Oh, so it's an actual bath. *smiles a bit* Sure, then, I won't mind.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:08:54 PM): Hisoka: -nods- But don't actually bathe in it, ok? People will stare. -giggles- Just relax in it.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:10:08 PM): Isaac: So it's a naked hot tub. *shrugs* I can deal with that. God knows how many times I went skinny-dippin' with my brothers in ice-cold water, this'll be a breath of fresh air.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:10:45 PM): Hisoka; Are you the youngest, Isaac-san?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:11:17 PM): Isaac: Eh.. touchy subject.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:11:35 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Why's that?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:12:21 PM): Isaac: I'm the youngest now, I should say.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:12:37 PM): Hisoka: Ah...

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:13:06 PM): Isaac: *smiles at* So, how 'bout that public bath?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:13:19 PM): Hisoka: -nods, heads toward it- What's it like having siblings?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:17:34 PM): Isaac: *thinks* ..Hard to describe. Imagine having three of me live with 'ya your whole life and growin' up together.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:19:19 PM): Hisoka: ...-laughs- Oh jeez, could I stand that?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:20:22 PM): Isaac: *grins* Trust me, you get accustomed. There's only one better feelin' out there.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:20:44 PM): Hisoka: I wish I had a sibling. -blushes a bit- Sadly, I don't think I'll ever get to experience that.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:22:14 PM): Isaac: *smiles at* Well, y'know you're like a little sister to me, right? If not more.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:23:45 PM): Hisoka: -nods- That's kind of you, Isaac-san. -smiles, stops at the entrance to place- You go that way. -points- I go this way. The only thing you can take out to the bath area is a towel-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:25:45 PM): Isaac: *smiles back, looks where she points* Alright. When should we meet back out here?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:25:57 PM): Hisoka: I'd give it maybe 10 minutes?

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:27:15 PM): Isaac: *smirks* Plenty of time to me.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:28:13 PM): Hisoka: I'll see you then. -waves, heads into girl's section-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:29:10 PM): Isaac: *waves back, heads into the boy's section and strips, taking note of his still-swollen ankle*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:30:15 PM): Hisoka: -gets into the water after she has stripped and put her clothes in one of the many empty baskets. Thinking on the assignment ahead-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:31:34 PM): Isaac: *very careful about getting into the water, but feels oddly happy that he's the tallest man in there at the moment. Gives himself a satisfied smile*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:32:23 PM): Hisoka: -pleased to be in the relaxing water. Continues to go over in head who they're after. Trying to figure out with what she knows how to make it a quick victory-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:33:44 PM): Isaac: *knows he's just the weapon, so doesn't bother ruminating on all that. Thinks about Hisoka for a while instead, as he always does when his mind has nothing else to do*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:34:37 PM): Hisoka: -is waiting when 10 minutes is up. Sitting on a bench outside the building.-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:35:48 PM): Isaac: *accidentally took a few minutes too long, comes out half-dressed and still putting on his jacket. Having an easier time walking* Sorry, I lost track of time.

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:36:23 PM): Hisoka: -looks at- That's fine. -nods- You look like you feel better. -stands-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:36:46 PM): Isaac: I do. How 'bout you?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:37:11 PM): Hisoka: I feel great. -nods- Now we have to get to work, though.

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:37:45 PM): Isaac: *sighs* Yeah, kinda figured that.. not lookin' forward to the plane again. *smiles at* Let's get to it then, hm?

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:37:58 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai!

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:38:29 PM): Isaac: *immediately starts walking the wrong direction*

iluvtobikun (8/27/2009 11:38:38 PM): Hisoka: ....Isaac! This way! -points-

Cloudy F (8/27/2009 11:39:03 PM): Isaac: ..I knew that. *turns, goes that way*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:07:34 PM): Hisoka: -yawns- It's time to get on the assignment. -looks at time in a store window- Hopefully this will end quickly and we can have a few extra hours with obaasama. -looks at Isaac- Ne?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:11:29 PM): Isaac: *nods* Yeah, hopefully. I wouldn't mind spendin' a bit more time with him... though, I don't care for your step-mom much. *looks at* Where 's the assignment supposed to be again?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:11:59 PM): Hisoka: ....Stepmom...? I don't have a stepmom, Isaac-san.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:12:29 PM): Isaac: ..I mean that Aiko lady, Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:12:57 PM): Hisoka: She's not my stepmother, Isaac. She's...well...my bio-mom...though I hate to admit that.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:13:46 PM): Isaac: ... *frowns* Well, damn. That sucks.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:14:55 PM): Hisoka: She never loved me. And I never loved her. So it doesn't matter. -shrugs it off- Our assignment is to watch for someone pale, sorta like a vampire. Her name is April, from what I know.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:15:48 PM): Isaac: *is a bit bothered by it, but drops the subject* Alright, got it. Did 'ya get any information on what her soul might feel like?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:16:12 PM): Hisoka: Kishin egg, of course. But I would guess maybe a bloodlust.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:18:21 PM): Isaac: Alright. *starts trying to feel out for it* ..Eh, Hisoka. How strong did 'ya say this was?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:18:39 PM): Hisoka: I picked one that was supposed to be easy.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:19:40 PM): Isaac: Good. *sighs* I wish these things didn't take so damn long to find..

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:20:30 PM): Hisoka: If we catch them killing it's easy to find them.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:20:59 PM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah.. I know. But it's a big city, y'know?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:21:14 PM): Hisoka: Not as big as Tokyo, at least.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:21:29 PM): Isaac: Still pretty big.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:22:38 PM): Hisoka: Hai, hai

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:23:27 PM): Isaac: ..Ugh. *pinches nose* That smell again..

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:23:34 PM): Hisoka: What smell? -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:23:54 PM): Isaac: ..You don't smell that?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:24:07 PM): Hisoka: -sniffs- I guess I do.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:24:33 PM): Isaac: You must have a damaged nose, too.. god, that's friggin' awful. Must be close by.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:24:50 PM): Hisoka: What does it smell like?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:25:21 PM): Isaac: Somethin' that's been dead a while and still exercises.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:25:46 PM): Hisoka: -smells, covers nose- Ah. I do smell it.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:26:51 PM): April: *sucking the blood out of a hapless bystander* || Isaac: ..I wanna take a bath when we get home. Sheesh.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:27:35 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai, but for now you should change. -glances at-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:27:54 PM): Isaac: Fine, fine. *changes*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:29:31 PM): Hisoka: -takes a hold of him when he's a yumi.- Oi ~ how strong the soul?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:29:56 PM): Isaac: Eh.. stronger than the last one we offed.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:30:21 PM): Hisoka: ...Eh? You're joking...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:30:57 PM): Isaac: That's just how it is. I know I ain't wrong.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:31:40 PM): Hisoka: I must've accidentally grabbed a harder one...or the soul has gotten stronger since the assignment was placed up....

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:32:46 PM): Isaac: Doesn't matter, we can still beat it.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:33:01 PM): Hisoka: ...-slumps, mumbles- I'm glad you're so confident about that...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:35:19 PM): Isaac: I got no reason not to be, y'know.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:36:45 PM): Hisoka: Hn...-stands up straighter, heads toward April-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:37:54 PM): April: ... *has noticed their presence, suddenly is gone, leaving the body to drop*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:39:12 PM): Hisoka: -walks up to the body, inspects it-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:39:39 PM): Corpse: *is dead, has bite-marks on neck*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:39:55 PM): Hisoka: -looks around- Do you sense where it went?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:40:27 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but it's fast.. I can't keep track of it.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:41:20 PM): Hisoka: Which general way?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:41:39 PM): Isaac: It's running circles around us.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:41:48 PM): Hisoka: Eh...-looks around self-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:42:27 PM): Isaac: *whispers* ..It stopped. She's behind you. || April: *approaching, slowly*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:42:55 PM): Hisoka: ...-tries to think of what to do, fingers twitch on the string of area, prepares self-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:43:19 PM): April: *lunges at neck, fangs bared*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:47:45 PM): Hisoka: -turns quickly, shoots an arrow at, but isn't quick enough, arrow is knocked aside and feels something sharp sinking into neck, yelps-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:48:26 PM): Isaac: Hisoka! || April: *giggles, starts draining blood out of. Attempts to pin to the ground*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:50:22 PM): Hisoka: -is in shock still from the fact there's something sucking her blood, not reacting just yet but is keeping self firmly on feet-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:52:06 PM): Isaac: *growls* Hisoka, _do something_! || April: *eyes narrow, continues trying to get on the ground*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 6:53:14 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Eh...-comes to senses- ...Bitch...get off me! -pushes and tries to jerk away from-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:55:09 PM): April: *hisses, lets go of and jumps back* ..Hhhnnn.. you're a virgin. *grins* That's the _best_ blood there is. Heheheh. *vanishes again*

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 6:58:42 PM): Isaac: She's doing the same thing.. running randomly, but staying around us. Put your back on a wall.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:01:14 PM): Hisoka: -nods, backs against wall and prepares arrow-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:01:48 PM): April: *comes at from the side this time, ducking low and going for the ankle*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:05:24 PM): Hisoka: -jumps up and shoots at-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:05:58 PM): April: *rolls out of the way, narrowly avoiding the shot and runs off again*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:09:46 PM): Hisoka: -growls-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:12:09 PM): April: *comes from the other side, same way and aiming for the opposite ankle*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:13:32 PM): Hisoka: -turns that way and shoots arrow at-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:14:32 PM): April: *dodges again, runs off* || Isaac: Hisoka! Aim for where she's going to be, not where she is!

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:14:43 PM): Hisoka: I don't know where she's going to be!

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:15:30 PM): Isaac: Your back's on the wall, there's only one way she can dodge to! || April: *comes at again, other side, faster*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:15:41 PM): Hisoka: -shoots at-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:16:26 PM): April: *screeches, got hit in the calf. Runs off again, slower and leaving blood trail*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:16:40 PM): Hisoka: -annoyed-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:17:16 PM): Isaac: Calm down. She's gonna change her approach now.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:17:25 PM): Hisoka: Hn.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:18:45 PM): April: *grabs another random bystander, bites them in the neck. Sucks blood out of and heals slowly*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:19:00 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Where's she at...?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:19:58 PM): Isaac: Other side of the street. Look at the ground.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:20:12 PM): Hisoka: -looks, follows the blood trail- Sorry...I'm a bit fuzzed in the mind.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:20:19 PM): Isaac: Are you okay?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:20:39 PM): Hisoka: Losing blood makes you all fuzzy ~ -touches neck-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:21:35 PM): Isaac: Do you need to get to a hospital after this?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:21:52 PM): Hisoka: I'll be fine. -continues after the blood trail, has bow ready to shoot-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:22:26 PM): April: *done healing by the time she gets there, has arrow on the ground. Still draining woman dry*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:22:47 PM): Hisoka: Hey! -shoots at-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:24:23 PM): April: *hears her shout, ducks immediately and runs off* || Isaac: ..Hisoka, when you're going to shoot something, _don't warn it._

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:29:11 PM): Hisoka: Wasn't planning on hitting it! -gets in front of, whaps April back with bow-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:31:35 PM): April: *is hit, falls back into a stack of garbage cans. Hisses loudly and throws one at*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:31:59 PM): Hisoka: -dodges, shoots 3 arrows quickly at one-by-one-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:33:41 PM): April: *is hit with two, one in the arm and one in the chest. Screeches* You _bitch_! You little slut! *tries to stand, falls instead, bleeding all over the place*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:38:35 PM): Hisoka: -eyes darken, clutches neck. Gains a violent look in them, approaches.- ...-watching darkly, suddenly stomps foot on neck- What was that? -presses down on it-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:40:20 PM): April: *gags, spits out blood. Isn't very inclined to speaking with a crushed windpipe* Hhhhh... *hisses, grabs weakly at leg and tries to dig nails in*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:42:39 PM): Hisoka: -growls, stomps on again, feels cuts in leg- You...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:43:35 PM): April: *getting weaker, unable to even hiss. Digs nails in deeper*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:44:53 PM): Hisoka: -puts an arrow in bow, aims. Says darkly- Just...die...-shoots-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:45:52 PM): April: *finally dies, turns into dust and releases soul*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:46:20 PM): Hisoka: -lets go of Isaac, grabs it- ...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:47:11 PM): Isaac: *drops to ground, turns into human form again. Watches warily*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:47:34 PM): Hisoka: ...-smiles, giggles-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:48:16 PM): Isaac: Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:49:26 PM): Hisoka: -glances at, twisted smile, holds hand out and shows soul- Here...take this....

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:50:29 PM): Isaac: ... *takes it, holds it where it is* I think you need to calm down first. Okay?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:52:27 PM): Hisoka: It's yours. Take it.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:53:23 PM): Isaac: I have it. I'm not going to eat it until you mellow out a bit, though.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:55:03 PM): Hisoka: Hm? I'm just fine. -shifts eyes over to, pupils are quite well defined now due to the somewhat crazy-look she has-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 7:56:07 PM): Isaac: *sighs, grabs a broken mirror out of the trash and shows her* You don't look like it.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 7:58:46 PM): Hisoka: Oh...-touches neck, wipes blood off- This...-smiles, seems happy about it- ...Isaac....-looks at- Did you know I....-gets a surprised look, then eyes dull, exhausted- hn...-sways a bit-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:01:16 PM): Isaac: ... *frowns, highly worried because he can tell what this is again. Steps up to and holds up when she sways, knows he probably ought to carry her* ..You what?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:01:43 PM): Hisoka: nn...my neck hurts...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:02:45 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs, picks her up bridal-style* C'mon. We need to get you somewhere safe.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:03:02 PM): Hisoka: Need to wrap up my neck...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:03:27 PM): Isaac: Did you bring your first aid?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:03:42 PM): Hisoka: My bag..-points- Back that way..

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:04:34 PM): Isaac: *takes her over to it, carefully* ..You've lost a lot of blood. *starts wrapping her up*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:05:34 PM): Hisoka: Yeah...eating will help. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:06:30 PM): Isaac: There was some leftover rice. *smiles back* We need to clean you up somewhere before we can go there, though. And.. *frowns at the blood on her shirt, takes off his jacket and puts it over*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:11:37 PM): Hisoka: Ne, no worries. They're used to it. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:11:52 PM): Isaac: Eh..?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:12:38 PM): Hisoka: My obaasama can take care of me.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:13:56 PM): Isaac: Ah. Well, still, there's some stuff you need immediately. 'Less you wanna get an infection. *finishes wrapping her up, lifts her again and looks around* ..Is there a bathroom 'round here?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:14:31 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Dunno...any store might have one...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:15:11 PM): Isaac: Well, it'll look suspicious if we just go in any one.. *sighs* Your house ain't far from here, right? Can 'ya give me directions?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:16:05 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Did you get the soul yet...?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:16:43 PM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah. I did when 'ya calmed down.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:17:12 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Alright, good.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:24:47 PM): Isaac: I'm gonna carry you there, alright? I don't want you fallin' into traffic. *starts walking with*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:25:04 PM): Hisoka: -nods, directs him back to home-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:25:52 PM): Isaac: *knocks on the door, hoping he looks at least somewhat presentable. Brushes a little hair out of her good eye*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:27:12 PM): Hisoka: Once you knock you can just go in. -nods- Just take our shoes off.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:27:50 PM): Isaac: Alright. *does so, carries her in after taking off their shoes* Obaasama?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:30:00 PM): Obasaama: Oi? -pokes head out of room- What happened? -blinks, looks at them both-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:31:28 PM): Isaac: *bows, awkwardly because he's also trying to keep her balanced* We went to work. She lost some blood, so she needs food and a bit a' rest.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:34:11 PM): Obaasama: -nods- Set her in her room. -points- That way. I'll get some things for her.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:35:04 PM): Isaac: Thank you, Obaasama. *bows again, takes her to her room and sets her in the bed, sees it's oddly similar to the one back home*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:35:39 PM): Hisoka: -opens eyes- Ah...a futon...-smiles- I missed it.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:36:37 PM): Isaac: *smiles at* It's still your room, after all.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:36:48 PM): Hisoka: Where's Obaasama?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:37:11 PM): Isaac: He's getting some things for you. He'll be here in a sec.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:37:50 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:38:22 PM): Isaac: Hey, didn't your leg get hurt too? *looks at it*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:38:32 PM): Hisoka: Just a few cuts...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:39:00 PM): Isaac: Eh.. kinda deep, though. They oughta be cleaned.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:39:16 PM): Hisoka: I don't really remember getting them, but I felt them. -sits up, looks-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:39:52 PM): Isaac: I wouldn't expect you to, you were.. well. Not exactly there. *reaches into bag* Did 'ya bring any disinfectant?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:40:10 PM): Hisoka: Obaasama will bring those things.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:40:54 PM): Isaac: Right, right..

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:43:59 PM): Hisoka: And what do you mean?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:45:59 PM): Isaac: Eh.. you just had another of your "episodes." This one was kinda creepier though..

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:46:09 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Explain...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:46:36 PM): Isaac: You got a weird look on your face and acted.. well, like a lotta people have been actin' lately.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:47:09 PM): Hisoka: -tilts head- hm...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:47:35 PM): Isaac: Sorta like.. *tries to imitate her expression from before* That.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:47:52 PM): Hisoka: -gives a freaked out look- That was scary-looking, Isaac...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:48:55 PM): Isaac: *drops the expression, frowns* Yeah.. it was. But it ain't the first time you've done this, and you never remember it after. *shrugs* I figure it's just your weak soul gettin' kinda messed up by the stuff we fight. Nothin' to worry about too much.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 8:57:20 PM): Hisoka: -scratches back of head- I guess....ll Obaasama: -enters the room with stuff- Alrighty! Here we go. -sets it down and looks over her, looks at Isaac- Oi ~ can you go warm up that rice, please?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 8:59:42 PM): Isaac: *looks at Obaasama, smiles* Sure, sure. Ah.. domo arigato? *sounds unsure of whether it's correct* ..I'll be back in a moment, Obaasama. *leaves the room to get her rice*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:01:15 PM): Obaasama: -tends to Hisoka's cuts while Hisoka tells all about what happened as well as other things.-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:02:58 PM): Isaac: *stands in front of the rice, rather anxious*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:03:54 PM): Aiko: -arches brow, watching from table. Sips drink-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:04:48 PM): Isaac: *not talking or even looking at her, stirs the rice to make sure it gets heated all the way through*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:05:37 PM): Aiko: What's going on, hm?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:06:20 PM): Isaac: ... *glances coldly at her, shrugs* Obaasama is tending to Hisoka a bit before we go.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:06:53 PM): Aiko: Did she get hurt?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:07:16 PM): Isaac: Yeah. It's part of the job.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:07:35 PM): Aiko: Hmph. What are you to her, really?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:09:06 PM): Isaac: _Wish I knew that myself sometimes.._ *sighs* Why don't you ask her yourself? I'm her best friend and her weapon.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:13:01 PM): Aiko: -shrugs- Hisoka would never tell me anything. -laughs- I don't really care, either. Except she always said she'd prove me wrong and wouldn't fall in love till she was 18.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:15:32 PM): Isaac: *slightly irritated by her words, keeps it tucked away* Well, if you don't care then it's hardly your business what she chooses to do.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:16:01 PM): Aiko: -shrugs- There's nothing wrong with a little observation ~ she is my daughter after all.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:16:42 PM): Isaac: *rolls eyes* Sure. Whatever you say.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:16:54 PM): Aiko: -yawns-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:18:12 PM): Isaac: *puts the rice in a bowl, starts going back to her room*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:18:42 PM): Hisoka: -waiting for, watching door-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:19:04 PM): Isaac: *comes back in, blank look on his face* Here. *gives her the bowl and a pair of chopsticks*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:20:02 PM): Hisoka: Arigato ~ -takes the bowl- I was just finishing up telling Obaasama some things.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:20:52 PM): Isaac: Hn. Alright. *looks at Obaasama, smiles a bit* Sorry, sir. Everything's okay, right?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:21:33 PM): Obaasama: Yes -nods- Everything is just fine. -pats Hisoka's head- I'm used to bandaging her wounds. ll Hisoka: -blushes a bit- Oi, oi ~ don't you start...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:21:58 PM): Isaac: *blinks* Eh? What're you talkin' about?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:22:26 PM): Obaasama: Hisoka is clumsy. -chuckles- She always hurt herself as a kid. ll Hisoka: Hmph. -eyes-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:23:32 PM): Isaac: *laughs* As a kid? She still does. Hell, first time we met she stepped on my foot.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:23:57 PM): Hisoka: -blushing- ll Obaasama: Sounds like Hisoka.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:25:07 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I should've figured. *shakes head, chuckles*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:28:10 PM): Hisoka: So what? -crosses arms, mumbles- Not my fault ~ ll Obaasama: -grins-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:30:39 PM): Isaac: *smirks* No offense, of course. Just a fact.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:30:49 PM): Hisoka: I am not that clumsy. -denial-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:31:07 PM): Isaac: Okay.. then, how'd you meet Chrona?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:31:14 PM): Hisoka: ....We got lost...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:31:19 PM): Isaac: And...?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:31:25 PM): Hisoka: -nods- We got lost.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:31:35 PM): Isaac: And you bumped into him.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:31:44 PM): Hiskoa: -blushes- Not hard..

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:31:58 PM): Isaac: How had we found each other, a bit before that?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:32:19 PM): Hisoka: ...-eyes- You commented that I was very short.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:32:42 PM): Isaac: After you'd bumped into me. What did 'ya do to Chrona when we were in the grocery store?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:39:25 PM): Hisoka: That was an accident! -despair-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:40:07 PM): Isaac: *smiles* It ain't a bad thing, that's just how 'ya are. In fact, it's kinda cute. *ruffles her hair*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:48:12 PM): Hisoka: Hnn... ll Obaasama: Hisoka told me that that Chrona-girl -nods-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:49:31 PM): Isaac: ..Uh, Obaasama. *sweatdrops* Chrona's a man.. Hisoka's just a bit confused 'cause he wears a dress.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:49:47 PM): Hisoka: Chrona is a girl -eyes-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:50:47 PM): Isaac: No matter how many times you take him into the girl's bathroom with 'ya, he's still a guy.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:51:21 PM): Hisoka: Girl.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:51:54 PM): Isaac: Well, did 'ya bring that picture of him? Let Obaasama decide for himself.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:52:07 PM): Hisoka: Of course not. I kept it in a safe place. -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:53:25 PM): Isaac: Da-- Drat. *trying not to curse* Well, just trust me on this, he's a guy. Remember what he looked like in the workout suit?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:53:45 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- I'll win this one.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:54:15 PM): Isaac: Well, how do you plan to find out? Just askin' him to lift his dress sometime?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:54:23 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Maybe.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:54:37 PM): Isaac: ... Please tell me you're joking.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:54:45 PM): Hisoka: -smiles- 3

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:55:01 PM): Isaac: Well, make sure I ain't in the room, yeah?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:55:05 PM): Hisoka: mmhm

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:55:39 PM): Isaac: *looks at Obaasama* She hasn't actually done anythin' like that, right..?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:55:46 PM): Obaasama: Hm?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:56:05 PM): Isaac: Lifted up someone's dress.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:56:33 PM): Hisoka: No! -blushes-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:57:11 PM): Isaac: *eyes* ..Uh, Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:57:30 PM): Hisoka: What? -eyes back-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:57:48 PM): Isaac: Are you.. a lesbian?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:58:03 PM): Hisoka: ....Eeeeh? -throws book at- -.-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:58:26 PM): Isaac: Ow! Dam-- Dangit, that's a valid question!

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:58:38 PM): Hisoka: mmhm sure.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 9:59:06 PM): Isaac: Do you just _hate_ answerin' questions?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 9:59:29 PM): Hisoka: I'm not answering that personal question...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:00:25 PM): Isaac: Eh.. we're friends, it's not like I'd judge 'ya or anything. Friends like to know stuff about other friends.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:00:36 PM): Hisoka: Are you gay?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:00:53 PM): Isaac: Nope, I'm straight. *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:01:08 PM): Hisoka: -jokes- I wouldn't figure that ~

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:01:35 PM): Isaac: ..Y'know, you ain't the first person to say that. *smirks* And you?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:02:04 PM): Hisoka: You don't show any interest in girls. I can never get anything outta that mouth of yours. -shrugs- And no, I'm not a lesbian.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:03:17 PM): Isaac: You can't get anything outta my mouth? Hypocrite. And y'know, if you paid more attention, maybe you'd see I do, eh? *rolls eyes* Was that so hard?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:04:08 PM): Hisoka: I always try to get you to say something about women. I never hear a thing except for you being uninterested. -nods, smiles-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:05:26 PM): Isaac: Well, maybe I'm the sorta guy who likes only one girl at a time. *smirks* Just 'cause a guy's a guy don't make him a pervert. I'm the romantic type.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:06:12 PM): Hisoka: -laughs- You're amusing, Isaac-san.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:07:34 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* Well, how 'bout you? I ain't ever heard of you liking someone.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:08:17 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- I've never had a boyfriend or anything...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:08:38 PM): Isaac: I know, but I ain't heard of you even having so much as a crush.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:09:11 PM): Hisoka: I never talk about stuff like that.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:09:45 PM): Isaac: *expression darkens, looks toward door* Yeah.. I see why.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:11:41 PM): Hisoka: -tilts head- Hm?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:12:51 PM): Isaac: Nevermind.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:13:20 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- I've never had a reason to mention anything like that...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:14:14 PM): Isaac: Heh.. *slumps* Oh well. Probably ain't my business anyway.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:14:41 PM): Hisoka: Come sit by me, Isaac-san ~

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:15:15 PM): Isaac: *sighs, sits by her*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:16:42 PM): Hisoka: -yawns-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:17:34 PM): Isaac: ... *looks at watch* Huh.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:17:42 PM): Hisoka: What is it? -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:17:59 PM): Isaac: I think we pretty much missed the plane.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:18:14 PM): Hisoka: No way..

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:18:38 PM): Isaac: I dunno, this thing gets a little fast sometimes.. *looks at grandpa* Obaasama?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:21:28 PM): Obaasama: Hm? -looks- Oi, Isaac-kun ~ did you set the watch to Japan time?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:21:43 PM): Isaac: ..No..

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:21:52 PM): Obaasama: That's why. -nods- You have time.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:22:13 PM): Isaac: *exhales in relief* Good

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:22:36 PM): Hisoka: Thanks for letting us visit, Obaasama -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:23:20 PM): Isaac: *smiles too* Yeah, it was an honor meetin' 'ya, sir.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:23:41 PM): Obaasama: -nods- It was nice to meet you, too, Isaac-kun. Take good care of her.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:24:25 PM): Isaac: *grins* Of course, sir. I wouldn't have it any other way

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:26:28 PM): Hisoka: -stands up slowly, using Isaac to help herself up-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:27:01 PM): Isaac: *takes her around the side a bit, lifts* D'you need help walking?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:27:16 PM): Hisoka: You can help me if you want. -smiles a bit-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:27:46 PM): Isaac: I will, then. *smiles back, starts leading her out with the bag over his other shoulder*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:32:44 PM): Hisoka: We'll have to hurry to school when we get back.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:33:44 PM): Isaac: So what?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:34:46 PM): Hisoka: Just saying, we'll need lots of sleep on the plane.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:36:50 PM): Isaac: Alright. That saves us from havin' another one a' those shit lunches.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:37:21 PM): Hisoka: -chuckles- I guess so.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:38:51 PM): Isaac: *looks behind them* ...

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:38:57 PM): Hisoka: Hm? -looks at-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:39:36 PM): Isaac: Nothin'. I was just thinking how well 'ya got raised.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:39:51 PM): Hisoka: Ah. How well do you think?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:40:01 PM): Isaac: Very.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:40:06 PM): Hisoka: -nods, smiles-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:40:54 PM): Isaac: *smiles back* Does this mean I oughta take 'ya to Saint Petersburg sometime?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:45:28 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- Y-you can if you want. -blushes a bit, smiles-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:47:04 PM): Isaac: Sometime I will, then. *smiles back* But I think I wanna take a break from travelin' for a bit, goin' to Russia's a lot more flights than this.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:47:42 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai, hai ~

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:48:14 PM): Isaac: *patsmacks gently for once* Thanks for takin' me here.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:48:48 PM): Hisoka: No problem. -cheerful-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:49:20 PM): Isaac: Da. *takes her to the airport, right on time*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:49:41 PM): Hisoka: Now for a loonng plane ride home...then school...lovely combination, huh?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:50:09 PM): Isaac: *yawns* Ain't gonna be long if we aren't awake for most of it.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:50:29 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. Time for a long rest. -rubs bandages-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:51:09 PM): Isaac: We should probably change those right after school, huh?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:51:16 PM): Hisoka: -nods- mmhm

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:52:22 PM): Isaac: *gets them into their seats, gets her settled in* ... *hesitates before taking her hand over the armrest*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:53:11 PM): Hisoka: -yawns, looks at- hm?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:53:36 PM): Isaac: Nothin'. *settles back, shuts his eyes*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:54:26 PM): Hisoka: Goodnight. -smiles, closes eyes as well-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:54:58 PM): Isaac: *mumbles* 'Night. *dozes off*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:55:43 PM): Hisoka: -awakes when they've landed back in Nevada.- Aw...school time. -wakes Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:56:09 PM): Isaac: *blinks wearily* ..Nnh. Five more minutes.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:56:18 PM): Hisoka: Time to get off the plane, Isaac-san


	19. All My Fault

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:57:01 PM): Isaac: ..Oh. *scowls* And I was havin' a good dream, too. *rubs eyes, gets up and stretches* Your neck feelin' better?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:58:52 PM): Hisoka: It 's feeling good enough to live. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 10:59:17 PM): Isaac: Alright. And your leg? *stretches*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 10:59:41 PM): Hisoka: Perfectly fine. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:00:11 PM): Isaac: Alright. *helps her out of her seat anyways*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:00:52 PM): Hisoka: -when they get to school, changes clothes in the bathroom, then waits for him so they can hurry up to class-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:02:53 PM): Isaac: *ends up ironically taking longer in the bathroom than her, comes out a bit later haphazardly dressed*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:03:24 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head at, takes hand- Come on! -drags to class-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:05:01 PM): Isaac: *follows after, surprised she can operate so well on that leg*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:05:45 PM): Hisoka: -gets them to class and into seats right as the bell rings- Ha ~ take that bell.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:06:40 PM): Stein: *was not late, for once, and makes a scalpel land on both of their desks*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:07:11 PM): Hisoka: -blinks, looks at them- _We weren't late_ -sweatdrop-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:08:26 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs* || Stein: Now.. *turns to blackboard, starts the day's lesson*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:09:36 PM): Hisoka: -begins to take notes, yawns, still a bit worn out, itches at bandages, always annoyed by them-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:10:44 PM): Isaac: *can tell she has this thing about bandages, takes his own notes anyways* We'll change 'em when we get back home.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:12:35 PM): Hisoka: hn...-trying not to get more scalpels thrown at them-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:13:50 PM): Isaac: ... *wonders if Stein can even hear them over the sound of his own voice* || Chrona: *spots Hisoka* ..?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:14:54 PM): Hisoka: -tugs at bandages, knows she shouldn't but can't help it. Knows they'll be loose by time the class is over-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:15:15 PM): Isaac: *reaches over and slaps her hand lightly*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:15:32 PM): Hisoka: -eyes-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:15:44 PM): Isaac: *shakes head at*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:16:03 PM): Hisoka: -stops toying with them for a few moments- ....-starts again-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:16:19 PM): Isaac: *slaps again, more firm this time*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:16:31 PM): Hisoka: -gives a 'One more time and see what happens' look-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:16:50 PM): Isaac: *doesn't care, gives a 'Don't touch those' look*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:17:02 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head at, looks back at notes-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:17:32 PM): Isaac: *still taking notes, keeps an eye on*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:18:42 PM): Hisoka: -notices Chrona has been looking at- ...-looks toward, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:19:04 PM): Chrona: ... *stares, does not blink*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:20:04 PM): Hisoka: ...-smiles-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:20:30 PM): Chrona: *still staring*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:20:38 PM): Hisoka: -waves a bit-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:20:56 PM): Chrona: ... *waves back a bit, puts hand down*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:21:19 PM): Hisoka: -tilts head, thinks there seems to be something a little ...off...about Chrona today-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:22:13 PM): Chrona: ... *worried about those bandages*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:22:57 PM): Hisoka: -notices her pen has ran out of ink- ....-looks through bag- ...-notices a pen near Chrona, pointed to it questioningly-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:23:55 PM): Chrona: ... *grabs pen, hides it. Produces a regular one and passes to*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:24:43 PM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...-wonders why she couldn't use that one. Guesses it might be broken or something. Takes the pen she is given and writes with it while also looking for a pencil. Manages one a bit later, finally, then returns the pen, smiles in thanks-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:25:21 PM): Chrona: *does not smile, keeps head down and takes pen back*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:25:32 PM): Hisoka: -watches-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:26:42 PM): Chrona: ... *starts getting a bit more and more scared as class goes on*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:27:36 PM): Hisoka: -works on her notes, concerned for-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:28:08 PM): Isaac: *doesn't even notice Chrona, but notices Hisoka's unease*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:28:33 PM): Hisoka: -keeps glancing at every so often, wants to ask but doesn't want to interuppt class-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:29:32 PM): Chrona: ... *gets up the second class is done, gathers stuff and tries to bolt*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:29:48 PM): Hisoka: -touches shoulder- Oi, Chrona...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:30:06 PM): Chrona: *stops in tracks, freezes. Has head down*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:30:21 PM): Hisoka: Hey, what's up?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:31:15 PM): Chrona: N-nothing.. *trembles* Please take your hand off..

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:31:30 PM): Hisoka: Alright...-lowers hand- Is it my bandages?

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:32:13 PM): Chrona: No...

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:32:28 PM): Hisoka: Ah, then what's wrong? You seem off today.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:32:55 PM): Chrona: Nothing's w-wrong.. just leave me alone..

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:33:16 PM): Hisoka: -frowns a bit- ok..-goes and grabs stuff-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:34:00 PM): Chrona: *leaves quickly, going straight for Mr. Corner*

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:34:17 PM): Hisoka: -concerned, watches Chrona go-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:34:43 PM): Isaac: *blinks, looks at* ..Hey, why the long face?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:34:54 PM): Hisoka: Something is wrong...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:35:46 PM): Isaac: Eh? What's the matter, Hisoka?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:36:00 PM): Hisoka: With Chrona...I don't know.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:36:30 PM): Isaac: With Chrona? *frowns* I didn't notice anythin' out of the ordinary.. what'd he do?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:36:57 PM): Hisoka: Very tense and seemed disturbed...told me to leave her alone...that's unusual...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:37:38 PM): Isaac: Maybe he's just havin' a hard day.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:37:54 PM): Hisoka: I guess so. But it all started when I asked for a pen. -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:38:49 PM): Isaac: What's wrong with askin' for a pen?

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:39:01 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- I dunno...

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:39:56 PM): Isaac: You can ask him later. *shrugs* Maybe he was just worried 'bout your bandages, he's a pretty sensitive guy like that.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:40:16 PM): Hisoka: I asked if it was the bandages. Said no. But I guess I'll ask tomorrow...-itches bandages-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:41:10 PM): Isaac: *slaps hand again* Don't do that. And yeah, I'm sure you can, so don't worry about it too much.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:41:21 PM): Hisoka: -hits back this time, eyes-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:42:13 PM): Isaac: Ow! *frowns, rubs spot* I ain't the one messin' with my bandages.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:42:21 PM): Hisoka: Stop hitting my hand.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:43:02 PM): Isaac: Well, what'd you want me to do? If I talked too much he'd stab me.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:43:55 PM): Hisoka: Just let me play with them

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:44:28 PM): Isaac: I don't mind if you play with your food, but if you keep pryin' the bandages off it'll reopen your wound.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:45:36 PM): Hisoka: I'm only messing with the edges

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:46:04 PM): Isaac: They're gonna come loose and you're smart enough to know it.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:46:19 PM): Hisoka: They're getting replaced anyways.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:50:53 PM): Isaac: Yeah, that don't mean there isn't any germs in the class. More here than there are at home.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:52:25 PM): Hisoka: mmmhm...-takes them home-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:53:09 PM): Isaac: *can tell the Chrona thing is nagging at her* ..Y'know, maybe you should take a bath before we replace 'em. You look like you need one.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:57:51 PM): Hisoka: I guess so...-nods- A bath would get rid of all the dry blood.

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:58:37 PM): Isaac: Yeah, and it'd help you relax a bit.

iluvtobikun (8/28/2009 11:58:53 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/28/2009 11:59:47 PM): Isaac: *smiles, pats her on the shoulder*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:01:21 AM): Hisoka: -goes to take a bath once home is reached-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:02:31 AM): Isaac: *waits outside, able to think*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:05:19 AM): Hisoka: -gets out of bath later, in comfortable clothes-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:06:37 AM): Isaac: *looks at* D'you need help with the bandages?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:18:07 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Sure.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:19:36 AM): Isaac: *gets up, fetches the bandages and goes over to* It'll be easier if you're sittin' down.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:19:44 AM): Hisoka: -takes a seat on couch- Alright.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:20:46 AM): Isaac: *starts with wrapping her leg* Hey, don't pick at these ones, alright?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:20:53 AM): Hisoka: Sure, sure...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:21:45 AM): Isaac: *does her leg and her neck, making sure to be a bit loose so she can breathe easy* That alright?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:21:57 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Yeah. I'll live.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:23:16 AM): Isaac: Alright. *sits next to, looks at* ..Do you wanna talk about it?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:23:24 AM): Hisoka: Hm?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:23:43 AM): Isaac: Pretty clear that the thing about Chrona's buggin' you.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:23:55 AM): Hisoka: Ah...I'm just concerned...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:25:03 AM): Isaac: Did he act weird before?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:25:18 AM): Hisoka: -shakes head- No

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:26:37 AM): Isaac: Any idea what it might've been?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:26:45 AM): Hisoka: -shakes head- Not really

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:28:03 AM): Isaac: I guess we have to wait for tomorrow.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:28:17 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Maybe it was just a bad day.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:28:43 AM): Isaac: I dunno.. you seem to be able to help when Chrona has a bad day, and Chrona helps you on yours when I can't. *shrugs* Doesn't smell right to me.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:29:10 AM): Hisoka: -frowns- What do you mean? What do you think it is?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:30:06 AM): Isaac: I dunno.. but it's not just a bad day. Doesn't explain the pen thing you mentioned.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:30:15 AM): Hisoka: Hm..

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:31:47 AM): Isaac: *stretches* Hey, it okay if I go take my shower now? You can knock if you need somethin'.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:32:40 AM): Hisoka: -nods- mmhm. Go ahead.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:33:54 AM): Isaac: Alright. *smiles, pats on the head and walks to the shower*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:34:28 AM): Hisoka: -gets them to class early the next day, rubs arm- hm...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:35:14 AM): Isaac: *notices, eyes* ..You alright?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:35:21 AM): Hisoka: Eh? -looks at-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:35:30 AM): Isaac: *points at her arm*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:37:02 AM): Hisoka: Yeah. I'm alright

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:37:45 AM): Isaac: *gives her a 'Really?' look*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:38:00 AM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:38:41 AM): Isaac: *smiles a bit* Good. || Chrona: *trying to avoid being seen at all costs*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:39:39 AM): Hisoka: -notices anyway, gives a shy 'good morning' –

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:40:34 AM): Chrona: ... *waves back, gives a half-hearted smile and literally runs away*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:40:49 AM): Hisoka: -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:41:08 AM): Isaac: ..The hell was that about? *watched the whole thing*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:41:49 AM): Hisoka: Dunno...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:42:13 AM): Isaac: ..I'm gonna talk to him after class. *scowls* That's really fuckin' rude.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:42:29 AM): Hisoka: Hey...don't get too harsh about it...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:42:43 AM): Isaac: I'm sorry, but he at least owes you an explanation.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:43:09 AM): Hisoka: Just handle it without cursing or anything, will you?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:43:44 AM): Isaac: ..I'll try, but if he says somethin' that pisses me off, I can't stop myself from gettin' mad.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:43:55 AM): Hisoka: Then I'll stop you if that happens.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:44:25 AM): Isaac: I think, if you're around, he'd clam up..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:44:46 AM): Hisoka: Then just keep it calm no matter what. -sits at seat-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:45:16 AM): Isaac: *sits next to* I'll try. I will. *makes a 'shh' sign when Chrona sits on the other side*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:45:57 AM): Hisoka: -nods, goes quiet-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:46:51 AM): Stein: *comes in when the bell rings, stands back up and rights his chair* So, who here finished the homework, eh~?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:47:15 AM): Hisoka: -plays with pencil, has finished homework-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:48:17 AM): Stein: *gets Sid to collect the homework, looks at the pile* Let's see.. *lists off a few names, including Chrona's* ..You'll have to do makeup work. The rest a' you get the rest of the week off in homework. Now, to business~! *starts the lesson*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:48:45 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- _That's unusual..._

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:49:11 AM): Chrona: ... *is _so _getting a lecture from Maka about this*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:49:34 AM): Hisoka: -nervous about this, wants to know what's wrong-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:50:00 AM): Isaac: *taking rigorous notes*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:54:05 AM): Hisoka: -doesn't take notes today- ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:54:42 AM): Isaac: *taking notes so she doesn't have to* || Stein: ... *suddenly stops in the middle of his lesson*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 12:56:43 AM): Hisoka: -blinks, notices, tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 12:58:47 AM): Stein: ..*giggles* So, you see, kids.. *scrapes the chalk straight down* Every minute you're alive, you're closer to death~

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:00:49 AM): Hisoka: ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:02:39 AM): Chrona: ... *buries face in arms, hiding tears. Sobs* || Stein: *punches the board hard, once* ..C'mere, fucker. *grabs at something, grins* Here. No. Shut up. *smacks his ear* ... And if a soul is traveling at a multiple of c-- *continues on with lesson*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:06:45 AM): Hisoka: -confused, very confused- ...-ears twitch, hears Chrona, looks toward and frowns a bit-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:07:58 AM): Chrona: *trying to keep it as quiet and unnoticable as possible, but is definitely crying* ... *forces self to stop, wipes eyes*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:09:55 AM): Hisoka: -watches whole time, feels absolutely helpless- ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:11:00 AM): Chrona: ... *going to hold it all in 'till the end of class, knows Hisoka's watching so tries best to look normal*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:11:21 AM): Hisoka: hn...-looks away, slumps-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:11:52 AM): Isaac: ... *reaches over, puts a hand on her shoulder supportively*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:12:21 AM): Hisoka: -really wants to know what's wrong- ...-looks at Isaac- ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:12:57 AM): Isaac: ... *knows the first damn thing he's gonna do once the bell rings, tries to give her an 'It'll be okay' smile*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:13:30 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs, not sure just how okay things will end up-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:15:11 AM): Isaac: *obviously concerned about her, gives the smile anyways* || Chrona: ... *holding the precious object*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:15:57 AM): Hisoka: -tries to smile at, only manages a tiny one that quickly fades- ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:17:02 AM): Isaac: ... *dislikes that. Sees what Chrona is doing, frowns* || Chrona: *puts it in pocket*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:21:56 AM): Hisoka: -rests forehead on his shoulder, trying to get self back to normal. Doesn't want to let this affect her during class-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:23:19 AM): Isaac: ... *puts his arm around her carefully, rubs her shoulder. Doesn't speak simply because he doesn't know what to say to her right now*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:24:44 AM): Hisoka: -lifts head after a bit, regained control. Looks back at paper-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:25:11 AM): Isaac: *scoots his notebook to where she can see it, continues his note-taking*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:25:19 AM): Hisoka: -glances at it-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:26:01 AM): Isaac: *has all of today's notes on it, and a little message saying 'hang in there' with a sketch of a cat hanging on a branch*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:26:27 AM): Hisoka: -looks over the notes, doesn't exactly read them, but looks over them-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:26:55 AM): Isaac: *continues taking them on another page*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:27:54 AM): Hisoka: -just waiting for the bell to ring, doodles scribbles on her notepad-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:29:03 AM): Stein: *stops mid-lesson again, holds up hand* ... *gets on his chair, slowly, and shoves himself out of the room off his desk the second the bell rings, slams into the opposite hallway outside the door. Laughing loudly, desk fell over*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:30:00 AM): Hiskoa: -finds even Stein is acting peculiar today. Stands- The bell has finally rang...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:31:18 AM): Isaac: *stands as well, looks at her evenly and then towards Chrona* ... *gives Hisoka a quick hug* I'll meet you outside when I'm done. Hopefully, he'll come with me.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:31:47 AM): Hisoka: Alright...-not so sure this is going to go well. Feels she shouldn't allow it- ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:32:12 AM): Isaac: *gives her another reassuring smile, gathers his stuff and follows quickly after Chrona*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:32:37 AM): Hisoka: -watches, sits and just starts to look over notes- ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:34:27 AM): Isaac: *comes back a bit later, holding something but with no Chrona. Looks worriedly at her* ..Uh, Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:34:36 AM): Hisoka: -glances at-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:35:47 AM): Isaac: ..I convinced 'im to come by our place later. But.. *opens his hand, showing her what her grandmother gave her* ..He insisted. Kept sayin' he didn't deserve this. Looked like he was gonna cry.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:36:16 AM): Hisoka: -takes it- Hm...-frowns- ...-nods- ...Let me talk next, ok...?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:37:22 AM): Isaac: *nods* Yeah.. yeah, I know. He'll be there around six.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:37:36 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Alright...let's go home, then.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:37:56 AM): Isaac: Yeah.. *reaches over, gives her another hug first*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:38:13 AM): Hisoka: -determined to figure out what's wrong, silent-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:38:32 AM): Isaac: ... *gets no response, just stops. Keeps his head down as they go home*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:39:00 AM): Hisoka: -gets home, puts stuff away, glances at clock, then looks at Isaac- ....Isaac-san....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:39:10 AM): Isaac: Yeah..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:39:20 AM): Hisoka: Thank you...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:39:30 AM): Isaac: ... *blinks* For what?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:39:54 AM): Hisoka: For everything -nods-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:41:04 AM): Isaac: *smiles slightly* You can thank me by bein' happy. 'Cause that's what I wanna see after all this.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:41:20 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:41:41 AM): Isaac: What'll we do 'till Chrona gets here?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:41:58 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Dunno. What do you want to do?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:43:45 AM): Isaac: I already said what I want, but that ain't gonna happen 'till things are sorted out. *sits down* I dunno what else to do but wait.. I hate waitin'.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:44:06 AM): Hisoka: Well...I guess we'll just have to do something we hate then, huh?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:45:03 AM): Isaac: *sighs* Guess so.. *looks at, her, puzzled*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:45:16 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- ....?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:46:11 AM): Isaac: Hisoka.. can you do me a favor?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:46:24 AM): Hisoka: What is it?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:47:09 AM): Isaac: ..Can you show me your eye for a second?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:47:20 AM): Hisoka: ...Eh? My right eye?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:47:27 AM): Isaac: Yeah..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:47:48 AM): Hisoka: ....Alright...-brushes hair out of face, opens right eye- ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:48:03 AM): Isaac: ... *looks at it for a minute, thinking*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:48:29 AM): Hisoka: -blinks, feels uncomfortable with right eye open, can barely -if at all - see a thing out of it -

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:49:03 AM): Isaac: ... *exhales shakily after a moment, leans back* Okay. That's enough.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:49:19 AM): Hisoka: Alright...-closes it, puts hair over it-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:49:28 AM): Isaac: Sorry..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:49:33 AM): Hisoka: What for?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:49:49 AM): Isaac: I know it makes 'ya uneasy. *looks away*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:50:02 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs- It's just an eye

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:50:54 AM): Isaac: I know. But I also know it's not the easiest part a' your life.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:51:11 AM): Hisoka: Why did you want to see it?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:51:31 AM): Isaac: I needed to put m'self in your shoes for a minute.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:51:51 AM): Hisoka: -blinks, tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:55:28 AM): Isaac: "He who has a why to live can bear almost any how."

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:55:43 AM): Hisoka: hm..

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:56:00 AM): Isaac: ... *waits, staring at the door*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:56:08 AM): Hisoka: -staring at the clock-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:57:21 AM): Isaac: What makes Chrona this important to you?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:57:29 AM): Hisoka: Eh...? -looks at-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:58:16 AM): Isaac: *looks back at* I mean, I get that he's your friend and all.. but you're really torn up about this.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:58:44 AM): Hisoka: I'd be torn up if it were you, too.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:58:59 AM): Isaac: That ain't what I'm askin'.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:59:14 AM): Hisoka: I don't know...I just feel like it needs to be fixed...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 1:59:38 AM): Isaac: And if it can't...?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 1:59:49 AM): Hisoka: Then I don't know...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:00:21 AM): Isaac: ..Whatever happens tonight, I'm always gonna be here for you. *looks back at the door* Remember that.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:00:34 AM): Hisoka: -nods- ..I know...-looks back at clock-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:00:47 AM): Isaac: How long..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:00:59 AM): Hisoka: I'm not sure, I'm not really reading it.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:01:11 AM): Isaac: Then what're you doing?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:01:15 AM): Hisoka: Staring at it.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:01:29 AM): Isaac: What's the point of that if you don't read it?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:01:51 AM): Hisoka: There isn't really a point

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:02:33 AM): Isaac: ..Guess not. *looks for himself, frowns* Gonna be a bit..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:02:46 AM): Hisoka: -nods a bit-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:03:00 AM): Isaac: *goes silent, waits*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:03:07 AM): Hisoka: -does, too-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:04:02 AM): Chrona: ... *comes up to the door at six, as promised. Not sure if it's really okay to be here, fists clenched and looking down at feet. Takes a good ten minutes to work up the nerve to knock*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:04:39 AM): Hisoka: -head snaps up when hearing the knock. Goes and answers it- Hello...come in...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:05:50 AM): Chrona: ... *stays right there in the door way, face down and expression pained* ..I-is it really okay for..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:06:02 AM): Hisoka: Please come in, Chrona. It's okay.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:06:26 AM): Chrona: ... *holds self around the arms, steps inside. Trembling*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:07:13 AM): Hisoka: -shuts door- Follow me...-looks at Isaac- We'll be back -tries to smile a bit- I think Chrona and I should keep this one between ourselves...-leads Chrona to her room-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:08:24 AM): Isaac: *nods* I understand. I'll be waiting. *smiles a tiny bit back, decides to lie down on the sofa for a while, not going to eavesdrop* || Chrona: ... *follows, very slowly, as if every step is going to bring punishment*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:09:04 AM): Hisoka: -shuts the door behind them, leans against the door and crosses arms, looks down- ....I'm worried about you, Chrona....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:09:34 AM): Chrona: ... *goes to the corner, sits with back to the wall and curles knees up. Silent*

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:09:38 AM): curls**

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:10:23 AM): Hisoka: Avoidance, complete silence, missing homework assignments, and then when Stein was acting strange you began to cry....Chrona...-lifts head slowly, watches- Tell me what you did, Chrona...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:11:48 AM): Chrona: *flinches violently when she asks that, looks up at, terrified* ..I-I.. *shaking like a leaf* I can't.. I j--I can't. *sounds on the edge of tears again already*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:12:29 AM): Hisoka: Yes you can. I'm not going to tell anyone, Chrona. -watches dully- If I do, all you have to do is tell them I'm a witch. We'll both go down together.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:13:56 AM): Chrona: *gasps, chokes up* ..I.. I'd never.. *shouts* I'd never do that! You--you don't understand!

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:15:20 AM): Hisoka: If you don't, then I will. Please tell me, I'm not going to be angry. People do bad things all the time, we all mess up. It's natural. I can just be someone to confide into safely because we'll both have something on each other. Not like that should matter...I won't tell anyone for the mere fact you're my friend.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:18:33 AM): Chrona: ... *goes quiet again, hides face* N-no.. you've done nothing wrong.. never hurt anyone. Nothing's safe.. nobody is. *makes a choking sound* ..It's too much.. you'll hate me. You do hate me... nobody understands.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:22:27 AM): Hisoka: Chrona...I don't hate you. I'll never hate you. My hate has already been filled up for a different person. And I can't understand unless you tell me what's going on. Maybe I won't completely understand, but on some level I will be able to - at the least. I'm willing to do anything at this point, Chrona. Anything at all...let me be someone you can confide in. I will listen, and no matter what it is I won't hate you. I promise that to you.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:24:53 AM): Chrona: ... *twitches, shakes head* You'll hate me.. I know you will, everone will.. You're not my friend, you don't even know who I really am. *shudders again, makes a squeaking noise. Crying, but not obviously so* I c-can't confide in you.. I be-betrayed everyone...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:26:34 AM): Hisoka: -moves over to- I don't care if you betrayed everyone. I don't care if you've killed someone. I don't even care if you kill me to make me shut up right now. -kneels down, holds hand out to- I refuse to hate you. Help me understand, Chrona. Please?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:30:58 AM): Chrona: *backs further against the corner, trying to get away from. Regrets coming here at the moment* ... *knows the hand is there, doesn't look up at it or take it* I m-might kill you.. and Isaac.. And M-Maka, and Soul, and... *sobs again, looks up at* ..I've killed everyone.. lots of other people, too, th-they're all just rabbits to me.. you'll never understand.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:32:23 AM): Hisoka: I accept the fact you might kill me. But I don't care. I wouldn't regret dying. -watches- Do anything you want to me, as long as I don't lose you till I stop breathing.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:33:02 AM): Chrona: ..H-how can you lose me if you n-never knew me to begin with..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:34:03 AM): Hisoka: Believe me, it's possible. And losing you is worse than death. So if I'm going to lose you, I'd rather be dead.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:35:06 AM): Chrona: ... *hides face again. Speaks only after a long pause, and very quietly* ..I was just doing wh-what she told me..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:35:20 AM): Hisoka: -watches quietly, listens-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:36:12 AM): Chrona: ... It's my fault.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:36:26 AM): Hisoka: What is your fault?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:36:59 AM): Chrona: Stein.. she's gonna take him..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:37:12 AM): Hisoka: Who is?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:37:42 AM): Chrona: M-Medusa...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:37:57 AM): Hisoka: ....the one who was our doctor for a while...?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:39:41 AM): Chrona: ..She told me to.. s-so I put it in Marie's drink, a-and.. *goes quiet*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:40:59 AM): Hisoka: -nods, wraps arms around gently- ...-whispers- I understand. You don't have to continue if you don't want to. I won't say anything. Now that we both are aware of it, let us carry the burden of a secret together.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:42:27 AM): Chrona: ..N-no.. *puts hand between, tries to push off* Y-you still don't get it... I can't...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:43:00 AM): Hisoka: -takes hand that pushed her off- Are you scared, Chrona?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:43:27 AM): Chrona: ... *speaks in a very small voice* Yes...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:44:02 AM): Hisoka: Good....because...-expression changes- so am I...but....-returns to normal- I won't let go.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:51:42 AM): Chrona: ... *shudders, twitches. Tries to jerk hand away from* ..D-don't touch me right now.. I don't kn-know how to deal with this..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:52:04 AM): Hisoka: You and I....we're both cowards, Chrona. Are we not?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:52:22 AM): Chrona: Please let go...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:52:30 AM): Hisoka: -lets go- Aren't we?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:52:46 AM): Chrona: ... *shakes head*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:52:56 AM): Hisoka: -tilts head- No? Do you think I'm brave?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:53:12 AM): Chrona: *nods* ...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:56:03 AM): Hisoka: No...-short laugh- Chrona, I'm an idiotic coward. I get scared easily, and I want to run away. But...my mind just won't let me. That's where my idiotcy comes in. -smiles sadly- I just cannot run away because my mind won't let me. It's the only thing keeping me there when I'm scared. So while we handle it differently, at least we can both agree on being cowards. Can we not?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 2:57:54 AM): Chrona: ..No.. *shakes head, choked-up voice* Y-you'd do what's right.. you protect your friends even when they're wr-wrong.. Hisoka is a good person.. *tone dulls* I'm just a monster.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 2:59:17 AM): Hisoka: If I'm protecting a "monster" as you say, then I am one as well. -shakes head- The reason I bring up being a coward ...it's because -glances away- when it comes to the final battle for me...-smiles a bit, glances back at- I will not be afraid, and I will protect you all with my life.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:02:11 AM): Chrona: ... *gets a horrified look, gazes up at. Bursts into tears, leans over and grips shirt, pulling over to.* D-d-d-don't.. p-please, don't die Hisoka... *buries face in, weeping openly at what she said* D-don't fight.. p-please...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:05:34 AM): Hisoka: -pats head gently, soft smile. Comforts Chrona.- I'm going to fight if I have to, Chrona. I'm going to protect you from danger, and Isaac, too. Any time you need me, I'd like it if you came to me. During class, after class, 12 AM, ect. It doesn't matter to me. -smiles- I don't think I'll be dying any time soon. I told you I'd see you and Isaac all grown up, didn't I? I've yet to break a promise to you yet and I don't intend to start.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:08:18 AM): Chrona: *doesn't respond at first, just makes her shirt wet for a while. Eventually slows down and stops* ..I n-need to tell you.. if you know, maybe you won't fight for me.. and you can h-hate me like you should. And tell everyone, so I'll b-be kicked out.. and everyone c-can know I l-let them down.. but you'll be all okay if I'm g-gone..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:09:37 AM): Hisoka: What is it you need to tell me, Chrona? You know it's not going to work. I won't hate you and I won't tell anyone, and it doesn't matter where you are, I'll still fight for you.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:12:19 AM): Chrona: ... *breathes shakily, pushes away again. Folds hands on knees and doesn't look up, just not able to look her in the eyes right now* ..It doesn't matter.. I'm leaving anyways.. *shudders* M-Medusa.. the witch.. she's m-- || Raganarok: Oi! *grabs hair, yanks it* This is goin' too far, ya numbskull! Shut your big stupid mouth! She'll leave you with me for days for this, idiot!

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:13:27 AM): Hisoka: I'm not a threat, Raganarok. -eyes him devilishly- Let Chrona say it. I can be easily taken care of if needed and I don't plan on saying a word.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:15:40 AM): Raganarok: Shaddap, bitch! This is between me and Chrona, not some half-blind sl-- || Chrona: *grabs Raganarok's jaw, gives it a yank and watches him go back* ... *sighs, looks at Hisoka* I'm s-sorry..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:16:16 AM): Hisoka: -watches- There's no need for you to apologize for anything.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:17:35 AM): Chrona: Yes, there is.. I sh-should be sorry for e-everything, all I do is hurt people.. if you really care about me, you should get away.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:18:16 AM): Hisoka: I refuse. I care about you a lot, Chrona. And I want to help you. What were you going to say about Medusa?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:18:31 AM): Chrona: ..She's my mom..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:19:06 AM): Hisoka: -blanks- ....-slowly gets a look of depression across face. Depression for Chrona- Is that so...? Then....I would figure she didn't love you, did she...?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:20:07 AM): Chrona: ..I d-don't know.. *huddles up, doesn't like that look on her face* Please don't look like that..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:20:25 AM): Hisoka: I can't help it....I understand....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:21:38 AM): Chrona: You don't... you can't...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:23:47 AM): Hisoka: I do...my mother, the one I don't speak of. She's the one who taught me I could lose someone when I never really had them.. Aiko...my mother...ignored me. Hated me. Insulted me. Sometimes she hit me. All for the fact I was just born, I had done nothing wrong...I clang to her when I was little. I tried hard to not let go. But in the end...she slipped away from me...Aiko wishes I had died from my sicknesses, I heard her question it once when my soul finally got really weak. She asked "why isn't she dead yet? She surely should've faded away by now, right? How can she still be alive, being a burden to me and this excuse for a family? It's better off without her."

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:28:58 AM): Chrona: ... *watches, gets a feeling of absolute horror as she speaks* ..Hisoka, no.. *shivers* Th-that.. I'm so sorry.. *gets the distinct feeling of a hurting heart, which is unfamiliar yet unmistakeable this time. Leans forward again and hugs, tightly* ..Th-that's awful.. but you still don't understand.. *shudders* I'm sorry.. *can't decide what's worse--being hated and useless, or ignored and useful*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:30:40 AM): Hisoka: It's my fault. -smiles gently- It's ok. Because I'm too much of a coward to really stand up to her. I'm scared of Aiko.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:32:29 AM): Chrona: ... *not sure how to deal with the fact that this means they're exactly the same, yet still worlds different in some aspects* ..I-I'm scared too.. but it's not your fault.. you n-never did anything wrong b-because she told you to..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:34:18 AM): Hisoka: Do you think I wouldn't do it if she asked me to?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:34:54 AM): Chrona: ... *looks at* E-even if it meant killing me.. a-and Isaac.. and--and everyone?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:35:48 AM): Hisoka: Aiko terrifies me more than a witch. She worse, in a sense. After she'd tell me to kill everyone close to me, she'd tell me to kill myself.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:36:37 AM): Chrona: ..B-but she's just a person.. why..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:37:25 AM): Hisoka: If you ever met her and saw what she could do, then you'd know why. I saw her again in Japan, but she only whined a bit. She didn't play her little tricks, fortunately...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:37:55 AM): Chrona: ... *figures it's best not to ask what Aiko does, goes very, very quiet*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:38:13 AM): Hisoka: Words can kill a person, Chrona. They really can.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:38:30 AM): Chrona: I know...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:39:18 AM): Hisoka: Aiko would tear me apart with words...and I'd fall for them.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:40:15 AM): Chrona: ... *just holds* I-I understand, Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:41:23 AM): Hisoka: -holds Chrona as well- Because of her, I cling. I cling for dear life. -smiles a bit- You won't get rid of me easily, Chrona...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:42:35 AM): Chrona: ..I n-never wanted to get rid of you.. I j-just wanted you to be safe.. *tearing up again, swallows* A-and if you're safe, I can g-go away...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:42:57 AM): Hisoka: I won't be safe if you go away

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:43:36 AM): Chrona: You have to be...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:43:52 AM): Hisoka: I'm only safe if you stay with me

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:44:47 AM): Chrona: Hisoka, no...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:45:01 AM): Hisoka: It's true. If you go away, you'll put me in danger.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:45:34 AM): Chrona: Why..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:46:42 AM): Hisoka: Because I don't let go, Chrona. If you go, I'll follow you. As long as you're here, we're both safe. I won't go anywhere and I'll make sure you're safe. No one will touch you.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:49:34 AM): Chrona: H-Hisoka... *crying again, can't help it* I-I can't b-b-be safe if you try to f-follow me.. because I'll p-protect Hisoka instead..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:50:41 AM): Hisoka: So don't go away. If you don't go, we'll both be safe, ok? -tearing up now, too- Ok?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:51:31 AM): Chrona: ... *shakes head* Y-you don't understand.. I won't b-be able to st-stay..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:52:14 AM): Hisoka: Why? Why can't you stay? If you need to, you can stay here with us! I won't let anyone come in here to take you away!

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:53:20 AM): Chrona: *shakes head, tries to calm down* I c-can't.. you can't.. I need to be alone.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:54:17 AM): Hisoka: -can't calm down, wipes eyes- How much longer do you have here?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:55:04 AM): Chrona: ..I d-don't know..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:55:40 AM): Hisoka: I would like it if we could spend the time left having fun together.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:56:28 AM): Chrona: ..I can't.. Hisoka, I j-just can't...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:57:21 AM): Hisoka: Please, Chrona? -looks at, wipes eyes again- Please don't avoid us till you just...disappear...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 3:57:54 AM): Chrona: I'll o-only end up crying again...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 3:58:36 AM): Hisoka: I'll cry no matter what. So I guess we'll both just be crying

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:00:20 AM): Chrona: I d-don't want to see everyone's f-faces when they know I.. I.. let them down.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:00:48 AM): Hisoka: I'm not telling anyone any of this, Chrona. They won't know

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:01:20 AM): Chrona: ... *shrugs* Th-they'll know when Mr. Stein..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:01:43 AM): Hisoka: They won't assume it's you. -shakes head-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:02:06 AM): Chrona: ..Sooner or later..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:02:34 AM): Hisoka: Didn't you say you'd be gone by then? You won't have to see their faces.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:03:08 AM): Chrona: That's why I w-want to go.. just find a hole somewhere..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:03:39 AM): Hisoka: No. -shakes head- Don't just go find a hole somewhere. Just don't leave...everyone will hurt so much more if you leave.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:04:24 AM): Chrona: ..I'm t-too scared.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:05:21 AM): Hisoka: I'll help you, in any way I can. I'll protect you and I won't let anything you're scared of hurt you. -shakes head- Others will be on your side, too. Your friends will all be on your side.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:07:48 AM): Chrona: No.. *panics* N-no! No they won't, not when they--they know, and they'll accuse you, and hate you and I--I couldn't deal with that and I'm s-supposed to protect Maka and protect you and not--not... *trails off, slumps* ..Just don't..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:09:20 AM): Hisoka: They won't abandon you, Chrona! -feels sort of desperate- We're all your friends, we'd never do that to you! Do you really think Maka or I would abandon you? As long as we're with you, Isaac and Soul and the others will be behind you, too! None of us will be accuesd by doing the right thing and sticking with someone we care for till the end.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:12:34 AM): Chrona: *looks terrified* B-but I don't understand! I be-betrayed you, you should hate me, all of you should because I hate you too for helping me, you're all just--just stupid, you should all just l-lock me up and kill me, so I can't hu-hurt you again... *seems to run out of steam, buries face in again*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:17:25 AM): Hisoka: Stop it! -places hands on shoulders- You're not allowed to say anything bad about Chrona!

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:18:04 AM): Chrona: ... *silent, avoiding eye contact*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:20:13 AM): Hisoka: Listen to me. When something happen you immediately think of others and end up only hurting yourself. Chrona has such an adorable face if it's allowed to be shown, don't you know? -watches-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:23:52 AM): Chrona: *stares at, silent* ... *has nothing to say to that, would rather be hurt than hurt everyone else which has already been done at this point, apparently*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:24:26 AM): Hisoka: -takes a breath- What you did....you didn't want to do it, you were told to. And you know it....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:31:12 AM): Chrona: ..N-no.. she's my mother, so it'd be a lie to say you're right.. but I hate it.. *tears up again, swallows* I d-don't want to hurt anybody.. I'll hurt them if I leave, or if I go.. all I ever do is hurt everyone.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:32:04 AM): Hisoka: ....-embraces, pulls close- ....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:32:59 AM): Chrona: ... *puts face in shoulder, just lets go for the moment and blubbers out* I d-don't want to l-leave...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:33:35 AM): Hisoka: I won't let you betray again. I definately won't. -rubs back-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:34:28 AM): Chrona: H-how..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:35:03 AM): Hisoka: Trust me, Chrona....I won't let it happen. -looks into eyes when she says this in a very definite way-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:35:57 AM): Chrona: ..B-but then she'll kill you.. she n-needs me to be a spy..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:38:04 AM): Hisoka: Trust me.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:38:38 AM): Chrona: ... *goes quiet again, keeps crying*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:39:22 AM): Hisoka: -rubs back, rests forehead gently against Chrona's- ....I'll protect you....-has no idea what she's getting herself into-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:40:30 AM): Chrona: ... *calms down eventually, still plans on leaving tomorrow so nobody else gets hurt. Looks into Hisoka's eyes* I-I'm sorry..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:41:01 AM): Hisoka: Stay. Just stay with me. I won't let anything happen to you.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:42:03 AM): Chrona: ..*shakes head* You're not strong enough to protect me.. let me protect you.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:42:17 AM): Hisoka: I'm stronger than you think I am.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:42:44 AM): Chrona: Please, Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:42:53 AM): Hisoka: Don't underestimate me, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:44:01 AM): Chrona: I'm not underestimating you.. I just don't want you to protect me from this..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:44:16 AM): Hisoka: I won't let her take you.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:44:41 AM): Chrona: I'm not going to her.. I'm going to a hole.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:45:02 AM): Hisoka: No you're not. I won't let you do that, either. You deserve better.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:47:03 AM): Chrona: I don't... Hisoka, please just don't control me... I've never done anything but let people down when I do that.. the only way to not hurt anyone is to be alone. *frowns*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:47:16 AM): Hisoka: Stop running away.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:48:25 AM): Chrona: ... *silent again*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:48:36 AM): Hisoka: -watches-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:48:56 AM): Chrona: I have to..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:49:04 AM): Hisoka: No, you're choosing to.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:49:26 AM): Chrona: I have to.. for the p-people I love..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:49:41 AM): Hisoka: The people you love will be heartbroken when you leave. They want you here.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:50:40 AM): Chrona: They're going to be hurt no matter what..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:50:51 AM): Hisoka: It hurts more to lose someone.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:51:40 AM): Chrona: ... *gets a depressed look* Th-they lost me the second I used that pen..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:52:05 AM): Hisoka: We will bring you back. And will never let it happen again.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:53:00 AM): Chrona: I'll be expelled..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:53:22 AM): Hisoka: That's not known for sure.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:53:53 AM): Chrona: I broke the rules...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:54:11 AM): Hisoka: Yes. People break rules all the time. Nobody is perfect.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:55:03 AM): Chrona: *shakes head* This is worse..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:55:46 AM): Hisoka: It doesn't mean they'll automatically throw you out. Even if you got expelled from Shibusen, it's not like it's from the entire Death City.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:57:03 AM): Chrona: *shrugs* I m-might be imprisoned.. I'm the child of a witch..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:57:31 AM): Hisoka: But you're not a witch yourself. I don't see why they would. -frowns- Could you at least try for Maka and I?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:57:56 AM): Chrona: I will.. but until then I just want to hide..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:58:26 AM): Hisoka: I still want to see you. -gets some hair out of face-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:59:33 AM): Chrona: ... *silent*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:59:58 AM): Hisoka: Talk to me still. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:00:24 AM): Chrona: What should I say..? N-now that you know this, I..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:01:04 AM): Hisoka: It doesn't matter to me. We still stand as we always were - friends. -nods- To me, nothing in that word has changed.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:02:00 AM): Chrona: *surprised* You mean.. you don't even.. after I betrayed..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:02:50 AM): Hisoka: You're still my friend, Chrona. I mean that. -takes gift out of pocket- And I'm not going to accept this back. It's yours. -gives back to- It's definately yours - after trusting me with all this information. You do deserve it.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:04:56 AM): Chrona: *definitely does not want to take it, shakes head* N-no. I can't, Hisoka, I don't know how to deal with this anymore.. i-it's too much responsibility..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:05:30 AM): Hisoka: It's yours. If you don't want it, you can give it to someone else. But I don't want it because it's no longer mine.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:06:30 AM): Chrona: ..Then I do want to give it to someone else.. *takes it, puts it right back in her hand* You..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:06:53 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- You can't give it to me, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:07:21 AM): Chrona: If it's mine to give.. I can..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:07:55 AM): Hisoka: But I gave it to you and said I didn't want it back. Besides, what reason is there to return it to me? -points to self-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:08:40 AM): Chrona: Every reason.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:08:52 AM): Hisoka: Hm?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:09:25 AM): Chrona: All of them..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:09:38 AM): Hisoka: That's very vague. -shakes head at, smiles a bit-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:09:53 AM): Chrona: It's true..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:10:22 AM): Hisoka: Well...this is yours if I ever pass on, ok? -nods- When we're both old and senile. -smiles a bit wider-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:11:06 AM): Chrona: *blinks* ..But I'm not going to get old.. And Hisoka can't do that.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:11:41 AM): Hisoka: You'll age, Chrona. -pats head- Just remember, it's yours when I'm gone. -nods- Consider it a part of my non-existant will.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:12:25 AM): Chrona: ..I understand that, but no, I mean.. *points at wrist* Did I never show you..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:12:38 AM): Hisoka: Show me what?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:13:11 AM): Chrona: Oh.. *frowns, looks around* Do you have something sharp..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:13:19 AM): Hisoka: ...Why?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:13:43 AM): Chrona: So I can show you..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:13:52 AM): Hisoka: Show me what?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:14:03 AM): Chrona: Why I won't get old.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:14:24 AM): Hisoka: What? Your blood? -looks at wrist-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:14:37 AM): Chrona: Yeah..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:14:50 AM): Hisoka: I doubt that will stop you from aging...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:16:24 AM): Chrona: Maka said if my cells don't change, I won't get older..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:14:57 PM): Hisoka: Your black blood merely keeps you from getting hurt and gives you abilities. I'm sure it acts as a supplement for your real blood.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:15:40 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *frowns* I thought it was a melted demon weapon that replaced blood..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:16:04 PM): Hisoka: You need blood to live, Chrona. -nods- So I'm sure it acts as a normal replacement.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:16:38 PM): Chrona: *shrugs* People do.. but you know more things than I do.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:16:57 PM): Hisoka: -pats head gently-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:17:21 PM): Chrona: *looks at the ground*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:19:19 PM): Hisoka: -lifts chin gently, wipes the tears from eyes- Hey...why not stay tonight?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:20:39 PM): Chrona: *flinches a little bit, looks at* ... I wouldn't know how to deal with that... *shakes head* I-I don't want to impose on you.. I should go..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:21:27 PM): Hisoka: You're not imposing. I don't want to take you back so upset, what if someone sees? They'll ask questions. And you won't be alone if you stay here. -smiles gently-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:22:07 PM): Chrona: ... *curls up a bit, slight look of fear* I don't wanna be alone...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:22:23 PM): Hisoka: Stay here, then. We'll make sure you're never here alone.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:23:08 PM): Chrona: Okay.. *wants to smile at her, tries but doesn't manage to*


	20. Insanity

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:23:49 PM): Hisoka: -nods- You can sleep in my bed. I'll make myself one on the floor - and before you object, futons are Japanese mats that are on the floor. I prefer them.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:24:24 PM): Chrona: ..I sleep in Mr. Corner..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:24:42 PM): Hisoka: -tilts head- If you prefer that, we'll both sleep on the floor, then.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:25:02 PM): Chrona: *frowns* Why..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:25:15 PM): Hisoka: Because I prefer futons. -laughs gently- And you prefer Mr. Corner.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:25:48 PM): Chrona: Why aren't you sleeping in a futan already?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:26:03 PM): Hisoka: I haven't gotten me one yet. I can make one out of sheets and stuff, though.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:27:05 PM): Chrona: Oh.. you could have done that already.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:27:21 PM): Hisoka: Never crossed my mind until I finally got back to my home to be in a futon again.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:27:31 PM): Chrona: *nods*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:28:38 PM): Hisoka: -grabs a pillow and blanket, hands to- Pick a corner, any corner. -giggles-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:29:37 PM): Chrona: *looks around at all the corners, feels like a child in a candy shop* ... *picks the one furthest from the door and sits down in it, hugging legs*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:30:41 PM): Hisoka: Ok ~ my bed will be right here. -makes a futon not too close to but not too far away.-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:31:06 PM): Chrona: *watches* ..Are we going to sleep now..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:31:14 PM): Hisoka: Not if you don't want to.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:31:29 PM): Chrona: *looks toward door* ...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:31:46 PM): Hisoka: We can stay up and do something. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:32:15 PM): Chrona: Isn't Isaac waiting for you..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:32:22 PM): Hisoka: I'll check up on him

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:32:39 PM): Chrona: *nods* Okay.. can I have a pillow?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:32:49 PM): Hisoka: I gave you a pillow. -points to it-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:33:54 PM): Chrona: *looks at it* ... *takes it, hugs it, likes that it smells like Hisoka and buries face in it*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:34:11 PM): Hisoka: -moves over to door, opens it and peeks out-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:34:51 PM): Isaac: *still lying on the sofa, awake. Trying to read*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:34:56 PM): Hisoka: Isaac-san

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:35:34 PM): Isaac: *looks at quickly* Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:35:53 PM): Hisoka: -moves over to, sits beside- Hey you...holding up?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:36:24 PM): Isaac: *nods* ..How is he? Is everythin' alright?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:36:45 PM): Hisoka: Chrona needs to stay for a while. Is that ok?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:37:10 PM): Isaac: Of course. *sits up, looks at* Is there anythin' you want to tell me?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:37:51 PM): Hisoka: We must make sure Chrona is never alone. That's all.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:38:27 PM): Isaac: Alright. *gets a serious expression* And is there anythin' I need to know?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:38:43 PM): Hisoka: There's nothing more I can tell you.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:39:20 PM): Isaac: Alright. I'm fine with that. *smiles* ..Your eyes are puffy.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:39:41 PM): Hisoka: -nods a bit- Yeah...everything is fine, though.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:40:48 PM): Isaac: *nods, seems to understand* He'll stay as long as he needs. If there's anythin' I can do, lemme know.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:41:01 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I'll make sure to do that. -smiles- Thanks.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:41:47 PM): Isaac: No problem. *smiles back, ruffles hair* There's enough a' me to take care of you both.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:42:17 PM): Hisoka: -laughs- Mmmhm. 3

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:42:33 PM): Isaac: Where's he gonna sleep?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:42:50 PM): Hisoka: In a corner in my room. I offered my bed, but she wanted to sleep in the corner.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:43:10 PM): Isaac: *chuckles* Y'know, that sounds like 'im.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:43:17 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:43:56 PM): Isaac: ... *look softens* So, I guess 'ya won't need me to help tonight.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:44:15 PM): Hisoka: Aw, you can if you want to, Isaac-san. -smiles- I enjoy your company.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:44:59 PM): Isaac: *blinks* ..Really? *grins* Well, 'ya know me. I ain't gonna pass that up.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:45:37 PM): Hisoka: -stands, holds hand out to-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:45:55 PM): Isaac: *takes it, stands up with*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:46:09 PM): Hisoka: -takes to room, yawns- Long day, long day...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:46:48 PM): Isaac: *laughs* No kiddin'. Let's hope it starts gettin' easier to take from here, eh?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:46:59 PM): Hisoka; Yeah

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:48:04 PM): Chrona: *has face in the pillow, sleeping quietly*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:48:21 PM): Hisoka: -looks at, checks- Already snoozing...-amused-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:49:01 PM): Isaac: *snickers* Well, he's probably had a hell of a day too, y'know.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:49:12 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. She sure has.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:50:09 PM): Isaac: ... *frowns* Uh, does he just not care if we call 'im different pronouns?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:50:32 PM): Hisoka: I guess not...-goes to futon, lies down-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:50:46 PM): Isaac: *follows to, lies down with*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:51:05 PM): Hisoka: See you in the morning ~

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:51:53 PM): Isaac: *smiles* You too, Hiso. *hesitates, gives her a friendly peck on the forehead* Sleep tight.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:52:29 PM): Hisoka: -blushes a bit- ....yeah...you too. -closes eyes-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:52:58 PM): Isaac: *watches for a bit, eventually closes too*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:53:22 PM): Hisoka: -sleeps in in the morning-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:53:55 PM): Isaac: *does too* || Chrona: *stands over them, staring*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:54:22 PM): Hisoka: -lying on back, feels it that someone is staring at her- ....-slowly opens eyes and wakes up- ....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:54:52 PM): Chrona: *definitely is the one staring at her* ...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:55:28 PM): Hisoka: -jumps a bit, not awake enough to really understand who it is. But slowly comes to sense, remembers that Chrona had stayed- ...Chrona...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:56:06 PM): Chrona: ... *smiles a bit, waves* Good morning~

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:56:26 PM): Hisoka: -sits up, smiles- Good morning. Hungry this morning?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:57:26 PM): Chrona: No... *loses the smile* I didn't want to wake you.. || Isaac: *shifts a bit, grumbles and uses her lap as a pillow*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:57:52 PM): Hisoka: Oh, it's fine. We need to get up a- .....-looks down at Isaac- ....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:58:39 PM): Chrona: ... *turns away, walks out of the room to go to the living room's Mr. Corner* || Isaac: *tries to go back to sleep*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:58:51 PM): Hisoka: Isaac!

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 4:59:17 PM): Isaac: *jumps* AH! Wh--What?! *looking around for the danger*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 4:59:32 PM): Hisoka: -blushing darkly, stands- Thank you.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:00:45 PM): Isaac: *panicked, doesn't understand* ..The hell was that for? You scared the shit outta me!

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:01:10 PM): Hisoka: You had your head in my lap. We need to get up, anyways.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:02:23 PM): Isaac: ... *turns a bit red, coughs into his fist* Fine.. I'll go change. *gets up, stumbles to the door*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:02:37 PM): Hisoka: -goes to the living room- Chrona ~ ?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:03:38 PM): Chrona: *in the emo corner, drawing little shapes with finger* Hnn~

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:03:53 PM): Hisoka: Hey -places hand on shoulder- Why are you in Mr. Corner?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:04:21 PM): Chrona: No reason... *shamed*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:04:51 PM): Hisoka: C'mon, tell me. I'll hug you. -sticks tongue out at playfully-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:05:21 PM): Chrona: *turns a bit red, shoves face on ground* Mmph~

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:07:13 PM): Hisoka: -lifts up out of Mr. Corner, finds that though Chrona is taller she is a light enough to carry. Carries over to couch and plops down with. amused- ~

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:09:07 PM): Chrona: Eek! *shudders, still quivering when she puts down* D-d-d-duh-d-d-d-d-d-d-don't do that~!

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:09:50 PM): Hisoka: -laughs a bit, gives an apologetic look- Sorry ~ I didn't mean to startle you. You're really easy to carry...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:11:18 PM): Chrona: *shakes head, redder than Satan's arse* It's f-f-f-f-f-fine. I'm not a b-b-b-big g-g-g-g--person.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:12:35 PM): Hisoka: I can tolerate you sitting in my lap. -smiles- That's something new to learn. I thought maybe you being taller would've affected that.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:14:09 PM): Chrona: *turns an altogether new shade of red* ... *shakes head a bit, shy and quiet. Fiddles with dress awkwardly*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:15:06 PM): Hisoka: -hugs- There. I told you I'd hug you. hehe ~

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:15:35 PM): Chrona: Eep! *tenses up completely, then just goes limp and melts*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:17:12 PM): Hisoka: -amused-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:17:31 PM): Chrona: *not amused, limp* Gwaah~

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:17:44 PM): Hisoka: What do you want to eat?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:18:06 PM): Chrona: I'm n-not h-h-hungry..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:18:39 PM): Hisoka: Breakfast is an important part of the day. At least a snack bar? -moves Chrona to sit beside her- 3

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:19:59 PM): Chrona: *still limp, flops over the armrest* Eeeeh~ I don't know how to deal with this...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:20:15 PM): Hisoka: You don't know how to deal with breakfast?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:20:27 PM): Chrona: ..Not anymore..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:20:48 PM): Hisoka: I'll show you. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:21:38 PM): Chrona: I don't want breakfast... I've never had it...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:21:58 PM): Hisoka: Why not try it with us? -smiles- I mean, you don't have to. I just recommend it.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:22:52 PM): Chrona: Are you gonna sit me on your l-lap again..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:23:25 PM): Hisoka: -laughs- No. Not unless you want to. I was just playing around

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:24:02 PM): Chrona: It made my stomach feel really funny...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:24:14 PM): Hisoka: What kind of funny?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:25:28 PM): Chrona: Like a squirmy.. air thing.. like these. *hooks thumbs together and flaps hands, like a butterfly shape*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:28:48 PM): Hisoka: You got butterflies in your stomach?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:29:03 PM): Chrona: *nods* ... Am I sick..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:29:22 PM): Hisoka: No. -shakes head, smiles- People get it a lot.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:29:35 PM): Chrona: What does it mean..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:30:38 PM): Hisoka: It can be nervous, embarrassed, or...well...it could mean you really care for someone. You know, like...like, like...-shrugs a bit, blushes just a tiny bit-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:32:15 PM): Chrona: ... *turns a bit red, pokes index fingers together* ..C-could it be all three..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:34:02 PM): Hisoka: If you think so...-blinks-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:35:11 PM): Chrona: ... *shoves face in the sofa*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:36:26 PM): Hisoka: -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:37:46 PM): Isaac: *comes out, looks at the two of them* ... Hisoka, tell me you didn't do what I think 'ya did.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:41:44 PM): Hisoka: What would I have done? -blinks- Chrona and I were just talking.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:42:36 PM): Isaac: Last time Chrona was like that, you'd just hit 'im in the face.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:43:16 PM): Hisoka: This time I was just talking...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:43:50 PM): Isaac: ..Okay then.. you two should go get dressed, I'm gonna make breakfast. *goes to the kitchen*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:44:53 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Alright then. -pokes Chrona gently in shoulder- C'mon, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:45:23 PM): Chrona: *says something muffled*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:45:47 PM): Hisoka: Can't hear you

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:46:16 PM): Chrona: *pulls head out* I don't need to...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:46:39 PM): Hisoka: Don't want to brush your hair or anything?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:46:59 PM): Chrona: Why would I..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:47:32 PM): Hisoka: Brushing your hair makes it healthier.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:47:48 PM): Chrona: My hair is fine..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 5:48:22 PM): Hisoka: Don't need a shower or anything? Don't feel shy about it, what's ours is yours. -smiles, goes to get ready-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 5:49:04 PM): Chrona: I'm not shy about it, I just don't do those things.. *waits on the sofa*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 6:26:41 PM): Hisoka: -gets dressed and the like, comes out for breakfast and yawns- If only it were the weekend...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 6:28:25 PM): Chrona: *looks at, shrugs* It's soon.. || Isaac: *finished making breakfast, doles out three plates of eggs and chorizo*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 6:35:21 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. The weekend will be nice. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 6:36:48 PM): Isaac: Mmhm. *sits down, feeds self* || Chrona: *remains on the sofa, staring into space*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 6:39:39 PM): Hisoka: -gets a quick breakfast for self as well, packing bag while she eats-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 6:40:40 PM): Isaac: *has his bag packed already, finishes up and goes to the door* Hey, if we don't hurry we're gonna be late.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 6:41:49 PM): Hisoka: I'm ready to go. -looks at Chrona- Ready?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 6:42:36 PM): Chrona: *nods, hunches over a bit and keeps eyes on the ground*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 6:45:30 PM): Hisoka: -heads happily to school-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 6:46:02 PM): Isaac/Chrona: *both follow*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 6:53:31 PM): Hisoka: -walks into school- Yay! School..

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 6:54:30 PM): Isaac: You seem oddly chipper 'bout it. *smirks* || Chrona: *uncomfortable, looks down at feet*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 6:59:48 PM): Hisoka: Well, it is almost weekend...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:01:14 PM): Isaac: So?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:01:27 PM): Hisoka: I also need to ask a question after class today.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:02:06 PM): Isaac: Alright. Why after?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:04:02 PM): Hisoka: Not enough time at the moment. -walks into classroom-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:04:50 PM): Isaac: 'Kay. *follows into, takes seat. Bell rings a moment later* || Stein: *late*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:08:03 PM): Hisoka: -waits, toys with pencil-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:09:07 PM): Chrona: ... *looks at desk* || Stein: *constantly cranking head-nail, shuffles into room. Starts doing the lesson immediately, rather erratically speaking*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:09:34 PM): Hisoka: -watches Stein, a bit concerned. Looks toward Chrona, smiles a bit toward-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:10:15 PM): Chrona: *clearly upset, can't take notes like this* ... *huddles up* || Isaac: *frowns, mutters* What's been gettin' into him lately..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:10:40 PM): Hisoka: It's ok...-scoots over to, takes notes for-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:11:22 PM): Isaac: *watches them* || Chrona: ... *nods in thanks*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:11:32 PM): Hisoka: -gives a 'you're welcome' smileto-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:12:47 PM): Chrona: ... *slumps, keeps eyes down. Tries covering ears* || Stein: *isn't drawing things on the board anymore even, just scribbling as he gives the memorized lecture*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:13:17 PM): Hisoka: -pats back gently, keeps writing-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:13:53 PM): Isaac: *takes notes too, slightly concerned over the two of them. Wonders what the hell's been getting into _everyone_*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:17:45 PM): Hisoka: -waiting for the bell to ring-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:19:15 PM): Stein: *continues teaching until the day's lesson is over, slams the now fully-white board with his palm* ..Homework is to _catch_. Find it. Shut up. *leaves the room, mumbling*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:19:47 PM): Hisoka: -stands once the bell rings- I'll be right back. -follows after him- Oi!

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:21:06 PM): Isaac: Alright, I'll wait here, then. *sighs, sits back* || Stein: *walking through the halls, slumped, planning to head home. Screwing head*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:21:35 PM): Hisoka: Stein-sama! Please wait a moment! -catches up to, stops and takes in a breath-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:22:16 PM): Stein: *stops, looks at her. Eye twitches* What is. It? Maka.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:22:25 PM): Hisoka: Maka....? I'm not Maka...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:23:09 PM): Stein: ... *mumbles* Both eyes. And ears. _Talk_.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:24:33 PM): Hisoka: Um...well...something has been happening lately. I don't understand what it is, can you explain it to me? Isaac said I do things and I never end up remembering them and the last time was pretty creepy. Then I woke up last night and everything sort of blurred for a moment and I was just suddenly in the kitchen looking in the utensils drawer for something...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:28:52 PM): Stein: ... *scowls, shrugs* Your soul is weak and the Kishin's insanity wavelength is strong. You know math. Right? *suddenly breaks out in a grin, giggles* Hehe.. You know, I feel it too. *steps forward, takes her shoulders and looks at eye level* ..Like a crawling, right? In your head. Your soul. Calling to you. Asking you to catch it. Just look harder and you'll be pulling a knife from that drawer. Driving it in.. _dissecting _them.. haha. How beautiful. *loses the grin, cranks his head* ..Get stronger. Ward it off. God knows I can't.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:35:20 PM): Hisoka: Kishin...? -pales, remembers when the kishin came out. Feels her body begin to quiver- B-but...why would it affect me so quickly...w-w-asn't it it supposed to be evil people first or ones with bigger amounts of insanity? -grows creeped out, suddenly feels unsafe. Steps back when he steps toward her and tenses when her shoulder is touched. Listens, eyes grow full of fear. Tries to speak, can't really respond to that. Wonders if she was going for a knife and was going to hurt someone.- Hn...-notices him seem to return to semi-normal. Just nods at his advice- ..O-ok..t-thanks.....-returns to classroom, looks considerably pale and shaken-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:37:01 PM): Stein: ... *watches her go, puts palm on face* Poor girl.. doesn't know the first _damn_ thing. || Isaac: ... *looks toward her, eyebrows shoot right up. Gets out of seat and goes over to* Hisoka.. Hey, Hisoka. Are you alright?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:39:40 PM): Hisoka: -chews lower lip, thinking about it. Lifts hand and rubs forehead, takes in deep breaths to calm self down. Wonders if she'd really let insanity take her. Let alone kill those she is close to. Closes eyes, disturbed.-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:40:44 PM): Isaac: ... *can see she's obviously upset, takes her to a chair and sits her down. Rubs shoulder and waits for her to speak, highly concerned* || Chrona: *worried, watching from a distance* ...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:42:03 PM): Hisoka: -calms self down- I was asking about a trouble I'd had recently. I don't think the answer is too great. And the possibility of fixing it seems impossible for me.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:42:57 PM): Isaac: *frowns* ..Is it about your blackouts? Tell me what's going on, Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:43:23 PM): Hisoka: I need to get stronger...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:43:48 PM): Isaac: You mean, soul-wise?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:43:54 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:44:20 PM): Isaac: Why? What's happening to you?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:44:39 PM): Hisoka: He said the insanity is affecting me...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:44:50 PM): Isaac: ... *shudders* I'm sorry..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:45:18 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- Don't say that.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:45:41 PM): Isaac: I'm going to help you in any way that I can.. I promise. I'll help you get stronger, okay?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:45:57 PM): Hisoka: I don't know how much stronger my soul can get, Isaac..

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:46:36 PM): Isaac: I don't care. You aren't gonna let this thing control you.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:46:43 PM): Hisoka: I already know that.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:47:13 PM): Isaac: I'm telling you again.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:47:32 PM): Hisoka: I don't need any reminders. It just startled me to learn. But I'm fine, I'll control it.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:48:22 PM): Isaac: Well, don't make the mistake of thinking you're gonna go through it alone..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:48:59 PM): Hisoka: I hope it doesn't end up getting to you, too. But I don't think so. -pokes- I'd think you were basically immune to it. -laughs-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:51:08 PM): Isaac: *smirks* It ain't gonna touch me, insanity runs screamin' at the sound of my name. *pats on the back* And if I start gettin' kooky, assume it's 'cause I had too much coffee.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:51:25 PM): Hisoka: Sure, sure ~ Isaac-san is too strong for insanity.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:51:45 PM): Isaac: And I'm gonna share that strength with you, alright?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:51:51 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:52:11 PM): Isaac: *smiles* Good.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:52:29 PM): Hisoka: That's all I needed today. Let's go home now.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:52:45 PM): Isaac: Eh, what about that question you were gonna ask me?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:53:02 PM): Hisoka: Huh? I wasn't going to ask you something, was I? -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:53:09 PM): Isaac: You said you were.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:53:16 PM): Hisoka: I said I needed to ask Stein a question...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:53:53 PM): Isaac: ..Ah. You just said you need to ask a question, I figured you meant me. *rubs back of head*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:54:11 PM): Hisoka: Nah. Now let's go home.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:54:43 PM): Isaac: Sure. *looks at Chrona* C'mon, you can stop hidin' now. || Chrona: *peeks out* ...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:54:59 PM): Hisoka: -looks at- ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:55:32 PM): Chrona: ... *follows behind, looks terrified* S-sorry.. I eavesdropped..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:55:47 PM): Hisoka: So you heard, huh?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:56:25 PM): Chrona: Y-yeah... it's probably my fault...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:57:14 PM): Hisoka: -looks at- It's not your fault, and I'm going to be fine. Don't start that.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:58:02 PM): Chrona: Yeah, b-but.. if Stein..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:58:24 PM): Hisoka: Stein isn't going anywhere.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:58:52 PM): Chrona: I don't mean that...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 7:59:13 PM): Hisoka: What about him, then?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 7:59:57 PM): Chrona: I-if what I did.. *shakes head, shuts up. Not going to talk about this outside of home*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:00:50 PM): Hisoka: -watches for a few moments, drops back, mumbles- You know Isaac knows nothing of this, right?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:01:42 PM): Chrona: ..Look at him.. || Isaac: *way off in his own little world*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:02:00 PM): Hisoka: -looks at him- ...hm...I wonder what he's thinking.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:02:49 PM): Isaac: _I wonder if they'll grow when she gets older..._

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:03:43 PM): Hisoka: He's so weird...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:04:05 PM): Chrona: *nods, smiles and makes another eek noise* S-sorry.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:04:44 PM): Hisoka: -wraps an arm around with a small hug- No apologies needed.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:05:13 PM): Chrona: *doesn't know how to deal with hugs, goes limp again*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:05:31 PM): Hisoka: Eh...-stops to keep Chrona from falling- Don't go limp while walking...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:06:36 PM): Chrona: *stumbles, gets back up* ..S-sorry..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:07:04 PM): Hisoka: It's alright. I should be more careful when hugging you. -smiles a bit-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:08:00 PM): Chrona: No, I need to get over it eventually..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:08:24 PM): Hisoka: But till you do I should be more careful.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:08:37 PM): Chrona: *shrugs* ...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:08:55 PM): Hisoka: What were you going to say about Stein...? Or are we waiting till we get home?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:09:17 PM): Chrona: Home.. but I don't want to talk about it anymore..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:09:26 PM): Hisoka: Alright

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:10:05 PM): Chrona: ..You're gonna be okay, r-right? *chokes up* B-because, if something happened to Hisoka.. I wouldn't know how to deal with it..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:10:38 PM): Hisoka: I already told you that. I'm going to be perfectly fine. Since I know what's wrong now, I'm going to take care of it.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:11:27 PM): Chrona: *nods, forces a little smile* G-good.. *swallows* How are you going to do that..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:11:50 PM): Hisoka: I'll work on making my soul stronger. And I'll try and snap out of it when I start to go into a blackout phase.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:12:20 PM): Chrona: Okay... if there's anything I can do to help..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:12:36 PM): Hisoka: You're a positive influence on my soul, I'd guess. Your mere presence helps.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:13:23 PM): Chrona: *smiles at that* ... || Isaac: _..I hope not too big.. she's tiny, that wouldn't be comfortable._

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:15:17 PM): Hisoka: -smiles brightly, looks at Isaac- ....-wonders what he's thinking about-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:15:55 PM): Isaac: ... *mumbles* Size a' your palm..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:16:17 PM): Hisoka: ....-blushes- ...Isaac!

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:16:35 PM): Isaac: *startles, looks at her* What? What?!

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:16:47 PM): Hisoka: What the hell were you just thinking about!?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:17:40 PM): Isaac: ... *blinks* Nothing. What, are you yellin' at me for thinking now?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:17:53 PM): Hisoka: If it was what I think it was.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:18:05 PM): Isaac: And what do you think it was?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:18:37 PM): Hisoka: -blushes- ....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:18:59 PM): Isaac: Well...?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:19:31 PM): Hisoka: ...-looks away- Something not to be mentioned.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:20:06 PM): Isaac: ... *scoffs* Get your mind outta the gutter.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:20:23 PM): Hisoka: I could say the same.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:21:21 PM): Isaac: I'm sure you were thinkin' worse than it is. If 'ya don't know, I can't tell 'ya.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:21:33 PM): Hisoka: ...I'd rather not know...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:21:48 PM): Isaac: Suure. Like I haven't caught you lookin'.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:21:55 PM): Hisoka: ...Ehh?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:22:18 PM): Isaac: *teasing* Y'know, I can feel it when your eyes are on my ass.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:22:33 PM): Hisoka: In your dreams.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:22:51 PM): Isaac: Judging from the sounds you make when you're sleepin', I'd say yours.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:23:09 PM): Hisoka: What!? -whaps with book-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:23:30 PM): Isaac: Ow! Sheesh, I was just teasin' you! Get a sense of humor, ow, dammit..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:23:56 PM): Hisoka: -whole face is red, puts book away and crosses arms-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:24:49 PM): Isaac: ... *turns away and smirks, satisfied with himself. Goes back to thinking* _Sheesh... well, she was right..._

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:25:16 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Chrona- I have a question.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:25:24 PM): Chrona: *looks at* Hn?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:25:50 PM): Hisoka: What do you do when you're embarrassed and there's no Mr. Corner but maybe a few people you know around?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:26:23 PM): Chrona: ..I go find somewhere there is a Mr. Corner.. but you or Maka always drag me back..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:26:39 PM): Hisoka: ...-holds arm out- Keep a hold of me, then.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:27:08 PM): Chrona: ..Okay..? *grips, perhaps a little too hard* Are you embarassed..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:27:50 PM): Hisoka: ...A little lighter of a hold. -blushes again- Sorta, yeah.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:28:07 PM): Chrona: *looks at, holds lighter* Why..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:28:16 PM): Hisoka: I dunno...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:28:48 PM): Isaac: 'Cause she was staring at my butt. || Chrona: Oh... *slumps*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:28:54 PM): Hisoka: I was not!

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:29:08 PM): Isaac: Was t-- *eyes* Don't.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:29:15 PM): Hisoka: -eyes back-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:29:27 PM): Isaac: ..Don't do that.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:29:44 PM): Hisoka: -sticks tongue out at-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:30:11 PM): Isaac: *sticks tongue back*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:30:34 PM): Hisoka: I'll cut it out.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:30:56 PM): Isaac: No, you wanna taste it too bad.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:31:18 PM): Hisoka: ....Chrona...restrain me, k? -eyetwitch-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:31:32 PM): Chrona: ... *holds both her arms, obediently*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:31:57 PM): Hisoka: ...3 You're so nice.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:32:24 PM): Chrona: Th-thank you... 3 || Isaac: Wow. You've gotta try _that_ hard to resist me?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:33:05 PM): Hisoka: ...Why you...! -tries to get to-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:34:08 PM): Chrona: *holds her back, surprisingly strong* H-Hisoka! Please don't fight, I d-don't know how to deal with this... || Isaac: *laughs, swaggers hips*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:34:41 PM): Hisoka: I'll get you, Isaac! This isn't funny! -blushing-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:34:57 PM): Isaac: Yes it is. *grins*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:35:02 PM): Hisoka: It isn't!

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:35:39 PM): Isaac: You'll be laughin' about it later. *smirks*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:36:04 PM): Hisoka: If Chrona weren't holding me back, Isaac, I swear ...! ...-looks back at Chrona- Thanks for actually holding me back, by the way. 3

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:36:38 PM): Isaac: Oh, I know. You'd be all over me. || Chrona: Y-you're welcome. 3

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:37:13 PM): Hisoka: -smiles at Chrona, eyes Isaac- I'm going to kick your ass, Isaac...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:37:59 PM): Chrona: ..I'm glad you don't look at me like that.. || Isaac: Is 'kick' a euphemism?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:39:41 PM): Hisoka: I'd never kick you. 3 ....Isaac! -keeps trying to get to-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:40:49 PM): Chrona: *keeps holding back, talks to the camera* H-Hisoka is scary sometimes.. || Isaac: *grins, enjoying self* You're hot when you're angry, y'know that?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:42:05 PM): Hisoka: I'm going to make sure you never have kids, Isaac! -growls-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:42:20 PM): Isaac: Why, you want 'em all to yourself?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:42:43 PM): Hisoka: You....! ....-slumps, gives up, despair clouds rise over head-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:43:49 PM): Chrona: ... *not sure it's safe to let go of yet, keeps holding* || Isaac: *laughs*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:44:08 PM): Hisoka: -despair-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:44:20 PM): Chrona: Hisoka...?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:44:30 PM): Hisoka: -looks at-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:45:05 PM): Chrona: ... *slumps, lets go of* D-don't look so sad..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:45:22 PM): Hisoka: -mumbles- You can be so impossible sometimes, Isaac Lebedev ~

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:47:05 PM): Chrona: ..Lebedev..? || Isaac: *smiles* You love it.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:47:21 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Chrona- His last name...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:47:39 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *blinks* I didn't know.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:47:45 PM): Hisoka: Mine is Himanaki.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:47:51 PM): Chrona: It's pretty..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:47:59 PM): Hisoka: Mine or his?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:48:36 PM): Chrona: Y-yours... || Isaac: *grumbles* Mine's prettier..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:48:54 PM): Hisoka: Aw...thank you. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:49:10 PM): Chrona: *smiles back*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:49:36 PM): Hisoka: -eyes Isaac- You better hope your dinner isn't poisoned tonight...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:50:02 PM): Isaac: It's my turn to cook, Hisoka.. remember?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:54:08 PM): Hisoka: You cooked yesterday.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:54:23 PM): Isaac: So? I like to cook..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 8:57:56 PM): Hisoka: I'm cooking tonight,.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 8:58:16 PM): Isaac: Not with that attitude.. you'd probably slip a date-rape drug into mine.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:02:19 PM): Hisoka: . . .

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:02:50 PM): Isaac: Just sayin'.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:04:18 PM): Hisoka: I would never do that. -crosses arms-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:04:31 PM): Isaac: I was joking.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:04:56 PM): Hisoka: Surrre. You'd love it if I did.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:05:44 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* I'm more of a consensual kinda guy.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:05:55 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:07:08 PM): Isaac: *chuckles* Fine, fine. I'm all done.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:07:22 PM): Hisoka: Good...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:07:56 PM): Isaac: *smiles at* It's fun to piss you off sometimes.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:09:03 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- Well, at least Chrona can hold me back. Easier for me to cool off and make your nags ineffective. 3

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:11:12 PM): Isaac: *smiles* Yep, and it keeps me from gettin' bruises all over from about up to here. *puts his hand at chest level, indicating her height*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:11:35 PM): Hisoka: ....-shakes head at-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:11:48 PM): Isaac: *blows kiss* 3

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:12:04 PM): Hisoka: You don't even know how much trouble you're in...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:12:18 PM): Isaac: Worth it.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:12:50 PM): Hisoka: mmhm. -gets an arm away from Chrona to open the door- Home at last ~


	21. Strip Poker

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:13:19 PM): Isaac:*smiles, follows them inside* Home sweet home. || Chrona: Sh-should I let you go, Hisoka..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:13:35 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. I'm good. -nods- Want to help me with dinner?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:14:14 PM): Chrona: ..I don't know how.. || Isaac: *goes straight to shower, does not pass go*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:14:36 PM): Hisoka: I'll teach you how. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:15:14 PM): Chrona: B-but.. I don't want to screw it up..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:16:00 PM): Hisoka: Screwing up is a way of learning. You learn from mistakes. -nods- You can't learn if you don't try ~ -takes to kitchen-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:16:34 PM): Chrona: *goes along with, clearly nervous* ..What are you making?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:16:52 PM): Hisoka: I have no idea...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:18:07 PM): Chrona: ... *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:18:38 PM): Hisoka: Why don't we have dessert tonight? After I make some dinner, of course.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:18:56 PM): Chrona: What's that..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:19:37 PM): Hisoka: Like cupcakes or cake or something...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:20:14 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *frowns* I don't know how to make anything..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:20:26 PM): Hisoka: That's why we have this. -takes out a recipe book- And I'm here to help you learn.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:21:47 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *smiles* Th-that one looks different from Isaac's...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:22:00 PM): Hisoka: Hm?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:22:35 PM): Chrona: Isaac's recipe book is much bigger...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:23:26 PM): Hisoka: Isaac loves to cook. And this one only has desserts in it. -opens it, shows- We'll make a brownies. This is what you need to get. -explains and points to where everything is.-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:24:56 PM): Chrona: *looks at, listens and watches while trying to figure it all out. Asks a few questions*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:25:22 PM): Hisoka: -answers them- When you got everything all set up, I'll come back and we'll begin making them. -smiles, goes to start on actual dinner-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:27:16 PM): Chrona: *nods, nervously* O-okay.. *starts getting everything ready, slowly and carefully. Afraid of messing up*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:28:49 PM): Hisoka: -cooking corn and mash potatos. Main part of dinner being pork chops- ~ -rocks back and forth from heel to front of foot, amused by the movement-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:29:26 PM): Chrona: *notices the peculiar movements, stops for a moment and stares* ... *trying to figure out why that's funny*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:29:44 PM): Hisoka: -looks back at after a few moments- Hm?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:30:12 PM): Chrona: Why are you doing that..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:30:36 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- It's amusing to me. Standing completely still bores me after a while. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:32:05 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *smiles back* That's funny.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:32:27 PM): Hisoka: -giggles, gets everything cooking before walking back over to- Got everything?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:33:26 PM): Chrona: Y-yeah.. I think.. *shows, has made a few mistakes* Is this right?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:36:09 PM): Hisoka: -corrects the mistakes after looking, explains why each time.- Alright. Now we got everything. -grabs the bowl, moves over to the oven, taking Chrona with, explains how to set pre-heating and shows on brownie box that it shows the temperature they need. Sets it to that temperature and has Chrona press the 'start'. Then sets bowl down- Get those eggs, k? Be careful with them.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:37:51 PM): Chrona: *pays attention, noting the fact that it would probably be easy to fit inside of the oven if the racks were removed. Looks at the eggs and frowns* Get.. them? W-what do I do with them?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:38:21 PM): Hisoka: Bring them over to the bowl. -giggles- Then I'll show you.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:40:22 PM): Chrona: *takes the eggs over, hands them to carefully*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:41:00 PM): Hisoka: -keeps them in Chrona's hands, puts her hands gently over Chrona's- Like this. -uses Chrona's hands to tap the eggs together and put cracks in them, then to get them in the bowl- Got it? -smiles at-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:43:21 PM): Chrona: *blushes a bit* ..S-sure.. How many do I b-break? *fidgets, interested in the cooking but is easily distracted by how soft Hisoka's hands feel*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:50:34 PM): Hisoka: That was the only ones this time. You do as many as the box tells you. -points to box- Now fill this up -shows measuring cup- with these. -points- One at a time, ok? And to the measurement it gives you..which would be -points to measuring cup- here.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:53:47 PM): Chrona: *nods, looks slightly determined. Trying to keep it all in mind* Ok. *reads the box, then gets to work on filling up the cup. Is nervous, but enjoying self a bit if only for the reason that it's Hisoka teaching him* ... *gets the measuring cup to exactly the right point after a while, shows Hisoka*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:54:21 PM): Hisoka: -looks- Good, Chrona! That's great. -smiles- Pour it in.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:55:42 PM): Chrona: *smiles, proud of self. Dumps it in*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:56:57 PM): Hisoka: -helps get other stuff in, hands a wooden spoon- Just start mixing it now. Make sure everything is mixed together, k? -goes back to check on her food and tend to it-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 9:58:28 PM): Chrona: O-okay. *starts mixing, using only thumb and index finger to hold the spoon* || Raganarok: *pops out, gives a noogie* Oi! How much of this is mine? All of it?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 9:59:19 PM): Hisoka: -turns, knows Raganarok doesn't know she's there, whaps him with a spatula she grabs- Get you.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:00:25 PM): Raganarok: EEEK! *screeches, goes right back in* || Chrona: *putting hair back right, accidentally getting some of the mix in there* Th-thank you.. *hears someone laughing hysterically from the bathroom* ..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:01:04 PM): Hisoka: No problem...-giggles- You have some mix in your hair...-looks toward bathroom-...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:01:48 PM): Chrona: ..It can stay there. *continues mixing the bowl* || Isaac: *laughter dies down*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:02:07 PM): Hisoka: Are you sure? I can get you something to wipe it out with.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:02:38 PM): Chrona: *shrugs* Doesn't matter.. my hair has had worse..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:02:53 PM): Hisoka: Hm...-takes a bit of it from hair, licks it- ...Tastes good...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:03:07 PM): Chrona: ... *blushes and keeps head down*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:03:30 PM): Hisoka: You can dip your finger in the bowl and try some if you want. Or get some from your hair. -chuckles-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:03:57 PM): Chrona: ... *shakes head, keeps mixing*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:04:25 PM): Hisoka: You should try what you're cooking. -smiles- It always tastes better when you make it yourself.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:04:41 PM): Chrona: I-it's not done..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:05:02 PM): Hisoka: Once the batter is mixed it's edible. I always prefer the batter over the final protduct. -laughs-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:05:29 PM): Chrona: B-but I might get.. salmon poisoning..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:06:11 PM): Hisoka: It's salmonella....but one little lick won't do that to you, Chrona. The risk isn't that great.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:06:28 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:07:04 PM): Hisoka: -has most of her food almost done or done, hums a bit to self and keeps working on the parts needing to be complete-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:08:26 PM): Chrona: *finishes mixing it together* ..I-is this right..? *shows*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:10:32 PM): Hisoka: -looks- Perfect. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:10:57 PM): Chrona: *smiles a bit* ..What now?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:12:05 PM): Hisoka: -gets pan- Spray it with this. -shows- And then carefully pour as much batter as you can in it.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:13:13 PM): Chrona: Okay.. *takes the spray, is holding it backwards. Sprays self in the face* Eek! *drops the can, backs away from it*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:14:41 PM): Hisoka: ...! -moves over to with a wet rag, wipes face- Hey, hey...that was the wrong way. -frowns- Are you ok?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:15:34 PM): Chrona: *nods* Eeh.. *sputters a bit, not liking the rag* Y-yeah.. I'm sorry. *rubs face on sleeve* My eyes sting...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:15:59 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. I'm trying to wipe the oil off. Be still, ok?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:16:49 PM): Chrona: *tries to be still, continues to fidget like an uncomfortable child*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:17:10 PM): Hisoka: -manages to wipe face off- There...did I get it all?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:17:42 PM): Chrona: I think so.. *rubs eyes again*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:18:04 PM): Hisoka: -picks up the can- Hold it this way. -shows-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:18:35 PM): Chrona: O-oh.. *frowns* Sorry.. *holds it the right way, sprays the pan properly*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:19:02 PM): Hiskoa: Don't apologize. -smiles- It's fine. You're new to this, no?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:19:16 PM): Chrona: ..N-no, I'm new to this..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:19:38 PM): Hisoka: That's what I said. -nods- So it's ok to make mistakes. -looks at pan- Looks good.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:21:09 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *nods* S-sorry, I forgot. Mistakes should hurt. *gets the bowl, starts pouring*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:22:09 PM): Hisoka: Mistakes hurt? Nah. They help you learn. From the mistake of holding it the wrong way - you learned oil in the eyes hurts. -giggles- And now know which way to hold it.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:23:44 PM): Chrona: ..Huh? *looks at* I already know oil hurts in the eyes.. but I didn't know it came out that end. *isn't looking at the pan, overfills it*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:24:08 PM): Hisoka: The point is now you know, right? -lifts bowl up to avoid overfilling-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:24:41 PM): Chrona: Yeah.. I guess.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:24:59 PM): Hisoka: And now they're ready for the oven! -points- Hehe

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:25:22 PM): Chrona: *nods, goes to put the pan in the oven, not wearing any pads*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:25:40 PM): Hisoka: ...oi! Wait a minute, Chrona. -gets pads- You have to wear these.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:26:46 PM): Chrona: ..Huh? *looks at them* Why..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:27:10 PM): Hisoka: The oven is hundreds of degress hot. It'll burn you and hurt.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:27:54 PM): Chrona: ..That wouldn't hurt. *shrugs, goes to put pan in anyway*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:28:28 PM): Hisoka: Do it for me. -moves in front of, offers pads to-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:29:06 PM): Chrona: ..Okay.. hold this. *gives pan to, puts on the pads awkwardly. Takes it back and puts it in the oven*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:29:26 PM): Hisoka: There. -smiles- Thank you, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:30:43 PM): Chrona: *smiles back a bit* Y-you're welcome.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:31:32 PM): Hisoka: -sets timer- We'll wait for this to go off. -goes and gets her food off stove- And then we have that -points to bowl- to lick. -moves over to it, takes some batter on finger and licks it-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:32:55 PM): Chrona: ... *stares at, dumbfounded, and blushes a bit* I-isn't that-- shouldn't we w-wash our hands first..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:33:19 PM): Hisoka: Hm? -blinks- We've been touching it this whole time. Why wash our hands?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:34:40 PM): Chrona: We-well, I just-- *flusters, mutters a few things about eating from the same dish*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:34:56 PM): Hisoka: Hm? -tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:36:13 PM): Chrona: E-eating from the same bowl is--it's like an i-indirect-- *puts hands on stomach* ..It feels weird again..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:36:53 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, hands spoon- Here.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:37:06 PM): Chrona: ... *holds the spoon, stares at*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:37:14 PM): Hisoka: Lick the chocolate -giggles-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:38:42 PM): Chrona: O-ok. *puts spoon in, gets a bit of chocolate on it. Licks a tiny tiny bit of it off*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:38:55 PM): Hisoka: -watches-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:39:23 PM): Chrona: ... *eats another tiny tiny bit, feels awkward*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:41:03 PM): Hisoka: -uses finger to get some from bowl and lick it-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:41:59 PM): Chrona: ... *takes a bit more, watches*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:42:18 PM): Hisoka: -enjoying the batter-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:42:52 PM): Chrona: *not sure if enjoying the batter, but is enjoying seeing Hisoka eat it*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:43:13 PM): Hisoka: -calls- Isaac! Dinner is ready!

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:44:31 PM): Isaac: *calls back* Just a minute!

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:45:13 PM): Hisoka: -makes herself a plate- We have brownie batter, too, if you want some!

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:46:39 PM): Chrona: *hears the water shut off and a thud* ... *goes to get a plate too* || Isaac: *stumbles out quickly, half-holding a towel around his waist. Walks quickly straight for the batter*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:47:08 PM): Hisoka: ....-watches- ....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:47:42 PM): Isaac: *grabs a spoon, starts eating the brownie batter with one hand* ..What?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:47:51 PM): Hisoka: ...Where the hell are your clothes...?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:49:46 PM): Isaac: ..I was taking a shower..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:50:05 PM): Hisoka: You could've at least dressed before coming into the kitchen...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:50:23 PM): Isaac: Then all the batter might've been gone.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:50:48 PM): Hisoka: ...Chrona and I won't finish off that batter too quickly, unlike you. -shakes head-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:51:28 PM): Chrona: ... *just gets a plate of food together, staying out of this* || Isaac: ..So? A guy can't be too careful, y'know.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:51:45 PM): Hisoka: We would've gladly saved you some.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:52:17 PM): Isaac: ... *eyes*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:52:27 PM): Hisoka: ...What? We would've/.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:52:45 PM): Isaac: Right..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:53:18 PM): Hisoka: Take the batter with you and go get dressed, please...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:54:22 PM): Isaac: ..Nah. *finishes off his spoonful and walks toward room, towel slipping slightly with each step*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:54:52 PM): Hisoka: -takes a seat at table, begins to eat-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:55:30 PM): Chrona: *pokes at food* ... || Isaac: *comes out a bit later, dressed, and joins them*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:55:59 PM): Hisoka: Does it taste ok? -looks at Chrona, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:56:32 PM): Chrona: Yeah.. I'm just not very hungry lately.. *eats a little*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:56:59 PM): Hisoka: That's alright. -nods- Save a little room to try a small brownie though.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:57:52 PM): Chrona: ..Okay.. *eats a bit more* || Isaac: *eating, ravenously but still with good manners*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:58:17 PM): Hisoka: -finishes her plate, watches Isaac eat- ...-still wonders where it all goes- ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 10:58:50 PM): Isaac: *gets up, has seconds*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 10:59:41 PM): Hisoka: -gets the brownies out when timer goes off, teaches Chrona how to check and make sure they're done- They smell good. -smiles- Don't they?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:01:01 PM): Chrona: *sniffs them a bit* They do.. *looks at them warily, still not sure about this whole sweets thing* || Isaac: *smells, gets only one thought in mind: _WANT_*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:02:54 PM): Hisoka: -cuts out a small piece for Chrona once they cool down a bit, offers to-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:03:28 PM): Chrona: ... *nibbles at it, not unlike a churchmouse* || Isaac: *frowns, wonders why Chrona got one first* ... *stares at*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:03:53 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Isaac- ....What? Don't give that look...Chrona made them....Chrona gets first taste.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:04:44 PM): Isaac: ..Well, I was in the shower. I didn't know he made 'em. *shrugs* Fair's fair, I just want one.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:04:58 PM): Hisoka: -cuts him one, gives to-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:05:11 PM): Isaac: *eats it in a few seconds flat*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:05:26 PM): Hisoka: Do they taste good, Chrona? -smiles at, cuts herself a small one-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:05:50 PM): Chrona: ... *smiles at a bit* They make my tongue feel weird.. but it's good..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:06:14 PM): Hisoka: -nods- That's good. I'm glad you like it.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:07:00 PM): Chrona: Y-yeah.. you're a very good cook. Better than Isaac. || Isaac: ... *twitches*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:07:14 PM): Hisoka: Aww, but you made them, Chrona. So you're the good cook.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:07:47 PM): Chrona: B-but I just did what you told me to do.. it's like always.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:08:11 PM): Hisoka: I was just a guidance on how to do it. You're the one who did it therefore they're your brownies. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:09:26 PM): Chrona: *shakes head* That doesn't mean I made them.. Me-- mother always told me that the people who plan things are the people who do things..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:10:56 PM): Hisoka: Well, for cooking that's not true. You got the supplies, cracked the eggs, and got all the ingredients mixed and then even put them in the pan and oven. Therefore I was just like the recipe book. -pats head, tries hers- They're really good, Chrona. You did a good job.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:11:42 PM): Chrona: ... *still doesn't really agree, thinks that it was all Hisoka but shuts up and smiles anyways* Thank you..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:12:15 PM): Hisoka: No problem -nods-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:12:33 PM): Isaac: *has had three of them*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:12:50 PM): Hisoka: -eyes Isaac- You're not eating them all, mister.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:13:11 PM): Isaac: ..I ain't planning to, just one more. *pouts*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:13:40 PM): Hisoka: That's your last one. -puts the others away-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:14:29 PM): Isaac: Fine, fine.. *looks at Chrona* They're fuckin' fantastic. *gives him the thumbs-up* || Chrona: *blushes* ..Th-thank you..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:15:43 PM): Hisoka: So, how do we use up the rest of this night? -looks between the two-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:16:11 PM): Both: *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:16:34 PM): Hisoka: -sweatdrop- That doesn't help...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:17:55 PM): Isaac: Hm.. there's plenty to do in here, or we could go out for a bit.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:18:29 PM): Hisoka: We could always play monopoly -laughs-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:18:57 PM): Isaac: ..Baaad idea.. *shudders*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:19:22 PM): Hisoka: ...Aww...you just say that because you lose every time..

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:19:44 PM): Isaac: ..I'm just not good with money, that's all..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:20:16 PM): Hisoka: mmhmm...scared to lose again? hehe

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:20:56 PM): Isaac: Nah, I just think it'd be hard to explain. *looks at Chrona*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:21:12 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Chrona, too- Chrona picks up things pretty well..

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:21:56 PM): Chrona: ... *has never handled money before, ever* What..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:22:16 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Isaac- What do you suggest, then?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:23:57 PM): Isaac: Somethin' simpler.. *thinks* ... I got nothin'.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:24:22 PM): Hisoka: ...-sweatdrop- ...-looks at Chrona- Anything you want to do?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:24:45 PM): Chrona: ..I'm still not used to this.. *looks at floor*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:25:14 PM): Hisoka: -sits- Well, I guess we'll think of something eventually.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:25:58 PM): Isaac: ..I guess another dinner's outta the question?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:26:20 PM): Hisoka: ...No, Isaac...bad boy...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:27:50 PM): Isaac: Just a suggestion.. *looks at Chrona* Hey, either a' you two know any card games?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:28:15 PM): Hisoka: Like what?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:28:55 PM): Isaac: Y'know. Blackjack, poker, go fish.. that kinda thing. *shrugs* Or we could play a one-time game.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:29:08 PM): Hisoka: One-time game?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:29:25 PM): Isaac: Yeah, a Russian one. You two're probably too chicken.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:29:31 PM): Hisoka: What is it?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:29:40 PM): Isaac: *teasing* Russian roulette.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:29:47 PM): Hisoka: ....Noooo way....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:29:57 PM): Isaac: *laughs*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:30:26 PM): Hisoka: I'd rather play strip poker than Russian roulette....

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:30:47 PM): Isaac: ..Well. We could always try

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:31:25 PM): Hisoka; ....heh...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:32:14 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* It'd make the night interesting, y'know.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:32:30 PM): Hisoka: -blushes, looks at Chrona- Do you want to try and play it?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:33:04 PM): Isaac: ... *shocked that she took him seriously* || Chrona: ..Wh-what kind of game is it..?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:33:34 PM): Hisoka: It's poker...just...if you lose you have to take off an article of clothing. You can say no and lose or you can lose all your clothes and lose.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:34:35 PM): Chrona: ... *goes beet, beet red* B-b-b-b-bu--but I only h-have one..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:34:59 PM): Hisoka: You have sho...no wait...our shoes are off...socks?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:35:30 PM): Chrona: You two do too.. three.. a-and I know how, S-Soul taught me..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:37:49 PM): Hisoka: Hai ~ you can always lose the socks and then just say no.

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:38:09 PM): Chrona: ... *nods, still red* O-okay..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:38:27 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Isaac- ..I guess we're playing it, then...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:38:40 PM): Isaac: ..I can't believe you actually agreed..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:38:57 PM): Hisoka: -blushes darkly- Just deal the cards..

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:39:15 PM): Isaac: ... *gets the card deck, deals them out*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:39:48 PM): Hisoka: hn ~ -wonders how this will end-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:40:31 PM): Chrona: *redder than a Christmas tree* || Isaac: ..If it makes this any easier, I still have that vodka in the cupboard..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:40:46 PM): Hisoka: ...No, Isaac. _No vodka._

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:42:06 PM): Isaac: *pouts, fakely* Eh, you never let me have any fun. || Chrona: ... *has a Royal Flush*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:42:44 PM): Hisoka: Bad boy. -eyes Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:43:28 PM): Isaac: I was jokin', you know. It's just water I found, I put it in an empty bottle to freak 'ya out..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:44:11 PM): Hisoka: ...Seriously?

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:44:47 PM): Isaac: Duh. Do I look that old? *frowns, lost the first hand* ...

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:45:16 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Who knows how you get things..-lost, too- ...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:45:58 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs, takes off a sock and tosses it behind him* I get things 'cause I look for 'em.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:46:20 PM): Hisoka: -gets rid of one of her socks as well- Hm..

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:47:07 PM): Chrona: ... *hides face, still embarrassed over the whole thing*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:48:01 PM): Hisoka: -is the first one to lose, wearing only underwear when she loses again and finally quits. Keeps arms wrapped around self, blushing- Chrona ~ hurry up and beat Isaac so I can get dressed...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:49:32 PM): Isaac: *redder than hell, trying very hard not to look at Hisoka. Down to just his boxers* I ain't gonna lose.. || Chrona: *trembling* I-I d-don't k-kn-know how to deal with this..

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:50:05 PM): Hisoka: You deal with it by winning this round of poker. -despair-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:51:17 PM): Chrona: ... *puts down cards, which are better than Isaac's* Fine... || Isaac: *slumps* ..Well, I sure as hell ain't gettin' naked in front of a girl and another guy. When the hell'd you get so good at this, Chrona?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:52:08 PM): Hisoka: -pokes- You lost, you have to. You didn't forfeit. We won't look. -whole body seems to be red from blushing, grabs clothes. Now that game is over, getting dressed again-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:53:14 PM): Isaac: ..You've gotta be shittin' me. *look of despair* ..Can I at least do it somewhere else? *has a bit of something to hide, due to Hisoka's lack of clothing*

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:53:48 PM): Hisoka: -grabs Chrona, turns around with- We're not looking. -puts shirt on-

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:56:07 PM): Chrona: ..I n-need a v-v-very cold shower... || Isaac: ... *sighs, turns around as well and takes them off. Highly uncomfortable being naked, not to mention way too warm* There. It's off. Now can I please put my clothes back on?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:56:49 PM): Hisoka: Yes.... -puts skirt on, points- Shower is that way...

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:57:38 PM): Chrona: *literally runs off, as fast as legs can go* || Isaac: *hurriedly puts clothes back on* I am never. _Ever._ Playin' that with Chrona again.

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:57:54 PM): Hisoka: Chrona kicked our butts in that very easily..

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:58:36 PM): Isaac: ..Are 'ya sure he didn't grow up being an underground poker champ, winning games and bustin' kneecaps, or somethin'?

iluvtobikun (8/29/2009 11:58:59 PM): Hisoka: I'm rather sure..

Cloudy F (8/29/2009 11:59:40 PM): Isaac: _Rather_? That's it? *fully dressed now, still feeling very awkward* ..Jeezus. Alright, I'm decent now.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:00:10 AM): Hisoka: -turns around, grabs socks and balls them up. Going to put them away-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:00:45 AM): Isaac: *doesn't bother putting socks back on, just takes one*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:00:57 AM): Hisoka: That was _interesting..._

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:01:15 AM): Isaac: ... *coughs into hand* Yeah. Interesting.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:01:29 AM): Hisoka: ...Eh?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:01:37 AM): Isaac: Nothin', I just..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:01:44 AM): Hisoka: What...?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:02:13 AM): Isaac: Well, what do 'ya want me to say? *shrugs* It's natural...

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:02:35 AM): Hisoka: ..._what _....?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:03:35 AM): Isaac: *coughs again* Nothin'... you don't wanna know.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:04:37 AM): Hisoka: No...no I don't think I do....

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:05:05 AM): Isaac: Yeah.. knowin' you, you'd just hit me.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:05:28 AM): Hisoka: -blushes- What else is there to do?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:06:00 AM): Isaac: Anything _but_ strip poker.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:06:30 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs- I failed at that...heh..

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:07:04 AM): Isaac: Well, you still coulda won..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:07:10 AM): Hisoka: Hm?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:07:30 AM): Isaac: *shrugs* You had two pieces a' underwear. Just sayin'.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:08:01 AM): Hisoka: No way I was going to take off my underwear. It was enough for taking off my bra. -blushes-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:08:33 AM): Isaac: Eh.. we wouldn't have looked, y'know.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:08:59 AM): Hisoka: -blushes darker- So...?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:09:17 AM): Isaac: I took off mine, why couldn't you?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:09:26 AM): Hisoka: Because I'm a girl

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:09:40 AM): Isaac: How's that make it any different?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:10:06 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs- I would've never taken it off.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:10:38 AM): Isaac: Huh. I guess I'm just braver, then. *smirks*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:10:46 AM): Hisoka: Guess you are

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:10:57 AM): Isaac: Wimp.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:11:40 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:12:07 AM): Isaac: Well, is there somethin' you wanna do while Chrona's in the shower?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:12:50 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs- Dunno.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:14:43 AM): Isaac: ..Can I ask a personal question?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:15:02 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- I guess so...?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:16:16 AM): Isaac: Have you ever gotten the feelin' in here that something ain't right?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:16:34 AM): Hisoka: Eh? Like what? -tilts head-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:18:20 AM): Isaac: I dunno, I just.. well, I'm never sure how much 'ya notice or not. On either of us.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:19:08 AM): Hisoka: I don't get it. -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:19:30 AM): Isaac: Okay, okay. Different question, then, 'kay?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:19:39 AM): Hisoka: Ok...?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:20:01 AM): Isaac: Do you, or do you not, have a thing for Chrona?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:20:14 AM): Hisoka: Eh...? You're already asked this before, Isaac.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:20:34 AM): Isaac: Yeah, I just never got an answer.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:22:15 AM): Hisoka: I can't answer that -shrugs-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:22:23 AM): Isaac: Can't, or won't?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 12:22:34 AM): Hisoka: Maybe both

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 12:23:12 AM): Isaac: *sighs* Fine. *starts looking around for something else to occupy them with*


	22. Bloodstained Knives

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:22:00 PM): Hisoka: -goes to get ready for bed-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:22:22 PM): Isaac: *looks at her, then notices the time. Goes to do the same*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:23:22 PM): Hisoka: -changes into pajamas, sits on bed and writes when she's done.-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:24:34 PM): Isaac: *brushes his teeth, changes and goes in, just assuming that she's okay with him keeping her company. Sits and stares off into space* || Chrona: *comes back after a bit, dressed and dripping wet*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:25:07 PM): Hisoka: -doesn't mind Isaac being there. Just writes about the day and the like, glances up when Chrona appears- Hey there.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:26:24 PM): Chrona: H-h-hey. *shivering cold, takes pillow and goes to corner. Sits* || Isaac: _...I wonder if Chrona's neck is that long for a reason._

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:28:18 PM): Hisoka: Cold? -watches- You're shivering.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:28:27 PM): Chrona: *nods*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:29:53 PM): Hisoka: Want a blanket? -offers one to-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:31:20 PM): Chrona: *nods, reaches out and takes*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:31:38 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, keeps writing-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:32:13 PM): Chrona: ..What are you writing?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:32:24 PM): Hisoka: In my journal. -points-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:33:43 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *smiles, puts head on pillow* || Isaac: _Well, at least I know they ain't growing any._

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:35:16 PM): Hisoka: -finishes writing, yawns- Time for bed for me...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:35:57 PM): Chrona: *watches* ... || Isaac: 'Kay. *smiles at her, lies down*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:38:06 PM): Hisoka: -lies down on her makeshift futon, actually feels sort of sleepy tonight-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:40:15 PM): Isaac: *notices, puts an arm on her and shuts his eyes*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:42:00 PM): Hisoka: -doesn't bother with getting his arm off her. Closes eyes-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:42:49 PM): Isaac/Chrona: *drifts off to sleep, dreams about Hisoka in some form or another*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:44:41 PM): Hisoka: -wakes in the middle of the night, stands up slowly, trying not to wake Isaac.-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:45:06 PM): Isaac: *doesn't wake*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:47:06 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, pleased. Goes to the kitchen, opens drawer again and looks for something. Eventually pulls out a knife, heads back to her room- ...-looks between the two, standing inbetween them. Looks back at Chrona- ...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:49:07 PM): Chrona: *is always a rather light sleeper, feels like someone is watching* ... *opens eyes a bit, looks up from the pillow* ..Hisoka..? *drowsy*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:49:27 PM): Hisoka: Chrona..-kneels down- ...I....something....

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:50:28 PM): Chrona: ... *sees the knife, tenses up. Looks at* Hisoka, what are you..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:51:07 PM): Hisoka: Well..-lifts hand, looks at it blankly- ...-shows to- I cut my palm....-seems completely blank about the fact she cut it and it's bleeding pretty bad-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:52:45 PM): Chrona: *looks at the cut, panics a bit* H-Hisoka! Y-y-you--why did-- *reaches toward palm* W-we need to ge-get you a b-b-b-bandage...

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:54:04 PM): Hisoka: -giggles strangely- I must've grabbed the knife the wrong way ~ yes, that's what happened...I grabbed it on the sharp end and it cut right in...-draws hand away from, looks at it blanky, then slowly smiles- The color is nice...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:55:33 PM): Chrona: ..H-Hisoka.. *recognizes what's happening, gets a scared look* N-no. No. You n-need to f-fuh-fight it, Hisoka, th-this is bad, you shouldn't c-c-cut yourself.. you're bleeding..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 4:57:33 PM): Hisoka: Fiiight? -looks at, blinks, lifts hand up, blood drips off fingers- But it's so pretty ~ -giggles, brings finger back and into mouth, wavers knife- No reason to berid of anything, anything at all...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 4:59:53 PM): Chrona: *shudders, knows that something has to be done* H-Hisoka.. it's the insanity.. *isn't that afraid of the knife or what Hisoka might do with it, is more afraid she'll hurt herself worse* P-please just put down the knife.. there's lots of reasons..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:02:54 PM): Hisoka: Insanity...-eyes dull- ....is that so...? It's the insanity...?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:03:22 PM): Chrona: *nods* Y-yes.. I know it when I see it..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:07:40 PM): Hisoka: I see...-shadow casts over eye- ...then....-lifts knife up near wrist which is also being held up near neck, shadow lifts to show eye which is full of insanity- Insanity is fun! -laughs, seems about to cut both her wrist and throat-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:14:56 PM): Chrona: *gets what can only be described as a slight panic attack at seeing what Hisoka's about to do, doesn't even think and just lunges forward, attempting to tackle Hisoka with full force* || Isaac: ..? *hears a noise, wakes up. Looks at Chrona and Hisoka, too blurry to fully see what's happening* ..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:19:09 PM): Hisoka: -laugh is suddenly cut off from weight hitting her, falls right over onto back and feels the knife being pulled away from her wrist and throat- Eeehh? -seems out of it and confused for a moment, as if she's thinking- ....-violent look spread across face- Let me go! -beings to thrash and sturggle- Let me go right now! -tries to move hand with knife to stab- Get off of me now, you! I'll cut you up! -bares teeth-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:22:21 PM): Chrona: *doesn't let go, also could care less because the knife isn't going to go in thanks to the black blood, is okay with it as long as Hisoka isn't the one being hurt* S-stop... please... *already in tears* || Isaac: *jumps up the moment he sees Hisoka get tackled, wobbles. Sees the knife and loses all other thoughts, runs over and tries to grab Hisoka by the wrists*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:26:48 PM): Hisoka: -struggles against them both, frustrated- Let goooo! -struggling slowly dies down, breathing heavily from struggling- ....

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:28:11 PM): Isaac: *keeps holding, stares at her and waits for that look to go down. Is shaking a bit* Chrona.. keep holding her. *attempts to take away the knife*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:30:16 PM): Hisoka: -feels the knife slipping through her fingers, relaxes and expression changes- Chronaa....-tears up- ...let me go, Chrona. What's going on? It hurts...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:31:04 PM): Isaac: ... *looks down at her, keeping an eye on the expression* Chrona, keep holding her. Hisoka. Look at me and tell me it's you I'm talkin' to.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:31:48 PM): Hisoka: -glances toward Isaac- Why wouldn't it be me? What's going on? I'm confused....

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:34:35 PM): Isaac: *waits a moment, then nods* Alright. Let her go, Chrona. || Chrona: *does so, still in tears. Look up at Hisoka, sobbing* Wh-why would you-- I didn't.. *slumps* ..I-Isaac, she needs to be bandaged.. *points to her hand*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:37:41 PM): Hisoka: -small grin, sits up, looks at Chrona- It's ok, Chrona...don't cry...because...-as she stands, snatches the knife from Isaac and grins devilishly, swipes at them both- You'll both be dead soon! -laughs-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:40:04 PM): Isaac: *stumbles back and yelps, eyes widen* Shit! *gets to his feet, tries to grab something he can use to get that knife away from her again* || Chrona: *startles, feels the knife cut through clothing but not penetrate the skin. Squirms back into the corner* S-Stop it! *is oddly high-pitched there, covering face*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:41:57 PM): Hisoka: -smiles- Don't worry. It's all going to be done soon. Just stay very still. -shifts position to take an attack and stay on feet if needed- ehehe ~

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:44:39 PM): Isaac: Oh, shut _up_. *grabs a pillow and throws it at her, grabs a hardback book and gets ready to chuck it at her while she's distracted*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:45:35 PM): Hisoka: -catches pillow, blinks, uses it to deflect the book, flings knife at-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:47:45 PM): Isaac: *tries to avoid the knife, a bit on the late side and feels it cut his cheek. Falls down, but quickly grabs it from the floor and tosses it behind the bookshelf*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:48:11 PM): Hisoka: -uses him falling down to her advantage, throws a kick for the face-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:48:42 PM): Isaac: *is kicked, feels something in his nose pop, tries to grab her by the ankle*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:49:20 PM): Hisoka: Let go! -growls, kicks with other foot-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:49:46 PM): Isaac: *lets the kick connect, can take it. Tries to yank feet out from under her*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:50:44 PM): Hisoka: Wha! -falls down onto back, coughs-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:51:39 PM): Isaac: *crawls over, attempts to pin her down* Chrona! Get your ass over here! || Chrona: *gets ass over there, tries to help hold her down as well*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:53:35 PM): Hisoka: -punches- Get off!

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:56:17 PM): Isaac: *takes the hit again, winces but doesn't let go. Stares at* If you don't calm down, I'm gonna have to hurt you. || Chrona: *getting Hisoka's pajamas wet a bit*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:57:40 PM): Hisoka: Fuck off! -punches at Chrona and Isaac both now-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 5:58:39 PM): Isaac: *sighs, decides he needs to hold her better. Tries to pin her arms* Chrona, get the bedsheet. Now. || Chrona: *does*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 5:59:30 PM): Hisoka: -tries to get arms free, also tries to kick. Basically trying anything-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:01:47 PM): Isaac: *struggling to keep her down, but will not hit her* Stop it. Stop! *knows he's probably not getting through to her* Chrona, do it! || Chrona: *shaking terribly, attempts to tie up Hisoka's hands with the bedsheets anyways*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:02:18 PM): Hisoka: -bares teeth, growls, tries to keep Chrona from typing up her hands-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:03:59 PM): Chrona: *stronger than Hisoka, ties her up* I'm s-sorry.. please d-don't be a-angry at me.. || Isaac: It's not her, Chrona. *looks at, keeps her pinned down* Look, calm down, now. Or else.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:05:11 PM): Hisoka: -hisses in response- Oh, I'm not angry. I'll just kill you, that's all. -eyes shift to Isaac, narrows-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:05:53 PM): Isaac: *stares at her* ..Well? Aren't you even trying to come out of this?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:06:14 PM): Hisoka: -smiles wickedly- A weak soul is easy to overcome.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:07:04 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs* I thought so. *reaches for the book* If you can hear me in there, Hisoka, I'm sorry for this. *tries to knock her out in one hit*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:08:00 PM): Hisoka: -yelps, watches for a few moments- ...-eyes dull and close- ....

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:08:28 PM): Isaac: ... *pries open one of her eyes to see if this is another trick*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:08:37 PM): Hisoka: -out-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:10:20 PM): Isaac: ..She's asleep. *sighs, stands up* C'mon, Chrona. Help me get 'er to the bathroom, we gotta to patch her up. *touches his face, looks at his hand and sees blood* ..Hn.. and me too, I guess. After. || Chrona: *nods, picks her up carefully and takes her there. Watches Isaac clean and bandage her wounds, then does the same for his*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:14:18 PM): Hisoka: -wakes on the way to the bathroom- ...-grabs her cut palm- ...it hurts...-looks up, dazed- ..oi...Chrona...what're you doing up there...? -doesn't realize she's not standing- You got taller, I think....-is still dazed when she's being bandaged up, rubs forehead with hand that's not hurt- I feel funny.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:16:20 PM): Isaac: *sighs, hopes this isn't another trick* ..Sorry. We had to knock you out. *frowns at her* Just keep quiet. You're hurt, okay? || Chrona: ... *stays in the corner when help isn't needed, watches Hisoka and still has tears in eyes. Afraid of her*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:17:17 PM): Hisoka: Knock me out? -sits up quickly, What happened? -worried- What did I do? Are you two alright?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:18:43 PM): Isaac: *shakes head* Stay calm, Hisoka, if you get all freaked out it's gonna make the bleeding worse. *points to his face, with a long cut across the cheek and several forming bruises* It took 'ya over again, but we stopped you before you seriously hurt yourself.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:20:54 PM): Hisoka: -frowns, seems a bit frightened now- Isaac-san...I hurt you...? Did I hurt both of you...? -could care less about hurting herself-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:22:14 PM): Isaac: No, you didn't. 'Cause it wasn't you. *sounds very firm in that, finishes getting her bandaged and disinfected* I got hurt tryin' to protect you, but it looked to me like Chrona saved your life.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:22:46 PM): Hisoka: Eh? -blinks- Chrona saved my life...? -looks toward Chrona- ...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:23:21 PM): Chrona: ... *nods a bit* Y-you had the knife at your throat..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:23:57 PM): Hisoka: ....Thank you..-smiles a bit- ..But...are you alright..?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:24:19 PM): Chrona: ..I'm not hurt..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:25:07 PM): Hisoka: Are you frightened?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:25:42 PM): Chrona: *nods* ..We were r-really scared..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:26:56 PM): Hisoka: I'm sorry for making you two scared.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:27:34 PM): Isaac: It wasn't your fault. *winces at the disinfectant, cleans his face up*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:29:29 PM): Hisoka: Hn...I shouldn't have let it gain control, though...-slumps- I feel bad.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:30:36 PM): Chrona: D-don't.. it's not you.. || Isaac: ..What he said. It ain't your fault, we've just gotta be more careful. *smiles at her* It'll be okay.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:31:33 PM): Hisoka: -glances between the two- ....-blushes a bit -. ....hai...ok...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:32:39 PM): Isaac: *thinking about where to hide the knives and forks* ... || Chrona: ... *walks up to her, slowly, then wraps arms around* I-I was so scared that.. you were..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:48:12 PM): Hisoka: I won't let it come back...-smiles a bit, accepts the hug from Chrona- It's ok, I'm back now, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:50:15 PM): Chrona: ... *just needs to hold onto her for a minute, a bit more gently and carefully than usual* || Isaac: *finishes up, kneels next to Hisoka* Hey. You gonna be alright?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:51:30 PM): Hisoka: -wraps arms slowly around Chrona, rests one gently on back and the other stroking hair- It'll be ok, Chrona...-looks at Isaac, smiles a bit- Hai...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:53:33 PM): Chrona: *sniffles, feeling a bit calmer. Still shaking a bit from all that* I'm s-sorry.. it's my fault.. || Isaac: *smiles* We'll work out how to deal with it later, I think we need to all get a bit a' rest.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:56:43 PM): Hisoka: It's not your fault. Ok? It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for my own weak soul. -looks at, smiles a bit- I'll stay awake for a bit...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 6:58:07 PM): Isaac: Then we'll stay with you. *leans against the sink, smiles at* || Chrona: N-no.. *shakes head* It h-has to be.. *can't mention why he thinks so in front of Isaac, obviously. Hiccups a bit*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 6:58:56 PM): Hisoka: You should get some rest, Isaac. I'll doze off eventually. One of us has to be awake tomorrow take notes. -continues to stroke Chrona's hair in comfort-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:00:15 PM): Isaac: I'll be fine. Trust me, I've dealt with worse. *keeps smiling at the two of them, knows that someone also has to stay up to make sure she's really alright*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:01:06 PM): Hisoka: C'mon, let's all go back to the bedroom and settle down, ok?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:01:56 PM): Isaac: Uh.. I should probably clean up in there a bit first.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:03:01 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Alright. When it's ready we'll go in. -smiles a bit- Unless you mean tomorrow, is it that bad?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:04:25 PM): Isaac: I dunno, the light was off. Lemme go see. *leaves the room for a moment, comes back and grabs a washcloth* Just a bit a' blood on the floor, you two can head in and lie down. It'll just take a sec.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:05:23 PM): Hisoka: Ok. -nods, goes to the bedroom with Chrona-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:06:27 PM): Isaac: *cleans up some of the blood, plugged his own nose with tissue so more doesn't get on the floor* Okay.. *looks at the two of them*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:06:51 PM): Hisoka: -sitting, watches, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:07:02 PM): Isaac: ..What?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:07:11 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:08:03 PM): Isaac: You need anything? || Chrona: ... *lets go of Hisoka, slowly*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:08:22 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- No. Let's get some rest.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:09:21 PM): Chrona: *nods, gets up and goes back to corner. Hugs self and stares at* || Isaac: 'Kay. *goes up to Hisoka again, sits*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:10:08 PM): Hisoka: -waiting for Isaac to go to sleep, smiles at him-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:10:55 PM): Isaac: *smiles back at, lies down and closes his eyes. Pretends to sleep, intends to watch over her overnight*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:11:09 PM): Hisoka: -quiet, waits for a while-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:11:29 PM): Isaac: *waiting to hear her sleep*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:11:43 PM): Hisoka: -glances toward Chrona, wavers hand toward the living room-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:12:14 PM): Chrona: *looks at her* ..? *doesn't understand*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:12:22 PM): Hisoka: ...-gestures to go to living room-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:12:34 PM): Chrona: *nods and does so, quietly*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:13:13 PM): Hisoka: -waits a few moments, leans over to Isaac and whispers- I know you're awake. I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Come and get me if I'm not back in 5 minutes. -stands, goes out of room to the living room-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:14:34 PM): Isaac: *frowns, wonders how she knew that. Opens his eyes and nods* Fine.. if you actually want to talk to Chrona alone, though, just ask.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:15:20 PM): Hisoka: -looks at, smiles a bit- Chrona just needs some comfort, that's all. She thinks its her fault, and I can't allow that thinking to go on. -shuts door-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:15:54 PM): Isaac: Yeah, thanks for bein' honest. *smiles back, sits up and waits* || Chrona: *hiding*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:16:32 PM): Hisoka: Chrona...? -looks for- You can come out of hiding now.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:16:48 PM): Chrona: ... *opens cupboard from the inside*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:17:06 PM): Hisoka: It's ok, Chrona. -smiles, sits-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:17:57 PM): Chrona: *comes out, sits near but not directly next to* ... *avoids eye contact*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:18:14 PM): Hisoka: Tell me why you think it's your fault.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:19:18 PM): Chrona: ..Because, she probably knows you're my friend..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:19:41 PM): Hisoka: Do you think she caused me to go insane?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:20:25 PM): Chrona: I d-don't know.. but it's something she'd do.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:20:57 PM): Hisoka: Chrona...-shakes head- It's been something bothering me since the Kishin's wavelength came out. It's not her fault. It's mine, for knowing magic.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:21:21 PM): Chrona: ... *curls up a bit, not convinced* Hn..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:22:01 PM): Hisoka: -pats gently- Magic is a dark art. If too much is known and you become witch-like, I'd suspect the way of the witch, which is destruction, could take effect on you.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:22:58 PM): Chrona: I guess.. but you're too nice of a person to want to destroy everything..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:23:19 PM): Hisoka: I have a weak soul. The kishin's insanity can easily overwhelm it and push me away.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:23:43 PM): Chrona: B-but it's been getting worse, hasn't it..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:24:22 PM): Hisoka: ...Hai...a bit. But that was before we decided to start working on it and when I didn't know what was wrong. So...it will get better now.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:25:37 PM): Chrona: Not if it's M-Medusa.. it'll just keep getting worse, u-until..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:28:09 PM): Hisoka: It's not Medusa. It's just the wavelength.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:28:20 PM): Chrona: How do you know..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:28:53 PM): Hisoka: I just do. -nods- Trust me on it. I won't lose it again tonight or tomorrow or the day after that and so on...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:29:57 PM): Chrona: You can't know that for sure... I-I just want Hisoka to be safe..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:30:21 PM): Hisoka: I will be safe. -nods- Just don't blame yourself, then, ok?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:31:00 PM): Chrona: ..Sure..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:31:17 PM): Hisoka: And thank you...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:32:53 PM): Chrona: *looks at* ..Please don't..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:33:19 PM): Hisoka: I can't not thank you. You saved me. -smiles a bit-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:34:49 PM): Chrona: ... *shakes head, hides face in knees again* I-Isaac did everything.. I just knocked you over and hurt you..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:35:39 PM): Hisoka: You stopped me from slitting my throat and wrist on your own. Isaac wasn't even awake till then. So you did it, not him.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:36:57 PM): Chrona: ... *swallows, looks at knees* B-because you're my friend..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:37:17 PM): Hisoka: I'm glad. -smiles at-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:38:27 PM): Chrona: *smiles back at a tiny bit* ..Um..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:38:51 PM): Hisoka: hm?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:39:46 PM): Chrona: Can I ask you a b-big favor..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:39:53 PM): Hisoka: What is it?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:40:39 PM): Chrona: If I ever try to d-do that to myself.. or run away.. don't stop me.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:44:26 PM): Hisoka: ...-closes eyes stubbornly- no.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:44:58 PM): Chrona: B-but if you do, I'll k-kill you..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:45:05 PM): Hisoka: So?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:45:28 PM): Chrona: I don't want you to die.. I couldn't deal with that..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:45:41 PM): Hisoka: I don't want you to die or disappear, I couldn't deal with that.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:46:25 PM): Chrona: B-but I can't die from that, and if I dissapear I'll come back.. i-it's just, I was affected too, and if I do it again...

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:46:49 PM): Hisoka; Do you promise you'll come back?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:47:09 PM): Chrona: If I r-regain my sanity.. yes..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:47:24 PM): Hisoka: Well...-opens eyes- I can't promise anything. But that's a relief.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:47:46 PM): Chrona: *nods* ...Just run away if I go insane..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:48:23 PM): Hisoka; I don't think you'll go insane, so we don't have to worry about it.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:48:50 PM): Chrona: She could make me.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:49:27 PM): Hisoka: She's not here. I won't let her come here.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:50:09 PM): Chrona: Doesn't need to be.. before I b-broke a boat, and almost Maka..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:50:28 PM): Hisoka: A boat?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:50:39 PM): Chrona: A big one.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:50:44 PM): Hisoka: How'd you break it?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:50:53 PM): Chrona: In the middle..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:50:59 PM): Hisoka: Right in half?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:51:05 PM): Chrona: *nods*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:51:33 PM): Hisoka: Wow...you're quite a strong fighter, Chrona. -smiles a bit- I'm somewhat envious.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:52:01 PM): Chrona: *looks at, eyes somewhat dulled* Don't be. It's not a good thing.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:52:30 PM): Hisoka: The way that it got to that point wasn't a good thing. At least, I assume that. But if it was done like that here at Shibusen...then I'm sure it'd be a good thing. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:53:23 PM): Chrona: *shakes head* I can't control it.. it's always a bad thing, I only kill. Or hurt.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:55:20 PM): Hisoka: Hm. Well, it hasn't happened to me yet. So, I disagree. -smiles, scoots over to be beside now- Why don't we talk about something to lift our spirits?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:55:48 PM): Chrona: *frowns, keeps watching her* Like what..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:56:32 PM): Hisoka: Like the future. -grins widely- Fantasize on how it might be. Seriously or not. And of course it may not happen, but it's fun to make stuff up!

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:56:56 PM): Chrona: ..I can't do that..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:57:08 PM): Hisoka: Why not? It's easy. -blinks-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 7:58:54 PM): Chrona: I don't know how..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 7:59:55 PM): Hisoka: Ok! I'll show you how. -chuckles- Like...-thinks- ...in the future...I'm going to be a famous artist! And I can show you all my best-selling works and everyone will want them! .....-laughs- Which is the stupidest future I've ever made for myself. I can't draw at all.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:00:51 PM): Chrona: *blinks, struggles to understand* ..So.. you lie about something that's not going to happen?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:01:25 PM): Hisoka: You fantasize, not lie. It's just to make people laugh or maybe it's even something you really desire. But since it's in the future, everyone knows it may or may not happen.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:02:32 PM): Chrona: Oh.. I get it now.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:03:20 PM): Hisoka: So, now you try. Make it as funny or as serious as you like.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:03:36 PM): Chrona: ... *tells the most depressing possible future for self*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:04:27 PM): Hisoka: ...Ehh? No, no. It has to be positive.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:04:54 PM): Chrona: Oh. *frowns, thinks for a while* ..I can't think of anything else..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:06:19 PM): Hisoka: Well....your future can be...-thinks- ...That you graduate alongside all your friends, and go off to become the greatest poetry writer ever. -smiles- Your poetry helps people realize their life isn't so bad - making them happy and more confident about their lives and giving them will to live on.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:07:39 PM): Chrona: ..That doesn't make sense. Everyone who's read my poems say they regret being born...

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:07:59 PM): Hisoka: Because it's so sad. But afterwards they realize just how sad it is and how theirs cannot compare - making them feel better.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:08:15 PM): Hisoka: Their lives, I mean. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:09:28 PM): Chrona: Oh, I see.. that's not actually going to happen, though.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:09:45 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- It doesn't matter. It's just having fun. It doesn't have to be realistic.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:11:01 PM): Chrona: Okay. C-can I think of one for you, since you thought of one for me..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:11:21 PM): Hisoka: -nods- mmhm. Go ahead.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:13:00 PM): Chrona: ..Y-you make Isaac a death weapon, you graduate, your eyes get all b-better and you get married.. and have twin girls..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:14:20 PM): Hisoka: -blushes a bit- Married and twin girls? heh. I'm not sure about having kids...but...-blushes a bit darker- Who would I be married to?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:14:51 PM): Chrona: ... *thinks, wonders if the truth should be told but decides to lie instead* ..I-Isaac..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:15:15 PM): Hisoka: ...Eh? Isaac? -laughs, amused- That's a funny future, Chrona. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:15:53 PM): Chrona: W-well.. Hisoka seems to be very fond of Isaac, and Isaac fond of her..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:18:00 PM): Hisoka: We're meister and weapon and best friends. It'd be bad if we didn't get along, then our wavelengths wouldn't be in sync.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:19:01 PM): Chrona: *shrugs* It seems like m-more, though.. but maybe I'm just being stupid..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:19:55 PM): Hisoka: -pats Chrona's head- Aw, Chrona isn't stupid. -smiles- Thanks for the nice future.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:21:10 PM): Chrona: *smiles a tiny bit* Y-you're welcome.. *tries not to yawn, eyes water*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:21:49 PM): Hisoka: I'll add onto it and say Chrona stays with us, watching the little ones. And they really love Chrona-san ~

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:23:12 PM): Chrona: ..Except one of them is mean.. *frowns* She ch-cheers when Raganarok pulls my hair..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:23:47 PM): Hisoka: Because she's young and doesn't understand so she finds it funny because of the noises you make from it.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:25:36 PM): Chrona: Children are scary.. I don't know how to deal with them..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:25:58 PM): Hisoka: You just smile at them. And laugh. -looks at, smiles-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:27:03 PM): Chrona: ..Like this? *gives an obviously fake, and quite creepy smile and laugh*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:27:20 PM): Hisoka: ...-laughs- No. Not a fake one. That'd make them cry.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:27:41 PM): Chrona: ..*frowns* I wouldn't be a v-very good babysitter, huh..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:27:54 PM): Hisoka: I think you'd be a very cute one.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:28:22 PM): Chrona: *blushes a bit* ..Cute.. hn.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:28:43 PM): Hisoka: They'd get confused as to what Mr. Corner is supposed to mean

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:29:02 PM): Chrona: ..I'd explain.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:29:18 PM): Hisoka: Your explanation and ours would be different.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:29:34 PM): Chrona: How do you mean..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:29:46 PM): Hisoka: For them, the corner is supposed to mean they're in trouble.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:30:17 PM): Chrona: B-but that's mean.. Mr. Corner is supposed to be a safe place..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:30:41 PM): Hisoka: For children it's a type of discipline.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:31:22 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *frowns, remembers how Medusa reversed that* For me, it was the only place Raganarok didn't have enough room to come out..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:31:50 PM): Hisoka: -nods- It'd be cute to see them confused over it, though.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:32:05 PM): Chrona: They'd think I was always in trouble..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:32:33 PM): Hisoka: -giggles- And they'd point it out and do cute things which would make us smile or laugh.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:33:42 PM): Chrona: Like..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:34:43 PM): Hisoka: -tells some things they could do-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:34:52 PM): Chrona: *nods, quiet*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:35:31 PM): Hisoka: I'm not too fond of kids. I don't think I'd be too much of a good mother ~

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:35:48 PM): Chrona: *shrugs* I-it was just make believe..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:36:04 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. And it's a very nice future that's very cute ~

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:36:50 PM): Chrona: Y-yeah.. I guess.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:37:17 PM): Hisoka: -thinks- If I ever did become a mom...I know I'd try really hard to be better than mine...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:37:58 PM): Chrona: ..What makes you say that?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:38:44 PM): Hisoka: Since my mother was a horrible mother to me, I'd make it up by being a great mother to my kids.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:39:12 PM): Chrona: Oh.. then that's a good motivation.. *smiles a bit*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:39:36 PM): Hisoka: -smiles- Hai ~

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:41:29 PM): Chrona: *nods, goes quiet*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:41:58 PM): Hisoka: I'm fine with any future. -smiles a bit- As long as Chrona-san is in there somewhere.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:42:42 PM): Chrona: *blushes a tad* ..I-I could say the same for mine.. but w-with you, of course, if I'm not in my own future I'm dead..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:43:11 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, yawns- ...-holds hand out to- Are you tired?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:43:52 PM): Chrona: *nods, looks at hand* ... *wary about that cut*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:44:13 PM): Hisoka: Let's go to bed, then. -grins-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:44:56 PM): Chrona: O-okay.. *smiles a tad back, stands up*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:45:25 PM): Hisoka: -tries to get up, feels she's more tired then she thinks and laughs as she just falls right back on her bottom-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:46:01 PM): Chrona: *looks at, recoils slightly. Afraid she might be going mad again* H-Hisoka..? Are you okay?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:46:38 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just really tired. -smiles at- I'm clumsy when I'm awake, I'm worse when I'm tired. -grabs something and pulls self up-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:48:00 PM): Chrona: O-oh, good.. I thought you.. *shakes head, goes over to and gets under shoulder* I'll h-help you walk..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:48:21 PM): Hisoka: -blushes- E-eh? Oh, thank you..

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:49:49 PM): Chrona: Welcome.. *mumbles, tries to help her back to room* || Isaac: *still awake, sitting up and staring at the door. Hasn't moved*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:50:21 PM): Hisoka: -gets to door- I can walk now. -smiles at, opens door, yawns again-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:52:23 PM): Chrona: Okay.. *follows after, slightly tired as well* || Isaac: *smiles when he sees them come back in* Hey..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:52:49 PM): Hisoka: Hey there. -smiles at Isaac, sits down beside- We're ready for bed now.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:53:28 PM): Isaac: Alright. Everything's better with you two? || Chrona: *goes to Mr. Corner and actually lies down, curled up on side. Never done that before*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:53:46 PM): Hisoka: Hai. -nods-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:55:02 PM): Isaac: Good. *lies down, pats next to* Now, I think we all deserve some rest. *lying, still has no plan to get any*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 8:56:13 PM): Hisoka: -lies down beside- Yeah. Goodnight, Isaac-san. -glances toward Chrona- And goodnight, Chrona-san. -smiles, closes eyes- You better get some sleep, Isaac.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 8:57:53 PM): Chrona: Mmn. *raises hand, waves it once as a goodnight gesture. Asleep in seconds* || Isaac: Goodnight, Hisoka. And I will. *smiles back, closes eyes and pretends to drift off, is able to keep self from doing so by concentrating on the pain in his face*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:00:52 PM): Hisoka:-falls asleep quickly as well-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:01:24 PM): Isaac: *waits until he's sure she's asleep, cracks an eye open and keeps an eye on her all night*


	23. Roller Coasters

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:07:54 PM): Hisoka: ...Um..-staring at entrance- ...A-are you _sure_ this is a good idea? -sweatdrops- Theme parks...eh..they...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:09:46 PM): Isaac: Yeah! C'mon, it'll be fun and you know it, Hiso. *grins, takes her by the hand and tries to drag her inside* || Chrona: ... *no idea how to deal with this, hides face in Hisoka's back*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:11:14 PM): Hisoka: Eehh....-resists being drug in, but follows and looks back at Chrona, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:12:25 PM): Isaac: *looks at* What's the matter? It's a theme park, it's s'posed to be fun, y'know. || Chrona: *mutters something muffled*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:12:44 PM): Hisoka: I'm too short for a lot of the rides. -despairs-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:14:03 PM): Isaac: *laughs nervously* No, no, I'm sure you'll be able to go in. Look. *points at a huge, deadly-looking roller coaster* See the sign? Your an inch over the minimum.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:14:24 PM): Hisoka: That's such a lie! -sweatdrop- I'm only 4'!

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:14:55 PM): Isaac: ..4' 10"..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:23:44 PM): Hisoka: ..-slumps, was hoping he didn't know her height- Ne ~ I'm still too short.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:24:31 PM): Isaac: *measured her himself in his mind* Well.. we could probably slip 'ya past anyways. *grins*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:25:04 PM): Hisoka: ...-eyes-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:25:40 PM): Isaac: ..What? I meant we could get 'ya on the ride, so don't gimme that look.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:30:32 PM): Hisoka: I don't like rollercoasters...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:33:34 PM): Isaac: *blinks* Have 'ya ever been on one?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:36:10 PM): Hisoka: They're scary...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:36:41 PM): Isaac: Well, have you? Yes or no?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:40:31 PM): Hisoka: Sure..

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:41:04 PM): Isaac: ..Be honest. I'll bet Chrona would go on one.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:42:07 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Chrona- I bet Chrona wouldn't, would you?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:43:03 PM): Chrona: *peeks out from behind Hisoka* ..What's a roller coaster..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:46:48 PM): Hisoka: -points- That.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:47:53 PM): Chrona: *sees a bunch of people go by on it screaming* ... S-sure, if you want me to..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:50:17 PM): Hisoka: ....seriously?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:51:53 PM): Chrona: *shrugs* ..It doesn't look scary..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:52:21 PM): Hisoka: Eehh? -slumps- I was hoping the people going by screaming would make you say no ~

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:53:27 PM): Chrona: W-well you don't have to.. I'll go on any ride you go on.. || Isaac: Y'know, when Chrona's got more guts than you, I'd say you're spine-challenged.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 9:59:01 PM): Hisoka: Eeeh...-despair- Fine. I'll go...but I'm sitting next to Chrona since you're making me go...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 9:59:44 PM): Isaac: Fine, fine. It's a three-seater, though. *grins, starts dragging them both to it*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:01:37 PM): Hisoka: Hn -despairing-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:02:33 PM): Isaac: *manages to get them all a seat on it by getting Hisoka to stand on her toes, puts her in the middle between Chrona and himself. Seats them in, has a perpetual grin*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:03:06 PM): Hisoka: -scared to death, but not showing it. Slumped a bit, though-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:05:31 PM): Chrona: *holds onto Hisoka a bit* ... *slightly nervous because Hisoka is* || Isaac: *knows she's freaked out, but thinks that she's dealt with worse* You ready? *pulls down the bar*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:06:03 PM): Hisoka: Ne ~ -just does what she can to keep herself in the roller coaster-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:06:37 PM): Isaac: *feels the roller coaster start moving, slowly at first, heading up an incline* Heheh..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:06:57 PM): Hisoka: -despair- ...-sort of likes the fact Chrona is clinging to her a bit-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:08:46 PM): Chrona: ... *a bit more nervous at the anticipation* ..This isn't going to drop.. right?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:09:02 PM): Hisoka: ...Yeah....this thing goes down a lot of hills....-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:09:20 PM): Chrona: ... *clings slightly harder*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:09:38 PM): Hisoka: It's ok to scream when you go down at least. -despair, despair- Everyone else will be, too.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:10:38 PM): Isaac: Actually, it's more fun if 'ya scream. Your voice harmonizes with everyone else's. || Chrona: I don't like to scream..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:10:58 PM): Hisoka: It helps your stomach not drop as bad, either.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:11:18 PM): Chrona: *eyes widen* I-it makes my stomach do what?!

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:11:35 PM): Hisoka: ...You'll get a sinking feeling in your stomach.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:11:56 PM): Chrona: ..Oh.. I t-thought it actually.. nevermind.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:12:38 PM): Hisoka: heh...-despairs when they reach the top, mumbles- what a nice view of the whole park ..._now time to die_...-sweatdrop-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:19:24 PM): Isaac: *feels better and better as they get higher and higher, then finally drops and lets loose, screaming louder than anyone might think possible* Woooooooo~! || Chrona: *gets more tense than anything ever, buries face in Hisoka and squeaks*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:21:18 PM): Hisoka: -is really hating Isaac at the moment for talking her into this. Despairs as they go downhill, manages to keep mouth shut in her despairing-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:23:16 PM): Isaac: *continues shouting at top of lungs, having a very good time* || Chrona: *continues making more squeaky sounds every time the movement changes, especially does not like all the noise*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:24:08 PM): Hisoka: -wishes she could comfort poor Chrona but is comforting herself at the same time and clinging to the bar for dear life-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:24:55 PM): Isaac: *giggles a bit at the part that goes upside-down*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:25:06 PM): Hisoka: -yelps at that, closes eyes- ~

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:27:49 PM): Isaac: *knows he's going to get hit with a book so hard for this, but is loving it at the moment so figures he can comfort Hisoka and calm her down after*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:29:48 PM): Hisoka: -wonders if it's over yet, knows that these things are supposed to be quick for just a short time of thrill that makes you want more-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:34:10 PM): Isaac: *actually picked a coaster that goes along for a good while, finishes eventually and breathes heavily at the end of it*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:35:07 PM): Hisoka: -completely and utterly in despair. Gets stuff undone so she can get the fuck off the coaster since it's finally done –

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:36:05 PM): Isaac: *gets out first since he's on the door side, holds out hand to help her out, and help her walk if need be*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:37:43 PM): Hisoka: -uses him to get out, then holds hand out to try and help Chrona out-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:38:01 PM): Chrona: *limp*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:39:00 PM): Hisoka: C'mon, Chrona. Or they'll make you go again...-knows this will get Chrona off-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:39:49 PM): Chrona: *immediately gets off and clings to Hisoka's legs*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:40:10 PM): Hisoka: -helps Chrona up to feet and snuggs- It's ok, it's ok...we'll not go again

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:41:32 PM): Chrona: *blubbers a bit, not able to speak a coherent sentence* || Isaac: Was it _that_ fun?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:41:41 PM): Hisoka: No, it wasn't -eyes-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:42:27 PM): Isaac: Then hey, now at least 'ya know for sure you don't like it.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:42:38 PM): Hisoka: I already knew I didn't like it -despair-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:43:10 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but not for sure. Now 'ya do.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:43:39 PM): Hisoka: -continues to snugg Chrona- It's ok...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:44:46 PM): Chrona: ... *shaking like a leaf*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:44:58 PM): Hisoka: We won't go on another rollercoaster.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:45:54 PM): Chrona: I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-- would rather not.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:50:42 PM): Hisoka: It's ok, we won't. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:53:18 PM): Chrona: ..Sorry.. *at least glad that there were no tears*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:53:37 PM): Hisoka: I don't want to go on another one either. I dislike rollercoasters. We'll go on more peaceful rides.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:54:51 PM): Chrona: L-like what?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:55:26 PM): Hisoka: Hm...let's go. -leads- I'll show you one.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 10:55:49 PM): Chrona: *follows, still clinging to* || Isaac: *tags along*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 10:58:34 PM): Hisoka: -takes to a carousel- Like this.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:00:13 PM): Chrona: ..You just.. ride on them?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:00:25 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. And they move a bit up and down. See? -points-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:01:19 PM): Chrona: ..But, I can't sit there.. *looks down at dress*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:01:39 PM): Hisoka: You can sit in the seat part. -smiles- The part that it looks like the animals are pulling.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:02:07 PM): Chrona: O-okay.. as long as they have something to hold on to..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:02:53 PM): Hisoka: -takes onto the carousel, sits in the seat part with- You can hold onto me. -smiles- It doesn't go fast.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:03:28 PM): Chrona: *nods* I d-don't want to go on a fast thing ever again..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:04:10 PM): Hisoka: -giggles- Where are you sitting, Isaac?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:05:21 PM): Isaac: I'll sit on the horse in front a' you two. That way, you get a good look. *smirks, teasing her again*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:05:31 PM): Hisoka: -eyetwitch-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:06:02 PM): Chrona: ..He's just teasing you.. *sighs*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:06:08 PM): Hisoka: Hai..hai...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:08:07 PM): Chrona: Why do you always greet people..?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:08:24 PM): Hisoka: ...Ne? ...Oh, no. Hai is Japanese for yes...

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:08:31 PM): Chrona: Oh..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:11:16 PM): Hisoka: Sorry, I use Japanese phrases a lot.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:11:23 PM): Chrona: N-no, it's fine..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:11:39 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, watches ride start-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:12:10 PM): Chrona: *clutches as the ride starts* ... *wary*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:12:27 PM): Hisoka: -enjoys the ride-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:14:37 PM): Chrona: ... *eventually warms up to and enjoys it a bit* || Isaac: *using the carousel to scope out other rides*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:16:37 PM): Hisoka: -stretches- This is fun, eh? -smiles at-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:16:55 PM): Chrona: Y-yeah. *smiles*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:17:05 PM): Hisoka: I'm glad. 3

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:17:59 PM): Chrona: *nods, relaxes and seems to be enjoying this quite a bit more*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:18:58 PM): Hisoka: We can do a few other slow ones next. 3

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:19:32 PM): Chrona: Yeah.. I don't want to do any fast ones..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:20:17 PM): Hisoka: -nods- We share that in common, then.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:20:43 PM): Chrona: F-fast ones scare me..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:20:55 PM): Hisoka: They sure are for a lot of thrills

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:22:03 PM): Chrona: I don't like thrills..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:22:13 PM): Hisoka: Hai ~

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:22:40 PM): Isaac: Wimps.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:22:48 PM): Hisoka: Shut up -eyes-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:23:02 PM): Isaac: Where's the fun in that?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:23:22 PM): Hisoka: We like calm rides, they're fun to us

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:24:19 PM): Isaac: I meant in shuttin' up. I can appreciate the slow rides, just prefer the fast ones.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:26:02 PM): Hisoka: You can do the fast ones will we stick to the slow ones.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:27:46 PM): Isaac: *shrugs* I'd rather stick around you two, it's borin' being all by yourself on 'em.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:28:35 PM): Hisoka: Ride is stopping, aw ~

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:29:01 PM): Chrona: *slumps* || Isaac: *hops off* How 'bout a compromise?

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:29:15 PM): Hisoka: Eh? -blinks at Isaac- Like how?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:29:44 PM): Isaac: Like doin' rides we all like. I spotted some teacups.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:29:53 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai, ok.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:30:12 PM): Isaac: *grins* Let's get goin', then. *waits for them*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:30:27 PM): Hisoka: -smiles- C'mon, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:31:00 PM): Chrona: *comes on*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:31:07 PM): Hisoka: -heads for the teacups-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:33:11 PM): Isaac: *gets them all into a teacup, decides to explain this time to Chrona* Alright, so 'ya turn this wheel as fast as you want the teacup to go. That's about it.

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:34:26 PM): Hisoka: -nods- It's fun -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:35:55 PM): Chrona: ... *slightly nervous* Okay.. *feels it start, puzzles at*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:36:08 PM): Hisoka: -smiles happily-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:40:47 PM): Chrona: *feels it start to spin, slowly at first. Gets a weird tummy-feeling*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:40:56 PM): Hisoka: -amused- wee ~

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:41:15 PM): Isaac: *starts spinning it faster*

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:42:31 PM): Hisoka: Want to help spin it, Chrona?

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:42:49 PM): Chrona: *hesitates* ..S-sure..

iluvtobikun (8/30/2009 11:45:23 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, helps Isaac-

Cloudy F (8/30/2009 11:46:12 PM): Chrona: *spins it a little*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:00:32 AM): Hisoka: -enjoying the ride since she's not letting Isaac go crazy fast on the spinning-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:01:10 AM): Isaac: *considered it, but figures he owes them one.. or two.. or three* || Chrona: *actually giggles, unmistakably* ..Pardon me.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:01:40 AM): Hisoka: -looks at Chrona, grins- We finally got you to giggle.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:01:57 AM): Chrona: ..I-I'm sure that was just a hiccup.. *blushes*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:02:15 AM): Hisoka: Nope. You giggled. I'm happy for Chrona-san 3

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:02:47 AM): Chrona: ..It's just Chrona, actually..

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:03:01 AM): Hisoka: ...-laughs- It's a Japanese thing, Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:03:35 AM): Chrona: Oh.. sorry. *sways a bit*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:03:44 AM): Hisoka: Dizzy?

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:04:49 AM): Chrona: *tries to nod, ends up just tipping forward and back*

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:08:20 AM): Chrona: ... *starting to feel a little sick, touches her arm* Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:08:36 AM): Hisoka: -looks at- Isaac-san, stop spinning it. Chrona feels unwell.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:09:04 AM): Isaac: 'Kay. *stops spinning, waits for the ride to finish* You two alright?

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:09:19 AM): Hisoka: I'm ok. Chrona got dizzy. -smiles a bit-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:09:32 AM): Chrona: I-I'll be fine.. sorry..

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:09:56 AM): Hisoka: It's ok. -helps out- We all get dizzy. You just need to rest a bit and you'll feel just fine. 3

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:11:22 AM): Chrona: *nods, stumbles a bit. Holding stomach* Y-yeah.. *smiles a bit, swaying* || Isaac: *hops out, hands in pockets. Tries to think of what next, after Chrona evens out*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:11:48 AM): Hisoka: We can play games till your stomach evens out?

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:12:23 AM): Chrona: ..Games? *looks at, unsure* I d-don't want to play the naked game..

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:13:04 AM): Hisoka: -laughs- There's no such thing here. -leads to a darts game- With this game you pop the balloons with these. -points to darts-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:13:45 AM): Chrona: ... I can win that.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:14:00 AM): Hisoka: If you win, you get a prize.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:14:26 AM): Chrona: Oh.. nevermind then.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:15:27 AM): Hisoka: Hm? It's good to get a prize.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:16:14 AM): Chrona: *shakes head* I have nothing to carry it with..

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:16:51 AM): Hisoka: I'll carry it -blinks- I don't mind carrying it around.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:17:07 AM): Chrona: Are you sure?

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:17:24 AM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:17:59 AM): Chrona: Okay.. *goes up to the dart booth, picks them up* || Isaac: ..Hm.. *sneaks off someplace*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:18:23 AM): Hisoka: -pays for the game- You're good to go.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:19:13 AM): Chrona: Thank you.. *throws the darts, hitting a balloon spot-on for each throw. Knows how to do this because it's not unlike the needles made with the black blood*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:20:06 AM): Hisoka: Good job -blinks- That was great.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:21:14 AM): Chrona: *nods* Th-thank you.. *takes the prize, a highly colorful hat* ... *holds it out to*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:21:41 AM): Hisoka: ...-amused, takes it, puts on Chrona's head- ....-laughs-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:22:19 AM): Chrona: *blinks* ... *takes it off and puts it on Hisoka's head, smiles*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:22:42 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- ...-looks at self in a mirror- ...-laughs again- This hat makes people look cute.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:23:31 AM): Chrona: Y-yes, it does.. especially people who are already. *nods*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:25:05 AM): Hisoka: -blushes- ...

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:26:01 AM): Chrona: ... *looks at meaningfully* || Isaac: *comes back with an oversized pink bear on shoulders*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:30:05 AM): Hisoka: -smiles shyly at Chrona, notices Isaac returning, blinks- Oi, where'd you get that? That's huge. -laughs-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:31:12 AM): Isaac: I won it at the hoop toss. *grins, hands over* Here, it's for you. || Chrona: ... *despair*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:32:36 AM): Hisoka: It's really big -blinks- We still have a long day here up ahead. -sweatdrop- Thanks, though. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:33:30 AM): Isaac: *smiling* Nah, no worries. I _can_ carry it for 'ya if you want me to, but it_ is_ yours.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:37:10 AM): Hisoka: -nods- Alright. -points to hat- Look? Isn't this adorable? -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:38:17 AM): Isaac: *grins, knows who it's from* Totally, it's cute as a button. So it suits you,.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:38:43 AM): Hisoka: You both have some something, I want to win something now, too...-looks around-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:39:25 AM): Isaac: ... *points at the "Guess My Height" booth* You'd totally stump that guy.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:39:41 AM): Hisoka: ....If I had a book...

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:39:52 AM): Isaac: You love it.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:40:23 AM): Hisoka: I'll eventually hit something into that head of yours...-looks at the variety of games- Hm.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:41:01 AM): Isaac: Tall order. *chuckles, looks over the games* ... *points* How 'bout that one?

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:41:13 AM): Hisoka: -looks, blinks-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:41:40 AM): Isaac: You can win a bunch a' fake flowers.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:41:59 AM): Hisoka: Nah...but you know -sweatdrop- A lot of these games have to do with eyesight...

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:42:47 AM): Isaac: Yeah, that's why I'm lookin' at the strength test..

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:43:07 AM): Hisoka: ...You know I'd never win that...

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:43:46 AM): Isaac: ... *shrugs* It ain't eyesight-related.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:44:56 AM): Hisoka: ...Hey, look. -points- They have archery.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:45:41 AM): Isaac: ... *grins* 'Ya wanna give them a surprise, then?

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:46:07 AM): Hisoka: -leads them over to the stand- I could win this easily. -happy she found something to play-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:46:56 AM): Isaac: 'Course you can, it's what you do for a living. D'you want me to..?

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:47:27 AM): Hisoka: -pokes- No. I can do it. -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:48:16 AM): Isaac: Alright. *smirks, fishes around in his pocket for some money*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:48:55 AM): Hisoka: -looks at the bows- ...-picks the one she finds is in best shape and such-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:49:53 AM): Isaac: *could criticize that bow to hell and back on form and function compared to his own, pays for the game for her*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:51:24 AM): Hisoka: -gets some arrows to shoot, picks her target and prepares one, aims- ...-shoots, hits it- 1.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:52:34 AM): Isaac: *watches, has a perpetual smile on his face* || Chrona: *interested in seeing this, watches* ... *gets that funny stomach feeling at seeing Hisoka like this*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:53:25 AM): Hisoka: -aims another one, shoots- 2. -gets her last arrow, wonders what'd happen if she just completely missed right now- ...

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:54:33 AM): Isaac: *expects her to win all three of them, watches and tries to look nonchalant*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:55:39 AM): Hisoka: -doesn't really want anything big, already knows what she's getting and can afford to lose one arrow and still get it. Smirks.- ...-shoots last arrow and misses on purpose just to see their faces- Oopsie. 3 -looks at,giggles-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:57:25 AM): Isaac: ... *jaw drops, has to take a good 0.03 seconds to realize she did that on purpose* Man, you could've totally hit that one and you know it. || Chrona: ... *not all that surprised, but wonders how she could have hit the other two perfectly, and why she seems happy to miss*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:57:54 AM): Hisoka: -just starts laughing, amused-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 12:58:44 AM): Isaac: ..I ain't gonna judge you on your sense of humor, but that's just weird. || Chrona: *blinks, doesn't understand* ...

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 12:59:47 AM): Hisoka: Your face was funny for a few seconds. So you mean I could've hit it like ~ -takes another arrow, figures it won't piss the person off too much since they're not really paying attention. Turns quickly and shoots without even really looking, hits dead center- That? 3

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:01:44 AM): Isaac: Yes. _That_. Yet you didn't, just 'cause of our reaction? You don't have much of a winning drive, do you?

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:03:40 AM): Hisoka: I like to do things you don't expect me to do. hehe. Winning little games doesn't matter to me, if I win then I win and if I lose, I lose. -shrugs, takes prize.- There. One for you -hands one to Isaac- One for Chrona -hands one to Chrona- and one for me. -grins, holds up a sucker-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:05:34 AM): Isaac: So I've noticed. *chuckles, smirks and takes the candy* Hey, thanks. Y'know, it does feel good to win, though. *grins at*

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:06:14 AM): || Chrona: *takes the sucker, stares at it* ... *licks it in the wrapper, doesn't get how this works*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:06:48 AM): Hisoka: -unwraps hers, sticks in mouth- This is a no-hit prize ~ I could've had any of that. -points- But meh, I like the no-hit prizes better. -shows Chrona how to unwrap it-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:08:30 AM): Isaac: What makes 'ya like the no-hit prizes better? Most people prefer to win big. *takes off the wrapping with his tongue, pops it in his mouth and decides to savor* || Chrona: *manages to unwrap it with help and sticks it in mouth*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:09:24 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs- I take whatever interests me more. Winning big doesn't matter to me, as long as I have fun with the game. -smiles at Chrona- Ne, what did you think? I'm pretty good, eh? 3

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:10:50 AM): Isaac: Huh. You're a really funny girl, you know that? *grins, bites down on the poor sucker* || Chrona: *nods* It's very sweet.. in a good way.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:11:15 AM): Hisoka: -giggles- I meant my shooting. But I'm glad you like the sucker.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:11:45 AM): Chrona: Oh.. *smiles* Y-yes, you're amazing.. but that's what you do with Isaac, so I expected it.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:12:31 AM): Hisoka; Hai ~ but you finally got to see it. Isaac-san and I are a force to be reckoned with, hm, Isaac? -laughs-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:14:10 AM): Isaac: No shit, you should see her when she's fightin' for real. *grins at Chrona* There was this one time with a hellhound--you remember that guy, Hiso?

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:16:28 AM): Hisoka: Heh...that one was creepy...-sweatdrop-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:17:38 AM): Isaac: Well, 'ya tore it in half in two shots, so I figure it wasn't as scary as it looked. || Chrona: ... *jaw drops slightly*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:18:17 AM): Hisoka: ...-sweatdrops- ... -licks sucker-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:18:38 AM): Chrona: ..Hisoka.. did you really..?

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:18:50 AM): Hisoka: ....I plea the 5th?

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:19:16 AM): Chrona: ..The 5th what? *doesn't know about government*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:19:26 AM): Hisoka: ...-explains what that means-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:19:42 AM): Chrona: Oh.. *frowns* Sorry.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:19:55 AM): Hisoka: -pats head- Learn something new every day, huh? -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:20:52 AM): Chrona: Yeah, n-no kidding... *sweatdrops* I'm a little scared of Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:21:17 AM): Hisoka: Ne? Chrona is much stronger than Hisoka. No need to be afraid, we're friends. -smiles- I'd never hurt Chrona.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:22:52 AM): Chrona: I-I know, but strong people are scary when I'm not the one protecting them.. *shrugs* I just never knew Hisoka was so perfect... *long pause* At archery.

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:23:45 AM): Hisoka: -blushes- .....-twirls hair- Years of practice, you know? And then again I always end up in bandages from fights.

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:25:45 AM): Chrona: Hn. It's normal to get hurt in a fight, though..

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:26:13 AM): Hisoka: Yeah, but I always have those neck wounds...my poor neck...

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:26:32 AM): Chrona: *frowns* It's the most vulnerable place...

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:26:47 AM): Hisoka: Hai, hai...where to next? -smiles-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 1:27:29 AM): Chrona: ..Not the roller coaster. || Isaac: *slumps*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 1:27:44 AM): Hisoka: -laughs- How about the scrambler?


	24. Kishin Games

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 11:55:45 PM): Hisoka: -got them to the food court, sitting at a table and eating some chicken strips. Happily munches on them - likes them plain-

Cloudy F (8/31/2009 11:57:36 PM): Isaac: *eating the same as her, but with cocktail sauce and some tabasco. Likes a kick to his food* || Chrona: ... *poking at a hot dog, not sure how to use it* || Monster: *in the corner of the food court, at an empty table, twitching and occasionally giggling*

iluvtobikun (8/31/2009 11:58:51 PM): Hisoka: -has a chicken strip in mouth, looks at Chrona, voice is muffled from having the chicken strip hanging out of mouth- Oi ~ you pick it up and bite into it. -smiles, bites down on chicken, chews, eyes shift toward the table, notices the weird person- ...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:00:08 AM): Chrona: Okay... *lifts it up with two fingers, hot dog slips out* ... *picks that up the same way* What's this red stuff..? || Isaac: *dumps the whole bottle of hot sauce on food*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:00:43 AM): Hisoka: ketchup. -fixes the hotdog for Chrona, places it in hand-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:01:28 AM): Chrona: *eats it the proper way, gets ketchup on sides of mouth* || Monster: *twitches again, almost trips someone, drooling with a shark-toothed grin*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:01:59 AM): Hisoka: -amused, wipes it off with napkin, chuckles, eyes the person again- ...hm...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:03:04 AM): Chrona: *keeps eating, nonplussed and still slightly in despair* || Isaac: ... *notices* Oi, Hiso. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:03:37 AM): Hisoka: -stands, places hat on Chrona's head- Keep it safe. Isaac..-glances toward, heads for the person-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:05:20 AM): Isaac: *puts the bear in Chrona's lap* If you get ketchup on it, I'm gonna bite your head. *follows Hisoka* || Monster: *twitches again, violently. Throws over the table, laughing insanely*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:06:03 AM): Hisoka: Isaac, change into a weapon! Hurry.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:06:55 AM): Isaac: *changes, ready for use* || Monster: Aha-ahahaha~ *lunges for a random bystander, pins them to the ground, ready to tear throat out*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:07:30 AM): Hisoka: -grabs onto him, hurries and throws a kick into the monsters head, prepares an arrow but not taking a chance of shooting the bystander-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:08:25 AM): Monster: *gets kicked, falls off of the person then gets up on all fours and snarls, runs toward a crowd*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:08:37 AM): Hisoka: -shoots arrow at, runs after-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:10:28 AM): Monster: *narrowly avoids arrow, suddenly leaps into the air way higher than is natural and descends toward a screaming crowd*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:11:15 AM): Hisoka: -prepares another, shoots two of them quickly as the monster falls-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:12:24 AM): Monster: *gets one of the arrows in the shoulder, twists and ends up falling on back, people scream and run away from* Hahahaha.. that's not _FUNNY_! *yanks it out*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:13:08 AM): Hisoka: -looks up, notices a banner- ...-aims, shoots the ropes to make it fall down on the monster-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:15:28 AM): Monster: *gets the banner spot-on, snarls and starts trying to cut out of it with claws*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:16:04 AM): Hisoka: -uses that time to get close to the thing, aiming and shooting at it-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:17:06 AM): Monster: *gets hit by the arrow again, other shoulder. Falls down, panting*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:17:42 AM): Hisoka: -aims 2 for the stomach this time, releases them-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:19:08 AM): Monster: *gets hit by both, tenses up* Nnnnng! *suddenly shoves off of the ground, leaping forward again, severely wounded but heading for the exit*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:19:37 AM): Hisoka: No you don't! -chases after, tackles it-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:20:16 AM): Monster: Gaargh! *falls, tries to cut up with claws again*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:20:38 AM): Hisoka: -ignores the cuts, shoves an arrow in mouth and shoots-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:21:47 AM): Monster: *tries to bite down on the arrow, winds up catching the end just before it completely passed through head, is dead*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:22:07 AM): Hisoka: ...Got it...-sigh of relief, gets off of monster-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:22:36 AM): Isaac: Hey, you okay, Hisoka?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:22:51 AM): Hisoka: Hai ~ -sets him down-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:23:57 AM): Isaac: *turns into person form again, stands up* ..Should we get 'ya disinfected?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:24:19 AM): Hisoka: -smiles- You should get your soul. This makes...14?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:25:14 AM): Isaac: Yeah, 14 exactly. *takes the soul, chews on it thoughtfully* ..Man, the almost-human ones taste like shit.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:25:45 AM): Hisoka: -shrugs- We had to stop it from becoming worse or it'd be harder. -goes back to foodcourt area-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:26:38 AM): Isaac: Yeah, yeah. I know. *follows* I wasn't kiddin' about that disinfecting thing. Don't you get through at least one fight without gettin' yourself hurt?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:27:05 AM): Hisoka: Nope...it's a talent..-chuckles, waves- Chrona! We're back. -smiles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:29:00 AM): Chrona: *worried sick, standing at the end of the food court with a colorful hat and a big bear on the back, shivering* H-Hisoka! *runs to* H-he--you and Isaac--are you hurt?!

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:29:46 AM): Hisoka: Ne ~ I'm always hurt. -laughs- But I'm just fine. -smiles- Isaac and I got it.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:30:11 AM): Chrona: ..G-good.. *slumps, relieved, and hugs lightly*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:30:37 AM): Hisoka: -takes hat from, puts it on head and pats back- Did you finish your hot dog?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:31:49 AM): Chrona: I was t-too scared to eat.. || Isaac: ... *frowns, decides to hug her a bit too*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:32:48 AM): Hisoka: . . .-is now being hugged by two people, wtf- . . .

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:34:13 AM): Isaac: *doesn't care, isn't going to let Chrona win* || Chrona: ... *isn't even aware of the competition, lets go hesitantly*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:34:42 AM): Hisoka: So, are we all full now? -is deciding to ignore the randomn hugness-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:35:29 AM): Chrona: *nods* ... || Isaac: *releases after a bit* Well, y'know me. I'm never full no matter what.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:35:53 AM): Hisoka: Where the hell do you put all that food, Isaac..?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:36:20 AM): Isaac: My mouth...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:37:21 AM): Hisoka: ..Is there just like...nothing...after your mouth?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:37:38 AM): Isaac: D'you need an anatomy lesson or somethin'?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:37:58 AM): Hisoka: For yours, yes...-shakes head, will never understand how he can eat all the time-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:38:54 AM): Isaac: Men aren't that different from women, y'know. Chrona's livin' proof of that. *shrugs*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:39:11 AM): Hisoka: ...-just shakes head at- ....Ok, so what now? -smiles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:39:23 AM): Isaac: *stretches* What time's it?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:39:33 AM): Hisoka: Umm..-checks clock, tells time-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:40:13 AM): Isaac: Eh.. nothin' to do if we go home at this hour. How 'bout another coaster?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:40:24 AM): Hisoka: ..-sweatdrop- Nooo....

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:41:29 AM): Chrona: *pales* ... || Isaac: Wussies... *looks around* How 'bout that? *points*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:41:41 AM): Hisoka: The swings? -blinks- Sure.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:42:12 AM): Isaac: *smiles, has a rather pleasant memory of those* C'mon, then. *grabs her hand and leads*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:42:43 AM): Hisoka: Ne ~ -grabs Chrona's hand to pull along with-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:43:01 AM): Chrona: *stumbles along, wonders why she always makes that nasal sound*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:43:34 AM): Hisoka: These will be peaceful and fun. -smiles at Chrona-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:45:11 AM): Chrona: Okay.. *almost-smiles* || Isaac: Your feet can reach the ground on these, right?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:45:30 AM): Hisoka: -blinks- Hm? No. It lifts you up. -points-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:49:42 AM): Isaac: No, I mean, do I gotta lift you?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:49:52 AM): Hisoka: ...Eh? Of course not!

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:50:06 AM): Isaac: Just checkin'.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:50:32 AM): Hisoka: -sets stuff in safe place, goes and sits in a swing- ~

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:51:24 AM): Chrona: *goes and sits on the one next to* || Isaac: *sets his things down with hers, pays a kid five bucks to get off the one on the other side of Hisoka and uses it*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:51:58 AM): Hisoka: -swings a bit, kicking legs back and forth and humming. Always enjoyed these rides-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:52:51 AM): Isaac: *likes these more for the memory, smiles and kicks a bit, going as high as possible* || Chrona: *sitting there, swings a tiny bit*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:53:46 AM): Hisoka: Up we go ~ -ride starts, looks around theme park for more rides they they go around and around-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:54:34 AM): Isaac: *has his eye on the ferris wheel, grins as they lift up* || Chrona: *startles a bit, grips it tighter* ...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:55:02 AM): Hisoka: -looks at Chrona, smiles- It's ok. The swing won't let you fall. You get an nice view up here.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:55:37 AM): Chrona: *nods, slightly afraid of the height* O-okay... *stops self from looking down*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:56:04 AM): Hisoka: Here. -holds hand out- Will this make you feel a bit better? -smiles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:56:34 AM): Chrona: ..Sure.. *takes her hand, seems to relax a tad* || Isaac: ... *huffs*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:57:00 AM): Hisoka: Good. 3

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:57:24 AM): Chrona: *smiles, starts to enjoy it, then looks at the ground and tenses up* Eep.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:57:49 AM): Hisoka: No worries, I've got you and so does the swing. -reassuring smile-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:58:08 AM): Chrona: ... *quiet, but slightly reassured by Hisoka*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:58:28 AM): Hisoka: -points- Look over that way, it's the water park.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:59:07 AM): Chrona: *looks* ... *sees all the splashing, smiles a bit* It's small from here..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:59:24 AM): Hisoka: Yeah..but it looks like it'd be fun for hot days.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 12:59:42 AM): Chrona: Is it a hot day...?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 12:59:52 AM): Hisoka: Do you want to go there?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 1:00:06 AM): Chrona: I don't know..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 1:00:14 AM): Hisoka: We can if you want to.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 1:00:32 AM): Chrona: If you two want to, I guess.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 1:00:42 AM): Hisoka: -looks toward Isaac- Want to go to the water park?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 1:01:36 AM): Isaac: Sure. *looks at* Maybe when it starts gettin' a bit darker, we can go on the ferris wheel?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 1:01:47 AM): Hisoka: Alright. Sounds good to me.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 1:02:01 AM): Chrona: *smiles a bit*


	25. GenderNeutral Swimsuit

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 6:58:30 PM): Chrona: *gets splashed a bit from the overspill of a ride, eyes are shut* Ah.. || Isaac: *making sure to stay extra close by Hisoka, for both the paranoia of another Kishin egg and because of Chrona*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 6:58:53 PM): Hisoka: -laughs, happy-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 6:59:13 PM): Isaac: So, what're we goin' on first?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 6:59:35 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- The log ride?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 6:59:48 PM): Isaac: *grins* You sure?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 6:59:57 PM): Hisoka: It'll get us soaked.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:00:21 PM): Isaac: Yeah, but it's pretty fast on the down-slopes.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:03:46 PM): Hisoka: I don't mind it. -shrugs-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:05:42 PM): Isaac: Well, after how 'ya clung to Chrona on the coaster, I figure it's fair to warn 'ya.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:05:56 PM): Hisoka: I like the log ride, I don't like rollercoasters.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:06:57 PM): Isaac: Suit yourself. *smirks* I like log rides.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:07:08 PM): Hisoka: -takes hands of them both, leads to the line- 3

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:09:11 PM): Chrona: *goes along with, eyeing the ride* ... || Isaac: I hope your clothes ain't the clingy type.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:09:27 PM): Hisoka: Heh. I doubt a sweater is very clingy.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:10:23 PM): Isaac: You'd be surprised. *shrugs* I've rolled in sweaters in the snow and been soaked later.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:10:51 PM): Hisoka:-waits in line, smiles- Oh well. Getting wet is fun when the conditions are favorable.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:11:47 PM): Isaac: *grins* A girl after my own heart. || Chrona: ... *not that fond of getting soaked, but won't complain if it's fun*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:12:14 PM): Hisoka: We're next. -nods-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:13:01 PM): Isaac: Short lines today.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:13:10 PM): Hisoka; Yeah, but that's good, no?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:13:48 PM): Isaac: Yeah, usually. *looks* Oi, our turn. Ladies and lady-like guys first.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:14:17 PM): Hisoka: ...-bops Isaac gently for that one, but leads Chrona into the ride anyways-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:15:53 PM): Chrona: *gets into the ride in the back, a bit wary about it* Does this one go fast..? || Isaac: Ow. *gets in after them, grins* Heck yeah it does, and water goes everywhere.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:16:20 PM): Hisoka: -looks back at- It's not as fast as a rollercoaster. But it does go down a small hill...and yes...I'll agree water goes _everywhere_.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:18:25 PM): Chrona: ..I guess I know how to deal with that.. *pulls over the seatguard, keeps eyes on Hisoka*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:19:25 PM): Hisoka: -smiles at Chrona-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:19:46 PM): Chrona: *tries to smile back, ends up just looking creepy* ... *feels ride start, grips*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:21:13 PM): Hisoka: ...-can't help but giggle at the look, finds it amusing-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:22:40 PM): Isaac: ..Chrona.. *smirks* Tone down the creepy a notch? || Chrona: *does* ..Sorry

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:24:10 PM): Hisoka: Aw, don't be sorry, Chrona ~ -starts going up hill- wee ~

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:24:58 PM): Chrona: *isn't getting splashed yet, so is glad for that* Eeehhh... *a little nervous because of what happened last time a ride went uphill*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:26:35 PM): Hisoka: -up the hill, thing turns a corner and goes down a small hill, amused by it. Found it a small entertainment before they go down a longer hill that ends up sending a splash up and getting her soaked, laughs, is definately wet now-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:29:03 PM): Isaac: *laughs openly, gets a splash of water in the mouth and starts coughing* Ack. || Chrona: *tenses up like a cat in a bath, feels the weird stomach feeling and wants to scream but can't because then the water will splash again* ... *looks pathetic while wet*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:29:57 PM): Hisoka: -looks at Chrona- Aw...-brushes hair from face, fixes up- You got soaked, too.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:31:54 PM): Chrona: *blinks, stares at Hisoka* ... *smiles a bit, oddly pleased for some reason now*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:32:26 PM): Hiskoa: What water ride next? -looks at Isaac-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:33:16 PM): Isaac: *shakes self off from the wetness, spraying people around* Hah.. how 'bout that one? *points at a ridiculously large water-slide*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:34:37 PM): Hisoka: I guess so? -sweatdrop- You always point to the big things...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:36:49 PM): Hisoka: What do you think? -looks at Chrona-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:37:14 PM): Chrona: ..It'd go up my dress on that..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:37:26 PM): Hisoka: We'd have to get swimsuits.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:37:45 PM): Chrona: I don't have one..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:38:25 PM): Hisoka: I don't have one with me, we can buy one here. -smiles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:38:52 PM): Chrona: I w-wouldn't want to spend too much of your money..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:39:07 PM): Hisoka: It's fine. -wavers hand- I have plenty. And they're not that expensive.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:39:39 PM): Chrona: Okay.. if you say so. || Isaac: *interested* ...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:40:09 PM): Hisoka: -goes to store with, getting a one piece to wear, looks at what they have to offer-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:41:24 PM): Isaac: *picks out something he's pretty sure will make Hisoka cringe, keeps eyes on* || Chrona: ... *unsurprisingly, picks the black and gender-neutral swimsuit*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:42:16 PM): Hisoka: -gets a one piece that's a navy blue, looks at the two- Got it? -smiles- We'll get some sun screen, too-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:43:57 PM): Isaac: Good idea. *nods* Sunburn would be a bitch.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:44:11 PM): Hisoka: -nods, grabs some sun screen-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:45:03 PM): Chrona: What's that..? *never had a sunburn, ever*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:46:41 PM): Hisoka: It hurts.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:47:04 PM): Chrona: Oh. *frowns* I don't like that...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:47:18 PM): Hisoka: -smiles- The sunscreen will protect you.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:47:56 PM): Chrona: Okay.. || Isaac: *points* The changin' rooms are over that way.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:48:38 PM): Hisoka: -nods- I'll pay for them. Let me have the swimsuits.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:49:49 PM): Both: *gives her*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:50:30 PM): Hisoka: -smiles, goes to pay-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:51:03 PM): Chrona: *slightly embarassed, hides in the Mr. Corner--which also happens to be behind a clothing rack*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:53:41 PM): Hisoka: -returns after a few minutes- ...-looks around-...Chrona?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:54:08 PM): Isaac: *points thumb at the clothes with little feet behind them*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:54:26 PM): Hisoka: ...-goes and peeks- No Mr. Corner, Chrona.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:55:15 PM): Chrona: ..I know, but there are people here.. *comes out*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:58:03 PM): Hisoka: Of course there is. -blinks, pats head, points to a changing room- Change in there. -smiles, gives swimsuit-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:58:46 PM): Chrona: *takes the swimsuit, goes to changing room shyly* ... *stands there, dripping still and staring at the camera* || Isaac: Hey, where'd mine go?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:59:12 PM): Hisoka: ...-grabs a book off shelf, whaps with- ...-hands swim trunks to-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 7:59:32 PM): Isaac: Ow! The hell was that for?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 7:59:51 PM): Hisoka: -blushes darkly- If I had bought what you picked out, I swear the whole time I'd deny knowing who you were.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:00:53 PM): Isaac: ..I have swimsuits like those at home, y'know.. *frowns*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:01:15 PM): Hisoka: -slumps- Don't care ~

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:01:52 PM): Isaac: *rolls eyes* Sheesh.. you just have no taste.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:02:05 PM): Hisoka: Sure, sure. -goes to change-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:03:21 PM): Isaac: *does too, rolls up the legs of his trunks to look like shorts at the least* || Chrona: *comes out before anyone else is done* ... *covers self with the wall, highly self-conscious*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:04:13 PM): Hisoka: -comes out second, looks at, disappointed she still fails to tel the gender- ...-smiles anyways- That's cute, Chrona.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:04:44 PM): Chrona: ... *frowns, looks at* Th-thank you.. it feels weird..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:05:06 PM): Hisoka: -walks over to with sunscreen, opens it- Let's get some sunscreen on you, ok?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:06:28 PM): Chrona: ..Huh? Sure.. *doesn't know how sunscreen works, is unsuspecting* || Isaac: *comes out in full glory, dissapointed at Chrona's lack of gender-identity as well* ..Dude. You couldn't pick somethin' even a bit sexier?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:07:17 PM): Hisoka; ...-turns and wavers book at Isaac in warning- ....-looks back at Chrona, begins to rub the sunscreen on-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:08:06 PM): Isaac: ... *quiet, waits for his turn with the sunscreen* || Chrona: Eep! *wasn't expecting that, goes tense* W-what are you doing?!

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:15:52 PM): Hisoka: I'm rubbing the sunscreen on.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:16:21 PM): Chrona: Th-that feels really funny.. not the haha funny..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:17:21 PM): Hisoka: What kind of funny? -begins to rub it on other arm now-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:18:22 PM): Chrona: It's oily.. and my stomach feels weird again..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:20:04 PM): Hisoka: The oily means it's there and protecting you. -smiles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:20:26 PM): Chrona: Against s-sunburn..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:20:50 PM): Hisoka: mmhm

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:21:10 PM): Chrona: ..Is it worse than the oily feeling..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:21:15 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:21:52 PM): Chrona: Okay... *very uncomfortable anyways*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:22:18 PM): Hisoka: -gets stomach and part, the legs, then finally does the face, pokes nose gently to dab the last of it on there- Done. -giggles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:23:32 PM): Chrona: *_especially_ wasn't comfortable with the stomach or legs, squirmed a lot of the time during those and is like a child when it's on the face. Opens eyes and looks at* ..Please don't do that again..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:24:37 PM): Hisoka: -hands sunscreen to- You can help me out by rubbing some on me, if you want. -has some on hands for herself, begins to rub one of her arms-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:25:43 PM): Chrona: ..I-if you want me to.. || Isaac: *instant jealousy*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:26:28 PM): Hisoka: That'd be helpful. -smiles, looks at Isaac- Come on, I'll help you out while Chrona helps me out.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:28:04 PM): Isaac: ..Fine.. *not sure how to deal with this, knows he'll probably have to stoop for her to reach* || Chrona: ... *not sure what to do without the lotion*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:28:49 PM): Hisoka: -takes some lotion into her hands, lets Chrona keep the bottle, hands some of it to Isaac and helps put some on him-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:30:19 PM): Isaac: ... *finally gets a good look at Hisoka here, gets a slight nosebleed and covers it* || Chrona: *nervously applying it, a tiny _tiny _bit at a time*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:31:05 PM): Hisoka: -does as best she can to help Isaac out, wishes she were taller since that'd make it easier-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:32:01 PM): Isaac: *stoops down to help her get at his upper back, chest, and shoulders a bit better, still covering nose*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:35:19 PM): Hisoka: -gets all of that for him- There. -smiles, goes to helping Chrona apply some to herself-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:36:41 PM): Isaac: *smiles a bit, turns away and tries to be discreet* Hmph.. || Chrona: *a bit red in the face, but finishes her up soon enough with her help*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:38:20 PM): Hisoka: Now we're all ready to go, ne? -smiles, looks between the two-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:38:55 PM): Both: *nod, silent and a bit shy at her*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:40:12 PM): Hisoka: -blinks a bit, tilts head- ..

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:41:00 PM): Isaac: ... *wipes blood off of hand and face, starts leading them*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:41:54 PM): Hisoka: ...-follows-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:43:24 PM): Isaac: *makes sure he's the one paying, brings them to the top of the slide, which is a long way down with lots of twists and curves, leading down to a pool at the bottom* ..You first, Chrona.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:45:56 PM): Hisoka: Eh? -looks at- Why Chrona first?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:47:08 PM): Isaac: 'Cause, I ain't goin' down that thing without someone at the bottom. || Chrona: ..N-no..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:47:33 PM): Hisoka: ...I'll go first..

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:47:49 PM): Isaac: ... *eyes* I was kiddin'. I'll go.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:48:40 PM): Hisoka: Are you sure?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:49:17 PM): Isaac: Sure, why not?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:50:56 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:51:42 PM): Isaac: *sighs, rolls eyes and goes down first* Whooo~!

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:51:56 PM): Hisoka: ...Long way down...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:52:16 PM): Chrona: ..Y-yeah.. is it safe..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:52:31 PM): Hisoka: Of course it is. -smiles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:52:44 PM): Chrona: ..Okay.. *looks at* Who now..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:53:44 PM): Hisoka: Why don't you go? -smiles- I'll be right behind you.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:54:42 PM): Chrona: *did not like that answer, but shivers and smiles at anyways* ... *looks down, gulps, slides down about as stiff as a board*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:55:08 PM): Hisoka: -watches, waits for her signal to go. Then goes down the slide when she's able to-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:56:01 PM): Isaac: *pulls Chrona out of the Mr. Corner at the bottom of the pool, waits for Hisoka by the edge*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:56:49 PM): Hisoka: -appears in pool, surfaces, smiles, waves- I made it.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 8:57:50 PM): Chrona: *instant cling* || Isaac: *laughs* How'd 'ya like it?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 8:58:08 PM): Hisoka: It was fun. -smiles- ....-looks at Chrona-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:00:28 PM): Isaac: *grins* Glad to hear it. || Chrona: It was.. s-sort of fun..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:00:40 PM): Hisoka: -pats head, smiles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:01:21 PM): Isaac: *shakes water off again* What next?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:03:51 PM): Hisoka: How about the lazy river? 3

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:04:30 PM): Isaac: The what?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:05:04 PM): Hisoka: Lazy river....-takes them there- It goes around the water park and all you do is basically float on a float...it's nice for relaxing.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:05:42 PM): Isaac: Ah.. 'kay. *smiles a bit* || Chrona: *nods* I-I'd like that..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:06:15 PM): Hisoka: -gets them eat a small float and hands to, gets one for herself and gets in, begins to float on the float and lets the small current float her-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:07:14 PM): Isaac: *floats alongside her, finding it oddly peaceful* || Chrona: *floats on her other side, slightly nervous about being seen by all these people but likes it better than the coaster*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:07:47 PM): Hisoka: -closes eyes, relaxed-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:10:52 PM): Isaac: ..Don't fall asleep, I'd rather not have to save your ass again.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:11:18 PM): Hisoka: I'm not going to fall asleep

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:11:23 PM): Isaac: Good.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:14:35 PM): Hisoka: -smiles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:15:09 PM): Chrona: ... *suddenly gets the weird urge to put lips on Hisoka's mouth, doesn't know what it means but doesn't act on it either*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:19:50 PM): Hisoka: -opens eyes after a bit, looks at Chrona, smiles at-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:20:22 PM): Chrona: ..My stomach feels fluttery again.. || Isaac: *eyes them*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:20:35 PM): Hisoka: It happens a lot, doesn't it?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:20:44 PM): Chrona: Only around you and Isaac..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:21:04 PM): Hisoka: -giggles- So we've got a place in your heart, hm?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:21:25 PM): Chrona: ..You make my heart feel funny too, but right now it's my stomach.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:23:06 PM): Hisoka: Do you enjoy the feeling?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:24:01 PM): Chrona: I d-don't know..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:24:11 PM): Hisoka: Is it a good feeling?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:24:41 PM): Chrona: I guess.. it's not bad.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:24:48 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:25:06 PM): Isaac: What, you got a crush on me, Chrona? || Chrona: ...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:25:59 PM): Hisoka: ..-laughs-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:26:39 PM): Chrona: N-no... || Isaac: *grins, teasing*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:26:51 PM): Hisoka: -amused-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:27:22 PM): Chrona: ..I don't know what that means. *looks at Hisoka* ..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:28:13 PM): Hisoka: -explains-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:28:59 PM): Chrona: Oh.. then that's how babies happen, too?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:29:36 PM): Hisoka: ...No, no...that's sex...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:30:13 PM): Chrona: ..Me--Mom told me sex is what a boy or a girl is..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:30:29 PM): Hisoka: Yeah...to have a baby...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:30:51 PM): Chrona: ... Then why do they ask for it on Shibusen's surveys..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:31:00 PM): Hisoka: ...It also means what gender are you...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:31:10 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *frowns*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:33:10 PM): Hisoka: ...-decides to use their time explaining sex and everything according to that topic, finds it amusing-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:34:57 PM): Isaac: ... *laughs his ass off through most of it* || Chrona: *looks horrified* ... Wh-why would anyone do that..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:35:06 PM): Hisoka: ...Because it feels nice...?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:35:33 PM): Chrona: That sounds like it would h-hurt...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:35:52 PM): Hisoka: I heard it's very uncomfortable if you're a virgin but after that it's ok..

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:36:33 PM): Chrona: ..I don't wanna do that..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:36:51 PM): Hisoka: -pats head gently- I'm curious about it, personally...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:37:15 PM): Chrona: ... *looks at Isaac, frowns* || Isaac: ..What?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:37:24 PM): Hisoka: -blinks-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:37:36 PM): Chrona: ..Have you and Isaac..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:37:51 PM): Hisoka: . . .No! No, no no! -blushes-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:38:06 PM): Isaac: *laughs harder than he has in his life*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:39:46 PM): Hisoka: I'm still a virgin -despair-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:41:15 PM): Chrona: Oh.. *nods, smiles a bit* T-that's good, though.. I'm sure Isaac c-could help, I can't d-do that.. *doesn't like that thought for some reason, at all*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:41:40 PM): Hisoka: ...-blushes- No...no...I'm ok for now...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:42:19 PM): Chrona: ..Okay.. *smiles a bit* Why is your face that color..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:42:31 PM): Hisoka: No reason ~ -forces blush away-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:43:23 PM): Isaac: My god, you guys are too fuckin' funny..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:43:33 PM): Hisoka: -glances at- ?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:43:43 PM): Isaac: *still cracking up*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:44:00 PM): Hisoka: ..-just blushes again-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:44:20 PM): Chrona: *eye creaks* ...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:45:52 PM): Hisoka: -not sure what to say anymore, scratches back of head-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:46:25 PM): Chrona: ..I wanna go to Mr. Corner..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:46:42 PM): Hisoka: Why's that?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:46:59 PM): Chrona: It's awkward...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:48:10 PM): Hisoka: Aw...-pulls float over to, affectionate poke- Let's make it unawkward.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:48:39 PM): Chrona: How..? *shies away from poke a bit*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:49:11 PM): Hisoka: Tomorrow is Saturday! What're we goign to do tomorrow? We're free of school.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:49:24 PM): Chrona: Stay in Mr. Corner all day~

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:49:29 PM): Hisoka: ....no...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:49:47 PM): Chrona: ..Why not?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:50:48 PM): Hisoka: We can spend some time in there, but maybe we can find something else to do, too.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:51:22 PM): Chrona: Like what..? || Isaac: Let's go skydiving.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:52:19 PM): Hisoka: ....that's scary..

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:52:44 PM): Isaac: That's why I was kiddin'.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:55:26 PM): Hisoka: -nods-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 9:56:23 PM): Isaac: Seriously though? We'll just go with the flow and see what comes.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 9:56:33 PM): Hisoka: Sounds good to me.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:02:47 PM): Chrona: ..I want off.. *looking a bit queasy again*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:03:21 PM): Hisoka: You feeling ok..? -feels forehead, floats them over to a place to exit-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:03:48 PM): Chrona: ..I think I need to throw up.. *isn't warm, just has motion sickness*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:04:09 PM): Hisoka: -takes them out and leads to bathroom- Be right back, Isaac!

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:04:51 PM): Isaac: *follows them to the bathroom door and stands outside, waiting and a tad worried* || Chrona: *gets to a toilet quickly, promptly puts the hot dog back where it came from*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:05:13 PM): Hisoka: -waits for-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:05:44 PM): Chrona: *finishes, looks a bit better* ..That tasted funny.. *flushes*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:05:53 PM): Hisoka: You ok?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:06:01 PM): Chrona: *nods* ...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:06:10 PM): Hisoka: -looks relieved- I'm glad.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:06:29 PM): Chrona: Sorry.. I ruined the ride..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:06:55 PM): Hisoka: You didn't ruin anything. The lazy river is just to lazy around in. -smiles- You're free to get on and off as you please.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:07:14 PM): Chrona: ... *frowns* Are we going back on..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:07:20 PM): Hisoka: Do you want to?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:07:28 PM): Chrona: I guess..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:07:34 PM): Hisoka: We can for a little while longer.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:07:47 PM): Chrona: Thank you.. *washes mouth in sink*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:08:07 PM): Hisoka: -leaves the bathroom when Chrona is ready-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:08:26 PM): Isaac: Hey, everythin' alright?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:08:35 PM): Hisoka: Yeah. -smiles- Everything is fine.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:09:07 PM): Isaac: *relieved, smiles* Good. We gonna go back on, or..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:09:21 PM): Hisoka: We can for a little bit longer. -smiles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:09:42 PM): Isaac: 'Kay. *looks at time* Not long, though, if we wanna get on the wheel in time for sunset.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:10:00 PM): Hisoka: -nods- Hai ~ -goes and gets back into the water-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:10:54 PM): Chrona: *joins them, doesn't have another stomach problem*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:12:17 PM): Hisoka: -relaxs till they have to go, then gets dressed and gets the hat and bear and whatever else they need to get.- Today was fun. -smiles-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:13:24 PM): Isaac: *grins* Yeah, it was. I had lots a' fun with you guys. || Chrona: *smiles* ..We should do it again sometime..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:13:47 PM): Hisoka: For sure we will. -nods-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:14:32 PM): Isaac: ... *stops them outside of the gate, looks back at it* ..Oi, you two. C'mere.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:14:41 PM): Hisoka: -blinks, moves over to- What?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:15:14 PM): Isaac: Group hug. *grabs them both, pulls into* || Chrona: *tense at first reaction* Eh..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:15:27 PM): Hisoka: Eh ...-is squeezed-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:16:29 PM): Isaac: ... *lets them go after a minute, smiles like that was a normal thing to do* Thanks. || Chrona: ... *not sure how to react, just clings to Hisoka*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:17:01 PM): Hisoka: -smiles a bit- You're welcome...let's head home. -nods-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:17:20 PM): Chrona: Y-yeah.. || Isaac: Duh. *takes them all back home*


	26. Till the End

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:18:17 PM): Hisoka: -sound asleep, exhausted from the long day at the theme park-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:18:45 PM): Isaac: *sound asleep with her* || Chrona: *snoozing in the corner, as always*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:19:21 PM): Hisoka: ...-begins to get restless as night goes on, soft whimpers and jerks, breathing grows irregular- ...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:19:54 PM): Isaac: ... *eventually woken by it, peeks an eye open* ..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:21:15 PM): Hisoka: -shifts, whines and mutters desperately-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:21:50 PM): Isaac: ... *thinks he recognizes this, takes her shoulder and gently shakes* Hey.. Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:22:34 PM): Hisoka: mm...-struggles in sleep, seems to be trying to get away from something-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:23:03 PM): Isaac: *curious, but shakes a bit harder* Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:23:31 PM): Hisoka: -wakes with a loud but quick yelp- ....-has a look of confusion- ...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:24:34 PM): Chrona: *startled awake, looks at the room in panic* Eh?! || Isaac: *jumps up a bit, grabs her hands quickly* Hey! Are you alright?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:25:30 PM): Hisoka: -confused- ...-looks at, moves quickly and checks him over. Then looks at Chrona, scoots over to and checks every inch of- ....-slowly starts to relax and breathe- ...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:27:12 PM): Chrona: *worried that she's going to go crazy again, shies in the corner and holds hands over face, frightened* ... || Isaac: *watches her, concerned* ... *waits for her to relax a bit* Hisoka...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:27:37 PM): Hisoka: You're ok....-looks relieved- ...You're both ok...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:27:52 PM): Isaac: Why wouldn't we be?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:28:28 PM): Hisoka: -hugs Isaac for a few moments, then moves over to Chrona and hugs- ...I...I don't remember...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:29:37 PM): Isaac: ... *hugs back while she does, then watches as she does the same to Chrona* Did 'ya have a bad dream? || Chrona: ... *very hesitantly hugs back, shaking a bit*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:29:57 PM): Hisoka: It was a nightmare..

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:30:37 PM): Isaac: D'you wanna tell us about it? That always used to help.. well, it helped someone.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:30:46 PM): Hisoka: I don't remember...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:31:43 PM): Isaac: ... *smiles a bit* Well, 'ya don't need to worry.. we're all fine. Right, Chrona? || Chrona: *nods, strokes Hisoka's hair* ...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:32:32 PM): Hisoka: -buries face gently in shoulder- ..yeah...I'm glad it was just a dream

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:33:30 PM): Chrona: Y-yeah.. *feels sad, wants to help her* ..I-is there anything we can do..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:34:07 PM): Hisoka: -smiles- You're both ok, so I'm ok. I just need to calm down and go back to sleep.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:35:16 PM): Chrona: ..Okay.. *still worried about her, will only release when she does* || Isaac: *scoots over to, watches them* Take your time.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:35:58 PM): Hisoka: -loosens grip on- Oi, Chrona...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:36:10 PM): Chrona: Hn..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:37:24 PM): Hisoka: Do you think you could lay with Isaac and I till I fall asleep? So then I'll know you're both near and ok...once I fall asleep you can return to Mr. Corner and you don't have to if you don't want to. It'd just be something for me to focus on to keep the nightmare away.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:38:50 PM): Chrona: ..O-okay.. but I can't promise Raganarok will behave.. *frowns a bit, still worried about her* Are you r-really okay..?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:39:47 PM): Hisoka: That's fine. -smiles a bit- And I'm okay, I'm really okay. -lets go of, moves back over to Isaac and lies down-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:41:47 PM): Isaac: *moves back over with her, puts an arm over and watches* ... *too concerned about her to be jealous* || Chrona: *shyly goes over to and lies down next to, feels weird in this position. Closes eyes anyways and tries to focus on being comfortable*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:42:39 PM): Hisoka: Thanks. -smiles gently, closes eyes, feels safe now, drifts off-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:43:31 PM): Isaac: *drifts off as well a while after she does* ... *looks at Chrona, smiles a tiny bit and shuts eyes* || Chrona: *doesn't drift off so easy, does eventually*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:49:23 PM): Medusa: -finally found out where Chrona has been being kept. Now standing in Hisoka's room very quietly as to not wake the meister and weapon. Kneels down and puts on a fake, sweet smile- Chrona...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:49:48 PM): Chrona: ... *stirs a bit, unsettling feeling*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:50:20 PM): Medusa: Chronnaa

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:50:45 PM): Chrona: *definitely hears that voice, frowns. Knows it can't be real so covers ears*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:50:55 PM): Medusa: It's time to go home, Chrona.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:51:29 PM): Chrona: *eyes pop open, looks at, discovers what the meaning of abject terror is* ... M-Medusa-sama...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:52:02 PM): Medusa: -places a finger to lips to silence- Shh..don't wake them. If you do, I'll have to kill them. -glances toward Isaac and Hisoka-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:52:29 PM): Chrona: ... *shuts up, silent. Tears well up in eyes, shakes head a bit*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:52:46 PM): Medusa: It's time to come home, Chrona. Your mother needs you.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:53:46 PM): Chrona: *definitely crying, and tries very hard not to make any noise* ... *has no other option, knows the only way to keep them safe is to go. Shuts eyes and nods*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:54:27 PM): Medusa: -nods- Good...but just in case...-watching Hisoka- I'll keep the snake inside her body. -stands- Come, Chrona. -turns to leave as quietly as she came-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:55:58 PM): Chrona: ... *looks at Hisoka, gets a surge of panic and wonders what Medusa did to her. Has no choice, though, so very quietly gets up and follows her, keeping head down and trying not to drop too many tears, fails at the latter*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:57:23 PM): Hisoka: -in a light sleep, wakes- ....-stays very quiet, listening to them leaving.- ...-feels a sudden panic swelling up in- Chrona... -waits for them to be out of her bedroom, sits up and shakes Isaac-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:58:14 PM): Isaac: *shaken snorts a bit* Nng. What.. What?! *gets more panicked when he sees Hisoka's expression*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 10:58:42 PM): Hisoka: -speaking rapidly and quietly- She took Chrona! -despair- I can't believe I let her, she took Chrona!

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 10:59:31 PM): Isaac: *takes notice of her speaking quietly, does the same but feels quite scared as well* Shh, shh. Hey. Calm down. Who took Chrona? *sounds dead serious, possibly the scariest he's ever sounded as well*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:00:06 PM): Hisoka: Medusa! Medusa took Chrona! -stands up slowly, wearing clothes she was wearing today. Was too lazy to take them off for bed-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:00:48 PM): Isaac: *in his pajamas, but that hardly matters. Gets a wide-eyed look, stands up along with her* Medusa? What the _fuck_ does Medusa want with Chrona?!

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:01:41 PM): Hisoka: Medusa is Chrona's mother! -doesn't even realize she let that slip, is grabbing shoes-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:02:41 PM): Isaac: Wait.. _what_? *stumbles, grabs shoes as well, notices the trail of water drops on the ground* You're fuckin' kidding me, that's impossible!

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:03:46 PM): Hisoka: -tugging shoes on, not even really waiting for Isaac, is not thinking clearly- I have to get Chrona...I promised that I...hurry up, Isaac! -hurries out without second thought-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:05:31 PM): Isaac: Hey! _Hey_! *trying to keep quiet, grabs her by the sleeve. Is ready and scared but not stupid* Do you wanna get killed? Look, Chrona's tears ain't even dry yet. Unless you wanna make us all dead in the middle of the street, you're gonna calm the _fuck_ down and think about this.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:06:41 PM): Hisoka: I don't have time to think! -tugs sleeve away from- I'm going to get Chrona back and I'm going to keep my promise under any circumstance - alone or not!

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:08:33 PM): Isaac: *follows after her, trying to grab her again* Shh! Listen to me! If you wanna keep your promise to Chrona, you can't do it dead!

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:08:45 PM): Hisoka: I won't die! -stubborn-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:09:33 PM): Isaac: You will if you don't fuckin' think! *tries to grab her by the shoulder roughly*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:10:17 PM): Hisoka: -glances back at- What is there to think about? I've already thought about it, we're going after Chrona. We'll get Chrona away from Medusa and if we have to, we'll kill the witch. -tugs shoulder away from-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:11:24 PM): Isaac: Hisoka, don't be an idiot 'cause you aren't one! You can't kill Medusa on your own while the whole of fuckin' Shibusen failed over and over!

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:11:45 PM): Hisoka: Then we just won't kill her, we'll sneak Chrona away.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:12:10 PM): Isaac: And if she catches us, which, given her abilities, she will?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:12:19 PM): Hisoka: Then obviously it's a fight.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:12:28 PM): Isaac: We. _Can't._ Fight. Her.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:12:36 PM): Hisoka: Yes. we. can!

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:13:10 PM): Isaac: So suddenly you're stronger than Stein, Shinigami-sama and Maka combined? Don't be a goddamn moron, we need help.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:13:24 PM): Hisoka: Then you can get help, but I'm going to keep going.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:13:55 PM): Isaac: Hisoka, if he's Medusa's son then Medusa ain't gonna hurt him. Just calm down and think about this.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:14:26 PM): Hisoka: I promised I wouldn't even let her in the house. I failed part of it already, I'm not failing it any more than I have.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:15:10 PM): Isaac: So what? You think Chrona's gonna be happy about it if you get yourself killed for a promise?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:15:28 PM): Hisoka: I said I'm not going to die!

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:15:54 PM): Isaac: And I ain't gonna let you, but if you just go rushing in there, you will!

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:16:19 PM): Hisoka: You have only 2 options in this matter, Isaac Lebedev. 2 choices.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:16:57 PM): Isaac: Hisoka, this is a _partnership_. You've gotta at least listen to what I'm telling you if you wanna save Chrona.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:17:26 PM): Hisoka: You can get help or you can come with me, but you're not stopping me from going.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:18:07 PM): Isaac: I'm not stoppin' you, I'm just telling you to fucking _wait_ until we've got a better chance at it.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:18:30 PM): Hisoka: Talk as we walk. I'll listen but I'm not stopping.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:19:13 PM): Isaac: Have you even heard a goddamn word I've said?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:19:33 PM): Hisoka: No, probably not.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:20:51 PM): Isaac: Hisoka, I don't care if you end up hating me for this, but unless you can give me a damn good reason you ain't gonna get us killed by doing it, I'll have to stop you.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:22:07 PM): Hisoka: I won't get anyone killed. You're not stopping me from this, Isaac. I'm not sure what reason I can give you that's good enough, though.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:22:27 PM): Isaac: Then what makes you so fuckin' sure of yourself all of a sudden?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:22:38 PM): Hisoka: I have my reasons.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:22:45 PM): Isaac: Tell me.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:22:49 PM): Hisoka: I can't.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:23:51 PM): Isaac: Now is _not_ the time to hide shit from me. If you don't give me a reason I don't have a choice.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:24:16 PM): Hisoka: I'm not leaving Chrona there when I know how it's like to have a mother like that.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:25:38 PM): Isaac: ... *sighs tensely, shakes his head* Look, you can't let your emotions push you into somethin' like this. You will get us killed if you go in there with no plan and no backup. There's no question about it.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:25:55 PM): Hisoka: We can make a plan, but I won't wait for backup.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:26:04 PM): Isaac: You don't have a choice.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:26:13 PM): Hisoka: I do have a choice.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:26:47 PM): Isaac: You might as well slit your own throat right here, then, 'cause running in there is suicide.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:27:11 PM): Hisoka: Then stay behind

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:27:22 PM): Isaac: No.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:27:51 PM): Hisoka: Then stop it already. You think I don't know how powerful Medusa is and how bad the odds are?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:28:59 PM): Isaac: With the way you're talkin' about this, yeah, that's what I'm starting to think. I also think you're too blinded by your problems with your own mother to think about how to make the odds in our favor.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:29:41 PM): Hisoka: It's not just my mother.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:29:57 PM): Isaac: You're makin' excuses no matter what it is.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:30:35 PM): Hisoka: So you think.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:31:09 PM): Isaac: Yeah, I do think, and my thinking's a hell of a lot sounder than yours is right now. Look, it's not that far to Shibusen--we just gotta go there, ask for help and then keep goin'.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:31:34 PM): Hisoka: Then go ask for help. I'll meet you there.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:32:18 PM): Isaac: I'm not leavin' you alone for a second, because I know what you'll do and you might as well be an ant tryin' to fight a lion on your own.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:32:31 PM): Hisoka: I won't go inside till you get back.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:32:38 PM): Isaac: Liar.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:32:44 PM): Hisoka: You may be right.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:32:50 PM): Isaac: I _am._

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:33:00 PM): Hisoka: -shrugs- You may

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:33:51 PM): Isaac: Stop it. Just shut up and come with me to Shibusen. I promise that we'll save Chrona and bring her back if we do that, okay? And I ain't ever broken a promise to you, have I?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:34:11 PM): Hisoka: I want you to go and I'll wait. You can soul sense your way back to me.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:34:59 PM): Isaac: You're lying to me. I know you, Hisoka, and you aren't gonna even hesitate to go barging in there.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:35:21 PM): Hisoka: Tie me to a tree or something.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:35:54 PM): Isaac: Shut up. The more time you argue with me, the less time we have.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:36:12 PM): Hisoka: You're the one keeping it going, not me.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:36:26 PM): Isaac: No, you are, because you aren't even _listening _to me.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:40:04 PM): Hisoka: You said you wanted backup and I said you could get some, but I requested I keep going,

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:41:41 PM): Isaac: And if you keep going, you're gonna get there first, then go up against Medusa alone and get yourself killed. *speaks coldly* Pardon me if I don't wanna live with the death of another person I love on my shoulders, 'cause if you die, so do I.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:43:07 PM): Hisoka: -bites lower lip, wants to state why she really can't wait to save Chrona-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:43:31 PM): Isaac: ..Well?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:43:49 PM): Hisoka: -walks quietly- _Chrona..._

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:44:20 PM): Isaac: Hisoka. Hisoka, get back here.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:45:04 PM): Hisoka: -rubs arm, wonders if she'll be able to pull it off-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:46:22 PM): Isaac: ... *can tell she's ignoring him now, walks up next to her and stares at, looking honestly scared for her* ..Fine. If you die, though, I'm gonna be right behind you, alright?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:46:47 PM): Hisoka: I'd rather you live, personally. But I don't think either of us will die.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:47:21 PM): Isaac: You don't seem to care that I'd rather you live, so I'll extend the same to you. Why do you think that?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:47:42 PM): Hisoka: I just don't think either us will die. -shrugs- We've had close calls before. It'll just be another close call

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:48:01 PM): Isaac: ..Not like this. This is way above our level.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:48:23 PM): Hisoka: We'll have to step it up, then, won't we?

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:48:57 PM): Isaac: It ain't that easy, Hisoka. You don't seem to grasp just how powerful Medusa is.

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:49:08 PM): Hisoka: hn.

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:49:22 PM): Isaac: ...

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:49:34 PM): Hisoka: -shakes a bit, scared to death-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:50:32 PM): Isaac: ... *scared too, takes her hand*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:50:51 PM): Hisoka: -squeezes his hand-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:51:28 PM): Isaac: *locks fingers with* Hey..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:51:38 PM): Hisoka: -shaking, looks at- ...

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:52:15 PM): Isaac: Even if I think this is a really stupid thing to do, and we're probably gonna die.. I'm never leaving your side. Alright?

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:54:24 PM): Hisoka: ....-quivers, tears up- ....

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:56:39 PM): Isaac: ... *wants to smile for her, can't, also can't bear to see that look on her face*

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:57:26 PM): Hisoka: -pulls his arm around her, stays very close to and clings to shirt tightly with hands-

Cloudy F (9/1/2009 11:58:40 PM): Isaac: *allows her with open arms, wraps his arm over her and squeezes a bit* ..It'll be okay, Hisoka. I'm sorry for saying all those things, I'm just really scared about you..

iluvtobikun (9/1/2009 11:59:34 PM): Hisoka: I'm terrified...I'm really, really terrified...it's like de ja vu for some reason right now...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:00:31 AM): Isaac: I know you are.. why does it feel that way to you?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:01:26 AM): Hisoka: I don't know...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:02:44 AM): Isaac: ... *takes a shaky breath*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:03:24 AM): Hisoka: Thank you for not leaving my side, Isaac...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:04:19 AM): Isaac: Don't thank me for that. I'm just a dog who can't deal without his owner.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:04:34 AM): Hisoka: -frowns- You're not a dog.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:04:44 AM): Isaac: It's metaphor, stupid.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:04:54 AM): Hisoka: I don't care. You're not a dog.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:05:03 AM): Isaac: Then what am I?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:05:27 AM): Hisoka: You're the best friend I could ever have.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:06:11 AM): Isaac: ... *doesn't know what to say to that, long pause* ..I love you, Hisoka.


	27. Misery Loves it's Company

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:06:50 AM): Hisoka: ...-slows pace-...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:07:12 AM): Isaac: ... *quiet, keeps his head down. Swallows*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:07:32 AM): Hisoka: -eventually slows to a complete stop, stunned-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:07:45 AM): Isaac: *stops as well, looks at her* ...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:08:37 AM): Hisoka: -looks blank in the face for a few moments before bursting into tears. Sobs, turns to face and embraces tightly-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:09:47 AM): Isaac: *is scared of her reaction at first, but then sees her burst into tears and feels terrible. Wraps his other arm around her, feeling his own eyes grow moist* ..Sorry..

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:11:09 AM): Hisoka: -buries face in chest- Don't say such stupid things, Isaac....-sniffles- because of me we're walking to our deaths right now. Y-you can't die, no matter what. Don't die...-cries-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:13:32 AM): Isaac: ... *taking deep breaths, trying to hold it together while she speaks* ..Hisoka.. *has his voice break a bit as he speaks* I'm not going to die, but I can't live if you're dead.. I just can't.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:14:21 AM): Hisoka: You _have_ to. For my sake, you have to. If something happens, I want you to run away!

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:15:07 AM): Isaac: ..I can't.. not unless you come with me.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:15:41 AM): Hisoka: I don't plan on dying, but if I do then I want you to promise to get away. Get away for me.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:16:15 AM): Isaac: ..Okay. But I can't promise you I won't take revenge.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:17:50 AM): Hisoka: ...-nods slowly, steps away from, takes his hand, continues walking-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:18:35 AM): Isaac: *goes along with, at side like always but still a bit stunned by that*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:19:44 AM): Hisoka: -walks silently for a few moments- Chrona and I played the future game a few nights ago...she came up with the sweetest future for me...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:20:15 AM): Isaac: ..What was it? *slightly scared of whether she'll cry again just speaking of Chrona*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:20:42 AM): Hisoka; She said I'd graduate and you'd become a death weapon and then I'd get married and have twins - 2 girls...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:22:33 AM): Isaac: ... *frowns, not sure if he should be upset or bittersweet-happy about that* Well, you could either prove her right or wrong tonight..

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:23:41 AM): Hisoka: -lips twitch into a tiny smile- She said I'd get married to you. And one little one would always pull her hair when I asked her to babysit...the other would be quieter and more friendly...and then they'd get confused over Mr. Corner and...-bites lower lip again, gains control over self-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:25:12 AM): Isaac: ... *just squeezes her hand, feels his heart hurt a bit over the thought* That's a beautiful future..

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:25:52 AM): Hisoka: Yeah...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:26:11 AM): Isaac: ..Do you want it?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:26:42 AM): Hisoka: ...-eyes flick toward- ...It would be a nice possibility.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:27:05 AM): Isaac: Heh..

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:27:18 AM): Hisoka: What would their names be, Isaac?

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:28:28 AM): Isaac: ... *thinks for a minute* ..Anya. Anya and Lidiya. *smiles a bit*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:28:45 AM): Hisoka: Those are lovely names...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:29:23 AM): Isaac: Yeah.. Anya was my sister's name.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:29:42 AM): Hisoka: You never really told me about your sister.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:29:56 AM): Isaac: *shrugs* She's not around anymore..

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:30:24 AM): Hisoka: I'd like to hear about her one day - maybe if Anya is ever born.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:30:55 AM): Isaac: Yeah. *sighs* If we get through this.. I'll tell you anything you want to know.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:31:31 AM): Hisoka: -nods, sees the ground become murky and possibly sort of swampish. Sees trees that have arrows for branches, slows and stops- ...This is it...-looks at Isaac-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 12:32:56 AM): Isaac: *noticed the signs, getting more and more frightened as they go* ... *doesn't want to do this, knows they can go back but at this point, they also can't* ..Yeah.. *looks at Hisoka, shaking slightly with fear in his eyes* You ready?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 12:33:45 AM): Hisoka: -scared, too, nods slowly- ...y-yeah...I-I'm ready...-squeezes hand tightly- ...let's go...-steps into Medusa's territory-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:08:09 PM): Isaac: ... *squeezes back and follows after her, not speaking but definitely shaking*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:09:43 PM): Hisoka: -listens to the small squishes the ground makes every time she steps on it. Shudders, trying to push down her fear. Feels it rising with every attempt to make it stop-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:10:52 PM): Isaac: *feels her shudder, knows she's afraid but also knows he can't help her with that much. Tries anyway, whispers* Hey. We'll get through this.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:11:38 PM): Hisoka: -looks at- ...-forces a smile, wants to cry again. Holding the tears back pretty well, but know if she talks to him she'll probably burst-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:12:58 PM): Isaac: ... *can tell it's forced, but knows that's for a reason so he'll let her prepare herself. Just keeps squeezing her hand in the most supportive way he can*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:14:11 PM): Hisoka: -keeps going through the marshy-like area, following the directions she thinks is the right way. Has no idea where she's going- ...-steps on a particularly mushy spot and foot begins to sink in- ...? ....!

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:16:17 PM): Isaac: *knows that they can only guess the right way to go, trying to sense Chrona's wavelength but isn't seeing a way they can get to that easily. Feels her stop* ..? *looks at her, sees her sinking and tries to pull her up*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:17:21 PM): Hisoka: -struggles, trying to pull foot up, feels her other foot begin to sink as well. Heart spikes with fear- I-I-Isaac...-clings to him, feels something under the ground grip her ankles and tug- !?

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:18:27 PM): Isaac: ..?! *feels her start to sink more, didn't expect that. Gets a sudden surge of panic* H-Hisoka! *keeps his hold on her, grabs arms with both hands* Hold on! *trying to tug her back, feels the yank as well*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:20:26 PM): Hisoka: -feels whatever is gripping her slither up and start to wrap around her legs, looks down, notices it's Medusa's snakes which always just plain looked like arrows to her. Afraid to let go of Isaac to try and force them away, watches them wrap around waist- Isaac! -gets tugged from and down into the ground-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:21:58 PM): Isaac: Hisoka! *reaches his arms into the muck, digging frantically for her after she leaves his arms. Panicked, thinking she might be gone already* Hisoka! Hisoka, can you hear me?! *starts reaching hard ground, doesn't care. Willing to tear up his fingernails to find her*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:23:37 PM): Hisoka: -lands pretty hard on back in an area unfamiliar to her. Has no air in lungs, lost it on impact. Trying to breathe and look around at the same time. In a green-hued room with what seems like blocks just...everywhere- ...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:25:39 PM): Medusa: *sitting cross-legged on a block, watching her. Can practically taste the fear coming off of this girl and loves it* ..Hn. So unfortunate that you had to be a light sleeper.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:28:51 PM): Medusa: Ahh.. you've come after my child. *smirks* Chrona is right here. || Chrona: *comes out of the cowering spot, looks at her* ..H-Hisoka.. *choked up*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:29:22 PM): Hisoka: -looks at, eyes brighten- Chrona...-gets quickly to feet, stumbles a bit- There you are...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:31:16 PM): Chrona: *scared like hell now, panicked* Y-you shouldn't have c-c-come here.. Hisokaa.. *knees tremble, steps toward anyway*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:31:50 PM): Hisoka: I said I wouldn't let her have you. -moves toward Chrona, too-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:32:39 PM): Chrona: B-but she.. you'll.. *bursts out in tears, clings to Hisoka. Unable to speak coherently*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:33:04 PM): Hisoka: -embraces, pulls close- ...I'm taking you home no matter what, Chrona....

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:33:53 PM): Chrona: S-she won't let you...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:34:18 PM): Hisoka: I'll get us out. -strokes hair- I don't need her permission.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:34:38 PM): Chrona: *sobs, shakes head*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:35:02 PM): Hisoka: Ssh...don't cry...-smiles a bit- I hate it when you cry.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:35:32 PM): Chrona: I c-can't help it.. you sh-shouldn't have followed me..

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:35:48 PM): Hisoka: I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:36:54 PM): Chrona: You could h-have...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:37:13 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head- No...I couldn't...I couldn't forgive myself leaving you here...I...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:37:44 PM): Chrona: ... *grows quiet, shivering*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:38:25 PM): Hisoka: -blushes lightly, knows this is just the worst possible time for this. But also knows this will be the possible only time- Chrona...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:38:57 PM): Chrona: *looks up at, still pouring out tears* Hisoka...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:41:54 PM): Hisoka: ...I couldn't stop because...- eyes shift away, looks back at- ...I have feelings that are strong for Chrona and they overcame me. Very, very strong feelings...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:42:52 PM): Chrona: ... *gets a deeply hurt and scared expression, clings to her* Don't say that... P-please don't say those things...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:43:23 PM): Hisoka: -gives a small kiss to forehead- I'm sorry. -rubs back-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:45:40 PM): Chrona: *shudders at the kiss, blushes slightly and buries face in. Sobs* Please go... j-just run away, because I have... I have s-strong feelings for Hisoka too...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:46:15 PM): Hisoka: ...-closes eyes, pulls close- ....I can't....it's too late...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:47:01 PM): Chrona: I-it isn't! *looks up at* D-don't say that! _Please_!

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:47:29 PM): Hisoka: -looks at sadly, has fear hidden waaayy back in her eyes. Trying to hide it from Chrona- I can't leave now

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:48:55 PM): Chrona: ... *can't stand to see any bad look, be it fear or sadness or anything* You h-have to...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:49:52 PM): Hisoka: -shakes head, places forehead gently on Chrona's- I can't....-pulls head away, looks toward Medusa, eyes narrow- Medusa...I'm taking Chrona home. And you won't stop me.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:51:48 PM): Chrona: *sobs again, can't handle this, can't handle this at all* ... *slips down to knees, still clutching* || Medusa: *has been watching them closely, amused* Oooh, cheeky. But Chrona is home. This is where a child belongs, with their mother.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 4:55:13 PM): Hisoka: -places a hand on head- You're wrong. This isn't home, Chrona deserves better than you! You're no mother, you're not interested in Chrona's well-being! -bares teeth, feels anger coming up- This is hell on Earth!

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 4:59:06 PM): Medusa: *eyes narrow, smirks* Who are you to tell me how to raise my own child? Of course I'm interested in Chrona's well-being. I gave birth to it, so I can choose what I do with it. You, however... *lets snakes leak out of, using them to elevate self a bit higher* You are _nothing _to me. This is Chrona's home, and mine. You're nothing but a tresspasser.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:00:18 PM): Hisoka: You could give less than a damn if Chrona dies. All you want to do is experiment on your own child. -eyes narrow- You're sick. -lets go of Chrona, moves near to the edge of the block- And I will defeat you and take Chrona back. Even if I have to die in the process.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:03:23 PM): Chrona: *slumps down, can only watch. Still crying* || Medusa: Experiment...? Oh no, no... see, Chrona is my child, and therefore will do my bidding. As a tool. *slowly inches a snake toward* And you... are not even going to touch my child again. Don't you get it? Chrona betrayed you, fool.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:05:28 PM): Hisoka: -growls- I don't care if Chrona was the one to kill me, my feelings will never change. Chrona is someone I care deeply for, someone I'll stand beside and protect no matter what. Shibusen...I'd leave it for Chrona. -activates magic with the phrase she must say, doing it quietly.- I'm no fool, you are! -shoots streams of water at-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:08:47 PM): Medusa: Then you're nothing but a naive little fool. *sends a whole bunch of snakes right into the water streams, separating them and splashing them about, turning it into rain* Heh.. your magic is pathetic, girl. Give up now and I _might_ let you live.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:10:05 PM): Hisoka: I won't give up. I refuse to give up. And that's just the beginning of my magic. -a piller comes up from behind and attempts to smash into her-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:12:40 PM): Medusa: *hears the water behind, speaks lazily* Force Plate. *creates a big arrow on the ground, is thrown out of the way of the water. Floats cross-legged over another cube* If that's the best you can do, you're doomed, you know. *sends a series of curving snakes at, straight-on*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:14:34 PM): Hisoka: -prepares self, focuses on magic, forces water out and makes them spin in powerful whirls to destroy or throw back the snakes. Then forced the whirlpools out toward Medusa, makes another water in the shape of a large hammer come from above-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:21:03 PM): Medusa: Vector Storm. *surrounds self with tons of spinning snakes, effectively turning them into a tornado-shield. Is able to dispel the whirlpools, uses a Vector Plate to avoid the hammer and boosts straight in the direction of Hisoka* Ha! You call _this_ magic? You're nothing but a bunch of cheap parlor tricks. *lifts a Vector Blade, dispels the shield and swings toward*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:24:10 PM): Hisoka: -is definately shaking, knows her magic isn't like a witch's because...well..she isn't' a witch. Jumps up when she swings at, has a whip of water appear in hand and lashes it out to catch her feet, a dagger-like water shape appearing in the other hand, tugs her toward and slashes at with the water-blade as she lands on feet-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:27:46 PM): Medusa: *feels something grab around her ankle, is tugged up but can see the dagger coming and sends an arrow to parry and deflect it* Oh? You'd stab an innocent child's living body just to get at me? Tsk, tsk... for shame. *sends an arrow for the wrist holding her water-whip, and another along the ground aiming to sweep her feet out from underher*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:30:18 PM): Hisoka: -flinches, forgot about the body thing.- Dammit! -dodges the arrow at the wrist, feels self stumble back at the one meant to sweep her off her feet. Near the edge, pulls up a wall of water and pushes it out to force Medusa away from her-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:37:00 PM): Medusa: *simply allows the water-wall to push her away, goes back to another cube and floats cross-legged again, looking bored* Hn. The least you could do is make it a little fun. *puts a Vector Plate under Hisoka, attempting to throw her off onto another block, not done playing yet*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:38:09 PM): Hisoka: !? -thrown onto another plate, clumsily stumbles back to the edge of that one, trips over own feet. Tries to keep balance, but is falling-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:41:05 PM): Isaac: *finally arrives, sees her about to fall* Hisoka! *quickly runs to and grabs, pulling her back up forcefully* Jesus, you okay?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:42:14 PM): Hisoka: Isaac! -relieved to see, holds onto, afraid of falling- Yeah, I'm ok but I'm glad you're here. I don't think my magic could've held her off for much longer...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:45:52 PM): Isaac: *sighs* Well, it's a damn good thing I got here in time. If you got hurt... *clenches fists, takes her back up to a place safely away from the edge* C'mon. Let's get Chrona and get out of here. *turns into weapon form* || Medusa: Oh, how _sweet_. *chuckles* Your little boyfriend came to save you.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:46:37 PM): Hisoka: Hai. -nods, takes a hold of bow, grits teeth at Medusa- Shut up already! -shoots an arrow at, jumps over toward the block Chrona is on-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:48:30 PM): Medusa: *uses Vector Plate to force herself out of the arrow's path, then uses two more to put self between her and Chrona* You aren't touching my child again.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:49:01 PM): Hisoka: -growls- Get out of my way! -shoots another one, then follows up by trying to hit Medusa with bow-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:51:00 PM): Medusa: *blocks the arrow with another stream of snakes, attempts to block and hit away the bow with the sharp edge of her Vector Blade*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:51:54 PM): Hisoka: -lets it move with the blade but pulls it under, over, and up fast to hit her in the chin-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:54:44 PM): Medusa: *lets it hit her, chin goes up and head snaps back but doesn't move from spot. Looks down again and grins, a bit of blood at corner of mouth* Heheh... she bit the inside of her lip that time. She says it hurts. *talking about the girl, of course, and swings the blade at again*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 5:55:58 PM): Hisoka: -winces, can't stop forgetting that it's not Medusa's body.- _I can't hit her without hitting the girl.. _-dodges, jumps to another block-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 5:58:33 PM): Medusa: *decides to take the kid gloves off, uses a slightly tilted Vector Plate to move straight at her, uses a few Serpent Whips to fly towards Hisoka and attempt to pierce her body*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:02:30 PM): Hisoka: -feels some of them pierce body, tenses up and bites lower lip, keeps in a yell. Turns and shoots 5 arrows at, one after another. Not really going for a killing shot, but at least trying to disable her. Knows she'll be hurting the girl, too. Feels bad for that-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:04:46 PM): Medusa: *blocks, smacks away or cuts through a few of the arrows, uses midair Vector Plates to dodge the rest and closes the distance, swinging the sword at her again horizontally* || Isaac: *does not like the way this is going, not at all*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:07:59 PM): Hisoka: -dodges quickly, feels blade cut across her and clenches teeth, jumps to Chrona's block quickly.- Chrona...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:09:46 PM): Chrona: *panicked, sees the injuries on Hisoka and runs toward* H-His-sokaaaa.. *still in tears, had stopped for a bit because of fear but is right back to it* St-stop doing this... run away, she'll k-_kill _you...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:12:27 PM): Hisoka: -takes a hold of, coughs a bit- I'm not leaving without you. Come with me.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:15:56 PM): Medusa: *stands at the next block over, on the edge closest to them. Folds arms* Chrona, if you don't kill them now, I will. But you've just come home, you aren't leaving. || Chrona: ... *shudders, slumps and keeps head down* ..I c-can't.. Hisoka, I can't...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:16:31 PM): Hisoka: Yes you can! You don't have to listen to her. Now come with me, please. I'm not leaving till you're with us.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:18:12 PM): Chrona: *grabs Hisoka by the shirt, sobs once and then pushes her away* Hisoka, I _can't_! Go! Just go! *voice raises in pitch the louder it gets*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:18:41 PM): Hisoka: No. You can. You _can_, Chrona. -turns back to Medusa- If it takes killing her, then so be it. -prepares arrow-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:20:45 PM): Chrona: D-don't! Hisoka, stop-- || Medusa: *wags finger* Mmm, better not do that. I've killed worse than you, hot shot, and they had more blood than you do.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:21:22 PM): Hisoka: -growls, lowers head, pulls string back as far as she can to where her hand is shaking from the pressure of it-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:22:54 PM): Medusa: *hisses a bit, gets a wide grin* Hnnn... Chrona, you pick the stupidest friends. *lifts blade, shifts stance like she's going to come at her again, really plans to put another Vector Plate beneath Hisoka's feet*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:23:09 PM): Hisoka: ...-giggles-....

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:23:43 PM): Medusa: ..? *tilts head* Looking forward to your death now, little miss?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:24:00 PM): Hisoka: -begins to giggle more and louder, shaking-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:25:20 PM): Chrona: ... *frightened of her, but knows what this is and feels stomach drop* ..Hisoka.. || Medusa: ... *cackles* I may not have given you enough credit. You're stupid but you're _funny_.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:27:28 PM): Hisoka: Hey...Isaac....let's match our wavelengths...ok?

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:28:22 PM): Isaac: ..Alright. *does as she says, a little wary of this. Still thinks they should forcibly take Chrona and run*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:29:19 PM): Hisoka: Soul Resonance...-arrow gets more powerful, more because she's allowing the kishin's insanity to flood through her soul-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:30:57 PM): Isaac: *feels what she's doing, gets tense but matches them anyways. Hopes his soul strength will be enough to bring her out of it when the time comes* || Medusa: What's this, now? *curious* Ahh.. is that it? My, my. Your soul really is weak.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:34:14 PM): Hisoka: I could care less...-looks up, smiles wickedly- Give it your best shot, stop playing with me.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:38:46 PM): Medusa: *grins right back* Be careful what you wish for. *forces a storm of snakes toward, still holding back just a tad because she won't waste the effort on a girl like this*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:42:52 PM): Hisoka: -grins, releases the arrow, which break into many, many other arrows. Is faster now, jumps after then, using them as the distraction. When she lands hits Medusa with kicks and punches, following it up with a finally blow with her bow, activates magic again, water swirls up and form into hands, claps her hands together to make the hands try and smash into the witch-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:47:29 PM): Medusa: *eyes widen a bit, wasn't expecting this much power but figures that the girl is trying to blow it all out at once. Grins, avoids the arrows but gets hit by a few of the direct physical attacks. Feels the girl cry on the inside* Ha! Haha! *smacked with the bow, falls to the ground and creates a Vector Storm again to protect self from the smashing hands. Lifts into the air, breaks the storm and comes down hard and fast with the sword and arrows from other directions*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:48:11 PM): Hisoka: -blows with bow, feels a few arrows piercing her but laughs, kicks Medusa in the stomach and throws away-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:50:25 PM): Medusa: *is kicked in the stomach, feels a bit of the pain leak through but not nearly as much as the little girl is in. Grins, flies self up to a higher block and attempts using a series of Vector Plates to throw Hisoka up and into the ground again*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:51:48 PM): Hisoka: -down to the ground she goes, coughs out blood and lifts self up, giggles- Owie...-stands, jumps toward, fakes out and instead of a direct attack flips over and shoots an arrow at from behind-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:54:20 PM): Medusa: *is expecting the unexpected because if anyone knows insanity it's her, dodges the arrow and fires off several snakes along the ground towards her feet and ankles*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:54:53 PM): Hisoka: -uses water to wash them all away from, then some more to come up and whip around around Medusa to slam her into the ground and then throw her-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 6:57:17 PM): Medusa: *is grabbed by the whips, hits the ground hard and is thrown into the air, decides to stay up there and quickly reverses course, coming at Hisoka down from above with more piercing arrows and the sword*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 6:58:09 PM): Hisoka: -lifts up a shield of water to hold her off, though eventually Medusa gets through, steps away quickly but feels the blade scratches beside her right eye and down her cheek before she can get away-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:00:27 PM): Medusa: *doesn't stop or hesitate at all, keeps coming at Hisoka full-force with snakes and the Vector Blade all trying to get a stab at her*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:00:59 PM): Hisoka: -gets hit by a lot of them, but blocks a lot of them as well. Waits till she can, then forces Medusa back with a wall of water. Runs forward and punches her in the face-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:03:03 PM): Medusa: *forced back by the water, wants to keep this interesting. Lets the punch connect, but doesn't let it stun her and swings at Hisoka hard as soon as she's close enough*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:03:50 PM): Hisoka: -hit, coughs up blood but doesn't react due to insanity. Just throws a strong kick at her-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:04:40 PM): Medusa: *decides to dodge the kick this time, jumps up and tries to hit her on the side of the head with the flat part of the blade*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:05:04 PM): Hisoka: -dodges, grabs by the throat and squeezes-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:06:16 PM): Medusa: *grins, sends arrows toward her wrists and arms*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:08:53 PM): Hisoka: -throws down and jumps away from the arrows-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:10:00 PM): Medusa: *breaks fall by using a Vector Plate again, puts self in the air and keeps coming at her, now with the snakes trying to grab her rather than stab her*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:11:06 PM): Hisoka: -dodging and trying to hit her when there's an opening, shoots an arrow at feet then throws a kick for face-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:13:25 PM): Medusa: *jumps to avoid the arrow, knew she was trying to get her in another place as well so ducks and avoids the kick as well, already has taken enough hits to humor the girl. Starts cackling and attacking harder, coming at Hisoka with _almost_ full power*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:15:20 PM): Hisoka: -takes hits now and then as usual while also trying to throw hits at her. Mind is growing fuzzed from blood loss but the insanity keeps driving her on and on, avoids the edge of the block, taking Medusa in circles around it to keep herself from getting near edges-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:17:06 PM): Medusa: *decides to up the game, avoids or blocks most hits thrown but takes no major damage. Notices that she's trying to avoid the edges, starts trying to use Vector Plates on the ground to trick her into getting thrown around*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:18:52 PM): Hisoka: -keeps this going for a while, but clumsyness remains even in insanity. Eventually suddenly stumbles over own feet and falls right over, coughing up blood. Can't think very well, growing pale-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:20:39 PM): Isaac: *trying to keep their wavelengths together and give her as much support as he can, still having trouble* Hisoka.. we need to get out of here. || Medusa: *grins when she falls over, stops the attacks and approaches slowly* ... *tries to wrap a snake around her ankle and lift up*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:21:29 PM): Hisoka: hn...-feels a new exhaustion coming from the soul resonance wearing down on her. Doesn't move when she's lifted up by the ankle-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:23:06 PM): Medusa: *watches her dangle, shakes her a little* Mm, done so soon? Pathetic... *throws her, violently, to the ground on the block where Chrona is*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:23:37 PM): Hisoka: -lands on, coughs, tries to lift self up, fighting against the exhaustion-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:32:09 PM): Chrona: ... *cowering in fear, unable to do anything* Hisoka... || Isaac: Hisoka! Focus, we need to get _out of here, now_! || Medusa: *floats over, tries to hit her back down with the flat side of her sword*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:37:14 PM): Hisoka: -rolls out of way, lying on back now, trying to catch breath, glares hatefully at Medusa-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:38:40 PM): Medusa: Glare all you want. Looks can't kill. *grabs her ankle with a snake again, attempts to lift her up and smack her into the ground*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:42:25 PM): Hisoka: -coughs, shivers, shoots at- Get off!

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:45:09 PM): Medusa: *dodges again, gets a twisted grin* Let me think about that.. _no_. *approaches, snakes all around and ready to attack at a moment's notice. Reaches out, attempts to grab hold of her*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:47:23 PM): Hisoka: -growls, tries to get away from- Get off!

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:48:48 PM): Medusa: I said no. *grips her hard, floats up and lifts her up* You will obey me.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:51:32 PM): Hisoka: Like I'd ever listen to _you_ -tries to kick-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:53:54 PM): Medusa: *blocks the kick with the sword, sighs* You're getting tiresome. *squeezes*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:54:16 PM): Hisoka: -gets a furious look in eyes, struggles at first-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 7:55:52 PM): Medusa: *keeps squeezing*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 7:57:36 PM): Hisoka: -feels something start to crack- ...-tears come to eyes- ...-grits teeth, tries to cling onto the insanity. Feels it slipping away.- ....-loses it, eyes dull to normal for a moment, then to that of agony. Gets the full force of all her injuries and her cracking ribs, can't hold it, screams-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:00:30 PM): Chrona: *covers ears, can't deal with this. Shaking and crying* || Isaac: Hisoka! _Hisoka_! || Medusa: *cackles* You know, for a girl who knows such magic, your soul is practically useless. *lifts her higher, switches grip to throat*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:01:13 PM): Hisoka: -in pure agony, cries and screams and just does anything she can to try and make the pain go away-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:01:53 PM): Medusa: Shut up. *squeezes throat, trying to silence her*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:02:43 PM): Hisoka: -loses air, tries to scream but can't breathe. Has absolutely no air in lungs, eyes widen, shudders at the pain and lack of air-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:03:40 PM): Medusa: ..See? You listen when you want to. Too bad you're just a waste of space anyway. *squeezes even harder*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:04:12 PM): Hisoka: -grabs wrist, tries to tug it off, mouth open and closes in form of words, but she can't get any sound out-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:05:24 PM): Medusa: *keeps wrists hard on throat, eyes darken* ...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:06:01 PM): Hisoka: -fading away, thinking of Chrona, thinking how she_ must_ protect Chrona- ...-eyes close-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:07:11 PM): Medusa: ... *keeps squeezing for a moment, eventually just throws her to the ground again, fed up with that*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:08:01 PM): Hisoka: -wakes on contact with ground, louds out another scream, even though this one is shorter due to not getting a lot of air in lungs. Feels them burn as she draws in air which just causes her greater pain and more of a want to just cry and yell-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:10:50 PM): Chrona: *can't ignore it anymore, looks and uncovers ears. Crawls over to* H-H-Hisokaaa... *can barely speak*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:11:55 PM): Hisoka: ...Chrona....-winces, finds it hurts even to talk anymore- ...Chrona....I'm sorry...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:13:49 PM): Chrona: ... *shocked, shakes head slowly, then quickly* S-sorry..? S-s-sorry for wh-what?! This is a-all my f-f-fault! *panicked, torn between running away and staying, tries to get closer to and hold her*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:15:07 PM): Hisoka: -turns very slowly on side, smiles a bit at- Not...not that...for way back when...when I....-coughs-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:16:02 PM): Isaac: Hisoka, we don't have time for this! We need to get out, now!

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:17:50 PM): Hisoka; -knows she'd never make it, snaps weakly and sorta harshly- Shut up, Isaac. This is something I need to say. -looks at Chrona, grows sad- ...don't you remember when Maka said that thing about me...?

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:19:02 PM): Chrona: ... *nods weakly, still crying. Knows that Hisoka can't make it out of this anymore*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:22:24 PM): Hisoka: I used to be like that...-tears up- before I came to Shibusen...because I slowly was growing hateful on Aiko's account. Shibusen stopped it - mainly being Isaac's partner...and you came along...-swallows painfully- and I got curious. So curious that I suddenly got scared of myself...and that's the reason I claimed a friendship so fast...-clings to hand gently- I knew if...you were my friend...-tries to speak in a firm, stronger tone- ..that I'd never hurt you like that...! -crying- A-and...I couldn't be happier...to have chosen you to be a friend...to be Isaac's friend...both of you...-coughs- You both mean a lot ot me...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:25:07 PM): Isaac: *grows quiet, would be tearing up if he was in human form* || Chrona: ... *doesn't know what to say, opens mouth a few times but nothing comes out. Clutches her bloodied shirt and whispers* I'm s-sorry.. I'm so sorry...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:28:11 PM): Hisoka: -grabs onto shoulders, using Chrona to pull herself up to knees and wraps arms gently around- Ssh...-coughs, hands shakingly being to put something on Chrona's neck- Sssh....-makes sure Medusa doesn't notice and that it hides underneath the dress- ....-presses hand to Chrona's heart where it falls- ...I'm going to be right here....it's yours now...because the requirement for it to be yours is met....-whole body is shaking, growing scared again. Trying to hold back tears, sniffles- ...-nuzzles gently- ...h-h-here....-takes off wristguard, drops it in lap and puts bow in hands- ....-stands up slowly, body looks about to collapse- ...-turns to Medusa, using a water spell to force her onto another block. Then uses the last of her energy to get to the same block. Breathing heavily, (c)

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:29:44 PM): slumped over. Gripping side- ...-realizes it, tears fall down cheeks- _....I'm going to die....I'm really....I'm really....going to...die....-closes eyes-. ....-knows there's nothing she can do...but accept it- ....I love you both...._-looks back at Chrona- ...Whatever you do....-smiles weakly- ....get out of here...S-Shibusen...Maka...rely on Maka....they'll come get you...j-just get away....-looks back at Medusa- ....I...I hope...-coughs up blood- You burn in _hell_....-has nothing more to say after that, done. Ready-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:37:38 PM): Chrona: ... *shudders, knows what she's doing and just cries. Can't help it, knows Hisoka hates it but there's nothing they can do about it. Terrified* ..You c-can't.. please, I... I love... *can't get the words out before she goes, just sits there, loosely holding Isaac and crying. Tries to keep seeing her through the blur* ... *puts hand over the locket and nods at Hisoka's words, tries to keep mouth shut, has to see this because maybe, just maybe...* || Isaac: *turns into human form, wants to just grab Hisoka and run for it, but can't. Shifts away from Chrona quickly, tears on and down his eyes* ... *silent, shaking everywhere, watching Hisoka but unable to go save her because he can't jump that. Hands clench into fists which cut into his palms_* ..No.._ || Medusa: *chuckles, (c)

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:40:07 PM): approaches her slowly* Ah, how touching of you to say a proper goodbye. But you can't even move, what makes you think you're becoming a martyr for this? I'll kill your weapon, and keep my child. But... *tilts head* ...You are prepared to die. So I won't waste our time. *simply lets a snake slowly approach and attempt to slap her off*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:42:17 PM): Hisoka: -knows she can't move, but knows that Isaac won't die. Glances at him- _Get away, Isaac....get away_....-looks toward Medusa, closes eyes-_....I'm not afraid..._-opens eyes- _I'm not afraid..._-knocks snake away weakly with water- No....attack me for real....I won't let you just slap me off..._hit_ me. Hit me as hard as you can.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:45:34 PM): Isaac: *sees that look in her eyes, but can't even move his legs right now, much less run away* || Medusa: *eyes her* ..Why would I bother doing that? You aren't even worth my time. I could walk away and you'll die, in time. *grins* But _where_ is the fun in that? *grants her wish, sends the hardest hit she can straight for Hisoka's chest, planning to send her right over the edge*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 8:47:17 PM): Hisoka: -nods, sighs, mumbles- I'm not trying to be a hero....I'm just a girl...accepting her death...-smiles- ...and I'm not afraid....-hit straight off the edge, smiles at the pain- _Isaac....Chrona...._-brings her hand that would've had her wrist guard on it up to her chest- _Take care of yourselves...._-dead as soon as her body hits the ground-


	28. Hear You Me: The End

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 8:51:36 PM): Chrona: *can't hold it in, wails loudly as soon as Hisoka is pushed and keeps doing so, getting only louder when the dull thud hits the ground. Curls into self and lets the anguish take over* || Isaac: *watches in utter horror, stares as she's pushed over the edge but doesn't scream. Doesn't even make a sound, just keeps it all inside even though that sound is going to live with him all his life* _...I'll honor your last wish, Hisoka.. you deserved that much._ *turns and quickly runs out as fast as he can, tears streaming down his face*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:04:30 PM): Medusa: -smirks over the demise of the pathetic girl- If only she had listened...I might've been able to turn her into a good witch. -laughs sarcastically, glances toward the way out, frowns- Hm...-notices Isaac is gone- He'll be taken care of soon...-grins, looks at Chrona, scowls- Quit your whining, Chrona.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:08:13 PM): Chrona: *squeezes self into a tighter ball, still crying. Not going to come out of it anytime soon, can't even control self* || Raganarok: Finally! *pops out* Jeez, it took you _this_ long to get back to Medusa? Idiot! If you'd gone sooner she wouldn't be dead!

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:08:52 PM): Medusa: -approaches- Chrona. Stop crying.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:09:58 PM): Chrona: *hiccups a couple times, looks up at her, still in tears* I c-can't.. H-H-Hisoka, she... she...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:10:22 PM): Medusa: There's probably blood all over the place down there. I want you to go dispose of that body and clean it up.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:11:39 PM): Chrona: *shudders at the very thought* ... *still crying, but forces self to stand up, still in tears* ...yes... *said in a very small voice, head hangs low. Goes to do as Medusa said*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:12:13 PM): Medusa: -decides to supervise from a block, unknowingly. Wants a bit of amusement at the moment after such a troublesome fight.-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:13:43 PM): Chrona: *crying, shaking, doesn't know if Medusa is watching but would be the same either way. Cleans some of the blood, but then goes over to Hisoka's corpse--damaged as it is--and hugs it one last time, in hysterics. Cries louder*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:14:51 PM): Medusa: hmm...pity. -is sarcastic, doesn't care for the feelings being displayed. Stands from her crouched position and stretches, yawns. Decides to give Chrona another assignment once this one is complete-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:16:24 PM): Chrona: *after holding what used to be Hisoka and calming down a bit, finishes cleaning it all up and eventually even stops crying. Feels cold and empty on the inside, just like the now-acceptable floor, yet still wishes Hisoka at least had the burial she deserved* ... *starts going back up, slowly*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:17:23 PM): Medusa: -waiting for rather impatiently, has other things she needs to be doing then being bothered by _feelings_-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:18:10 PM): Chrona: *comes back to Medusa, eyes puffy and wet but no longer crying* ..It's done.. *speaking in a hollow voice, like the one from before*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:18:45 PM): Medusa: Good. Now, if you ever see that weapon again - you're to kill him, too. -nods, walks off to do the work she's been wanting to do-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:19:55 PM): Chrona: *feels a slight stab in the heart at that, doesn't know if that's even possible to handle, but doesn't have a choice. Speaks again* Yes... *just stands there, eventually slumps to knees and stares at the ground* ...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:21:05 PM): Shinigami-sama: -doing...shinigami....things-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:22:15 PM): Isaac: *in the men's bathroom, has the door locked. Communicates through the mirror* ..Shinigami-sama..

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:23:02 PM): Shinigami-sama: Oh? -glances at mirror, answers, wonders who's calling at this time of night- Yo! What's up?

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:24:14 PM): Isaac: ..I need to discuss a matter of extreme importance with you. In person. Do I have permission? *is tossing aside his usual informal manner of speaking, lets his slight accent show through*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:25:44 PM): Shinigami: Oh ho ho? What is it, Isaac-kun ~ ?

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:26:25 PM): Isaac: Chrona has been kidnapped by Medusa. A student died while attempting to save her.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:26:43 PM): Shinigami: Hmm...you have permission.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:27:05 PM): Isaac: Thank you. *leaves the bathroom, goes up to Shinigami's office*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:27:20 PM): Shinigami-sama: -waiting for, drinking tea-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:28:01 PM): Isaac: Shinigami-sama. *standing there, watches him with dead-looking eyes*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:28:50 PM): Shinigami-sama: Tell me what happened. Who died?

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:30:02 PM): Isaac: Chrona was staying with us, for a time. Medusa came and took him away. Hisoka and I followed--Hisoka was killed and forced me to escape.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:31:25 PM): Shinigami-sama: -listens- hm....that's very unfortunate....Hisoka was a decent student and a good girl. -sips tea- ...You'll have to tell your teacher that she'll no longer be in class. As for Chrona...that will be taken care of. -tilts head- What of Hisoka's body?

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:33:50 PM): Isaac: *nods, isn't looking forward to that. Personally wants to take care of Chrona himself but knows that's impossible* ..Understood. *swallows, trying to keep self together at his question* She was.. thrown, from a very high place. I wasn't able to get her corpse. But she could not have survived.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:36:49 PM): Shinigami-sama: Hm. Hisoka will have a funeral or no? If so, things will be arranged.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:37:45 PM): Isaac: ..I believe that she deserves one. *voice cracks a bit*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:39:07 PM): Shinigami-sama: -nods- It will be arranged.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:39:47 PM): Isaac: Thank you... *sighs, pulls self together* If I may make a request, Shinigami-sama.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:39:58 PM): Shinigami-sama: Hm?

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:40:48 PM): Isaac: I wish for Chrona to be executed upon being re-captured. I have reason to believe.. that he intentionally led Hisoka to her death.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:41:07 PM): Shinigami-sama: What makes you believe this, Isaac? And what proof do you have?

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:42:54 PM): Isaac: I believe that Chrona manipulated Hisoka, got close to her so that when he went back to Medusa, she would follow him and be killed. Proof.. heh. I have no proof, but Chrona is Medusa's son. He betrayed Shibusen. I don't need proof--the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:43:54 PM): Shinigami-sama: It will be looked into. Try and get some rest, Isaac-kun

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:44:44 PM): Isaac: ... *isn't satisfied by that, knows he can't do anything now. Shrugs* I'll try, Shinigami-sama. *turns to leave, knowing he won't be getting any*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:47:07 PM): Shinigami-sama: -makes arrangements for a funeral sometime after class-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:48:01 PM): Isaac: *gets absolutely no rest that night, looks completely exhausted and distraught the next day. Tells Sid about Hisoka because Stein isn't around, sits down during class with an empty seat on either side of him*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 9:51:23 PM): Sid: -later announces when the funeral is, then teaches will class lets out-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 9:54:55 PM): Isaac: *attends the funeral when it happens, generally stays quiet and courteous. Says a few things about Hisoka during the service, but doesn't reveal anything personal--still winds up shedding a few tears, but ends up staying to the end anyways before going home alone to take care of her things. Doesn't snoop or pry, but is choked up at the least during it most of the time*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:06:36 PM): Chrona: -has a few flowers in hand, head is hung down low. Managed to be able to get back here for just a little while, is too hollow to have tears in eyes anymore. Figures this is the best that can be done for Hisoka since a proper burial wasn't given. Lowers the flowers down on the grave that has no body under it-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:08:44 PM): Isaac: *was just going to go visit Hisoka's grave for a while longer, which he's been going back and forth to all the time. Needs to find some way to accept it, but sees someone unexpected there this time and stops in his tracks* ... *clenches hands into fists, walks over and tries to grab by the shoulder*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:10:49 PM): Chrona: -didn't except to be touched, jumps and lets out a small noise, turns and stares at- ...-feeling of dread to see it's Isaac-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:12:53 PM): Isaac: ..You.. *speaking with a cold, cold hate in his voice* What the fuck are you doing here? To mock her grave after you _murdered_ her?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:14:01 PM): Chrona: -flinches at the cold accusation which is the word 'you' - then eyes slowly widen when he continues- W-wha...m-mur....n-no!

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:14:38 PM): Isaac: *looks down into the grave, sees new flowers there which must be Chrona's* ... *picks them up, looks at them* Are these yours?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:15:13 PM): Chrona: -quiet, has hand over where necklace is- ...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:16:25 PM): Isaac: ... *grabs the flowers, rips them. Doesn't know Chrona has the necklace* Don't you dare desecrate her grave like this. *looks at, dead in the eyes* Anything else of hers you have, hm? Things you took from her cold, dead body?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:17:55 PM): Chrona: -eyes widen a bit, makes a small noise of protest. Hurt when seeing the flowers be ripped- ...-shakes head, doesn't want him to rip up Hisoka's necklace, too.-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:20:49 PM): Isaac: ... Are you lying to me? I guess it wouldn't be the first time. You lied to both of us, Chrona. *grabs shoulder again, hard* You manipulated her, and got her killed for your demon of a mother. What the fuck makes you think you have any right to be here?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:23:30 PM): Chrona: I-I didn't! -actually feels self choking up just a bit- I-I would n-never...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:26:25 PM): Isaac: *scoffs* Spare me the crocodile tears, you son of a bitch. That isn't going to work on me. *pauses, looks into his eyes hatefully* ..I'm going to kill you for what you did to Hisoka.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:30:39 PM): Chrona: -not sure how to respond, doesn't think anything said will get through to Isaac, swallows hard- P-please don't...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:32:44 PM): Isaac: I have to. And do you know why? *puts his face uncomfortably close* ..Because I loved her. Do you understand what that word means?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:34:04 PM): Chrona: -not sure how to deal with this. Doesn't want to deal with it, wants to run away, eyes blank out- ...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:34:54 PM): Isaac: ... *steps back, tilts head at. Eyes narrow* Of course you don't. You're a monster. *suddenly throws a punch aimed for his face*

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:41:29 PM): Isaac: *wakes up, suddenly feels less cold than he did on the graveyard ground. Opens his eyes and sees.. nothing. Just white* ..?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:42:03 PM): Hisoka: -standing about a yard away from, staring. Looks stunned, hurt, and just has this blankness to it all as well-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:43:20 PM): Isaac: ... *takes a moment before he starts looking around, spots Hisoka and sits up immediately. Looks like a ton of emotions are trying to get first place* ..Hisoka..

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:45:02 PM): Hisoka: ...-slowly moves over to, watching with the same expression, eyes slowly are welling up with tears, taking in a breath and stops in front of.- ....-quiet for a few moments, then suddenly is completely furious- You bastard! -punches him- You fucking, idiotic bastard! -keeps hitting, though the hits aren't hurting since they're dead anyways- You have got to be the stupidest person in the world right now! Don't you think I had you escape for a damn reason!? I told you not to die! I told you not to end up here with me! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:46:34 PM): Isaac: *is shocked when she suddenly switches to fury, but lets her hit him again and again. Feels that he deserves it and his heart hurts with every hit, even though he doesn't feel any physical pain* ... *says nothing but eventually starts welling up with tears as well. Just takes the punishment*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:48:01 PM): Hisoka: I hate you for this! Isaac, god dammit! -keeps hitting- Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You goddamn IDIOT! -voice gets louder, but then as she continues she slowly starts to stop and just begins to sob uncontrollably-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:50:03 PM): Isaac: ... *hears every word just as hard-hitting as the punches would be, is completely in tears by the time she slows to a stop. Hears her crying, opens his eyes and has to wipe them to see her clearly* ..I'm sorry..

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:51:13 PM): Hisoka: Shut up! -cries- Just shut up...-basically falls onto because she cannot stand to stay standing anymore. Wraps arms around tightly and buries face in-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:52:40 PM): Isaac: *shuts up, just like she told him to* ... *feels her wrap her arms around him, but can't feel the warmth she once had. Wraps his arms right back around her anyway and shuts his eyes, afraid of what letting go might do*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:53:35 PM): Hisoka: -curls up close to, cries for a long time. Till she gets exhausted from it, if a spirit can get exhausted- Isaac....-whimpers-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:54:50 PM): Isaac: *just holds her, willing to wait an eternity for her to calm down--and that's exactly what they have* ... *swallows, speaks* Hisoka... I'm sorry, I really am...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:55:35 PM): Hisoka: -shudders-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:55:59 PM): Isaac: ... *stops speaking, holds her tightly*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:56:37 PM): Hisoka: -whines softly- You shouldn't have blamed Chrona, Isaac.

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:57:26 PM): Isaac: I had to.. I really thought that he had...

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:57:51 PM): Hisoka: No, _never_. Chrona would never have done that. -wipes eyes- Chrona loved me

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 10:58:45 PM): Isaac: *freezes when he hears that* ... *feels heart sink, hits his head against the ground, or floor, or whatever it is* Damn it... how could I have known..?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 10:59:30 PM): Hisoka: During the fight and even before you hit 'em Chrona was trying to explain to you. -shakes head-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 11:01:06 PM): Isaac: I didn't know Chrona as well as you did. After what happened.. I couldn't trust him anymore. Or anyone.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 11:01:29 PM): Hisoka: -sighs- It's too late now...we're both dead....

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 11:02:30 PM): Isaac: Yeah... *frowns, looks at* Is this all that happens, or..?

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 11:02:43 PM): Hisoka: -holds hand out to-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 11:02:59 PM): Isaac: *takes*

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 11:03:30 PM): Hisoka: -pulls over to- I don't know. I wasn't allowed to leave till you came here. -blinks back tears- But whatever it is...please stay by my side forever, Isaac...

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 11:04:50 PM): Isaac: *stands beside her, puts his arm around and holds her tightly* You know I will, Hisoka... hell, I couldn't even leave it long after you were dead.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 11:05:28 PM): Hisoka: I was a little scared after I died, of being alone. -leans against- But now you're here with me...I'm not scared anymore...-smiles a bit-

Cloudy F (9/2/2009 11:06:30 PM): Isaac: ... *leans his head on hers, manages a small smile despite the lump in his throat* You never have to be scared again, Hisoka. And you never have to be alone. I'll always be here for 'ya, no matter what.

iluvtobikun (9/2/2009 11:07:21 PM): Hisoka: ...-gives a small kiss to lips- Thank you...-leads off down the tunnel of white, where a door will lead them to their future- ....


End file.
